Collisions
by Milk40
Summary: WINNER OF THE LEMONADE STAND FIC OF THE WEEK! A story by popular French author Drinou. Bella is a shy and clumsy girl employed by Edward, an authoritarian and abusive boss. Between games of seduction and indifference, a passionate relationship develops. All human. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the translator: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**_Collisions_ is a story by the very popular French author Drinou, and she kindly gave me permission to translate it for the benefit of the English readers all over the world. As always, I try to be as true to the original story as can be. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Collisions**

He was thrusting violently inside me, and each time he did, my back slammed against the wall behind me brutally. My legs were wrapped around his hips tightly, and his frantic back and forth motions were bringing me closer to my release by the second.

He slowed his pace down and I groaned in frustration.

"Stronger… harder," I begged him.

He thrust with even more violence, making me scream with pleasure. I'd never experienced such a sensation before. Everything was incredible, from the softness of his skin on mine that contrasted with the harshness of his movements, to his so special smell, his voice rasping from desire, and his muscular body...

Of course I was no expert, but I was no novice either, and what I was feeling right now was just "wow."

Me, the shy and introverted communications student, I was completely naked and in the middle of a steamy frolic, pressed against the wall in a men's restroom at a five star hotel.

All of a sudden, my lover lifted and carried me to the row of sinks on the other side of the room. He placed me on the cold marble and resumed his back and forth movements inside me, first slowly, and then faster and stronger. And now, instead of my back, it was my head that bumped into the mirror behind me with each of his powerful thrusts. Only I didn't give a damn, I was totally lost in the meanders of pleasure he was providing me with. I firmly grabbed his magnificent hair and let all these sensations take over me.

"Oh my God… Yes… again… More… Harder…"

His lips met mine and his tongue found its way into my mouth to greet my own. They began a desperate struggle where each was fighting for power over the other. The fire inside me intensified, and the explosion threatened to take me away with each of his movements.

I came undone when his hand slipped between our two sweating bodies and he pressed my sensitive spot with his perfect fingers, torturing it in the most enjoyable way. That's all it took for me to sink, and with a last brutal jerk, he came with me. Our moans mixed together as we let our pleasure explode.

Panting and perspiring, we waited until we could breathe normally again. He stared at me and for a moment nothing else but us existed. The noise outside stopped abruptly as we heard an announcement on the microphone.

"Thank you for greeting the one without whom all of this would be impossible. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Edward Cullen... Edward?"

"Shit!" the man between my legs suddenly groaned.

_Edward? Hum, that's a nice name. _

A strange sensation of emptiness and absence oppressed me when our bodies disengaged. He grabbed his clothes that were strewn about the room and got dressed in haste.

"Thanks for the shirt, Isabella," he said.

Then he left the restroom without a glance behind him, and I found myself alone, sitting naked on the row of sinks. How did I end up there?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_One hour earlier._

"Move on!" I shouted as I was driving my old truck.

I was going to be late!

It took me several weeks to find a job, and I was going to be late on my very first day. Just my luck! I needed a job. No, I needed _this_ job! It was well paid for very few hours a week. It was the ideal position, and would allow me to support myself while continuing my studies. And I was about to lose it because of a stupid accident blocking the traffic.

I sighed heavily as the traffic light turned red in front of me. Just a few more blocks and at last I'd reach my destination.

Ten minutes later – but ten minutes late nonetheless – I finally entered the lobby of the Lowell Hotel. Even though I came here the previous week, I was still stunned by the splendor of the setting. I had a feeling I was in a fairy tale as I made my way across the establishment to join my work team.

I'd had the chance to get a job as a hostess in a company specialized in events organization, and tonight I had to transform into a waitress and bring the champagne, the petits fours, and other appetizers to the wealthy guests already there in the huge adjoining function room.

After getting scolded by my boss for being late, I changed into my uniform quickly in the locker room; it was a black suit with a white blouse, nothing fancy or out of the ordinary, really. The hardest thing for me would be to stand up on the stilts that were my shoes for the next four hours. Just thinking about it made my feet hurt.

Once my hair was tamed and gathered in a bun, I ran, stumbling all way, to my position. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a tray of appetizers and threw myself into the arena.

Once again I was amazed by what was taking place in front of me. I could see a spectacular parade of dresses and haute couture costumes, jewels and the likes of which one can only see in expensive jewelry stores; in short, I had entered another universe.

"Pay particular attention to that man over there," my colleague Angela told me, pointing to a group of people at the other end of the room. "He's the one who organized this reception and he has a reputation for being excessively demanding."

I quickly glanced in the direction she indicated.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one in the center, holding a glass of red wine."

I spotted him in the crowd and couldn't help but stare at his face. He was handsome, tall, with slightly disheveled auburn hair; his eyes were a deep shade of green and his smile was… wow, what a smile! He resumed his discussion and suddenly displayed a serious look that made him even sexier.

"So you mean he's the rich Mr. Cullen, president of the Cullen Corp?"

"Yes, that's him. Gorgeous man, isn't he? Well, according to what they say, he's also quite a bastard."

I didn't have time to respond. My tray was empty and I needed to replace it in the kitchens.

Everyone was busy in the back room, like an anthill in turmoil. I put my empty platter and patiently waited to be provided with another one, trying to take advantage of this forced break to relieve my severely tortured feet, what with the five inches stilettos I had to wear.

I grasped my new salver, filled with sushi this time, and stepped toward the function room. I walked along the corridor leading me to where the action was and I bumped my hips into the door to open it.

Unfortunately, said door stumbled against an unidentified obstacle and sent my tray tumbling to the floor while a grunt followed by many expletives rose from the other side of it.

"I'm sorry," I said, entering the room.

My heart almost stopped beating when I saw who the victim of my undeniable clumsiness was.

"Fuck! What the hell is goin-"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…"

Emerald green eyes full of rage met mine and I felt my legs threatening to buckle as panic overtook me. I'd just collided head-on with the most important person of the assembly. The one I was told mere minutes ago to be careful about and to stay away from.

_Holy mother of shit!_

He stopped mid-sentence and glowered at me. I wanted to flee the place right then and there, but unfortunately, fear was nailing me to the ground, a total inability to move.

I remained silent in front of the disaster that I'd caused. The shirt of his upscale suit that was white the minute before was now covered with blood red spots. I laid my eyes on his glass of wine which was completely empty; he was still holding it in his hand clenched in anger.

I swallowed loudly, trying to find an ounce of courage deep down inside me to confront the wrath of this man.

"I… I'm … sorry," I stammered.

He approached me and now his beautiful face, contorted with rage, was a few inches from mine.

"I hope that you're sorry, but regardless, it doesn't solve my problem, you little dimwit," he whispered, red with anger.

"I…"

"You what? You're going to tell me that you have a spare clean shirt for me in your purse, I suppose? I have a speech to make in less than thirty minutes. Can you tell me how I'm going to do it dressed like this?" he spat out, pointing to the result of my catastrophe. "I'm all ears… So? No quick fix?"

I stayed totally inert and silent in front of his bitter tirade. I needed to find something to pull me out of there, but where could I dig up a shirt at this hour, and in so little time? It was an impossible mission.

Unless…

Maybe I had a chance to right the wrong I'd done. Well, seeing how luck wasn't on my side lately, I had reasons to be concerned, but perhaps I had a solution to save the day. Perhaps I would be able not to get myself fired on my first day at work if I could avoid Mr. Cullen making a scene.

Damage control. That was my last resort.

I mustered my courage and faced his eyes darkened by the deep hatred he must have felt for me at this moment. His attitude was beginning to arouse the curiosity of some people in the room.

_As if I needed this to top it off! _

If I wanted to keep my job, it was imperative that I elude a scandal. Yes, but how was I supposed to do that? I had to get him away from the assembly as soon as possible and for that to happen, I had only one solution: take him to the room behind. There, at least, if he wanted to yell at me – and it seemed he was about to do just that – no one would witness it. Well, no guest, at least.

I saw his eyes rest on my nametag.

"So, Isabella?" he said disdainfully, "I'm waiting!"

I took a deep breath and I threw myself into the potential fire. There was no turning back.

"Uh… I may have a… solution."

"Is that so? Care to tell me about it?"

"I… uh… I know where to find a shirt. But I… we… well, you have to follow me in the adjoining room, please," I said, lowering my eyes, once more watching the fruit of my clumsiness.

His shirt, stained by red wine, was stuck to his skin and foreshadowed his muscular torso. How a man so vile could be so frigging beautiful? He had the most striking face I'd ever seen and his body looked just as perfect.

"Okay, let's go, but I hope for your sake that you're not going to waste my time and find me a clean shirt in record time," he growled.

I opened the same door that had caused all these problems and waved him to follow me. I picked up my platter while passing by as well as the sushi that were stranded on the floor and walked down the hallway. I made a stop a little farther, with him on my heels, and showed him a door to my left.

"These are the men's restroom for the staff. You can clean yourself while I get you another shirt. Wait for me there, I won't be long."

I had turned around and was walking back down the hallway before I even finished my sentence.

"I hope so," I heard him say behind me.

Then I heard the restroom door slam.

Good. Now I had to cross my fingers for luck to be on my side. I returned to the kitchen and put the remains of my platter in the trash, looking for my prospective savior. But where was he?

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Jake is, please?" I asked one of the waitresses in the room.

"You're looking for Jake? Hmm, I don't recall seeing him. He may not be on duty tonight. Oh, aren't you the new girl? Let me introduce myself, I'm Jessica Stanley."

She held out her hand and I shook it back quickly.

"Uh, Bella," I briskly introduced myself before leaving as she started talking to me.

If Jake really wasn't on duty tonight, I was officially dead. I could kiss my job goodbye. No! No! No! No! He couldn't do that to me. Not tonight. I needed him. Jake was the one who allowed me to get this position. He'd been working for the company for a while already and had passed my resume to Mr. Newton, the head of this sector.

I removed my stilettos and ran toward the locker room. When I was there, I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it in search of my cell phone.

"Come on, pick up the phone!" I grumbled after the first ring. "Jake! Thank God! I need you. Tell me that you're working tonight, please!"

"Bella? Calm down. No, I'm not working. Why are you asking?"

"Shit! It doesn't matter, Jake, I need a white shirt and it's urgent. Do you have one in your locker?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Please, Jake, I don't have time to explain. Can you just give me the code for your lock so I can get it? Please?"

Fortunately for me, he was in a good mood and didn't try to get any more information out of me. He gave me the code without hesitation and I hurried to get the shirt from his locker.

I resumed my run along the service corridor, narrowly avoiding a front collision with a tray of champagne glasses and reached the men's restroom in a hurry.

I entered with a bang, not even taking the time to knock, and came face to face with a shirtless living god. I froze, completely unable to initiate any movement, my eyes staring at his prominent abs. He straightened up and faced me, looking at me with the same crooked smile he had when I'd watched him at the beginning of the evening.

"Well, what do I see, Isabella? Looks like you managed to find me a shirt."

My mouth was half open yet I remained totally mute, lost between my desires to run away, ashamed as I was for bursting into the room, and my longing to jump on him, to put my lips on his body, to touch him… Stop! I needed to recover right away; I needed to be in control.

But my good will was rapidly undermined when Mr. Cullen stepped toward me, his body now mere inches from mine. I gasped with anticipation.

What was he doing?

He leaned his face toward mine, his mouth very close to my ear.

"Do you like what you see, Isabella?"

_Oh my God!_

It was utterly impossible for me to speak. All functions of my brain that were still active were struggling to restart my legs and flee the restroom, but they refused to obey and I stayed totally motionless and mute in front of the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

"Do you like to see me undressed like this in front of you?"

My only response was the sound of my gulping.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

Good question! And it was one to which I could answer a thousand different ways in my head. But my options rather swung between two: should I stay or should I leave? ... Kiss him right here and now or run for the hills?

"I'm not a very patient man, Isabella. Tell me what you want."

His lips brushed my ear lobe as he spoke and I couldn't help but let out a slight moan. I felt him smile against my neck.

"Hmm, should I take that as an answer, Isabella?"

His mouth took possession of my ear lobe and began to gently suck on it.

"Is this what you want?"

I moaned again, entirely incapable to utter a coherent sentence.

"Say it!"

He drew back, just a few inches, so as to lock his eyes into mine.

"I…"

He made another step toward me and I stepped back in return, one step, two steps… until I was stuck against the wall behind me.

"So?"

"I…"

"My patience is wearing thin, Isabella."

His hand brushed against my bust and I bit my lower lip, stressing his crooked smile as I did so.

"Seems eloquent enough to me, but I want you to say it."

He emphasized his gesture, his hand completely enfolding one of my breasts. I moaned once more and his fingers pinched my already hardened nipple.

"A simple word and I stop."

"No," I begged him in a sudden blurt.

"All right, then."

He slightly moved away to lock the door so no one would enter the room, then he was back in front of me, gluing his body to mine.

"So where was I?" he said, taking hold of my breast into his hand again.

His lips went exploring, roaming my neck, my jaw, my ear, licking, sucking and kissing every inch of my skin.

He dropped the jacket of my suit and began to unbutton my blouse, all the while continuing waltzing his lips on my boiling flesh. His hands assaulted my bra and removed it without notice.

"That's much better," he whispered.

I felt my cheeks heating even more as I found myself topless as well.

His lips wandered on my breasts and I groaned as I felt his tongue playing with my hardened nipple, causing voluptuous sensation. He sucked it, bit it, licked it, making all kinds of pleasurable feelings in me grow.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away somewhat. His hands imprisoned each of my breasts, expertly kneading them while he watched my reaction. Instinctively I lowered my eyes.

"Touch me, Isabella."

My arms, which until then had rested against the cold wall supporting me, moved toward his bare torso. I laid my trembling hands on his chest and brushed his light fleece with the tip of my fingers. I let them go their way, stroking his skin while he was caressing my breasts with his skilled hands. It was my turn to graze his nipples and I felt him shuddering under my touch. I continued to explore, drawing each of his muscles with my fingers.

He reduced the distance between us to zero and glued himself to me again. I could feel his arousal press against my hip and I moaned at the size of it.

For the first time his smooth, soft and sweet lips met mine. He begged access to my mouth and I gave it to him without delay, wanting to enjoy the taste of his tongue against mine. He kissed me greedily, leaving me very little time to catch my breath. Our tongues fought a fierce duel, each one wanting to win the battle.

Little by little, I lost control over myself, letting the pleasure intoxicating me and commanding each and every of my actions.

His hands attacked the buttons of my pants and the next second they were on the ground. He caressed my legs from the bottom up, brushing my inner thighs and my private parts still covered. He grabbed my boy cut short and removed it with a sharp movement, making me jump as he did so.

He stroked my mound and I arched to increase the contact, moaning against his mouth. My already irregular breathing became totally erratic. His thumb delightfully tortured my sensitive spot, making me scream with pleasure. He muffled the sound with another ravenous kiss.

One of his fingers found my entrance, pressing slightly and then withdrawing repeatedly, increasing my arousal and making me crave for even more, crazy with desire that I was. I wanted to feel him inside me right here and now. My hips pushed against his finger, seeking the pleasurable sensation it provided.

"This is what you want, Isabella?"

Then he thrust his finger deep inside me, inducing a spectacular electric shock down my spine. My muscles contracted and my hands gripped the wall behind me so as not to faint.

"I need an answer."

He removed his finger and forcefully penetrated me anew, adding a second finger along with the first.

"Oh my God… Yes!"

"Very well, then."

He worked his hand between my legs. His fingers made back and forth movements inside me at a frantic pace while his thumb lingered on my sensitive area. I totally lost my balance with his ministrations, trembling in every way, completely drowned in the sea of pleasure he was making me feel. His free hand came to imprison one of my breasts and he squeezed my nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

My mouth would only let out incomprehensible sounds mixed with quite a lot of moans. I couldn't do anything else but let the pleasure he was providing conquer me, take possession of my body and carry me away.

With a final motion of his fingers inside me, the fireball inhabiting my warmth exploded. My legs gave way under the multitude of sensations that ran through me and I almost collapsed. But instead, strong arms circled me and pressed me against his torso.

Panting, I regained gradually the control of my abilities while he removed the remainder of his clothes. He lifted me and instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel his erect shaft brushing my core on fire. My hips went in search of the delectable contact and he grunted against my shoulder.

"Look at me, Isabella," he ordered.

I opened my eyes and met his pupils clouded by desire. He gave a violent jerk and penetrated me, tearing a scream from me that mingled with his ecstatic groan. He started a slow motion inside me, incoming and outgoing entirely to better re-enter, over and over again, stoking the fire within me with each of his pass.

His emerald eyes stared intensely at me as he moved in me.

"Do you like to feel me inside you, Isabella?"

My eyes anchored to his, I gasped as he jerked powerfully, sinking even deeper in my warmth. He was speeding, intensifying the blaze that literally consumed me already. I could feel him thoroughly filling me.

It was good. So, so good.

"Oh… Yes…"

My back hit the wall behind me with brutality with each of his violent thrust. His hips, prisoner of my legs, were moving frantically back and forth, bringing me closer to my release by the second…

~0~0~0~0~0~

The sound of the opening door brought me back to reality. I sprang from my perch and grabbed the first piece of clothing that I found on the floor. I clad my blouse over my naked body and recoiled against the wall behind me as a blond head appeared in the room.

_Oh my God! Anything but this…_

Of all the people who could have entered here, I found myself face to face with Mr. Newton, my boss, who stared at me, looking utterly bewildered.

"Miss Swan? But… what are you doing…"

Once past the initial shock, his face turned beet red and I saw his body tense.

"Imagine Mr. Cullen entering here by the merest chance, and finding you thus undressed!" he yelled.

_If only he knew…_

"I give you five minutes to put your clothes on and leave the premises. You're fired, do you hear me? Fired! Who do you think you are? It's… it's absolutely outrageous!" he spat out. "Your first day of work and you were late already. And then this! ..."

I stopped listening to the stream of insults that he spouted at full speed and grabbed the rest of my clothes strewn around the restroom before I locked myself in a toilet and rushed to get dressed.

Mr. Newton himself escorted me to the hotel main door after letting me get my stuff in the locker room.

As I was about to cross the doorstep, I heard the sound of the microphone in the great hall.

"Let's all warmly thank Edward Cullen for all he's done here tonight."

**I absolutely need to thank my beta gemryan for her precious collaboration.  
><strong>

**If you like it so far, please, let me know :0)**

**Until next time**

**Milk  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and _Collisions_ is a fan fiction that was first written in French by the very popular and talented Drinou. I aim to make her known from the English readers as well, and I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter. I also want to thank you for reviewing the first chapter, and please, remember that this story contains adult themes and is not intended for under age readers.**

**Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: New impact**

I let out a sigh. 7h29 a.m. The doors were about to open, and the rush would begin. Once more the customers would line up at the counter one after the other, and I would serve them my brightest smile when my only wish was to run away from here and never come back.

But what else could I do? I'd lost the best job I could hope for. I did everything I could in order to get that job and I wasn't able to keep it more than one evening.

Memories of that night came back to me in flashes.

_Him, standing half naked in front of me. His husky voice addressing me._

"_Do you like to see me undressed like this in front of you? ... What do you want, Isabella?"_

_His lips against my skin. His tongue on my breasts. My moans._

"_Touch me, Isabella."_

_Me, discovering his muscular torso. His lips on mine. Our tongues dancing together..._

"_Is this what you want, Isabella? ... I need an answer!"_

_His finger entering me, moving inside my body..._

"One Espresso Macchiato, please."

I jumped as I found myself face to face with my first client of the day who brought me back to reality.

_God, this day was going to be a very long one..._

If, generally speaking, my shift was only a few hours a day, today I was working full time. Ten long hours, during which I'd serve coffees to increasingly impatient customers.

_Help!_

I mentally slapped myself. After all, it was entirely my fault if I was here today, so I had better stop grumbling and serve that woman before she threw a fit and I ended up unemployed once again.

Pasting a commercial worthy smile on my lips, I threw myself into action and relayed the orders as they came to my colleague preparing the precious drinks behind me. The hours flew by, both slowly and at full speed. Slowly, because there was nothing more tedious than spending the day smiling, serving clients, and cleaning. And fast because there was no wait in between the customers, they were all coming and going in a constant flow, leaving me no time to rest. So I was totally exhausted when I finally got home past 7 p.m., after a long ride in the subways in addition to walking some of the distance.

I was living in a tiny and modest studio in a large apartment building down town Manhattan. I loved this apartment mostly because of its location. But I had to admit the rent was fairly expensive. With my job worries in recent weeks, I was having a hard time making ends meet. That's why I agreed to work overtime during the coming days. Being jobless for almost a month had done very bad things to my savings account.

I flumped on my sofa bed like a larva, still wearing my uniform, and I sighed. How could I have screwed up that much? Everything was perfect. I had a good job with good hours. I was working with my friend Jake without any special constraints... and I'd messed it all up, and for what? For a roll in the hay in the restrooms!

_Ahhh!_

The only thing I gained out of this episode was a public humiliation. All that because of Edward Cullen, his fucking shirt and my frigging clumsiness.

Edward Cullen.

Just thinking of his name was enough to make my heart race in my chest. Why was I reacting like this? After the way he treated me, his name should trigger hives rather than palpitations.

I let out another sigh. How could a man so drop-dead gorgeous be so contemptuous and full of himself? It was beyond me.

Despite another mental slap to myself, I continued thinking about him, the man... I mean the living god who pressed me against a wall and sent me to cloud nine. Maybe he was a bastard... Okay, the worst of his kind, even... but I couldn't drive him out of my mind. More than a month had passed and I could still see his naked body in front of me. I could still feel his fingers over me, inside me, his...

_Ahhh!_

I let out a cry, half in frustration and half in anger, and I jumped up. I needed a shower – cold – and fast.

Once my thoughts were refreshed, I devoured a sandwich in a hurry and sat on my comfortable couch, which was now converted into a bed. All cozy and warm under my quilt, I grabbed one of the many books that littered my coffee table and plunged into the world of one of my favorite classics.

_Pressed against the wall of these luxurious restrooms, I heard his voice echoing._

"_This is what you want, Isabella?"_

_He thrust his finger inside me, inducing a spectacular electric shock down my spine. My muscles contracted and my hands gripped the wall behind me so as not to faint._

"_I need an answer." _

_He removed his finger and forcefully penetrated me anew, adding a second finger along with the first._

"_Oh my God... Yes!"_

"_Very well, then."_

_He worked his hand between my legs. His fingers made back and forth movements inside me at a frantic pace while his thumb lingered on... Beep... beep... beep... beep..._

I awoke with a start, bouncing on my bed as I tried to sit. My book fell to the ground with a loud noise, causing me to jump again.

_What the f..._

The ringtone that was assaulting my ears went up an octave and I violently crushed my hand on the alarm clock. The calm returned in my apartment and I fell back on my pillow.

_Fucking dream!_

I buried my head deeper in my cushion and raged silently. As soon as I closed my eyes, pictures of his naked body paraded in front of me; it was becoming... obsessive.

_Move your ass or you're going to be late!_

I stopped dreaming and painfully clambered out of bed toward my own personal hell, aka the Starbucks Coffee on Pine Street.

One hour later, I was stationed in front of my counter, holding a cup of the precious nectar, patiently waiting for the door to open and the first customers to arrive.

"Do you want some more coffee before the parade of suits, ties, and pencil skirts start?" a sleepy voice asked behind me.

I turned to her. Susan, my colleague who worked as the barista, was slumped over the counter, her head resting on her hand. She was about my age, blond with blue eyes, quite pretty even in her unattractive green and white uniform.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, but I've been up for an hour and I already drank almost a quart!" I joked.

Steven, the other employee present this morning, unlocked the door. Barely two minutes later, people started flowing in.

The day went by in the same fashion as the previous one, both slowly and fast. I had to hold on ten more minutes before my liberation arrive at last and then I could go home.

"Welcome to Starbucks," Susan said. "Bella!" she called me.

_Ahhh, it's never going to stop!_

With a heavy sigh, I stopped storing the supplies we were just delivered and exited the back room, adjusting my apron.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" I asked without even paying attention to the person before me.

"I think you could do many things, Isabella, but for now I'll have a Venti Caffè Americano."

I froze instinctively on my spot behind the counter. That voice...

_Oh my God!_

I looked up and I saw two deep green eyes, those eyes that had me so obsessed. Like in my memories, Edward Cullen was standing in front of me in a black suit, displaying a crooked smile. Apparently my reaction was very funny to him. Unfortunately for me, my body refused to obey. However, my brain went into overdrive and swung between the urge to slap his so perfect face or to run away.

He leaned toward me and whispered near my ear. "You seem very troubled. What are you imagining, Isabella? Could it be my hands on your body? Or is it something else?"

He chuckled and it pulled me out of my torpor. Astonishment was replaced by fury. How dare he?

_No scandal! You've already lost one job because of him._

"One Venti Caffè Americano," I uttered with a trembling voice to Susan behind me so she could prepare said drink.

I tried my best to pull myself together and calm down. How could this man play yoyo with my emotions so easily?

"It'll be three dollars," I spat out.

He handed me a bill, his smile still anchored to his lips. I put the change on the counter for him to take back and handed him his cup without another word.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Isabella."

He turned around and headed for the exit.

"And you can keep the change," he shouted as he passed the door.

I remained there, totally stunned by this confrontation. Several unflattering bird names crossed my mind at that very moment. I laid my eyes on the two one dollar coins left on the counter. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry about it.

"You know him?" Susan's voice brought me back to reality. "I feel like I've seen him somewhere before, but I don't know where. Anyway, he's super hot," she added.

"Hot maybe, but he's a bastard. The kind of man I'd rather not have crossed paths with," I confessed in the heat of anger. "Can I let you close? I need some fresh air."

"Sure, no problem. We close in two minutes anyway, so I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

I removed my apron, grabbed my coat and my bag and went outside to clear my mind. I stopped dead after only two steps. He was there, standing next to a magnificent black Mercedes Coupe, his cup of coffee in one hand, and his car keys in the other. His face displayed his abiding crooked smile when he saw me and suddenly I felt the urge to turn around.

"Need something, Isabella?"

_Shit!_

Why did my legs always refuse to obey when he was around? He stared at me insistently and I felt my treacherous cheeks flush. I had three choices: run and hide inside the Starbucks, spit all the feelings I had for him at his face or continue walking as if nothing was going on. Clearly, none of these options was very flattering for me.

"I've known you more expressive," he laughed. "Remember all the cries you uttered."

He put his cup on the hood of his car and walked toward me. His body a few inches from mine, I could feel my heart pounding faster in my chest. He leaned his face toward mine and I held my breath.

"Do you remember how you begged me to touch you?"

This man was truly a bastard of the worst kind. What pleasure could he take in playing with me like this?

I clenched my fists and stepped back. Thank God my legs had recovered their mobility. I was able to move away from him and I walked away rapidly. I could hear him laughing at my back, and his laughter got louder when I accidentally bumped into an upset pedestrian.

"Go to hell, Edward Cullen," I whispered while stifling a sob of rage.

I strolled along the sidewalk, juggling between the hurrying passers-by. How could I have left this despicable man touch me? This person, who was so contemptuous, cold, harsh, authoritarian and unhealthy... There was rage simmering inside me and I could feel the hatred invading me.

The subway wasn't far. Soon I'd be home and I could relax by breaking a few plates. Maybe I should invest in a punching ball to externalize all this frustration in a healthy way!

Fortunately, I was home quickly. I undressed in haste and engulfed myself in a warm bath to calm my nerves. The evening had started so badly that I really needed a little something to cheer me up. What's better than chocolate for that?

With my nose in the quart of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, I took the remote and started to zap, tirelessly scrolling through all the TV channels until I gave up and focused on my laptop. I resisted the temptation to do some research on him for over a month, but tonight my determination wasn't going to win.

A mere two minutes later, my pc was on and I typed 'Edward Cullen' on the home page of Google. A little voice in my head was telling me it was a bad idea but I quickly brushed it off. I wanted to know who was this... cad.

The results didn't take long to show and I clicked on the first link I found. I didn't learn anything very interesting on this site but I stayed there a few minutes nonetheless, gazing at the photo accompanying the text, lost in the depths of his emerald eyes.

_Ahhh!_

After a more or less detailed overview of the web concerning the object of my fantasies, I still didn't find much in matter of interesting information. Everything revolved more or less around the Cullen Corp that he was managing despite his young age – he was exactly twenty-eight years old. His company was doing very well according to what I read. But clearly it wasn't the kind of exciting stuff I could feast on.

I was shoving my spoon in the carton of chocolate ice cream once more when my cell phone rang. I glanced and didn't recognize the number.

_Strange._

"Hello."

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"Good evening. Mike Newton from N.Y.E. speaking. I have a proposition for you."

**Huge thanks to my beta gemryan for her precious help.**

** See you all next time.**

**Milk  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the translator:** all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and _Collisions_ is a fan fiction that was first written in French by the very popular and talented Drinou.****

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews, and remember that if you love this story, most of the praise is for Drinou as I'm not the author and I'm just trying to make her known from the English readers as well. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3****: Second chance**

"_Hello."_

"_Miss Swan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good evening. Mike Newton from N.Y.E. speaking. I have a proposition for you."_

"New York Event's?" I wondered.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm calling you because we need your services."

"W-what?" I exclaimed. "My services?"

Mr. Newton sighed at the other end of the phone.

"Yes, that's right. We have a position for you."

"Okay..." I said, flabbergasted.

I was at a loss. The last time I saw this man, he'd just caught me totally naked in the men's restrooms of the hotel where I was supposed to work, under his command, moreover. He'd straightforwardly spat at my face all that my attitude had inspired him that night. I still remembered pretty well his contemptuous look when he fired me.

"You need to be at 1028 Water Street at eight o'clock on Monday morning. Good night, Miss-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Thank you for this position, but I already have a job and I can't quit it just like that without knowing what you want to propose me in return."

I heard him sigh even louder.

_Someone's looking for a good smack!_

"We already have an employee in place. I'm going to contact her, she'll receive you tomorrow morning to present you the position you'll share with her."

Tomorrow morning, I was supposed to be in class, but I couldn't refuse such a second chance. Besides, I still couldn't believe it.

"Okay, I'll make arrangements. Whom do I ask?"

"Alice Brandon. Good night, Miss Swan."

"You too, Mr. Newton, and thanks for the position."

"Hmm... Try to stay clothed this time," he dropped before hanging up.

_What an asshole!_

I stood motionless for a while, the phone still glued to my ear before reacting. He had thrown me like a dirty tramp weeks ago and today he was calling me to offer me a new job.

_Wow! What a turnaround!_

I couldn't believe it yet. It was too good to be true. I'd had more than my fair share of bad luck in life; such a chance wasn't like me at all.

Surely I'd find out that something was wrong. Perhaps he just wanted to make a bad joke at my expense? In any case I certainly wasn't going to miss such an occasion. It was my dream to work for N.Y.E again, so I wasn't going to turn down such a proposal now that I had another chance.

This time I wouldn't jeopardize my future for a roll in the hay like I did last time. You could be certain about that.

**ooo**

I woke up at dawn the next morning, both excited and anxious about my coming appointment. What would I be asked to do? What kind of position was it? I knew that N.Y.E. offered various services, and given the time I was to start on Monday, it would certainly not be a waitress job like last time.

My thoughts were so engrossed on this job that for the first time in weeks I had absolutely no dreams of Edward Cullen.

_It's about time!_

The man who had haunted my thoughts and dreams these past weeks had just been dethroned. That was great news!

Since I didn't know exactly what kind of position I'd be offered, I decided to wear my one and only suit for the occasion. It was better to be over dressed than the opposite... Right? I quickly grabbed an apple for breakfast and I left.

Water Street wasn't very far from my current job so I took my usual subway ride with no particular anxiety. Nevertheless, I noticed that the more I approached the time of my appointment, the more nervous I became. I had a new chance and I didn't want to screw it up.

I had less than twenty minutes to get to my appointment, but it still should be more than enough to find the number 1028. I paced the neighborhood, repeatedly rolling my ankles.

_Damn torture device! _I swore against my pumps.

At last I neared the 1000's, not without mentally bitching once more against my aching feet, and I glanced around me. I was surrounded on all sides by large buildings proudly displaying the logo of their multinational. Then again, lost in the middle of the Financial District, close to Wall Street, I couldn't expect anything else.

I hadn't lived in New York long. Just over a year, to be exact. First I left Arizona where I grew up and returned to settle in my hometown, a place no larger than a village in the state of Washington. Then I started my undergraduate studies at Seattle University, but I quickly felt the need to get away and distance myself. In short I needed independence. So when I finally got a scholarship from the New York University, I jumped at the chance and packed my belongings to finish my studies in the Big Apple.

1022... 1024... 1026...

I looked up and admired the large glass skyscraper in front of me on the other side of the street. Only a few minutes and I'd know, at last, what job I was proposed. I crossed the street in haste and entered the lobby, eager to finally get to my appointment.

No sooner had I crossed the wide swing door that my heart and body froze in amazement.

_Oh my God!_

"Do you have a problem, Miss?"

That's when I noticed the guard behind his desk in front of me, watching me with a suspicious look.

"Uh... No. I must have the wrong address," I said hesitantly. "I'm looking for the 1028."

"You're at the right place. Do I need to inform the reception of your arrival, Miss...?"

_No, no, no... It's just not possible!_

"Uh, no. Never mind," I stammered while stepping backward to exit the building.

_It's a nightmare! It's undoubtedly a nightmare. What else could it be?_

I yanked my cell phone from my purse and dialed the number of my pseudo-employer.

"Miss Swan for Mr. Newton, please," I asked curtly to the poor telephone operator.

She quickly relayed my call to him without further ado, which was lucky because I really was in no mood for an argument.

_Bye-bye joie de vivre and hello anxiety!_

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe this honor at eight in the morning? Don't tell me that you're lost."

_And one other good smack, one!_

"No, just a problem finding the address, I think. I noted the number 1028 but this must be a mistake."

"And why do you think it's a mistake?"

"Well, these are the offices of the Cullen Corp, so I thought..."

"You thought that if you don't rush, you're going to be late, didn't you?" He sighed and went on. "Is it a problem for you? Because if so, I can remove you from our listings permanently."

_A problem? Oh yes, it is a problem!_

Where were the hidden cameras so I can show my best profile? Because yes, this had to be a bad joke put on video to make fun of me.

"Miss Swan?" he asked, impatient.

_Shit!_

What should I do? Enter in the devil's den and see for myself what was in store for me? Or turn around and go back to my lovely green apron from Starbucks Coffee, missing the opportunity of having a better job? The choice was quickly made.

"Uh, no... No problem at all," I sighed before hanging up.

_Move your ass now!_

I readjusted my suit as I watched the blood red logo in front of me. I took a deep breath before pushing the huge glass door open. I went back in the lobby of the tall building, which had become my new personal hell in just one second, and I expected to be devoured by some sort of hideous monster at any time.

_Or would it rather be by Cullen?_

I felt my cheeks blush instinctively at this prospect as I gave my name to the guard so he could announce me. I entered in one of the elevators and waited. The more floors it ascended, the more stressed I felt.

11th... 12th... 13th...

I could still turn around and never set foot here again.

26th... 27th... 28th...

Yes, but it's a great opportunity that I couldn't refuse.

39th... 40th... 50th...

And what if I come face to face with _him _when I get out of this elevator?

57th... 58th... 59th...

And could I really work in his enterprise after all that had happened? Knowing the despicable attitude he had toward me... probably seeing him on a daily basis... No! Of course not!

60th...

_Too late!_

The doors of the elevators opened and a small brown tornado greeted me, hopping around.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan? I'm Alice."

"Uh, just Bella," I said shyly in response to her liveliness.

"Oh, okay, then, Bella. Ready for a tour of the office?"

While speaking, she started to walk ahead and I tentatively followed her, looking with wondering eyes at the luxurious premises around me.

"I'm going to show and explain everything," she continued. "You'll see, you'll love it here. Besides, our position allows us to see and know everything. No gossip can resist me. It's G-R-E-A-T!" she said enthusiastically.

"Our position?" I asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "We'll share the same position. Sometimes together, sometimes in turn, as needed."

"And what is this position?" I finally ventured to ask.

She stopped waving in all directions and looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"What? They didn't tell you anything at N.Y.E?"

I shook my head.

"What a bunch of... Oh well, never mind. This is our station," she said, motioning to the large reception desk that I had discovered upon my arrival.

It was located right in front of the elevators, close to what appeared to be the meeting rooms and lounge judging by the laughter coming from it. In other words, it was a strategic center for gossip madness.

"The reception?"

"Yes! You'll be working both as the receptionist and switchboard operator, and sometimes as a secretary. In short we do a little bit of everything here, but the atmosphere is great and the work is very interesting. You'll see, you're going to like it here."

She spent nearly an hour showing me every corner of the floor where we were, which was the highest. Unfortunately for me, it was also the floor where the boss had his office. In other words, not to meet Edward Cullen here seemed to be an impossible mission. In fact I instinctively froze every time a suit and tie appeared in my field of vision for fear it be him. Given the population of the place, I was almost permanently tensed.

Alice spent the next hour explaining to me in detail how to operate the switchboard, giving me all of her tips and tricks to manage the huge list of contacts. She introduced me to all the people passing before us and I had to admit that everyone looked alike to me. Too many names and faces to remember in one day.

After yet another hour on the different tools that I'd have to learn to use, my brain went into sleep mode, refusing any new piece of information. Alice had literally crammed me with diverse and various details and my head was about to explode.

One headache and a coffee later, I took advantage of the break granted by Alice to ask the question that burned my tongue since early morning.

"Tell me, is the big boss often to be seen?"

"Mr. Cullen? No, rarely, in fact. He arrives early and leaves the place very late. I cross him from time to time when he goes to meetings, but it's very rare."

_Very good news!_

"Why do you ask?'

_Shit!_

"Uh... no reason. I was just wondering..."

_Oh, bravo! I should really learn to lie one day..._

I blushed scarlet and tried to hide my face with my hair, praying to heaven that Miss Gossip wouldn't notice anything. I didn't need any malicious gossip circulating about me before I even start working here... Fortunately, Alice returned to the contemplation of the tabloids she was flicking during her break and said nothing about my cheeks turning red.

_Thank God!_

"Actually, it's his assistant we need to be wary of," she said all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised.

"The big boss. Be wary of his assistant. She is... evil. Well, I don't really know her, but I had to deal with her sometimes and I'd rather not elaborate on the subject. This chick is a real bimbo but she's frigid and cold."

_Great, Edward Cullen has a female counterpart. Although he's everything but frigid!_

When the morning came to an end I thanked Alice for her warm welcome and left the place, determined to come back on Monday morning. I wasn't going to let that bastard dictate my life and prevent me from having a nice job. I'd accept this position and go in with my head held high.

**ooo**

And then Monday morning rolled around.

My resolve had melted like snow in the sun as the days of the week had come and gone. My stomach was a ball of knots when I entered the lobby of the Cullen Corp. I shyly went to the guard and he handed me my access badge, which I put around my neck, then I got into the elevator and headed to the 60th floor.

I'd spent the previous night having nightmares about this day and praying for everything to go well and for not meeting _him_. Not him, not right away. I needed a minimum of respite in order to get my bearings.

The elevator bell rang. I took a deep breath, reciting in my head all the reasons why I took this job. I fought the urge to run away at full speed.

I took a step forward, then two, expecting to see whatever predator jumping out from behind a post, anxious as I was, but nothing happened. I surveyed my surroundings. People were having coffee in the lounge; others were already working. In short, nothing unusual. I relaxed slightly and settled behind the reception desk. Alice had left me a note, giving me some instructions so as to survive while waiting on her arrival in two hours.

I turned the answering machine off, put the headphones on my ears and searched my colleague's files, looking for the list of contacts she had told me about the previous week.

"Well, well," a voice I recognized right away said.

My body froze and I hardly dared to look up.

"_He arrives early and leaves the place very late. I cross him from time to time when he goes to meetings, but it's very rare."_

I sighed as I recalled Alice's words.

_Very rare, my ass! I've been here less than five minutes and already I run into him._

I saw the shadow come closer and lean against the reception desk.

"Isabella Swan," he said.

I then remembered I had my access badge and my full name was on it. I timidly looked up, internally swearing against my already blushing cheeks and met his fucking gaze. And as usual, as soon as my eyes locked with his, I lost control over my body. Petrified in my chair, I swallowed painfully, waiting for the next of his scathing lines that I was sure was just around the corner.

"Hostess here, what a stroke of luck!" he laughed, displaying his crooked smile which drove me crazy.

I nodded to confirm the information, as if it was not obvious, and he laughed even more.

_What a fool!_

He leaned over the counter so his face was inches from mine and I held my breath, clenching my fingers on the wood of my desk.

"Well, Isabella, this might be... interesting."

Then he straightened up and walked away.

"Oh and, just so you don't get disoriented too quickly, Miss Swan, I want a black coffee in my office in five minutes."

_Welcome to hell!_

**I want to thank my beta gemryan for her precious help.**

**See you all next time.**

**Milk.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ belongs to the lovely, very popular and talented French author Drinou. Thanks to my translation, you get to know her as well, my dear readers, and I'm glad to see that you love her story. I want to thank all of you who took the time to press the review button, and I hope you'll love this chapter. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Surviving the first day**

"_Oh and, just so you don't get disoriented too quickly, Miss Swan, I want a black coffee in my office in five minutes."_

_Welcome to hell!_

Yes, that was right; I'd just landed in hell.

He disappeared from my sight and I sank into my seat. Barely ten minutes here and I was already regretting my decision. My resolve of holding my head high seemed foolish when even my body was betraying me, refusing all my commands.

Why did I lose all control as soon as this man was around?

And the worst in all this was that I couldn't deny he was still affecting me. A lot. It was obvious just by my body's reaction when I'd heard him utter 'Miss Swan' with his so sexy and authoritative voice.

_You're nuts, poor girl, you really need a shrink!_

But I was sure about one thing: there was no way I was going to make the same mistake twice. He may be the sexiest, cutest, hottest, most gorgeous man on the planet, or even the universe, but I wouldn't be fooled again. And besides, who could tell if he'd still want me? I was probably no more than a one-night stand, a passing girl for him.

_Still lucky that he remembers me!_

Pictures of that memorable night came back to my memory, probably for the thousandth time. The sound of his voice ordering me to touch him, making me tremble with desire, or asking me if I liked to have him inside me, making me moan with pleasure.

I shook my head to dispel those somewhat disreputable thoughts and got up to prepare the famous coffee before the five minutes elapsed. No blunder on my first day; that was my mission on this Monday morning. That would be useful if I wanted to reach my first goal: go through that ill-fated day without getting fired!

I tentatively entered the lounge and greeted all the unfamiliar faces staring at me, not without feeling my cheeks blush scarlet in the process. I grabbed one of the cups next to the large coffee maker and filled it with the hot, aromatic liquid, vowing to get one for myself as soon as I'd have faced my worst nightmare.

_Or shouldn't you say best fantasy?_

I mentally slapped myself for the first time of the day and headed to his office. Each of my steps bringing me closer to my destination increased the knot in my stomach. I stared at the glass partition closed with blinds in front of me, trying to imagine what lay on the other side.

Then my attention went to the huge dark wooden door on which his name was written in golden letters and I fretted even more. With a shaking hand and a clenched fist, I stopped a few inches away from the door and I froze, thinking about the last time I'd found myself alone with this man...

_Hum hum..._

Except the circumstances were completely different. He was my boss now. Well, not really, as I was employed by N.Y.E., but I was still under his orders. And most importantly, I knew from experience that he was quite a bastard.

_He's a bastard, yes. But he's also handsome as a god!_

In any case, I didn't have a choice. Well, I could run off and get into the elevator so as to exit the building and never come back, or I could muster all my courage and enter in this office with a cool head and come what may.

This seemed to be a wise decision, so I took a deep breath before I finally knocked at the door. I heard a muffled "Come in" on the other side and I turned the doorknob giving me access to the dreaded office.

All I saw first was the object of my fantasies nonchalantly settled into a recliner office armchair, displaying his everlasting crooked smile. It was a smile that made me both want to jump on him to abuse him and to punch him with a right hook so as to take away his smug expression.

After a second mental slap, I looked away and let my eyes wandering briefly around the room. I remained stunned by the view from the large window behind him.

_Wow!_

Unfortunately I didn't have time to enjoy it because a clearing of the throat pulled me from my contemplation. I walked the last feet closing the distance between us while trying not to stumble and spread out like a pancake in the middle of the room, or even worse, on him. It would be a shame to ruin another of his shirts! Although if it were to end up on the conference table, maybe I wouldn't say no...

_Help, I need a cold shower and quickly!_

I tilted my head slightly to hide the blushing on my cheeks with my hair.

"Your coffee," I solemnly said, putting down the cup on his desk, carefully avoiding his gaze.

If I wanted to keep control, I needed to stay away from his captivating eyes. So immediately after voicing my line and making sure the coffee arrived intact to its destination, I swiftly turned around and walked toward the door without one more word. I expected to hear his mocking laughter or one of his scathing tirades, but nothing of the sort happened.

_Bizarre..._

I laid my hand on the doorknob, ready to get out of the devil's den as quickly as possible.

"Um, Miss Swan..."

_This is it. Brace yourself!_

I froze and I clenched my fists as I turned in his direction again. I inwardly thanked my long hours of practice and showed my best commercial worthy smile.

"Yes?" I said with a surprisingly assertive voice.

His crooked smile stretched into a bright grin and I felt my will go up in smoke. Maybe I could jump on him and pretend I tripped, no?

_Third mental slap in less than a quarter of an hour, well done, Bella!_

He grabbed his coffee while staring at me intensely.

"Thanks."

_Eh?_

Okay, something was wrong here. Did he fall on his head on his way to his office or what?

I let out a much less confident "You're welcome" and walked passed the door in a state of total confusion.

"At least this time my shirt did survive," he laughed in my back.

_What a... Aaaahhh!_

My job. I had to focus on that and nothing else. With a clenched jaw, I left his damn office and closed the door behind me. I returned to the reception, holding back on my insults and my craving for murder. I quickly poured myself my dose of caffeine and resumed my position, still on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The morning had started badly and it continued to be a living hell. The damn telephone kept ringing non-stop, driving me crazy. Why were my "lovely" speakers all asking me questions I couldn't answer? I was just the poor receptionist on the 60th floor; how was I supposed to know when Mr. Scott, accountant on the 15th floor I'd never heard about yet, would end his communication?

_What, Bella, you didn't take your crystal ball this morning?_

Not to mention all those who thought enunciating clearly wasn't a viable option on a phone conversation.

Headphones on my ears, nose in my endless list of contacts on the lookout for the next unpronounceable name I'd be asked to join among the 1638 employees of the Cullen Corp. in the building, I answered yet another phone call.

"Cullen Corp. Hello, what can I do for you?" I repeated mechanically.

"Hey, hi Bella! It's Alice. Seems to me you're doing fine so far."

"Uh... I'm surviving until your arrival."

"Oh, don't be modest. I'm sure you're doing great. I'll be there in thirty minutes. See you then!"

"Okay. See you soon."

Only a half hour of suffering and the little overexcited pixie would be here to help me.

I continued to answer one phone call after the other, praying for time to speed up. Miraculously, a lull came in the middle of the steady flow of my switchboard ringtones, and I took the opportunity to go get myself another well-deserved dose of caffeine.

I walked decisively to the now empty lounge and helped myself to a new cup of coffee. My headphones started beeping and I grumbled.

_No way to get five minutes of rest in this place?_

"Hey, slow down, new girl!" raged a voice before me.

I looked up and stopped short in front of a tall blonde straight out of a fashion magazine.

"Watch where you're going instead of daydreaming," she spat, pushing me out of her way to enter the lounge.

_It seems Barbie is in a bad mood!_

I was about to retort when the little pixie I was waiting anxiously grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward her.

"Hey!" I groaned.

"Avoid antagonizing her if you want to keep your job," she whispered hastily, bringing me back to the reception desk.

"Did you see how she talked to me?" I said, offended.

"Oh, that was her being polite," Alice laughed. "You'll have to get used to it; she's almost untouchable."

_Well, that's promising!_

"Untouchable?"

"Yes! She's the boss' assistant. You know, the frigid and icy bimbo I told you about. Well, that's her, Rosalie Hale."

_This explains that..._

One could almost believe that the word _abject_ was written in bold characters on the job description. Anyhow, to be capable of working with a man like Edward Cullen, it was better to be a little like him, or else hello hell. But I had to admit he'd found the perfect assistant to match with him. She was making me shudder, literally. However, no matter how bitchy I wanted to be about her, there was something I couldn't take away from her: she was a bombshell. She looked like a top model. Endless legs, an hourglass figure, breasts that would make a lot of girls green with envy, long blond hair...

_Jealous, me? Never!_

The blond bimbo reappeared, holding a steaming cup. I just wanted to spill all its content on her beautiful tailored suit. She glanced haughtily at us. "Hey, Brandon, you've got a lot of training to do with this one!" she said disdainfully to Alice.

Anger took over me and I had to refrain myself to not scream. Who did she think she was to talk to us like that?

_Zen... No scandal on your first day..._

Alice smiled widely at her, meaning both "Leave me the fuck alone, you bitch," and "I got your message loud and clear," and Rosalie _Bimbo _Hale disappeared from our sight.

"Jeez, who does she think she is?" I fumed once we were alone.

It had to be said that between the stress of this first day of work, coming face to face with my worst nightmare, and now her, my nerves were about to collapse. I wanted to shout to all of them to go to hell and then go back where I came from.

"Breathe, Bella, you're as red as a lobster," Alice laughed. "Don't worry, you'll learn to ignore her."

"Maybe, but right now I just want to strangle her. I really need to invest in a punching bag!"

"Stop by the gym before leaving," Alice said while sorting the pile of mail in front of her.

_Eh?_

"What gym?" I asked, totally confused.

"The one located on the 8th floor."

Was she insinuating there was a gym at our disposal in the building?

"There's a gym here? In the building? And we can go whenever we want?"

Alice nodded, giggling.

"And why not a landing field for helicopters on the roof to top it off!" I exclaimed.

Alice raised a brow and giggled even more.

"Are you kidding?"

"Hey! Did you forget who you work for? It's Cullen corp. here Bella, the greatest promoter of all the East Coast, with branches throughout the country and abroad. So yes, there's a gym you can access anytime outside of your working hours, a private airstrip on the roof and plenty of other surprises you'll discover as you go."

I was blown away and Alice laughed at me. I'd worked before but never in a place of this size and I was just...

_Wow!_

... running out of words.

I noted in a corner of my head to provide a sports outfit to go let off steam. I was bound to need it with Edward Cullen in the vicinity.

_Edward Cullen working out, shirtless and sweating._

These thoughts made my cheeks blush instantly and I smacked my forehead to rid my mind of the pictures accompanying them.

_Wow, so hot!_

Fourth mental slap of the morning... It was definitely not my day. And this ascertainment was confirmed when I looked up and found myself face to face with _Miss Stuck-up_ handing me a stack of paper.

"Five copies, color, duplex, for yesterday," she said curtly.

My eyes went back and forth between her arrogant stare and her files and I wavered between the desire to smack her perfect little head or... No, actually that's all I wanted to do.

"Put it here, Rosalie, we'll deal with it right away," Alice replied casually.

The blonde put the file before me and went away without a word.

"And what about politeness? She forgot it on her way here?" I spat at my colleague.

"Relax, otherwise you won't last long here," Alice laughed. "I have to go drop a file on the 58th floor, I'll be right back. Hold the fort in the meantime."

She grabbed a huge folder and set off at a rapid pace toward the elevator without giving me time to answer. I was quietly continuing my work, gradually taking my bearings, when someone came to the desk.

It was yet another tall blond woman who was looking down on me impatiently.

_Is this a bimbo club or what?_

"Edward Cullen, please," she said.

"Uh... Do you have an appointment?" I asked hesitantly.

She sighed and raised her eyes to the heavens.

"Listen, I don't have any time to waste. Just tell him that Tanya Denali is waiting for him," she ordered.

Tell him? That meant pick up the phone and call him...

_Uh huh... Bad idea. Very, very bad idea._

But at the same time, I was working for him so I would have to call him sooner or later. It was still better than going to see him in his office.

_Although..._

"I don't have the whole day," she went on, all worked up as she strummed her manicured nails on the counter.

I grabbed my phone and speed dialed his direct line. I instantly felt a knot in my stomach as I heard the first ring in the earpiece.

"Yes."

My heart started racing and my hands became all clammy. It should be banned all together to have such a sexy voice.

_Breathe, Bella!_

"Tanya Denali is waiting for you at the reception."

_No stuttering. What a feat!_

I waited for his response, hearing some noise in the background.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He hung up before I could say anything. I informed the famous Tanya that he was on his way and grabbed the file that Rosalie had left us, preferring to get away from the object of my fantasies, which were a little too imaginative today.

I walked resolutely to the photocopier and prepared my file.

_Shit!_

When I was about to press the green button to start copying, a message on the screen indicated to validate the operation with my access card. Okay, but what access card? The only one that came to mind was my badge that allowed me to access the building, the elevators... the master key, of sorts. The problem was that I'd left it at the reception.

I took my file and returned to my post. I entered the lobby and I froze at the sight that was playing out before my eyes. Edward Cullen was holding Tanya in an embrace that was much more than affectionate and was kissing her on the cheek.

_Hey, hands off!_

If I'd wanted to murder someone this morning, it was nothing compared to what I wanted to do to the blonde doll who had her hands all over my boss, clearly taking advantage of the situation. Their bodies parted slightly after too long a hug for my taste and I realized that I stood immobile in the middle of the hall, watching them. Evidently, I had to move, and quickly, before they noticed me. It would be embarrassing to be caught staring at them like an idiot and I wanted to avoid this at any cost.

I had the choice to retreat and hope they didn't notice my presence or continue to move forward and act as if nothing happened.

I was about to move accordingly to the first option when they turned in my direction.

_Shit!_

I then changed my plans and walked up to my post. My eyes met Edward's stealthily and my body reacted immediately. My heart pounded faster and my footsteps became faltering.

_Acting as if nothing happened, yeah, this is a good one!_

Way more troubled than I should be for simply meeting his stare, I put one foot in front of me and almost hauled down on the carpet. Fortunately I caught myself on the corner of the desk, to the expense of the file I was holding, which scattered on the ground.

_No, no, no!_

Blushing scarlet, I crouched down to pick it up, hiding my face behind my hair. I was fully aware that they hadn't missed a bit of my misadventure, and the laughter that followed confirmed it.

"Who's that girl?" Tanya's disdainful voice asked.

"Her? She's just the new switchboard operator/hostess sent here by N.Y.E."

I heard their steps fading away as I repressed my tears of hate and shame. This guy was truly the king of bastards.

"I believe it was quite a feat for her this morning not to spill my coffee when she brought it to me," he chuckled while leaving the room.

Tanya's silly laugh intensified before it finally disappeared.

_What a jerk!_

And yet that word was not strong enough to describe what I thought of him at that very moment. I was hastily bringing order in Rosalie's papers when Alice came back.

"What's wrong, Bella? You seem upset."

Luckily for me, it was noon at last and I could leave this damn place.

"Is there a problem?" she worried.

"No. Everything's fine," I lied. "I just want to leave ASAP."

I grabbed my bag, and since the elevator door was opening, I rushed inside and left this hellhole.

**As always, I want to thank my devoted beta gemryan for her precious help.**

**Until next time :0)**

**Milk  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ belongs to the lovely, very popular and talented French author Drinou. This chapter is my Christmas gift to you, to thank you for all your reviews. I hope you'll like it. Good reading.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Adaptation**

_I grabbed my bag, and since the elevator door was opening, I rushed inside and left this hellhole._

I entered the elevator in haste and frantically pressed the button for the ground floor.

How could I be so stupid?

I knew this man was a notorious bastard, I knew his reputation and I even had a taste of it, which cost me a great deal. And yet I continued to fantasize about him. He haunted all my nights since that infamous evening and I couldn't stop my brain from rambling as soon as I thought about him.

_I'm such an idiot!_

I'd never been so humiliated in my entire life. Could he not just shut his big mouth instead of taking pleasure in belittling and ridiculing people?

I raged while retaining my tears, railing against the elevator for being too slow. I was suffocating in this place and I wanted to get out of this hell as soon as possible.

And the worst part was that I was stuck, trapped. Now I had no choice but come back here every day and endure this beautiful lothario and his derogatory remarks. Why had I given my resignation to Starbucks?

_Damn, you're really an idiot!_

The door opened at last and I left this building of doom without regret.

Even after a boring afternoon spent listening to my marketing teacher ranting for three hours in a monotonous and soporific tone, I was still on edge.

I hated that bastard for his disparaging attitude, for the new public humiliation he just inflicted on me, and for his ever present smug expression. But above all, I hated myself for being such a stupid idiot, for believing even for just one second that working for such a piece of trash was possible. I cursed myself mostly for my attitude in his presence. Why couldn't I behave normally when he was around? It was as if every time he entered the room, my brain switched to standby mode and only my hormones were left in operation.

_Find yourself a guy; it will get better!_

Easy to say, but the only guy I had in mind for weeks was precisely the one I needed to avoid.

_He's so sexxxxx…_

Exasperated, I sighed and threw myself on my sofa bed, bitching.

Would I have the courage to return in the devil's den tomorrow? Nothing was less certain.

I had to clear my head before becoming completely crazy dwelling on my dark thoughts.

_Uh, I won't become crazy; I'm already there…_

I picked up my phone and called my best friend.

"Hey, Bells!"

"Hi Jake. Please, tell me you're not working tonight."

"Uh, no, why? You want to snatch another one of my shirts?" he joked.

_Ouch! Right on the mark._

"Very funny," I grumbled.

"Oh, you sound like you've reached rock-bottom. Want to join me at the Zanzibar?"

"The what?"

"The Zanzibar. You need to go out a little more, girl. It's the latest fashionable place in town. I'll send you the address. Hurry up, I'm waiting for you."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

This improvised evening would allow me to take my mind off things.

I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick yet relaxing warm shower. I put on a gray sweater dress, black leggings and my favorite Converse shoes and left the apartment in haste.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at the famous Zanzibar and I had to admit that the place was quite nice. It was a lounge bar, both fashionable and cozy, with soft and slightly jazzy music playing in the background. I was delighted.

I joined Jake at the bar and he offered me my first margarita of the evening. I drank a few sips of my cocktail, listening to my best friend's crazy stories, laughing from time to time.

_God it felt good!_

He'd managed, with his presence and good nature, to clear my head and erase all the stress and edginess of this calamitous day.

"So what do you do now? Still at Starbucks?" he asked after he finished telling me how he got rid of a little too enterprising female customer the day before.

"Um, no. I'm a switchboard operator at the headquarters of the Cullen Corp.," I informed him.

"The Cullen Corp. Well! Wait a second, that evening that cost me my shirt, wasn't it organized for them?"

I evaded his question with a nod. Jake was venturing a little too close to the hot potato.

"Besides, you never told me why you so urgently needed one of my shirts. A hidden fetish, perhaps?"

"Stop with your rubbish!" I exclaimed, punching his arm playfully.

"Come on, Swan. Spill the beans! Will you return it to me one of these days or should I say goodbye to my favorite shirt?"

I gulped the rest of my cocktail in one go.

"Hum… What's that? You're blushing?" he wondered. "Give me his name!"

_Shit!_

"Jake, stop mess-"

"I know you, Bells. There's a man behind all this! Tell me his name or else I'll harass you for the rest of your life."

_Help! An emergency exit, fast._

I remained silent, cheeks crimson and staring at my empty glass.

"Bells…" Jake sang. "I'll make you drink if necessary, but you will tell me, so save yourself some pain and spit it out."

_Resist!_

Jacob was staring at me with inquisitive eyes, looking for any weakness to make me confess.

"There's nothing to say…"

"Spit it!"

He motioned to the server, who brought me another margarita. I held out my hand to take it, but Jake pulled it toward him.

"Actually no, I'm going to stop you from drinking instead. You'll get your drink when you've told me."

_Traitor!_

I growled and moaned and railed against him, calling him every unflattering name I could think of, but he stood firm. He waited patiently, grinning as he watched me get upset.

"Cullen," I let out after several endless minutes.

Jake's eyes widened and he let go of my glass in surprise. I took advantage of his shock to grab it and I drank it down in one gulp.

"Cullen as in Cullen Corp.?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded affirmatively.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you gave my shirt to one of the richest men in town? But why?"

I blushed even more.

"You slept with him?" he cried upon seeing my reaction.

"Ssshhhh!"

"Stop. Rewind and start again. Go back to the beginning."

I laid my head on the counter and sighed.

"I accidentally spilled a glass of red wine on his shirt; he was really pissed. I was afraid of losing my job so I called you, hoping you'd lend me one of yours. I returned to the men's restroom to give him your shirt and…"

"And?"

"And let's say he was shirtless and… He made advances… And that's how…"

"You slept with Edward Cullen. In the restroom. Wow! I didn't know you were like that, Swan."

_Give me a shovel so I go dig my grave right away…_

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, motioning to the bartender for a refill.

I grabbed my glass and raised it to my lips.

"You slept with him in the hotel's restroom when you were on the job that evening and you didn't even know him!"

_Quickly, a gag to silence him!_

"Oh, shut up Jake! You think I don't regret it enough as it is? I lost my job because of that, so no need to rub salt into the wound."

"That's why Newton fired you? You got caught?"

I nodded in silence.

"Luck's never been on your side much, but you may now hold the record for being jinxed," he giggled.

I gave him another punch in the arm.

"And now you work in his enterprise. What a coincidence!"

"Tell me about it. But this guy is truly a first class bastard! He's insufferable, authoritarian, contemptuous…"

"Unless it isn't one…"

"One what?"

"A coincidence. Think about it: Newton fired you, and then he called you back a month later to offer you this position, without any explanation, and you end up at the Cullen Corp…"

"So what? The Cullen Corp. is one of N.Y.E.'s largest clients, isn't it? Even you work for them right now, if I recall correctly."

"True, but you never know," he said, winking.

_Ahhhhh!_

Suddenly I wanted to throw the rest of my margarita at his face to remove his smirk. But in the end I raised my glass to my mouth and drank the remaining of the cocktail in one go.

Two margaritas later, I was clinging to my bed, waiting for the tidal waves that raged in my apartment to recede and for the walls to stop spinning.

The awakening was brutal and painful the next morning. My alarm clock attacked me more violently than usual and I silenced it with my fist as I groaned at the ear-splitting sound it emitted. My heavy eyelids opened with difficulty and I swore.

_Help! My head is going to explode!_

I mentally called Jake a lot of bad names again as I went to prepare myself, dragging my feet. Two aspirins, some coffee and a shower later, I was ready for another day in hell. And I had to admit that even though it was not my goal; my hangover had made me partially forget my stress and anxiety.

My morning seemed endless. Why couldn't this teacher speak without shouting?

Another two aspirins later, I found myself at 1028 Water Street at 2p.m. sharp, ready once again to face my worst nightmare.

_And fantasy on two legs!_

"Hey, Bella!" Alice enthused when I left the elevator.

_Ouch!_

"Alice, please, tone it down."

"Oh, I know a girl who went partying last night, obviously."

I mumbled my answer as I went put my things behind the reception desk.

"So you feel better? I'm glad to see you; I really was afraid you wouldn't come back after your departure yesterday. What happened exactly? You were fine before I left you alone for a couple of minutes, and when I came back you seemed turned upside down and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Nothing serious, I hope?"

_But where is the 'stop' button?_

"I beg you, Alice. Let's resume the interrogation session later if you don't mind."

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away," she apologized.

I sat at my post while occasionally glancing anxiously at the people entering the hall. My heart started racing with each suit and tie that crossed my field of vision. No need to say that at this rate I'd have a heart attack before the end of the day.

Equipped with my cup of coffee, I was listening to Alice as she updated me before leaving when I saw her demeanor completely change. Usually so exuberant and joyful, she suddenly sank back in her seat and shied away as a man walked toward us.

_Hum, quite a cutie, this handsome blond._

"Hi, has the video conference with Miami started yet?" he asked politely.

I cast a quick glance at my colleague and I saw her blushing while stammering an unintelligible response.

_Jeez!_

"Uh, no, but you can have a seat in the room; the others will arrive within a minute or so," I replied.

He thanked us with a gorgeous smile.

_Hmm, really sweet!_

With a tenacious look, I stared at Alice, who was as red as a peony at that very moment.

"So you have a crush on this handsome blond?" I asked, laughing.

She took an alarmed expression and straightened up swiftly.

"Not at all. I don't see why you'd say such a thing!" she exclaimed.

"If you say so," I laughed even more. "Anyhow, he's cute. Is he single? Because if he is, I-"

"Okay, you win," she cut me off. "I'm downright crazy for Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Jasper Whitlock. He's an architect and he's been working for the company for a month now. You should have seen him the day he arrived. He was so lovely, shy and lost. I really thought I was going to kill Lauren that day."

"Lauren?"

"The operator that you're replacing. She almost jumped on him. But this man is a gentleman."

Her comment made me smile. She was completely hooked. It was really cute to see her like this. I took the opportunity to learn more about my predecessor and began to question Alice.

"And why is this Lauren no longer working here?" I asked.

"She got fired."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because she slept with the boss."

I spat my mouthful of coffee.

"Pardon me?"

"Yes, she slept with Edward Cullen or at least she tried. I don't know if…Anyway… But one day he got sick of her and bye-bye Lauren. And if you ask me, I'm glad he got rid of her. That girl was getting on my nerves."

I felt myself turning white as Alice spoke. The girl occupying my current position had lost her job because she had slept with Edward Cullen. The same Edward Cullen I had slept with only a few weeks earlier.

_A margarita, please!_

"Why are you so pale?"

Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, for nothing," I stammered.

"Don't worry, it's not like you intend to do the same and run after the boss! You have no reason to be concerned whatsoever," she said, grabbing her bag.

She waved and left. Alone at my post, I kept going over Alice's words until the phone started ringing and then it continued to ring nonstop until 6p.m. I hadn't noticed the time pass when I realized that I hadn't seen the shadow of my worst nightmare taking shape today. I gathered my things and grabbed my sports bag, which I'd brought in preparation to exercise and let off some steam, hopefully reducing my stress.

I ventured on the 8th floor for the first time and discovered a huge state of the art gym overflowing with all kinds of trendy torture devices. About twenty people were present at this hour and I made a quick tour of the place before I caught sight of the locker room and went to change. Back in the center of the gigantic main room, I found an unoccupied bike and I climbed on.

The exercise was very beneficial to me. I mentally reviewed everything that was upsetting me and sped up like a mad woman, pedaling at full speed in rhythm with 'This Ain't A Scene It's An Arms Race' by the Fall Out Boy that the speakers were playing loudly. I was totally sweaty and exhausted when I got off the bike half an hour later.

The week elapsed quietly. And so did the following one. And the one after that. Edward Cullen was gone. Or rather I learned from Alice that he was on a month-long business trip. The time allowed me to get my bearings and get used to my new job without having the constant fear of running into him and being subjected to some new admonitions just as humiliating as the previous ones.

In his absence, only a slight skirmish with his bimbo of an assistant was to be deplored.

Alice was always affected whenever Jasper Whitlock was around and I couldn't help but gently tease her. We were getting along better and better. I loved her freshness and spontaneity. She was natural and sparkling and in the very particular environment of the Cullen Corp, it was nice.

I had the misfortune last week to accept a shopping trip with her, in need to pump up my wardrobe with suits. My feet still remembered it. I'd never walked as much in my whole life. This girl was a whirlwind, crazy about fashion!

And today was the beginning of a new week. The last one before the return of the man who was both my worst nightmare and my biggest fantasy.

_Here we go again! A little mental slap, it's been a long time._

Like every Monday morning in the past three weeks, I arrived at eight o'clock and started my day with a huge cup of coffee. I needed that much to manage the hundred phone calls I'd receive in the morning.

Time passed quickly and I was astonished to see Alice coming. I hadn't noticed the hours scroll by and now I was late. Juggling work and school wasn't always easy, especially at the moment. I quickly updated Alice, grabbed my bag and with a hurried wave headed toward the elevators. I frantically pressed the button as if it would make the lift come faster, grumbling 'hurry up', and when at last the door opened, I hastily stepped inside. I had a very important report to hand in at the end of the week and I was desperately lacking time to work on it.

I finally reached ground level and I ran out of the building, waving at Bill, the guard, as I did so. I pushed the large glass doors open and rushed down the few steps leading to the sidewalk two at a time.

Big mistake when your name is Bella, you're extremely clumsy, and you're wearing pumps.

I twisted my ankle on the last step, letting out a cry of pain and surprise as I collapsed head first on the asphalt, but the brutal impact that I dreaded didn't happen.

_Strange._

My face hit a surface that was both hard and soft and I was enclosed by what looked very much like arms.

_And this smell…_

"You can't stop yourself from ending up in my arms, Isabella?"

**Special announcement: if you liked this chapter, you owe my beta India Rose a great deal because she's fantastic. However, she's very busy and she won't be able to keep on editing all the coming chapters, so it is urgent that I find someone who can take over as soon as possible.**

**That said, I wish you all a very happy New Year 2012.**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ is a story by the very lovely and popular French author Drinou, who wants to thank you, my dear English speaking readers, for all your enthusiastic comments. She also wishes you all a very happy New Year 2012. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Contact**

_My face hit a surface that was both hard and soft and I was enclosed by what looked very much like arms._

_And this smell…_

"_You can't stop yourself from ending up in my arms, Isabella?"_

_This voice…_

He tightened the grip of his arms and my body pressed a little more against his.

_Lord!_

His tempting, captivating and intoxicating scent filled my lungs. My face was glued to his perfect torso; his hands were on my hips… I felt my heart rate speed and bolt in my chest. I was in heaven, being so close to hell.

But for once, my brain didn't switch to standby mode at the first opportunity. His body might enthrall me, but the sound of his voice brought back to my memory the last sentences I'd heard him utter. My anger got the upper hand over everything else.

"_Her? She's just the new switchboard operator/hostess sent here by N.Y.E."_

_Scornful asshole!_

"_I believe it was quite a feat for her this morning not to spill my coffee when she brought it to me."_

_Ahhhhh!_

Even though my body was magnetized to his by some sort of physical attraction, I was way too angry to endure his questionable humor and scathing sentences.

"Let me go," I spat.

His arms remained motionless around my waist and I could feel the vibrations of his laughter in his chest, as he held me tight against him.

"I said let me go," I repeated in a cold and hard voice while putting my hand on his chest to push him away.

_Hmm… As firm and strong as in my memories…_

My thoughts exasperated me. This man, as detestable as he was, was able, _God knows how_, to get my hormones to boil over simply by standing next to me. And the worst part was, I couldn't deny I felt good in his arms…

_Betrayed by my own body. Pathetic!_

"The kitten shows her claws today," he laughed.

He loosened his arms at once and I staggered dangerously on the stairs. I rested on my right foot to support myself and swore when a sharp pain darted into my ankle. I felt his hand squeeze my arm to steady me.

"Is it my presence at your side that disturbs your balance, Isabella?"

_A slap. Come on, just one! No? Pfft, pity…_

I tempered my thoughts as best as I could, but jeez, it would feel so good to give him one there, right away. Just a little slap to put his ideas back into place and erase the smirk on his flawless face.

"The world doesn't revolve around you," I said.

Surprised by my repartee, which usually was non-existent in his presence, I released my arm from his grip and sat down on a step to check the damage on my sore ankle. He stood still in front of me, silent, watching me as I massaged the source of my pain.

"Today of all days," I muttered, noting that my ankle was beginning to swell. Shit!

"Really feisty, this kitten," he went on, leaning toward me.

I gasped as his face came within inches to mine. The smell of his skin, so close now, was completely intoxicating. This man wanted my death by being so irresistible and so execrable.

"I like to hear you growl," he whispered against my ear.

He put one of his hands on my knee and gently brushed it across the top of my calve, slowly going down to reach my sore ankle and caressing my skin through the mesh of my stockings while doing so. He touched a sensitive spot that I didn't even suspect I had at the back of my knee, and I had to bite my lip not to moan. My heart rate bolted with a vengeance and a thousand butterflies flew in my stomach. This action, however trivial, suddenly took a more sensual connotation in my haywire mind.

"But I prefer to hear you meowing," he murmured in my ear.

_Alert! Alert! This man wants my death by spontaneous combustion. Help!_

Red lights began to flash in my head and a loud alarm sounded to warn me of an impending danger. What just happened? And did I hear right what he just said? And most of all, how did he manage to put me in such a state while doing so little? He still succeeded in making me groan by simply brushing my knee… I was now certain that this man wanted my demise, for at this rate I was going to become totally insane.

He crouched in front of me and took my shoe off.

"But, what the…" I started, struggling to escape his grasp.

"Draw your claws in," he said as he checked my ankle through my stockings.

He looked at it carefully for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. Feeling his hands on my body, even if it was only my ankle, was driving me crazy. Ramrod straight, I waited for the sweet torture he was inflicting on me to end. His fingers pressed on the very root of my pain, and a shrill whistle came out of my lips.

"Don't be such a wuss," he mocked. "You only have a slight sprain," he added while releasing my leg at last, not without brushing again that little extremely sensitive spot behind my knee.

I moved away from him as if he were the devil himself, putting my shoe back on in haste, and I looked at him with a surprised, almost bewildered expression on my face.

What was this demeanor? Had he really been… nice?

"Uh… Thanks," I managed to say, not without a slight hesitation in my voice.

I would never understand this man. He was the most obnoxious human being I'd ever met, and yet now he'd just been nice. I still couldn't believe it.

_He hit his head while getting up this morning or what?_

"You'd really do anything just to end up in my arms, wouldn't you, Isabella?"

_Wh-What?_

My eyes widened as he straightened up. I looked at him, stunned.

_The bastard with the face of an angel is back. Great! It had been a long time!_

His emerald eyes gazed at me and his everlasting crooked smile appeared on his face as he began to walk up the stairs. I heard his laughter echoing behind me in the distance and the fury that had possessed me earlier returned in force.

_Ahhhh!_

How could I have believed for a split second that this jerk had been nice with me? He may have had a burst of humanism, but his true nature had quickly returned. Leopards don't change their spots.

I suddenly realized that I'd lost ten precious minutes with all that. I stood up hastily while bitching out loud. I already had very little time ahead of me for my presentation, and now I was further behind. Unfortunately, I realized as soon as I made one step, that with a slight sprain it was impossible for me to walk. The throbbing pain was spreading through my whole leg each time my foot touched the ground.

The only option left to me was to take a cab. Even though New York was the city with the largest number of taxis, finding one available at this time of the day was nearly an impossible mission.

The minutes went by and I was ranting when finally one of them stopped dead right in front of me like the messiah.

_God exists!_

I opened the back door and started to engulf myself inside, hobbling.

"Bobst library, please."

"Sorry, Miss, but this cab is reserved," the driver informed me.

…_Or not…_

"What?" I exclaimed.

It was definitely not my day.

"I can call another one for you, but at this hour you might wait for quite a long while. I'm sorry."

"So be it. Thank you anyway," I said while springing out of the vehicle, and that's when a warm breath on my neck stopped me in my tracks.

"You were waiting for me, Isabella?"

_Am I victim of a curse?_

My body stiffened instantly. I should have known, with my legendary luck, that it was _his_ taxi. Whom else could it be for otherwise? Just several hundred other people!

Exasperated by the bad luck that seemed to be chasing me, I finished pulling out of _Mister Cullen's_ cab. Unfortunately, because of said bad luck, I suddenly found myself stuck between the yellow sheet metal of the taxi and Edward Cullen's dream body, aka my fantasy on two legs or should I rather say a beautiful bastard. Taken by surprise, I jumped as I felt his body press against mine and his face come dangerously close, reducing the safety zone between our respective mouths way too much.

Lost somewhere between here and his emerald eyes that stared at me mischievously, I fought with all my will so as to control this traitorous body of mine that always acted its own way when Mister Perfect was around. It was already difficult for me to act normally when I was in the same room than him. Now it was clearly an impossible mission to do so as his flawless torso brushed my chest with each of my shuttering breaths.

_Red alert, Bella's in distress!_

His lips so close to mine, the internal alarm shouting at me to run away went silent, leaving absolutely nothing in my head. Apparently my brain had deserted the area a while ago. I held my breath in anticipation, enjoying this strange and haunting feeling that his breath on my skin was inducing. Closing my eyes, I surrendered, too eager to taste his soft and sweet lips again.

"I didn't know you missed me so much, Isabella."

His warm breath on my neck generated multiple shivers on my epidermis and I was totally disoriented when I reopened my eyes to drown in his own, which were laughing and mocking.

_Have mercy and kill me!_

My cheeks caught on fire, giving him the satisfaction of having destabilized me once more. His perfect little lopsided smile on his face, he rushed into the taxi.

_Give me a weapon, so I can put an end to my torment…_

Internally lambasting myself for this umpteenth moment of weakness, I walked away from the vehicle, still preferring limping to the library rather than staying there for one more minute.

"I don't have all day, Isabella."

"Excuse me?" I spat as I turned to the cab.

Edward Cullen, settled at the rear of the vehicle, was looking at me while presenting the empty space next to him.

"Looking for a taxi, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, here is one," he added.

_Okay, very funny. Congrats on the joke. Where is the camera?_

I was torn between a profusion of conflicting feelings. First, I wanted to run away at full speed, even though given the present circumstances I wouldn't be able to go far with my lame ankle. The desire to send him flying was there too; I was itching to tell him to get lost, except that he was still my boss, and if I spoke my mind, I'd get myself a one-way to unemployment. I could absolutely not afford that option, unfortunately. Besides, I wanted to go, to get into that cab and come what may. I needed to get to the library as soon as possible, and Edward Cullen was offering me the best way to achieve that very quickly. Much faster than hopping on one foot for several miles, anyway.

"And what should I expect?" I snapped. "You'll shut the cab door before I can get inside, just to humiliate me again?"

_Wow, Bella, you have guts! It's a change._

All of a sudden, his face went blank.

"Very well, then," he said, grabbing the door to close it.

_Shit!_

"Wait!" I cried.

At this point, I could put my pride aside for a few more seconds. As quickly as possible, I made my way back to the taxi, limping with difficulty. He opened the door and moved to make room for me on the back seat. I got inside and stayed glued to the door after closing it.

The taxi driver cast a glance at us through his rearview mirror and started the vehicle.

"The Bobst library?" he asked me.

"Yes, please," I replied with a small voice, once again intimidated by the proximity of Edward Cullen.

And then, in complete silence, the taxi rushed into the ever-dense downtown New York traffic.

I made it a point to stare at the horizon right before me, and most of all to not turn my head to my right, afraid that I might meet _his_ gaze. The library was not very far, yet the trip seemed to last forever.

_Goddamn traffic jam!_

My taxi mate was busy on the phone, one professional call following after another unrelentingly, giving order after order using the authoritative, cold and contemptuous tone that characterized him so well. And when my own phone started ringing, I couldn't help but jump. After a few seconds of struggling to find it amid the mess of my purse, I finally managed to seize and answer it.

"Hi Jake," I whispered on the phone.

"Bella? Why are you whispering? Going down on your dear boss, perhaps?" he chuckled.

I heard him burst out laughing like hell at his joke at the other end of the phone while I was liquefying on my seat, praying all the gods on earth and other planets around that _he_ didn't hear anything.

"Uh, for no reason," I briskly evaded. "What's up with you?" I inquired, eager to end this conversation.

I didn't want Edward Cullen to learn anything about me through this communication, and knowing that he was right next to me, listening, made me nervous.

"Well, there's a special event held at the Zanzibar tonight and I managed to get two invitations. Feel like going?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"What kind of special event?"

"VIP Night. I've been told there will be a lot of beautiful people."

"Okay. At what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 10 p.m., if it suits you?"

"10 p.m. Okay, I'll be ready."

"Hey Bells…"

"Hum?"

"Business attire required."

"Okay, see you tonight," I said before hanging up.

I put my cell phone away and nervously returned to contemplating the windshield in front of me by the small space between the passenger seat and the door. I cursed once again at the traffic jams that made this torture last more than necessary.

After yet another ten minutes, the southeast corner of Washington Square Park was finally in sight.

_Hallelujah!_

The taxi stopped in front of the great library and I cast a quick glance at the meter. I held out a twenty-dollar bill to the driver.

"We have an account with the Cullen Corp., Miss. I can't accept cash money," he informed me.

Why did it always get complicated at one time or another?

I turned nervously in my seat and then I handed my bill directly to Edward Cullen. He looked at me and turned his gaze to the twenty dollars with disdain, and finally back to me.

"It's on the house, Isabella."

His smile reappeared on his face. Why did it instantly make me want to jump on him?

_Hmm… in the back seat…_

I pulled myself together immediately. If I let my thoughts wander along this path, I could probably not be held responsible for my actions.

_But still, the back seat…_

Desperate times calling for desperate measures, I mentally slapped myself – you would think that I was missing a good slap – and I finally managed to control my overflowing imagination.

"I don't want to owe you anything," I told him, handing the bill forward with insistence.

His smile broadened at my reaction.

_So he likes when people stand up to him or what?_

He leaned toward me, once again reducing the distance between us, and already I could feel my heartbeat go berserk in my chest.

"In that case, find another boss," he whispered with a smile.

_And now, still not allowed to slap him? Not even a little one?_

Anger chased the butterflies in my stomach away and took possession of my whole body. I clenched my jaw and my fists and I gazed at him without faltering.

"My boss is called Mike Newton, not Edward Cullen," I spat while opening my door.

I began to extract myself from the car.

"Thanks for the taxi ride," I added.

I put the twenty-dollar bill on the back seat before leaving the vehicle and walking away from it with a limp.

**I want to thank my new beta Lizzard43 for her precious help.**

**Also, you might be happy to learn that when I'm done translating The slave who wouldn't obey, I'll be able to update this story more often.**

**Ciao**

**Milk  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from the translator: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ belongs to Drinou, a very popular and talented French author. It is a privilege for me to translate it in English, and I hope it's a pleasure for you to read it. Thanks for all your comments, and just so you know, it gets better and better in the next chapters. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: VIP party**

"_My boss is called Mike Newton, not Edward Cullen," I spat while opening my door._

_I began to extract myself from the car._

"_Thanks for the taxi ride," I added._

_I put the twenty-dollar bill on the back seat before leaving the vehicle and walking away from it with a limp._

Once I settled – not without difficulty – in the library, the work I had to do cast a shadow over everything else, so I put aside what had just happened. The stack of books in front of me calmed my nervousness instantly. It would take hours to dig in all their contents, and the deadline for my presentation was coming up fast. In other words, I was in big trouble if I didn't buckled down right away. So I put Edward Cullen and his disparaging remarks in a far corner of my head and plunged in the first book before me: '_Anthropology of communication_.'

_What a sleeping pill!_

The thud of a book falling heavily to the ground echoed through the room. I raised my head sharply and looked at my watch.

_Shit!_

Time was passing much too quickly for my liking. I hadn't looked up from the pile of reference books and sheets I was scribbling on for almost five hours. In short, I was late.

I hastily gathered my things and left the place. The few hours of forced rest sitting on my chair had calmed the pain to my ankle, and although it remained sensitive and slightly sore, I could move around more easily.

When I finally got home, I was left with very little time to get ready. With my nose buried in my closet, I started to feel desperate, and for good reason. I had carefully examined its contents, repeatedly, but I couldn't find one single adequate thing to wear. When Jake had said the words _'business attire required,'_ unfortunately my brain had forgotten to register the importance of that piece of information.

_I wonder why that is!_

What should I wear for that kind of event? Would a chic outfit be enough? Unless we're talking about a formal attire? If it was the case, my situation was even more desperate, for I didn't have that kind of clothes in stock. If only I had thought about it before, I could have gone shopping.

_That's what happens when you fantasize too much about your boss. You forget everything else!_

I sighed loudly when at last a glimmer of hope lit up my mind. My head emerged from the closet and I crossed my single room in three long strides. I grabbed my cell phone, scrolled through the numbers, and hit the speed dial button.

"Hello," a little voice chimed.

"Hi Alice, I need you," I said point blank.

One explanation later, Alice bawled me out, from her end of the line, repeating in loop how could I not think about such an important detail before accepting an invitation. And when she finally calmed down, she didn't stop to breathe, and resumed talking almost immediately, speeding up through the words so they ran together.

"Breathe, Alice! I don't understand anything you're saying."

She sighed very audibly and slowed down. "The shopping trip fifteen days ago, doesn't it ring any bell?"

I quickly mused about it but still couldn't see where she was headed.

"Uh… No," I admitted.

"Pfffft! Bella, you're infuriating when it comes to fashion. The other day, you bought the perfect little outfit for tonight without knowing it. Remember the pretty little midnight blue dress."

_Ahhhh… … Huh? _

"You're kidding, right? Do I have to remind you that we're in the middle of winter in New York and it's in the low thirties outside? Do you want me to die from pneumonia as a mean of revenge for my attitude? Because I'm telling you, girl, if I put this dress on, I won't make it through the night, that's for sure."

"Bella… Bella… Bella…" she said, her patience wearing thin, "do I have to tell you everything? At what time do you need to leave?"

I glanced at my watch. "In less than one hour and a half."

"Okay, it's going to be tight, but it leaves me a little time. I'm on my way!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

The only answer I got was the "beep" announcing that she had hung up.

_Dirty little devilish pixie!_

What did she have in mind? Far from being reassured, I'd rather want to shudder in fear at the fate she had in store for me. I should have said "fifteen minutes," it would have dissuaded her from doing anything.

_Note to myself: next time, think of lying._

I quickly dialed Jake's number to tell him that I would meet him directly at the Zanzibar so as to leave me a little more time to get ready, then I entered the bathroom grumbling, making the most of my brief respite to take a quick shower and try to tame my unruly hair.

I was still struggling with my hair when my doorbell rang. I grabbed my bathrobe and left the bathroom in haste, risking an uncontrolled slip, to finally reach the door without too much damage. I swiftly opened it to let in Alice who was bending under the weight of the huge sport bag she was carrying on her shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the bag.

"Yes, I know, it's not much but it's all I could take in such a short notice. Frankly, you could have warned me before!"

"Not much? But what's in there?" I worried, completely ignoring her criticism because I was so freaking out to see the contents of the bag.

She dropped it and rubbed her shoulder, wincing.

"It's just the bare minimum for this kind of evening, my personal survival kit of sorts."

She began to unpack the contents of the bag and I had to lean against the wall so I wouldn't faint. What did she intend to do with half a dozen jars of cream?

_Lie to her next time? No. You should rather forget to call her; it will be more effective._

"Uh… You're scaring me here, Alice," I confessed. "You know, I'm not really a huge fan of all that stuff to spread on my face… I'm a partisan of 'just a little moisture, and voilà,' if you see what I mean. For me, the bare minimum amounts to a tube of cream."

"Oh, come on, don't act like a sissy and go change. I only have forty-five minutes left to turn you into the most gorgeous girl of that party, so hurry up!"

She pointed a makeup brush on my face with a scowl.

_She's scaring the shit out of me!_

I did what she asked with a sigh, cursing all the saints for what she was going to put me through. I locked myself in the bathroom and hastily put on the famous little dress that was bound to make me catch a nasty cold, then I returned to the living room area. No sooner did my butt touch the edge of one of my chairs than Alice attacked me with skin cream, foundation, and other powders I had no idea what purpose they were for. When I tried to question her about it, I only got a grunt from her, followed by a very autocratic "Silence!" I then gave up any idea of protest and sank into my chair, closing and opening my eyes according to her orders.

She bustled around my face for about twenty minutes before she allowed me to breathe on my own.

"Done!" she exclaimed.

_At last!_

I sighed with relief and stood up.

"Stop! Don't even think about it!" she scolded as I was headed toward the large mirror of my closet. "You'll be allowed to look at yourself when you're fully ready, which is hardly the case right now."

"Alice, I've only got a few minutes left…"

"So what?" she cut me off. "You'll learn that any self-respecting woman must be desired."

_Okay, she really has a problem…_

"I hate to be late, Alice," I insisted.

"You should have thought of that and called me earlier! Now hurry up and put this on!" she exclaimed as she handed me a small, unidentified piece of cloth.

_Scary… Totally scary!_

I grasped the piece of fabric and examined it. My face suddenly turned scarlet.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is…"

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't tell me you've never seen a garter belt before. It's the ultimate accessory of seduction so go, go, go… Hurry up!"

_Crazy… Completely crazy!_

I looked at the thing in every possible angle. How the hell was I supposed to put it on? Yes, I had seen a garter belt before, however, I had never worn one myself… And anyway, who made her think that I wanted to seduce anyone? I was going to that party with Jake and there was nothing but friendship between us. We had tried something, once, and it hadn't worked out at all. But since we adored each other, we had just remained friends. And aside from him, I wouldn't know anyone tonight.

Unless… My brain started to wander, and a very dangerous connection came to my mind.

_Edward Cullen sitting at the bar, me, entering the club wearing my little dress and my garter belt… I approach him and whisper some words to his ear while brushing my lips on his sweet skin. I sit on the stool next to him, making sure to lightly reveal what lies beneath the thin blue fabric of my dress… His hand rests on my knee, and then it slowly slips up along my thigh until reaching the top of my stockings. I moan softly. His hand continues wandering up, gently drifting to my apex before venturing to… _

"Speed up, Bella!"

_Shit!_

Alice's ear-splitting voice suddenly brought me back to reality.

_Edward Cullen… Garter belt… Hmmm…_

Too dangerous! Way too dangerous to put those words in a same sentence. I shouldn't repeat the experience if I didn't want to lose my sanity.

_Or you could end up combusting spontaneously; that would be another option!_

I shook my head vigorously to dispel the unmentionable ideas crossing my mind and resumed my study of the garter belt, which was responsible for the rambling of my mind.

"What are you waiting for to put it on? Okay, I said that being late is a good thing when it's a matter of minutes, not when it's close to an hour. Come on, let me do it."

She grabbed the accessory and helped me put it on properly. I wobbled between peony and purple for all the duration of the process. I loved Alice to bits even though we hadn't known each other for very long; I had really learned to appreciate the wacky side of her personality, but to the extent of letting her help me put on that kind of… stuff? Fortunately, it took her just over a minute.

_Just one who knows what she's doing is better than ten, who are groping, isn't it the old saying?_

"And _voil__à_!" She exclaimed. "So let's recap: outfit okay, makeup okay, hairdo okay, shoes… Ah, the shoes… Damn! Where are your shoes?"

I opened my closet for her and she became ghostly white, which made me think she was going to pass out.

"That's all you have? Those are all your pair of shoes?" she asked me, dejected.

"Uh… Yes."

"We really need to go shopping together again. You have no excuse. How can you live with only ten pair of shoes? It's inconceivable!"

She crouched to examine each pair one by one, mumbling, "This won't do… that won't do either," until she had seen them all.

"Nothing works!" she frayed. "That's the only pair of boots you have?"

I nodded slightly, and for one moment I thought she was going to thrust said boots in my mouth, she was so angry. Then she studied them more closely and her face lit up all of a sudden.

"We are saved!"

She threw my boots carelessly on the floor and sat down to remove her own. It was a beautiful pair of boots made of black leather finely crafted, rising above the knee. They seemed very comfortable despite their vertiginous heels for a clumsy girl like me. Probably a high fashion pair that was more expensive than a full month salary for a receptionist at the Cullen Corp.

"Here, put them on. They will go perfectly with your outfit," she said, handing them to me.

"That's very nice of you, Alice, but I can't wear your boots…"

"And why is that? I'm lending them to you heartily, so put them on."

"Thank you very much, but…"

"No buts! I haven't done all this last minute work to have you ruin everything for lack of stylish shoes," she said, pointing at me with her fingertip. "So now you put my boots on right away and you rush to that damn party, and tomorrow I want a highly detailed report in exchange for my loan."

She planted her boots in my hands and glared at me. I had no other choice but to obey to this tiny woman of strong character who, apparently, wouldn't hesitate to use force if I didn't comply.

Once perched on my nearly 4 inches heels, Alice handed me a small white cashmere cardigan that she had also brought, and I was ready.

_Hallelujah!_

At last Alice allowed me to look at myself in the mirror and oh my God! I was speechless; stunned by the result she had obtained in such a short time. I was unrecognizable. Normally so ordinary looking, I was almost finding myself pretty at the moment.

Whoa!

The dress showed off my figure, perfectly drawing my waist and hips; the slight cleavage brought out the curve of my breasts, and even the little cardigan matched wonderfully the rest of my outfit. The skirt stopped at mid-thigh, leaving just a little space to let my legs appear before Alice's boots took over.

"Bella, it's time to go now."

I quickly tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and turned to Alice. I was officially a quarter of an hour late. Jake was going to kill me! I swiftly put on the coat Alice advised me to wear to go with my outfit and we left my apartment together. Alice went her way and I started looking for a cab. Lucky for me, the first one that I hailed was vacant, sparing me a long wait.

No sooner had I sat in the back of the vehicle that my mind began to wander.

Taxi… Back seat… Edward… Hmmm…

My brain really had a problem with dangerous connections tonight. In true Bella-fashion, I mentally slapped myself and sighed, sweeping away the pictures of this diabolic Apollo's perfect body, naked, sweaty, taking me savagely on the leather of…

_Ahhh!_

And up to two! I really needed to calm myself. The proximity of that man was playing bad tricks to my brain.

_Two mental slaps in less than a minute, congrats, what a nice record!_

I put my fantasies aside and gave my destination to the driver. I watched the avenues passing by absentmindedly, my thoughts wandering off again toward what happened earlier during the day. Try as I might, I couldn't chase Edward Cullen away from my mind. Each time I thought I was out of the woods, he was reappearing in my life and I couldn't help but immediately plunging back in that kind of uncontrollable attraction I had for him.

_Or should I say for his body because him, he's just a first class bastard. But what a chest… What a nice ass… And what a…_

Third mental slap, and a violent one at that!

_Ouchhh!_

I was an utterly lost cause! Not even able to hold for five minutes without imagining him naked… Pathetic!

Eventually the taxi stopped in front of the Zanzibar where Jake was pacing while waiting for me. I briskly got out of the cab to meet him. First he glared at me, but then he paused for a moment and gazed at me from head to toe. I felt the blush rising to my cheeks at his reaction.

"Wow, Bells, you're… Gorgeous!"

_Return of the peony…_

"Uh… Thanks, Jake," I stammered.

"I was going to give you a row, but if this is the reason why you're late, I forgive you."

_Shit, Alice was right about being late and guys…_

"Come, let's get inside," he said, putting his arm under mine.

The club was already jam-packed and the evening was in full swing. We laid our coats in the cloakroom and stepped into the crowded room. I was about to head toward the bar when Jake prevented me from doing so by pulling my arm.

"I know that you feel the call of the margaritas, but we're going to another room tonight."

I punched him in the shoulder and he giggled.

"What? You wouldn't be angry if it weren't the truth."

"There's another room here?" I evaded.

"Yes. Don't you remember: VIP party? The main room is open to everyone, but for us the party is in the VIP area tonight. How cool is that?"

"Pretty cool, I suppose," I said, not knowing what exactly a VIP party was.

I let him lead the way, slaloming through the dense crowd in front of us until we reached a large door in the back that I hadn't noticed when I first came here. A very tall and large man immediately blocked the way, demanding to see some IDs. I was already beginning to retreat, sure that we were going to be denied access to the VIP section, when Jake gave our names to the bouncer. The man ran through his list then motioned for us to enter. I couldn't believe it.

_Little Jake can be effective when the going gets tough!_

At last we entered the famous VIP zone. The atmosphere was totally different here. The jazzy side of the first room had given way to a more tribal note, in perfect harmony with the exotic African setting of the place. I let my eyes discover the show playing in front of me. Everything was… wow! Some kinds of private boxes occupied the sides of the room, and at the back, exotic dancers were performing a frenzied and very… hmm… hot choreography to the beat of the music.

_Uh, it's getting hot here, isn't it?_

I was truly in another world.

My eyes were wide opened as I let Jake guide me, scanning every detail of the stylish surroundings. The farther we walked through the maze of bodies in front of us, the more suffocating the atmosphere became.

"Did you guess the theme of the party?" Jake asked, leaning toward me.

_Uh… orgy?_

"Not really," I replied.

"Wild savannah."

_Yep, I was right when I said 'orgy' to myself…_

"Well… it's very… uh… hot, in any case."

"And it's only the beginning of the night!" he laughed.

_Great! This looks very promising._

We finally found a little unoccupied table on one of the sides and we sat down. The least I could say is that I really wasn't at ease in this place.

_I need alcohol, and fast!_

"Sit back and relax, I'm going to get you something to drink. Margarita?"

_Jake, my savior!_

"Uh, no, I'll have a mojito tonight."

"Okie dokie. I'll be right back."

No sooner had he left the table than a guy out of nowhere sat next to me.

"Good evening. Eric Yorkie," he said, stretching out his hand to me.

I quickly shook it while introducing myself as well. I hoped with all my heart that Jake would be fast to return and rescue me. I wasn't very warm to the idea of someone flirting with me in that kind of place.

"I haven't seen you around here. Newcomer?"

_Help me!_

"You could say that."

"Anyway, you're very pretty. Will you dance with me?" he asked, showing me the dance floor in front of us.

_Dancing? Uh, I'd rather call it rubbing, if you ask me._

"Definitely not. Thank you."

Luckily, Jake came back with our drinks, scaring away the limpet Casanova guy sitting next to me.

"Well, Bella, if you change your mind, I'll be around," he added as he left our table.

_Brrr… How horrible! A drink, quick!_

"An admirer?" Jake teased me while sitting at the table.

I almost snatched the glass he was handing me. I replied with a grunt and drank my long awaited mojito.

_Hmm… Rum, mint… happiness!_

"Slow down, Bells. At this rate, I'll be taking you home in an hour," he laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm really not comfortable. Why did you bring me here anyway?"

"Oh relax, it's just a night like any other. I thought this would help you take your mind off things."

He pouted and dove into his drink.

"Okay…" I sighed. "So I assume that you made use of your trek to the bar to 'go hunting.' Did you find a tempting prey?" I asked jokingly.

"Isabella Mary Swan, I'm shocked! How dare you use that kind of language?" he asked with a falsely outraged expression.

We both burst into laughter. He was right, my mind was cleared and I was feeling much better.

"And the answer is yes. I met the gaze of a gorgeous girl," he added.

"What are you still doing here, then? Go for the prey, Don Juan."

"I wouldn't want you to be all by yourself. Besides, your admirer might return with even greater zeal," he teased.

I punched his shoulder again.

"That's not funny," I giggled with him. "Come on, you can go, and don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can defend myself. And in the worst case, Alice's boots are sharp enough to serve as a weapon. I aim the right spot and off goes my admirer!"

Jacob's eyes widened and I saw him becoming paler by the second.

"You're utterly dangerous, you know that! All right, I'll make a little trip, but I'll be back in no time."

He got up just as a server was coming up to us.

_Hmmm, this gentleman is cute. Shall we drink? ..._

He placed a champagne bucket and two champagne flutes on our table. I looked questioningly at Jake who shrugged, and as I was going to ask the waiter what he was doing, he spoke.

"From one of our clients. He asked me to tell you, and I quote, 'It's on the house.'"

My heart skipped a beat.

_Fucking shit!_

The waiter opened the bottle of champagne while I turned to scan every face in the room. It couldn't be him. No, it wasn't possible!

And yet it was indeed his emerald gaze that I met a little farther near the bar. He stared at me for a moment, and then he turned his eyes toward a redhead who was whispering in his ear all the while clinging to him.

**Of course next chapter will be focused on Bella and Edward, and I will do my best to update soon, but RL is really being a b**** with me right now. Seriously.**

**Don't get too harsh on me, and be kind, review :0)**

**Huge thanks to my beta Lizzard43 for her precious help.  
><strong>

**Until next time.**

**Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from the translator: not mine: _Twilight_. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _Collisions_. It belongs to Drinou, a very popular and talented French author. I translate her story so that more people can read it all around the world. According to the reviews I received for the last chapter, I think that you like this story. And I think you'll like this chapter too. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: A d****éjà**** vu**

_The waiter opened the bottle of champagne while I turned to scan every face in the room. It couldn't be him. No, it wasn't possible!_

_And yet it was indeed his emerald gaze that I met a little farther near the bar. He stared at me for a moment, and then he turned his eyes toward a redhead who was whispering in his ear all the while clinging to him. _

A whistle of amazement brought me back to my table.

"Well, Bells, it sounds like you've hit the nail on the head. Your admirer must really be under your spell," Jake stated.

I stopped the waiter without paying attention to what my best friend was saying.

"Do not serve us. I don't want anything that's 'on the house.'" I said, pointing to the offending bottle.

Jake sat up straight on his seat and stopped the waiter who was now taking back the two champagne flutes he'd put on the table.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's saying. Of course we want this bottle if it's a gift."

"Jake!" I snapped. "I don't want it!"

"Are you crazy or what, Bella? This is Dom Pérignon and it's worth 150$. If you don't want it well good for me. I'll just have more of it."

He grabbed the bottle and the flutes from the server's hands and thanked him. He poured the champagne and sipped it while resettling comfortably in his seat.

"Well, you hit the jackpot it seems. The guy must be frigging rich to offer you an expensive bottle after you sent him packing."

He whistled again in admiration and suddenly I felt the urge to throw my mojito at his face, but instead I gulped a large amount of it.

_Rum, quick!_

"Are you sure you still don't want any of this delightful champagne?" He asked me, bringing his flute to his lips.

I gave him an annoyed grunt in reply and sank into my seat, praying for this night of doom to come rapidly to an end.

"Jeez, you're such a killjoy, Bells. There's a guy here who dreams of putting you in his bed, and you sulk like a kid. Women, I swear!"

_Put me in his bed… If only!_

One mental slap later, I was even more pissed at Jake.

"Very flattering, Jake, really! Why don't you go find your 'prey'? Maybe you'll get your way with her what with this bottle. Which according to you is the perfect bait to attract girls and get them into your bed," I spat out defensively.

He let out a heavy sigh, mumbling another "Women, I swear!" and then he stood up.

"Good idea, especially since you prefer bitching rather than having fun. So if you don't mind…"

He snatched the bottle and the two flutes and headed toward the crowd. I watched him disappear into the mass of bodies dancing in front of me all the while continuing to rage against him.

What the hell was I doing here?

Next time Jake told me about a fantastic party, I'd skip my turn with glee. I looked so dumb sitting alone, not knowing what to do, and the worst part was that I was dying to glance at the bar to see if _he_ was still there… I had to resist the temptation; it was not a good idea at all to spy on him.

_Just one second._

No.

_A simple split second._

No.

_Too late!_

I internally admonished myself and cast a furtive glance to my right. He was still there, at the same place, the redhead still hugging him tightly and apparently kissing his neck.

_Ahh, give me a gun!_

He looked up and my stare met his. Seeing me watching him, a crooked smile took shape on his face.

_I'm so busted!_

I just got caught red-handed right in flagrante delicto of peeping… Well done! My cheeks blushed scarlet instantly and I looked away, hoping with all my heart that the distance separating us hid my redness if only just a little bit and that it went unnoticed by him. It was embarrassing enough that he just caught me staring at him; I didn't want him to notice that he didn't leave me indifferent.

_As if he didn't suspect that much already!_

I imagined myself gagging this annoying little voice in my head. I tried to take stock of the situation: I was at a private party, sitting at a table all by myself because my best friend had gone "hunting." My boss and incidentally _ex-one-night-stand-lover-haunting-all-my-most-shameful-fantasies _was standing a few feet away with some sort of redheaded model with slender long legs and perfect body who was entwined with him and kissing him without restraint…

_Me jealous? Pfff… So not true!_

In short I had the choice between slipping away quietly, which for me was almost an impossible mission because of my precarious sense of balance, or root here a little longer like a green plant and wait for Jake's return.

_So it's either the get-away or the flowerpot… Great night, really!_

And besides, why did he offer me this bottle of champagne? What game was he playing? This man was utterly incomprehensible. Each time I thought I was starting to figure him out, he did something that called all my certainties into doubt.

_Not all of them, silly girl! You already know for sure that he has a perfect body and he's able to take you to cloud nine like no one else. That ought to count for something, right?_

The blush on my cheeks grew slightly hotter at this thought, and without being aware of it, my stare turned to the bar once more. The redhead was wriggling against him to the rhythm of the ambient music while kissing the base of his neck. I sighed in frustration. What was wrong with me? This guy was infuriating me every time he opened his mouth and yet I wanted to put mine on his perfectly tanned skin.

_It has to be said that when he keeps his mouth shut, he's sexy as hell!_

Unrecoverable! I was officially and completely unrecoverable!

At the risk of being caught once again, I continued staring at the redheaded bitch…

_Grr, Bella shows her claws!_

… Unrestrainedly rubbing against him. With my glass of mojito in my hand and the straw in my mouth, I sipped my cocktail, grumbling. I saw the girl's hand casually slip under the object of all my fantasies' shirt and caress his chest; this show, which was both sensual and gross, had me clench my jaw and tense my fingers around my glass.

_I dare you to pretend you're not jealous after that!_

During a moment, I imagined my own fingers tracing over each of his nicely outlined abs, brushing the fine down of his chest, stroking his protruding pectoral muscles, then unbuttoning one by one each button of his shirt to finally rest my lips on his sweet and soft skin…

_Hmmmm…_

A groan came out of my mouth and I blinked, somewhat dazed. Did I really just have some kind of erotic dream while I was awake?

_You need to get laid, girl. Find a guy, pronto, it's you're only way out!_

Clearly, given the current state of my crotch, I really needed a man.

_Oh yes, if possible a very hot man, handsome like a god, with green eyes, tousled hair, square jaw, and whose name is Edward. It would be perfect! But let's pretend I didn't say anything, huh…_

I sighed. I didn't even have the strength to shut me up with a mental slap any longer. Anyway, why keep lying to myself? This guy was driving me crazy without even touching me.

_Being sex deprived will do that to a woman…_

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I wasn't going to spend the night ogling him, with his bitch, rubbing against each other in the middle of the crowd. I preferred to go home as soon as possible and take a cold shower… well, rather an icy one considering how I felt right now. I fumbled in my bag and swiftly pulled my cell phone out. I sent a quick text message to Jake so he wouldn't look for me everywhere, then I stood, holding my glass, and started to walk through the crowd to reach the exit while continuing to sip my cocktail.

_There's nothing like rum to cheer you up!_

I painfully slipped my way through the maze of bodies in motion, dodging obstacles over obstacles while praying that a cab was readily available. My ankle was starting to hurt again, which was entirely to be expected given I was perched on the stilts Alice had me wear.

"You're already leaving us, Isabella?"

My body froze on the spot a few feet away from the exit. A warm breath on my back proved to me that I wasn't dreaming, and my heart raced in my chest. Remaining petrified was certainly not the best attitude to have, but I didn't know what to do anymore. Turn and face him or keep going and do as if nothing happened?

"You're quite beautiful tonight," he added as he swept the nape of my neck with the tip of his fingers. "I'm pleased to see that your ankle is better."

A shiver ran along my epidermis when his hand brushed the delicate skin of my neck. I gasped and closed my eyes one second in order to calm myself.

_Turn around and say something!_

"This dress hints at the curves of your body without giving too much away…"

His breath stroked my neck while his hand slowly slipped along my spine. What game was he playing? One day he treated me like a pariah and the next he did… what was he doing anyway? Bewitching me? Flirting with me?

_Who cares! Just move!_

I put up as neutral a face as possible and finally turned to face him.

_What a sexy dude, still!_

I cursed that little hysterical voice in my head. Unfortunately I no longer had the necessary resources to try and silence it. It was as if my brain cells flew away every time this man put his fingers on me.

_Imagine if they were in you… Hmmm…_

The fire burned down my cheeks at the thought and I mentally berated myself once again. His smile grew larger at my reaction and I decided it was time to take back the upper hand.

"As a matter of fact I'm leaving, and thanks for the compliment. You're quite beautiful too," I said nonchalantly, intentionally copying his words.

That said, I spun around and made a step toward the exit. A hand grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall I was walking by. He came in front of me, pressing his body against mine.

_Is it just me or is there a sense of __déjà vu__? _

My breath was cut off. I stared at him without truly understanding what just happened.

"You were about to leave without even thanking me for the champagne?"

"I don't like champagne," I lied.

"This is unfortunate," he whispered as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

He pushed me further away from the crowd, into a corner, and resumed his position in front of me. His hand left my hair to gently glide down my neck until it brushed my chest. My eyes widened as I felt this deliberate touch from him but he didn't blink.

"So, do you like this kind of party where anything goes, Isabella?" he murmured near my ear.

His hand wandered down along my body, tracing my figure with the tip of his fingers. He stopped at my hip and his other hand joined the first. His arms circled me, pinning me against the wall.

Slightly away in a dimly lit corner of the room, we were virtually alone as hundreds of people were dancing right next to us. Lost in the intensity of his gaze, I couldn't even hear the club's insistent music, which gave way to the sound of our hypnotic breathing.

If I wanted this to stop, I had to do something now before it was too late and all my will had left my body. Already under strain, it wasn't going to hold for much longer.

_Will? What's that again?_

"I… I want to leave now," I said in a trembling voice.

I accompanied my words with a step sideways to try to free myself from his arms. Regrettable mistake! This movement led to a friction between our two bodies, inducing a chain reaction over all my skin. His hands migrated on my ass and he tightened his grip, pressing a little more against me.

_Alert! Alert! Alert! ..._

Goodbye neurons, goodbye brain, goodbye awareness… It was all gone into smoke.

"Are you sure about that?"

My eyes were fixed on his lips so close to mine. Too close to mine… I had a crazy desire to taste them, smell their flavor, feel their softness. Kissing them, licking, nibbling…

_Ahhh!_

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to resist this sudden urge. His hands slowly slid down my thighs, until they reached my skin only covered by my stockings.

_Uh, how do you breathe again? Ah yes… breathe in, breathe out, in, out…_

Suddenly an alarm rang in my head. I had just remembered what I was wearing under my dress. Help! I was torn between the urge to curse Alice until the end of time or to be forever grateful.

His fingers made tiny circles all over my thighs, slowly venturing up under my dress.

"Don't resist, Isabella. Let go of yourself. I know you want to. Your body can't lie to me. See how your breathing is distraught. Feel the fire building up in you."

_Red alert, Bella in distress!_

This man was going to kill me if he continued to play with me like that. It was only a game for him. It amused him to see if he'd be able to have his way with me once again. And the worst part was that it looked like he was going to succeed without any trouble.

Oh yes I wanted him, his fingers, his sex, everything! But it was certainly not a good idea. Not make the same mistake twice. He was my boss and I more than needed this job to support myself. Sleeping with your boss was never a good idea… I had to convince myself any way I could, right?

"I… You… No… Boss…" I stammered like an idiot.

His smile broadened a bit.

"Boss?" he chuckled. "Come on, Isabella, didn't you say I wasn't playing that part when you left the cab?"

_Oh shit!_

This was how you came to regret your words in less than two seconds. I had managed to shut his mouth with that reply earlier in the day and now I'd just got the flip side in the face.

I swallowed painfully as I felt his fingers moving unhurriedly toward my inner thighs.

_Umm, farewell, little lace panties. I cherished you dearly. _

"If you want me to stop, say it, but don't hide behind some stupid excuses."

"I… I…"

_That's what happens when your brain is burned out!_

How could he have so much power over me? I couldn't even formulate a rational sentence. His smile grew bigger, if it was still possible, in front of my inability to speak clearly.

"Good. So I guess I can continue."

_Oh yes!_

No, no, no. He couldn't. I wanted him but no!

"I…I thought you were with someone," I managed to say.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The redheaded girl who… who was kissing you… earlier."

Speaking distinctly while he was stroking the delicate skin of my inner thighs was plain torture. He laughed.

"Jealous, Isabella?" he mocked.

_What a jerk!_

"As a matter of fact I came with someone, but don't worry, we are very… free spirits. I'm sure that Victoria is having fun on her side."

I was having trouble swallowing once again.

"Maybe she's with your friend," he went on. "You know, the one who you came with and who abandoned you almost right away."

I couldn't take any more of his crap. I wanted him as much as I wanted to run for the hills and frankly, I didn't know what the outcome would be in the end.

His fingers went further south under my dress and I saw his eyes widen slightly before his everlasting crooked smile resurface again.

"You're definitely full of surprises, Isabella," he whispered while playing with one of the clips of my garter belt. "In a few minutes you will beg me to take it off you."

He pulled the clip and snapped it on my thigh. I jumped.

_Help!_

"You'll beg me for several other things besides," he murmured, brushing his lips to my neck.

_Take me!_

Stay calm; above all, stay calm. Don't give him what he wants, at the risk of regretting it later. Zen! How to stay Zen under such a torture? I'd been fantasizing about him constantly for weeks and my God, yes I wanted him right here and now. Just the feel of his fingers on my skin made me completely crazy.

_Wait to see when they are elsewhere! _

As to accompany my thoughts, his fingers brushed my crotch and I groaned loudly.

"Have a little patience, Isabella."

He left it only to return and caress me through the lace of my underwear.

_Oh. My. God._

My legs started to shake under the action of his fingers. My eyes closed halfway and I gasped. A simple touch from him and already I felt my body responding to him and claiming more. He pressed a little harder on my nether lips and I let out a rattle sound.

"Listen to your moan as I barely touch you. You're not alone here, Isabella, there are dozens of people around us."

Again he moved his fingers on the lace of my panties and I moaned anew.

_Bella is momentarily unavailable due to impending orgasm…_

"Admit that you like it, to get loose when people can see us."

_Yesss!_

Never in my life would I have thought of liking to be in that kind of situation, me, so shy and quiet, but with him I could absolutely not control anything, least of all my body. It was acting of its own initiative when this man was near me.

However, a small part of my mind was still aware that I was committing a huge mistake and that I was likely going to regret it later if I didn't do anything to put an end to it very soon.

_If you stop that, I won't answer for anything!_

His fingers slipped under the barrier of my panties and grazed my bare mound. I stifled another groan.

The mocking laughter of my live fantasy and possible upcoming lover rang in my ears.

"Look at you; you're at my mercy, utterly unable to resist me."

My eyes opened upon hearing his words and I met his amused gaze. He was teasing me, playing with me to entertain himself. So I didn't stop to think; I raised my arm and poured the remaining of my mojito on his upscale shirt.

_Hey, what are you doing? What about my orgasm?_

His eyes widened as he realized what I just did and his perennial smile disappeared at last. His hand left the apex of my legs to pick the mint leaves stranded on his torso.

_Are you happy? Now you've lost a nice roll in the hay and in all likeliness your job as well. Congrats! _

"At least this time it wasn't an accident," I said.

And without further ado I freed myself and quickly made my way toward the exit.

**Thank you for all the reviews you sent me over the last month. It helped cheering me up after my mom passed away.**

**Thanks to Lizzard43 for her precious help as my beta.**

**Huge thanks to Drinou for allowing me to translate her wonderful story.**

**Milk  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and Collisions belongs to the lovely French author Drinou. By now, you probably know that I'm mostly trying to make her even more popular by translating her story so more people can read it, while having a great time doing so. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Harsh day after**

"_At least this time it wasn't an accident," I said._

_And without further ado I freed myself and quickly made my way toward the exit. _

I put my empty glass on a table next to the exit and left the room. I quickly walked through the other part of the club and reached the cloakroom to get my coat back in haste. All I had in mind was to quickly return home and take an icy bath to soothe the fire that irradiated from my body. Except, as the minutes went by, anguish started to take over the frustration and the annoyance. Did I really just pour half a glass of mojito on purpose on the shirt of my boss as he was about to slip his fingers in me?

_Yep, you did it!_

I was torn between the euphoria of having finally been able to resist him…

_Well, he still had his hand on your crotch, so in terms of resistance, some have done better than you…_

… and the urge to cry as once again I just screwed up a job because of him. Unfortunately, what was done was done. I could no longer go back, and I was sure of at least one thing; never again would I cower in front of him and apologize.

I was in the middle of my cogitation when I reached my apartment and collapsed on my sofa bed, swearing. It was almost three in the morning. In a few hours, my phone would ring to announce me that I was fired again. I sighed. Once more… I definitely didn't have a long life expectancy at N.Y.E. But at least this time I wasn't caught naked by Mike Newton in the men's restrooms of a luxury hotel.

_That's an improvement!_

One icy shower later, I went to bed more frustrated than ever, not really succeeding in falling asleep. Flashes of the evening passed in loop before my eyes: his breath on my skin, the brushing of his lips and his fingers… Oh my God… His slender, long, very skilled, and dexterous fingers. He'd barely touched me, and yet I was this close of being set ablaze from head to toe.

_One more thought like that and you are going to have to take another cold shower, silly girl!_

I grabbed my second pillow and crushed it on my head, raging against this situation I was in. Eventually, after several minutes of mental fight, the exhaustion got the better of me and I fell asleep at last.

The ear-splitting music of my clock radio pulled me out all too soon of a rather detailed dream of what the end of the night could have been like if I hadn't spilled my favorite cocktail on the object of all my fantasies. My cheeks were on fire…

_Not only my cheeks, for that matter…_

… when I painfully extricated myself from my bed to immediately grab my phone and check my messages.

Nothing.

No news from Jake. The night must have been good for him… No news from Newton either. It was only seven in the morning; he probably hadn't begun his day yet… In short, I was still in the dark in regard with my lot. I just had to wait and see how I was going to be fired.

Except that the phone never rang.

My shift was approaching and I didn't know what to do.

_You dress, and you get there with your head up, girl. Do I really need to tell you everything?_

With a feeling of dread in my stomach and the impression I was going to throw up, I put on my suit, quickly did my hair in a loose bun, and put a slight make-up on. There, I was ready, but I didn't want to go at all. I stared at my door for a while apprehensively.

_When you gotta go, you gotta go…_

The closer I got to 1028 Water Street, the sicker I felt in my stomach, which was now dancing the lambada. When the elevator doors opened on the 60th floor of the Cullen Corp. building, my legs started shaking, and all I had in mind was to turn around and never come back.

But it was without accounting for Alice, who jumped on me as soon as she saw me in the elevator, and flooded me with questions about that abominable night. Forcefully, I was dragged to my work station by the little rampageous pixie, casting anxious glances everywhere around me, looking for any emerald gaze that could be hanging around.

I vaguely heard Alice spouting words at full speed next to me, but I wasn't paying attention to them, I was too focused in watching my surroundings, prepared to see the devil himself pop up from behind a pole to jump on me.

_Hmmm… Jump on me… If only…_

Fingers snapped before my eyes and I jolted.

"Hey ho, Bella! Earth calling the moon!" Alice giggled. "Some encounter you must have made last night!"

I liquefied on the spot.

"Wh-what?" I panicked. "Why do you say that?"

"You've got all the symptoms of the girl infatuated with a handsome stranger she just met," she said. "So, what's his name?"

_And here comes the thorough interrogation…_

"You're driveling, Alice!"

"Yeah, sure, and you're the Easter Bunny. Where are my boots?"

"Your what? Damn, I forgot them home."

She raised an eyebrow and stared at me, suspicious.

"See, that's yet another symptom. Give me his name and I'll leave you alone."

_Ahhh! She's soooo annoying, what with her built in lie detector!_

"I didn't meet anyone, Alice," I sighed.

She sat on her chair, suddenly looking despondent.

"Are you telling me that despite the way you were primed yesterday you didn't attract any guy? No, that's impossible. You were perfect. I can't believe no man had a crush on you."

Seeing her disappointed like this made me feel profoundly guilty. I was going to regret it, yet I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Okay… There was someone, actually. He offered me a bottle of champagne, but there's nothing more to report."

_What a liar! If you think you'll pass the 'Alietector' test, you're kidding yourself, girl._

She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing more? Really?"

I nodded, praying that my body didn't betray me.

"His name?"

Her commanding and steady voice startled me.

An idea, quick. What name could I give her? Any name would do, it didn't matter as long as I blurted it out soon before she found my attitude even more dubious.

_Try Edward Cullen, it might be funny._

I was already giving myself my first mental slap of the day when I remembered the other guy who accosted me during the party. What was his name again?

_Tick tock tick tock…_

"Eric Yorkie!" I exclaimed as his name finally came back to memory.

She seemed satisfied with my answer and I could relax at last. I was taking advantage of this little respite she was giving me to settle properly at my desktop when some tumult reached us from the conference room close by. I looked at Alice questioningly.

"There's an executive committee meeting with all the heads of each branch. They've been locked in this room since eight o'clock this morning. I wonder how…"

I wasn't listening to her any longer. Executive committee meeting… All the heads… I swallowed painfully. This meant that…

And as to confirm my fears the door of the room opened. I held my breath and glanced furtively inside as a person was coming through. I saw him, casually seated and leaning on the long table, staring at his laptop in front of him, looking very focused.

_Hmmm, he's soooo sexxxy with his tie slightly loosened!_

Second mental slap! The day was definitely off to a good start. The door closed and I breathed out deeply. Part of me was hoping that this meeting would end quickly so I could finally be fixed about my lot, and the other wanted the meeting to last forever so I wouldn't have to face him.

Alice had already resumed her interrogation that would put Sherlock Holmes to shame and I sighed. The afternoon might be long, very long… But work kept us busy, and between phone calls, photocopies, and other appointments, she had little time to quench her curiosity.

Finally, about two hours later, as Alice was starting again with her favorite game of _"How to make Bella talk at any costs,"_ the huge door of the conference room opened. I was standing and holding some files that I was about to photocopy when I saw them exiting the room one by one.

_Hey, calm down, or else you're going to have a premature heart attack!_

"So, tell me more about that party. I want details. What was the theme?"

_Where is the off button?_

I mumbled an answer as a parade of suits and ties started going passed us. I suddenly developed a true admiration for the pencil holder on our desk and I waited, pale and trembling, for the comings and goings to stop.

"By the way, was my garter belt a success?" she asked out of the blue, all the opposite of discreet.

I almost choked on my own saliva. I was casting a murderous glance at her, asking her to avoid shouting that kind of thing from the rooftops when I saw a crooked smile topped by two emerald irises watching me. He was very close and had certainly heard Alice.

_From where he stands, if he hasn't heard, the poor guy must be stone-deaf!_

I turned from aspirin white to beet red in a split second and tried to hide behind my friend the pencil holder for another silent head-to-head.

_You shouldn't be ashamed; he seemed to like the garter belt yesterday evening._

"So?" Alice went on.

"So nothing at all," I muttered. "It remained quietly under my skirt, away from any eyes."

_Away from the eyes, yes, but not from wandering hands…_

"Sheesh, you're really not fun."

She took the files I had in my hands.

"I'm going to make those photocopies and I'll be back. I leave you to the contemplation of your desk."

She stepped around me to get to the photocopier.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're really weird today!" she said as she walked away.

I collapsed on my chair without taking my eyes from the magnificent chewed pen in front of me.

_You found yourself a new passion or what?_

If at this very moment I'd had a way of disappearing forever, I'd have done so without the slightest hesitation. From my spot I could hear that his professional discussion was about to end. I heard the sound of his footsteps slowly approaching, and then a shadow hung over my desk, proving that he was coming up to me. He didn't utter a word though, certainly waiting for a reaction from me.

Trembling and anxious, I raised my head to look at him. There we were; I was going to learn any minute that I had no longer my place here.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with my most assertive voice.

His damn smile stretched a little more.

_I'm still not allowed to slap him?_

He slowly leaned toward me. My heart rate bolted immediately and I held my breath.

"A lot of things, Isabella," he breathed against my ear. "I'm mostly thinking about one of them: your moans of pleasure when my hand wanders under your lace panties…"

_Is it me, or the room is warmer now?_

He straightened up as slowly as he'd leaned. My cheeks blushing, I swallowed painfully at the thought of what had happened the night before.

"But for now, I only need the _Galveston Square_ file, which should have been delivered by courier, Miss Swan," he said, all business again.

_Little voice to Bella's brain, it's time to come back on…_

It took me a while to analyze that yet very simple sentence. It was obvious, judging by his darn smile, that my turmoil didn't go unnoticed, and I bitched internally against my loss of mental faculty in his presence. I glanced briskly at my desk. No file had been delivered.

"I'm sorry, but apparently it's not arrived yet."

"Well, perhaps you can bring it directly to me in my office when you receive it, Miss Swan."

He walked away without further ado.

_Office… conference table… him… me… naked… Ouch, it's starting to hurt!_

A masterly mental slap later, I got rid of this vision of our two bodies, entwined and sweaty, lying on the large wooden conference table in the middle of his office. And as if fate was playing even more bad tricks on me, next second I saw a messenger holding a folder getting out of the elevator. I was utterly cursed!

_Cursed, yes, but some curses are worse than that!_

A signature and thanks later, I was standing in front of my desk, the much talked about _Galveston Square_ file in my hands, wondering what I should do. Did I really have to go in his office to hand him the file?

Yes, unfortunately. His minx assistant wasn't there and I didn't see myself call and tell him to come pick it up himself when he had just asked me to bring it to him. So I didn't have any other alternative but to brace myself and go confront Mr. Perfect and his shady insinuations.

_Admit that you like those shady insinuations…_

I sighed. I was truly infuriating!

I slowly crossed the lobby with the large file under my arm. I tentatively went up the main hallway dividing the open space, walking along the disorderly desks littered with all kind of blueprints in front of which the suits and ties and other tailor skirts were as busy as bees.

My long suffering ended in front of my personal inferno's door. I quickly knocked before losing my courage. A "Come in" muffled by the tick solid wood in front of me reached my ears.

_And this is the beginning of a new Cullen/Swan round. Who will the winner be?_

I entered the sumptuous office provided with a panoramic view of New York, trying to silence my maddening little inner voice. As during my first visit several weeks ago, he was sitting at his desk. Except that this time around he wasn't eying me with his smirk. No, today he was staring at his computer without paying attention to my presence.

I stood at the entrance of the room, not knowing exactly if I should step in or wait until _Mister _kindly deign to look up at me. The only snag was that the seconds were elapsing at full speed and he wasn't moving; he was just typing on his keyboard and staring at the screen.

_You plan to take root on the doorstep?_

Anxiously shifting from one foot to the other, I finally decided to move toward his desk. Still no reaction. I would never be able to ascertain this man. As soon as I thought I knew what to expect, he started to act in a completely different way. I thought I would be greeted by his derogatory remarks or his innuendos… but nothing. Not a word. Not even a glance.

_Disappointed, aren't you?_

Exasperating, really, really exasperating!

All in all, it wasn't for the worst. No confrontation; I could live with that. It would save me from losing all my means once again or throwing whatever on him.

_If thinking that makes you feel better… but I'm sure you're disappointed._

One mental slap later, I put the _Galveston Square_ file on a free corner of his desk.

"Here is your file, Mr. Cullen," I said while turning around, in a hurry to leave this place.

At that moment, my eyes met the large table and I gagged my mind in advance before it began to ramble once again. It wasn't the time to have a vision of his naked body taking me savagely on the…

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

I froze. His voice instantly dispelled the ramblings of my mind. I couldn't understand, try as I might. Not a single word or look, and now he was thanking me? What game was he playing, for heaven's sake? Yesterday he was this close to… and today he was just…

_Ahhh!_

Incomprehensible.

Acting as if nothing happened, I resumed walking toward the door.

"Hmm, by the way, I've got that for you."

_Oh shit! Note that it might get interesting…_

I turned hesitantly. He was still staring at his screen, the only difference being the white envelope he was holding out to me. All of a sudden I held my breath. Was it possible that… no. I didn't hear from N.Y.E. They had the authority to fire me, not him. Unless…

_This will teach you a lesson for declining a roll in the hay using a glass of mojito as a dissuasive weapon!_

I doubled back with anguish. I reached out and seized the envelope that he was handing me. At this point his eyes left his computer screen at last to meet mine.

"I think this is rightfully yours, Miss Swan," he said, a perfect smirk crossing his face before he finally let go of the envelope.

In possession of the object, I turned and left the room without a word.

_You're in deep shit, Swan!_

**So… what on earth will Bella find in the damn envelope?**

**A letter of dismissal?**

**An invitation?**

**The 20$ bill left on the back seat of the cab?**

**Something else?**

**If you guess right, I'll send you a teaser of the next chapter :0) **

**Huge thanks to my dear beta Lizzard43, and huge thanks to all of you who take the time to review this very enjoyable story.  
><strong>

**Until next time  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and Collisions belongs to the very popular and talented French author Drinou. I want to thank you, dear readers, for all the reviews you sent me last time. And remember, all the credit goes to Drinou, I'm just enjoying translating her story for your benefit. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: Infernal rise**

"_I think this is rightfully yours, Miss Swan," he said, a perfect smirk crossing his face before he finally let go of the envelope._

_In possession of the object, I turned and left the room without a word._

_You're in deep shit, Swan!_

"Oh, and of course it's nothing personal," he added as I was closing the door behind me.

I stood briefly against it, trying to regain the use of my shaky legs. Curious stares zeroed on me one by one. With a blush on my cheeks, I headed back to the reception desk in haste, looking down to avoid seeing everyone gazing at me. But since I forgot to look where I was going, I collided violently against what appeared to be a muscular torso.

"Hey, are you all right?" a soft voice asked.

At the same time, two hands steadied me, certainly saving me from falling back.

"Uh... yes, thanks."

"It's Bella, right?"

I looked up, intrigued that someone else other than Alice knew my diminutive in this place. The young man then offered me a beautiful smile and I remembered his identity.

_Run for your lives! If Alice sees you so close to him, you're no better than already dead!_

"You don't look good. Are you sure you're okay?" he worried, releasing me.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't see you. I'm sorry," I answered, bypassing him.

"I'm Jasper, and you don't have to apologize. This kind of thing happens to me all the time too."

He gave me another smile and went back to his post. I made my way back to mine, strangely calmer.

_The little architect is a cutie!_

I had to admit he was pretty nice and his smile was quite devastating.

_Humm... he would make for a pleasant short-term distraction, wouldn't he?_

Was I so desperately craving sex to the point of fantasizing about all the handsome men crossing my path? Okay, I had to confess that his slight southern drawl was pretty sexy...

_And his smile... Yummy!_

Pathetic! I sighed while reaching my desk. I really needed to find a man asap!

"Where were you?"

Alice's voice brought me back to reality and I suddenly remembered about what I was holding in my hand. I started to examine the envelope apprehensively, trying to figure out its contents.

"What's that?" Alice inquired, pointing the object of all my dreads.

"Uh... nothing at all!" I evaded, quickly slipping the envelope into the pocket of my suit.

If I was to learn that I was fired, I'd rather find out alone. In the meantime, I had to find a way to get rid of Alice for a few minutes, because it was obvious that I wouldn't hold on until tonight without knowing what was inside the envelope. An idea crossed my mind and a sadistic little smile appeared on my face.

"I just saw your handsome architect..."

"Jasper?"

I nodded while continuing my little ploy to keep her away.

"Himself! ... Well, when I say 'saw him,' it would be more accurate to say that I bumped into him. Besides, um... He seems to have some killer abs!"

I saw her becoming green with envy and I couldn't help laughing. I had her in my pocket! I grabbed a stack of files on the desk and handed it to her.

"It seems these papers are for his office. Maybe you can be kind enough and take them to him?"

"You're absolutely right!"

She lost no time and jumped from her chair, tearing the files from my hands before she left at full speed.

_I won!_

Finally alone, now I could pull out the damn envelope. I opened it with trembling hands and seized its contents. A yellow and blue logo popped to my eyes immediately, yet I didn't recognize it. Then I unfolded the sheet and...

_What the fu..._

The more my eyes roamed over the note, the more I thought I was having a bad dream. "Morgan's cleaning" ... "58 dollars" ... "Shirt cleaning" ... Had he really given me his dry cleaning bill to deal with? I looked down at the bottom of the page and saw the inscription "pending amount: $58" There was no place for doubt...

_What an asshole!_

For once I didn't feel the need to argue with my little inner voice. I was 100% in agreement with it.

_Then I'd say it's worth celebrating. Let's crack open a bottle of champagne._

I was so angry with that absolutely despicable – yet so sexy – maniac who was my boss that I didn't even want to channel the little hysterical voice in my head.

_Speaking of hysterical voice..._

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Have you seen how sexy he is today in his little light gray suit and his burgundy tie so cleverly adjusted?" Alice rambled on a full tilt as she joined me.

She glanced over my shoulder before I could put the bill back into the envelope.

"What's that? $58 for a shirt? My, it must have been in very poor condition or in solid gold for a cleaning to cost as much."

_Next time set his shirt on fire; it will end up being less expensive!_

"Hmm... Yes, probably. It belongs to a friend," I evaded, preferring not to dwell on the topic given my level of edginess.

Anyway, she'd already returned to her ranting and was talking again about the five seconds she'd spent with her sweet architect. As for me, I was in great need of letting off steam...

Therefore, when it was time for my lunch break, I grabbed my gym bag and sneaked out in haste. It had been a while since the last time I'd set foot in the private gym of the Cullen Corp, and a good unwinding session would be very beneficial to me. Luckily, I had kept my gear at hand just in case.

_I have to confirm that it's a very good 'just in case' because it's either that or my hand in Cullen's face! Ahhhh, what a prick, still!_

The elevator doors finally opened on the huge room fully equipped with the most state-of-the-art appliances I had ever seen. I only had to choose which one I was going to use for the next forty-five minutes.

After a brief visit to the locker room, I entered in the luxurious gym at last. A lively music was echoing through the room, covering the metallic sound of some of those torture devices running at full capacity at this time of the day. Having a shifted schedule, I was lucky enough to almost always find the room nearly empty, but today it was hardly the case.

_You'd think that no one eats in this place!_

A short overview later, I settled on the last treadmill available. I wanted to let off steam, and running a few miles should help with that. Starting slowly, I progressively increased the pace until I reached a nice cruising speed. I'd certainly much rather jog near a lake or a forest and feel the wind rush through my hair... But I was too far away from Central Park, which was the only place in New York resembling what I was longing for.

"Hey, Bella! I haven't seen you here in a long time. So, are you ready to resume my little training routine?"

Emmett's teasing voice pulled me out of my nostalgic thoughts. I was definitely kind of homesick at the moment. I would have never thought it possible, yet I missed Forks' rainy weather. If my father heard that, he'd be flabbergasted.

"Oh no... Please, anything but your... training... or you might have my death... on your conscience," I said, breathless.

Emmett was the sports instructor in this place. He was checking that the machines were working right, helping novices the likes of me in their exercises, boosting them when need was. But above all, he was contributing to the good mood. This man with an impressive frame was always joking and cheering people up. I'd met him the first time I'd come here. He'd virtually taken me under his wing, at the same time sparing me from getting knocked out by a frontal collision with a rebel punching bag.

Over my visits, he had tried to give me a light training routine, according to him... My muscles still remembered it!

"You're such a pussy!" he giggled. "So what brings you here after this long absence?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "I just need to vent a bit."

"Hmm... Pissed off?"

"You could say that."

His eye was caught on the other side of the room and he apologized instantly. "Keep the pace, I'll be right back," he said, disappearing. "I'm watching you, so run!"

I watched him as he walked away, curious to see what had captured his attention to the point of stopping teasing me so quickly when he usually was so playful. I saw him slaloming between several machines as he headed toward the entrance hall, where the elevators were located. He warmly greeted someone still invisible to me, patted him on the shoulder and laughed. It was probably one of his friends.

As I was about to stop playing the sneaky neighbor and spying on Emmett, the person he was talking to stepped in and I suddenly lost control of my legs. The treadmill seemed to ooze away under my feet, causing me to fall at the same time. Fortunately, I grabbed the arms of the machine before collapsing, but not inconspicuously enough not to alert half the people in the room while doing so, including Emmett and... Cullen.

I couldn't believe it. That bastard Edward Cullen was friend with Emmett. I remained totally dubious. How could two people so radically different as those two were be friends?

Perhaps it wasn't the case after all. Emmett was a very friendly guy, so maybe he was like this with everyone.

_FYI, note that they are both staring at you!_

Oh shit! Maybe it was time for me to go take a shower before the insistent gaze of my worst nightmare made the benefit of those long minutes of unbridled race go up in smoke. Emmett winked at me discreetly before resuming his conversation with my evil boss who, for his part, didn't take his eyes off me.

_Move before making a fool of yourself even more!_

I cast him my darkest glare and turned away from him, muttering a few insults in a low voice.

The advantage of shortening my training session was that now I had more time to indulge myself under one of the showers in the room. And so I was quite relaxed when I left the locker room twenty minutes later. My hair, still slightly damped even after suffering the assault of my mini travel hair dryer, was stuck in my face and I was still trying to tame it when I heard the characteristic "ding" of a coming elevator.

I cast a quick glance at the big digital clock on the wall.

_Oops!_

Maybe I spent a little too much time under the beneficial stream of hot water, because I was now on the verge of being late to relieve Alice.

_Oops, again!_

It was best to limit the damages...

So with that thought in mind, I swiftly started to run to catch the elevator. The doors were closing when I finally reached it. I didn't think twice and I slipped between them before it was too late, and then I dove inside.

_Ouch! Maybe you should have wait for the next, all things considered..._

Edward Cullen and his abiding crooked smile greeted me in the elevator, which was apparently bound for hell. Thank God we were not alone. Three other people were also present in the confined space, and it allowed me to hope that I wouldn't be entitled to his little scathing and demeaning remarks that were my lot whenever he was around.

_Do I have to remind you that you love those remarks? Stop deluding yourself and face the reality!_

Ah, it had been a long time... And here you go, one mental slap!

As soon as the door finally closed shut, I turned to them, preferring to contemplate their brushed metal rather than having to hold his gaze a second longer.

_Especially when you recall that last night he had his hand in your panties!_

My cheeks suddenly turned a quite intense pink as I remembered his fingers on my skin, and I thanked myself internally for having the presence of mind to stand with my back to him. It would have been bad if he'd seen my embarrassment, and I would have been entitled to his jerk's paraphernalia. I could already hear his mocking laughter and his brittle tirades...

Except that even with my back to him, I could feel his gaze on me.

_Turn around and check!_

Bad idea. Very, very bad idea!

The elevator stopped at the 22nd floor and several people entered it, forcing me to move back. In my head I repeated in loops not to turn around at any cost.

_You're dying to, so just do it!_

I sighed. Being in such a confined space with him so close to me was definitely a bad idea. Why was it so hard to ignore him?

_Perhaps because he's so damn hot, sexy, and he's affecting you, and even though you dream of slapping him, you'd also like to jump on him here and now. Satisfied with this explanation?_

And a second one!

Note to myself: increase in the number of mental slaps issued in the presence or at the approach of a certain walking fantasy...

_Slap him instead of yourself, it will be a nice change!_

If only...

At the 28th floor, the elevator made another stop and a new parade of people entering and leaving the lift started. At the 33rd floor, same thing, except that little by little I was forced to step back even more, thereby minimizing the safety zone between him and me.

37th floor. Eight more people filled in, squeezing us a little more. Now I was so close to him that I could feel his body heat.

_Hmmm..._

The elevator was crowded. We were all pressed against each other, and yet I only noticed the presence of his body tight against mine. I could feel his every movements in my back, his every breaths, and it was tickling my neck every time he breathed out.

41st floor. My safety zone already terribly undermined melted like snow in the sun.

49th floor. My inner prayer was unfortunately not heard. A new wave of people rushed inside. I followed the movement in spite of me, which pushed me a little more in the back, even tighter against him. The contact of his chest with my back intensified and his breath irradiated my skin completely. My heart went berserk and I held my breath as I found myself utterly glued to him.

_But you need to breathe otherwise you're going to pass out!_

What was that?

_Holy shit!_

Was it what I thought it was? Noooo! It was simply impossible. Except the growl that ensued in my back consolidated this idea.

Was it really possible that...

_You can always believe it's his cell phone in his boxer short but in my opinion it's something else... Something manlier, if you know what I mean._

I had to get out of here, and quick!

_Or you can stay, wait until the elevator is empty, and jump on him. Isn't it a better option?_

I needed to think about something else. Anything but that. Especially not that! The weather... What kind of day was it today?...

_Certainly not as hot as it is here!_

Failed attempt. What else?...

Edward's hips purposely moved toward me and I barely restrained a groan.

_Red alert, we just lost my panties!_

This man would be the death of me!

53rd. More people. Would this elevator reach its full capacity at some point? The person in front of me pushed me and caused a friction between Cullen and me. No doubt, I wasn't going to emerge alive from this lift.

_You, I'm not sure, but it's official that your underwear just passed away._

My breathing was cut off and I closed my eyes in an attempt to ignore the situation. But how could I forget that I was in a crowded elevator, pressed against the muscular body of my personal fantasy when he was unrestrainedly rubbing a certain part of his anatomy against my ass?

_You forget the grunts!_

My death! He wanted my death!

I could officially say that he was taking revenge for my defiance the night before.

_Next time do not cockblock him!_

60th. I thanked all the gods in this world with all my heart when the elevator doors opened at last. I hastened to get out and follow the other people, even if it meant I had to push them, as it would allow me to quickly recover a safety zone between Cullen and me.

_Hum... It was enjoyable! Frustrating, but enjoyable._

Apparently, my mind was starting to ramble again. It had been a while!

_Sheesh, don't play the prudish girl and admit that you liked it!_

Maybe I did... but I was glad to be out of this inferno all the same. So it's with a smile that I touched the solid ground – a smile that faded as soon as I saw a redhead with a slender silhouette impatiently stomping next to the reception desk. It was the same redhead who was teasing Edward at the private party.

_Teasing? This is quite a euphemism!_

What was the minx doing here?

"Victoria!" a sweet voice exclaimed behind me.

Of course!

The girl straightened up and walked slowly toward me, or at least the person following me.

_And what if you made her trip when she passes by you?_

I was dying to do just that, but I preferred to keep a low profile and quietly recover from the turmoil of the last five minutes. I silently reached my desk, where a note on the screen informed me about the disappearance of my co-worker: _'Massive clearance at Bloomingdale's from 1 to 3pm. Couldn't wait for you any longer. See you tomorrow. Alice.' _She was really irredeemable.

"Hi gorgeous," the redheaded bitch said in a seductive voice as she reached the object of all my fantasies. "I hope you liked how the night ended, because I'm not done with you, believe me. I still have a lot of tricks to show you, mind you."

"_Let's pretend nothing happened..."_ I repeated to myself. _"Let's pretend nothing happened... Let's pre..."_

_You can do as you please, but the fact remains that you're in the front row right now._

Though I tried to look away, my eyes were inexorably drawn to them. I saw him put his arm in her back as she rubbed against him.

_Yes, but the bulge in his pants is for me. Ha! _

Except that she was the one to enjoy it soon according to the view playing before my eyes. Edward grabbed her wild hair with an iron grip, made her slightly turn her face, and kissed her eagerly right in front of me.

_Ahhh! Don't touch him, you dirty slut, or I'll rip you a new one!_

I could imagine their tongues dancing together just by the movements of their faces. My fingers clenched on a poor stray pen that I had found and a slight "crack" sounded when the fiery glare of my boss rested upon me while his tongue continued to outrageously massage Victoria's.

_And what a glare... Lucky for you that your panties are already dead, because now you'd sign a death warrant once again._

They – finally! – ended their kiss. And without breaking eye contact with me, he pulled slightly away from her. That's when I saw the smirk appear on his face, and a deep craving for murder went through me.

He was playing again.

_And as always, he gets to win._

"Let's get to my office. We'll have more peace and quiet," he said, inviting her to follow him with a slight pressure of his hand in her back.

Fulminating, I watched them walk a few steps down the hall when he suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Miss Swan, it goes without saying that the document I entrusted to you this morning is to be taken care of as soon as possible," he said with a smile.

_Son of a bitch!_

**As always, I need to thank my beta Lizzard43. You rock girl :0)  
><strong>

**Until next time.  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Note from the translator: here I am again with a new chapter! Remember, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ belongs to the lovely, talented, and very popular French author Drinou. Thank you all for following me in that story, and thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: Murderous thoughts**

_Fulminating, I watched them walk a few steps down the hall when he suddenly stopped and turned to me._

"_Miss Swan, it goes without saying that the document I entrusted to you this morning is to be taken care of as soon as possible," he said with a smile._

_Son of a bitch!_

Ah, welcome murderous thoughts! I couldn't be blamed for having them. He was messing with me again and took a malignant pleasure doing so. And I was foolish enough to get caught in his game every time he launched a new round. I was such a poor, stupid and naïve girl. I became a simple malleable toy in his hands.

_All you have to do is take your revenge, silly girl!_

Most of all, I needed to leave this place before I exploded... I hated myself as much as I hated him. I cursed against the power he had over me. The sensation that my body was no longer mine when he was around was really unsettling and it drove me crazy.

_Wouldn't it rather be to knowing it's the other redheaded bitch who's getting laid with him that drives you crazy?_

I internally slapped myself yet another time. After all, I wasn't counting them anymore. I still had three more hours to spend in this inferno. Three long hours of mulling over and waiting to see _Blazinglocks_ leaving his office with a smile because she most certainly just got one of the best orgasms of her life.

_Ahhhhh!_

Coffee. I quickly needed a good shot of caffeine to calm down.

_Has no one ever told you that coffee's a stimulant?_

I also needed tape quickly so I could finally muzzle that treacherous little inner voice rotting my life.

_Hey, I'm just telling the truth. It's not my fault if you don't want to hear it!_

I threw the remains of the poor little pen I'd just killed in the trash, making it a collateral victim of this perfect bastard who was my boss. When I finally arrived in the break room, I grabbed the coffee carafe with a feverish hand, thanking heaven it was full, and poured myself a cup of the precious black nectar, which I was so much in need of.

I was leaning against the window and watching the human ants strolling hundreds of feet below, with my headphones connected to the switchboard on my ears, when a hand rested on my shoulder and startled me.

"Uh... sorry, I just want the coffee."

I glanced in surprise at the man who just brought me back from my thoughts and realized all of a sudden that I was still holding the coffee pot.

"Uh, yes, of course."

I handed it to the beautiful blond guy with a southern accent who was secretly making Alice swoon and returned to the contemplation of the urban landscape before me. I couldn't help letting out an overwhelmed sigh.

"Tough day?"

"Horrible!" I exclaimed, collapsing into one of the chairs in the break room.

"Is there something I can do?" he asked me kindly.

This man seemed really adorable and I truly hoped Alice would achieve her ends with him. She deserved to find love with a person such as him. Anyway, if I could help them one way or another, I would.

"If murdering someone is just your sort of thing, then yes, otherwise unfortunately it's a waste," I sighed.

"Oh! Regrettably I think I won't be able to help then, but... if you..." he hesitated.

I raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"Well, I thought maybe... you'd need to take your mind off things, and uh..."

He seemed really embarrassed and I couldn't see where he was headed.

_He's really cute, though!_

"A friend of mine is throwing a party and uh..." he suddenly reeled at full speed while his cheeks became slightly pink.

"Ohhh!" I exclaimed.

_Ah, what an idea, that's a good one!_

"It's very nice of you, thanks, but I think I'll just spend some one on one time with my duvet tonight. However, I'm pretty sure Alice would be pleased to accompany you to this party," I pointed out.

_If this little hint doesn't help him to understand that he can rush headlong..._

At the same moment, my headphones beeped in my ears. The break was unfortunately over for me. I thanked Jasper for his offer and answered to the umpteenth call of the day in a tired voice while pulling out the paraphernalia of the perfect switchboard operator. I wrote down Alice's phone number on a small note pad and put the piece of paper under Jasper's nose before leaving the room. Now all the cards were in his hand. It was up to him.

After my sixth consecutive call, I saw an even more disheveled fiery hair appear in my peripheral vision.

_You, b... Ahhh!_

In a swagger, the redheaded bitch entered the lobby. My stomach knotted at the sight of her face. A sign 'Just got fucked' would not have been more meaningful than this sort of victorious smile she was showing. If I thought I wanted to murder someone earlier, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling now.

_Whose fault was that? If I say mojito, does that tell you something? If you hadn't acted so cunningly yesterday, you too would have that smile on your face, idiot!_

Okay. I needed to make a quick calculation of the fees to reassure me. How much did this slight rebellion cost me? Hmm ... a huge frustration, some murderous thoughts, and a very expensive dry cleaning bill.

_And an orgasm as well..._

If only... That's about it for the negative side. And what was I getting in return from this affront? An immense pride. Was it worth it?

_Nooooo!_

But the answer could also be yes, because just to see his smirk wipe off of his face like it did was worth suffering his vengeance and seeing the other slut strutting in front of me like that.

_You know it's wrong to lie, even to yourself!_

As I watched the redhead disappear into the elevator, I still had this strange urge to jump on her and strangle her.

I grabbed a few isolated files on my desk while sighing loudly and went to fight mercilessly against the photocopier on the floor. Technology and I had never particularly got along well, but this specific machine was driving me utterly crazy. I could never use it without it having a malfunction, which most of the time forced me to retrieve a so-called invisible piece of paper that was blocking it. Suffice to say that the thought of hanging myself was more appealing to me at the moment than going to make photocopies.

I put the stack of files on a shelf next to the infernal machine and started to get busy while praying that the Xerox god be with me. Except that said god must have forgotten his hearing aid because after only thirty pages, the characteristic beep indicating a problem began to resound in my ear.

_And here we go again._

"Great, just my luck!" I muttered to myself.

I quickly examined the diagram on the touch screen of the device to locate the malfunction. After my countless hassles with this machine, I was beginning to know it pretty well. I opened it, panel after panel, removing sheet by sheet everything that was inside the system. Except that, lucky as I was today, a piece of paper was torn in the process and got stuck in the den of the beast.

_Goddamn machine!_

Crouching, my head half buried in the metal bowels of the photocopier, I was twisting myself to catch the damn tiny bit of paper blocking the whole device when a mocking laugh reached my ears.

_Oh. Shit._

"Very... hmm... interesting position," the voice I'd recognize among millions emphasized behind me.

Was I that cursed? Why did the last person on earth I wished to see have to arrive right at the moment I was on all fours, with my ass in the air in front of that damn scrap heap?

_Bad karma, girl... Bad karma..._

"Do you need help, Miss Swan?"

With a tense expression on my face, I pulled my head out of its metal hiding place and turned toward him, glaring at him as hard as I could. The situation had my cheeks turned rosy, however I didn't allow myself to be dispirited in front of his everlasting crooked smile that I wanted him to swallow back. This man, as gorgeous as he was, was truly the worst bastard of this world. How dare he openly make fun of me whenever he was in the mood for it? I was fed up. My nerves were strained throughout the day and I was cracking up. Enough was enough. Boss or not, right then and there, the desire to slap him was stronger than everything else.

_Little call to order: slap equals immediate dismissal. If you could avoid..._

"What the heck is your problem?" I spat as I sat up, fully aware that I might soon regret my words.

_Ooh, there will be blood! 10 bucks on the hunk._

My apprehension increased even more when his damn crooked smile stretched across his face and a gamester glow sparkled in his eyes. Did I just launch a new round without knowing it?

"My problem, Miss Swan," he started, stepping dangerously close to me, "is that I'm missing some part of the confidential file that you brought to me earlier. If, however, this answer doesn't suit you, we could easily discuss it in my office."

"I-I...I," I stuttered miserably.

_Cullen 1 – Swan 0_

"That's what I thought."

He stepped forward again until his face was close enough to mine for his breath to caress my cheeks.

"Be aware, though, Miss Swan, that I remain entirely at your disposal, should you feel the need to object in private."

How was I supposed to understand this sentence?

_Hmm ... as an open invitation to a passionate clinch!_

"Is that clear?"

His voice suddenly rang harsher and louder, making me jump.

_Swan KO. Come here to collect your gains!_

I nodded swiftly, gradually coming back to my senses.

"Good. In the meantime, you'll bring me the missing part of the Galveston Square file in the shortest delay."

With that, he turned round and vanished from my sight as quickly as he'd appeared. I stood speechless, inanimate in front of the photocopier. Truth be told, I didn't even know how to react anymore. I was both edgy and ... frustrated. This guy made me crazy.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The most urgent for now was to recover this famous missing part before giving my dear boss a reason to fire me.

_You mean other than those already listed?_

Apart from the episode with the mojito, which incidentally was in a totally private setting, he had nothing to complain about, nothing to reproach me. I was doing my job properly and never had any problem.

_Damn mojito. If it weren't for it ... Hmmmm..._

A waltz of sulfurous visions began to pass before my eyes, from the memorable tackling against the wall in a dark corner of the VIP area of the Zanzibar, to his hand playing with one of the clips of my garter belt, not to mention his fingers slipping under the lace of my panties...

_Fire!_

Blushing, I painfully emerged from my inappropriate thoughts to resume my research. These documents couldn't be far away. They had passed from the courier to his office with me as the only intermediate.

Except that after searching for more than an hour, I still hadn't found them. I was beginning to seriously worry. What was I going to do if I couldn't get hold of them? I was once again on the line with the delivery company when I saw the courier from earlier make a second appearance, blissfully unaware of the turmoil he caused, with a small blue folder under his arm.

_Give me a weapon so I can end him in horrible pain!_

The man apologized for this oversight and left immediately while I was deeply relieved. I was already imagining myself having to explain to my dear boss that I couldn't find his confidential file. Just thinking of it made me turn white.

I grabbed the blue envelope and resolved to go face my worst nightmare while I still had the courage. It was already a little late and the premises were slowly emptying. I cast a quick glance at my watch and grumbled. With all that had happened, I was finally ending up doing overtime.

His office door was open, so I just slipped in the doorway and knocked lightly. He looked up immediately, a serious expression on his face, and watched me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Miss Swan, as you can see my door is open for you," he said, leaving his chair. "Do you want to discuss a particular topic in private?"

He stopped in the middle of the room and motioned for me to come in.

_It smells of foul play!_

For once I had to agree. All of this didn't bode well. I took a few cautious steps into his office, fearing an attack at the slightest movement on his part, but all he did was looking at me silently.

"Uh... I just came to hand you the missing part of the Galveston Square file. The courier had forgotten it and-"

"Good," he cut me off.

He snatched the envelope of my hands and laid it on the conference table behind him; then he went past me and shut the door before my astonished eyes.

_Okay. It smells really bad now..._

I swallowed painfully. What game was he playing yet again? When he turned to me, his serious look had been replaced by his smirk. He stared at me in silence a few seconds, which seemed like hours.

_Say something, stupid girl, instead of just standing there!_

I stared at him in return, looking for a clue in his eyes or in his attitude. But as usual I couldn't decipher him. This guy was a total enigma to me.

_A sexy enigma in a nice gray suit!_

What exactly did he expect from me?

"So, Miss Swan, I'm all ears," he abruptly said.

_Eh?_

He suddenly began to walk slowly toward me and a loud alarm was triggered in my head, telling me it was vital for my survival that I keep a safe distance between him and me, especially after what had happened in the elevator.

"Excuse me?" I replied defensively, taking a step backward.

"Well, I expect you tell me about those objections, which seemed to burn your lips earlier," he added, continuing his slow progression toward me.

As for me, I was struggling to keep the mentioned safe distance, but my backside bumped into the conference table behind me and I found myself stuck with no way to escape.

_Conference table? Uh oh... I think it's going to get very interesting around here!_

The next minute he was in front of me, reducing to almost nothingness that survival zone I cherished so much.

"You should take advantage of the fact that there's just you and me here," he went on, piercing me with his mesmerizing emerald gaze.

_Him, you, and the conference table as well. Don't you forget the table!_

My eyes staring into his, I swayed between the urge to flee in haste and the one to surrender and come what may. After all, why continue to fight over and over again while I couldn't fool myself? I was dying to succumb to his advances.

"Not even the shadow of a mojito to disturb this moment," he continued with a slight touch of humor in his voice, his face very close to mine.

_Breathe!_

I released the air contained in my lungs. Without realizing it, I had held my breath throughout his feline approach. My heart rate returned to normal when the oxygen entered into my body again. Then I strived to keep a clear head and a little control over the situation.

"What exactly do you want from me?" I asked, my eyes locked in his.

Clear and composed, my voice lit a strange glow in his eyes, which was not lost on me.

_And what will you do if he answers that he wants you to undress and lie down on this table?_

"This is a very interesting question, Miss Swan. Do not tempt me."

I stared at his smooth, full lips, and saw them make some kind of totally hypnotic motion to call mine. His face was so close and yet so far. I could feel his breath caressing my skin every time he slowly exhaled, stirring a little more this almost uncontrollable desire to reduce the distance between us to zero.

"I don't tempt you," I whispered.

_And where is the clear and composed voice now? I'd rather call that a mew._

He brushed off a lock of my hair with one hand and my whole body began to shudder at the light touch of his skin against mine.

"Of course you tempt me, Miss Swan. Didn't you realize it in that elevator?" he whispered in my ear, his cheek close enough for me to feel its warmth radiating against mine.

His hands rested suddenly on my hips. I felt myself swiftly leave the ground and land on a hard and flat surface. I gasped in surprise when he sat me on the conference table, inviting himself between my legs at the same time.

_Oh. My. God._

He placed his hands on the table on either side of my hips and put his face in front of mine, towering over me.

_This guy is just too damn hotttttt!_

There was no trace of his smile, just a serious and intense look that was totally penetrating me. His breathing had clearly accelerated even though it was still more collected than mine. Hyperventilation was lurking around the corner if I didn't calm down quickly.

_And how are you supposed to calm down, dear, with such a dude between your thighs?_

As if I wasn't aware enough of the current situation...

In slow motion, his torso and my bust brushed together as his body gradually leaned over mine. Then panic took over me. Either I remained still, and our lips would eventually touch, sooner rather than later, or I started to move opposite to him, but then I would find myself very quickly lying on that conference table.

_I say we choose both. First the kiss, and then you lie down. Deal?_

Maybe I could push him with all my strength and free myself from his grip? If that's really what I wanted...

_Do that and I'll make your life a living hell until the day you die, girl!_

Finally, too deep in my thoughts, I'd remained still and now his lips were dangerously close to mine. I held my breath in anticipation and plunged my eyes into his. He stood still, like he was waiting for my consent, which was really weird considering his usual behavior that I would somewhat call... um... domineering. Any resistance had abandoned me a long time ago. The desire to feel his lips on mine was now too strong for me to resist. I closed my eyes, giving him the silent consent he seemed to want from me and I waited for the tide of sensations that was about to assault me.

Nothing.

_Odd!_

I opened my eyes, intrigued, and found myself facing the smirk that I hated more than anything. He'd stood motionless and watched me surrender with an obvious satisfaction.

He pulled back and suddenly returned to the center of the room.

"It was a pleasure to discuss these objections with you, Miss Swan, however it is with regrets that I have to postpone the end of this interview. My next appointment should be here momentarily."

Bastard!

He quickly looked at his watch and returned to settle behind his desk as if nothing happened while I was still sitting on the damn table, stunned and pissed off as ever.

"You may go," he added coldly.

_What a... I'm going to... Ahhh!_

He began typing on his keyboard, no longer acknowledging my presence. I leapt of the table, struggling with the flood of feelings ravaging me from inside. I wanted to cry, to scream, to slap his face, but I was fully aware that I could only blame myself because once again I had left him take control of the situation and make fun of it. I swallowed my tears of rage and was headed toward the door when I heard him behind me.

"I feel like an aftertaste of mojito," he laughed.

I clenched my teeth to avoid regretting the words that might come out of my mouth under my fury as a variety of unflattering bird names ran through my head.

Jasper blocked my way when I crossed the boundaries of this hell, and I nearly bumped into him.

"It's really not your day!" he laughed.

I glared at him.

"Are you okay?" he worried.

"Never better," I replied sarcastically in a voice that was trembling way too much for my liking.

I promptly walked around him and then stopped in my tracks and turned to him as he was about to enter the office I'd just left.

"Jasper?" I called him. "What time tonight?"

He looked at me questioningly, visibly surprised.

"I think that I'll leave my duvet aside and take on your invitation after all," I said loud enough for the bastard who had just toyed with me once again to hear.

"I'm delighted. See you tonight at 9 then. Alice will give you the details," he replied with a smile.

Apparently he hadn't wasted any time.

I returned to my post with the firm resolution to never, ever let Edward Cullen play with me again.

**Huge thanks to my dear beta Lizzard43  
><strong>

**Until next time  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ belongs to the lovely and well renowned French author Drinou. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was on vacations and my mind was elsewhere. If it's any consolation, chapter 13 is in the hands of my beta, and I'm already working on chapter 14...  
><strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews, and good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 12: Provocations**

"_I'm delighted. See you tonight at 9 then. Alice will give you the details," he replied with a smile._

_Apparently he hadn't wasted any time._

_I returned to my post with the firm resolution to never, ever let Edward Cullen play with me again._

**oo**

Standing with my glass of mojito in hand, I was swaying leisurely to the rhythm of the music while greeting the people introduced by Jasper.

Alice and I had arrived at 9 p.m. sharp. She'd been fidgeting all the way to get here, but now that she was near the handsome architect, she suddenly looked like a shy little girl. I'd rather see her like this than in the state of excitement she was earlier, which might have given her a heart attack before the evening was over. This girl was like the Energizer bunny under normal circumstances, but right now she was just on the verge of a short-circuit, from being so overexcited.

A new person entered the room and I felt relieved all of a sudden. I was glad to finally see someone I knew, other than Alice and Jasper who, incidentally, were currently flirting not far away from me.

"Hey, Bella! I didn't know you'd be here too," Emmett said as he joined me.

"Well, Alice and I got invited by Jasper."

"Me too. We go out sometimes after his daily workout. He told me earlier about this little party, so here I am! And speaking of workout, I saw the treadmill being mean with you today," he giggled.

I felt my cheeks redden as I remembered my monumental fall in the middle of the crowded gym.

_And in front of Cullen!_

I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him. Couldn't I spend an evening without my mind rambling toward the one who was driving me crazy in every sense of the term? After what he had done to me earlier in the day, I felt an inexhaustible urge to murder him. I needed to brush him out my mind at all costs. This man was harmful, detrimental. I had to stop the massacre right now and keep away from him as much as possible.

_Yeah, yeah, keep talking!_

"Another mojito?" Emmett asked me as I was swallowing the last drop of my favorite cocktail.

_What a slippery slope! Who's going to have a headache tomorrow?_

Emmett reappeared a few minutes later with our drinks, followed closely by the electric battery on legs.

"Alice? Why are you no longer with Jasper?" I asked.

She cast me a hangdog look and clung to my arm.

"He had to excuse himself for a few minutes, and I miss him!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"He'll come back."

My poor little Alice who was already addicted to her cute little architect!

_She, at least, is managing pretty well, unlike some..._

And a second one for the road! Clearly, I was unable to contain my saucy mind and stop thinking about the bastard who was my boss, this despicable, heartless and manipulative man full of himself...

_And handsome as a god..._

Argh! Why on earth couldn't I simply stop thinking about him? I hated myself for my lack of control. Fortunately, at that moment Emmett started to relate one of his incredible stories and I focused on his narrative rather than on my internal conflict.

We spent the next two hours talking while periodically moving to the music coming from the huge speakers. Jasper had joined us barely ten minutes later, to Alice's delight, and we were laughing together ever since, having a good time among friends.

_And more of course for our two lovebirds, should they have affinities..._

"Is that true Bella? You really fell of your treadmill?" Alice laughed.

I glared at Emmett who'd just revealed my misfortune to everyone.

"Traitor!" I replied, half amused, half mortified, and he burst into laughter.

I hit his shoulder with my purse, which made him laugh even more. Goddamn Emmett, always radiating cheerfulness and spreading it all around him. He grabbed his cell phone in the pocket of his jeans while holding his sides, laughing non-stop.

"Hey! ... I just got attacked by a purse," he said to the person on the phone, looking at me straight in the eyes. "I'm at a little party with some friends... Really? ... Now? ... Okay. We're on our way."

_We?_

"How about moving the party to another place? I have a good plan to end the evening," he said while hanging up.

"Why not?" Jasper answered enthusiastically as I shrugged, willing to follow the others if they decided to change location. "Are you in, Alice?"

That's all it took for the Energizer bunny who was my work partner to start out straight off.

"All right then, we're headed to the Zanzibar!" Emmett cried out, jumping up, followed by Jazz and Alice.

_W-What?_

"The Zanzibar?" I panicked.

Images of the previous night pervaded my brain, followed by the scene that occurred earlier in the day.

"Hey! Isn't that where you spent last night?" Alice asked. "If anything, the charming young man you've met there will still be lingering around tonight," she added, winking at me to emphasize her words.

_Precisely, this is where it gets sticky, Sherlock!_

A wave of panic swept over me. I didn't want to risk running into my worst nightmare again and having to face him. I was in no mood or shape to counter his attacks.

"Go ahead and have fun. I'm going home; I'm too tired to follow you guys," I lied.

But that was without taking Alice and her hangdog eyes into account. For the first time since Jasper had joined us, she pulled away from him and stood in front of me, sinking her pleading eyes into mine.

"I beg you, Bella, don't let me down!" she whispered. "I need you. You must stay, please."

"You're doing very well all by yourself, believe me."

"No, not at all. Come on, Bella, just one little hour and then we'll go home if you want to. Have mercy on me!" she besought.

One hour... that wouldn't risk a lot, and besides, why would he still be there? What could happen in only one little hour?

_Hmmm... Lots of things!_

"Okay," I sighed. "One hour, and that's it. I'll show up, I'll have a drink, and then I'll go to bed."

"Great!" she suddenly squealed, gripping my arm and pulling me with all her strength to get me up.

_Things might finally get interesting..._

Willy-nilly I followed suit. We took a cab and arrived far too quickly for my liking in that latest fashionable club which left me with a bitter aftertaste in the mouth.

What was I doing here? I was decidedly asking myself this question a little too often lately.

The jazzy atmosphere of the main room reminded me of the evening I'd spent between these walls with Jake, which had nothing to do with the one I'd spent the night before in the VIP area where everything was much more... tribal.

_Yeah, it was kind of warm, wasn't it? Let's call a spade a spade. It was boiling hot last night, and not only in your panties._

I sighed. Obsessed and uncontrollable dirty little voice! Couldn't it shut up for just five minutes? I mentally slapped myself for the umpteenth time of the evening. If only doing so could muzzle it.

I spotted a small round table unoccupied at the back of the room and hastened showing it to the others.

"Don't bother, we're not staying here," Emmett said in a loud voice to cover the music.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. What game was he playing? We'd just gotten in the place and he was the one who'd dragged us here.

"Yes, because uncle Emmett found you a table in the VIP section. Isn't it great?" he boasted while my brain was absorbing one by one each of the words he'd just uttered.

Table. Reserved. VIP. Section.

I swallowed painfully. That didn't mean I would come across him. After all, he didn't own this club and he most certainly had better things to do than being here again tonight, right?

_If you say so!_

Alice started bouncing with joy – traitor! – and we left the main room to enter the one that had haunted my dreams all night. The same bouncer was waiting at the door, yet this time he didn't ask for IDs but opened it instantly when he saw Emmett. Was Mr. McCarty a regular of the place? It seemed to be the case…

I was startled by the ambience prevailing here tonight, completely opposite of the outrageous wild one still fresh in my memory. Where African masks once sat the night before, there were now white curtains nicely draped, thus isolating the private booths from the rest of the room. The branches and vines had been replaced by large cushions in the same shade. Candles put here and there in the room enhanced the soft lighting of the place with their dancing flames. The floor strewn with feathers was not outdone and added a fluffy touch to this Eden setting.

Everything looked like paradise here tonight.

The crowd was moving lasciviously to the slow tempo of the ambient music. Couples were gradually forming, some of which reached the large white cushions laid in the recesses of the huge room, while groups of people discussed and laughed about their day at the tables.

Emmett led us through the dancing crowd up to a private box near the bar, hidden behind one of the large white drapes. I scanned the scene in search of likely emerald irises as we sat around the table. No super sexy bastard in sight, thank God.

_Pfff!_

The men offered to fetch our drinks and Alice took the opportunity to ask my opinion on Jazz's attitude tonight and on her possible chance to get her way with him. Was she so blind when the cute little architect was in the equation? I giggled when I saw her face after I told her she could certainly jump on him without restraint in the second and he wouldn't protest in the slightest as he seemed totally addicted to her. The men chose to return with our drinks at that exact moment. Alice glared at me and I couldn't contain my laugh any longer.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, causing Alice to collapse on the seat at the same time.

I curbed my uncontrollable urge to laugh even more and took a deep breath to clear my thoughts.

"Girl stuff that you, guys, don't need to know about!" I answered, still smiling.

"Edward!" Emmett blurted out, rising swiftly from the booth.

_Edward? Oh oh…_

What remained of my smile disappeared instantly from my face as a dark figure approached us nonchalantly with a live Barbie doll in each of his arms.

What had I done to deserve this?

My eyes traveled back and forth between the two girls who looked like models. They were tall with endless slender legs, a perfect body, a cleavage that made me green with envy, satin blond hair, a carefully tanned skin… In short they were two bimbos, and they were clinging to his arms.

_Look at their outfits! Can we even call that a skirt? Where is the missing piece?_

"Good evening," Edward said with a velvety voice slightly covered by the sweet melody coming out of the speakers.

Alice and Jazz quit their mutual contemplation for one split second to greet the newcomer without even noticing who he was.

_Ah, love!_

"I see that you made good use of my invitation, Emmett. I didn't know you'd bring some guests, but regardless, enjoy this private booth and the benefits allocated to it."

"You're the best, Ed," Emmett said, rising his glass toward him.

His reply had the merit of making me stop staring intently at bimbo number two. Such chumminess! No doubt, Emmett and my dear boss had to be friends for him to be able to afford that kind of familiarity without risking to get fired right away.

_If you say so… although right now I've got the feeling he's going to gut him rather than holding him in his arm, thy dear boss…_

The tightened jaw and black stare that Edward threw at his hypothetical friend contrasted sharply with the hearty laugh of the latter.

"Relax, dude, you've got to enjoy the moment, man," Emmett added, looking successively at Barbie number one and Barbie number two.

_Argh guys! All the same…_

The piercing gaze my boss cast on me made me blush instinctively. Why did I suddenly have the feeling of liquefying on the spot?

_I have my own idea. Lack of sex, maybe? Just saying…_

I gave myself a masterly mental slap and swallowed a huge gulp of my cocktail just to keep a clear head. I laid my eyes on an imaginary point in front of me, preferring avoiding rather than sustaining one more minute the two emeralds staring at me insistently. Attempt that could have been successful had the object of all my fantasies not decided to stand right before me, both bimbos still hanging at his arms.

"You're right, Emmett," he said, leaning slightly on the booth in front of which he was standing.

His following words were much more subdued as they were only meant for the two giraffes on stilettos rubbing against him as he gestured to the adjoining booth with his head, his eyes never getting off me, not even for a second. One of the two girls whispered something in his ear before seizing his lobe and sensually nibbling it.

_Oh fuck! Who wants some Barbie mush?_

I could have sworn that a growl of protest had escaped my throat. And if I could thank the music for concealing that noise, I also had to thank the slight dimness of the place. Without it, my knuckles, whitened by the pressure of my fingers around my glass, would be visible to the eyes of everyone and especially of the one sustaining my stare with that smirk, revealing in me these sudden murderous thoughts I had all too often in his presence.

"Enjoy your night," he said to no one in particular, all the while winking inconspicuously at me before turning back to join his two girlfriends of the moment, now seated on a bench in the next stall.

_And what about me? Can't I join in?_

What game was he playing yet again? With no answer to this question, I returned my attention on my drink and took another sip of it. What the hell was I thinking when I decided to set foot here again tonight?

_Perhaps you want me to refresh your memory?_

Edward Cullen walked nonchalantly along one of the veils draped to the wall and undid the satin ribbon holding it in an effortless motion. The sheer fabric swirled lightly in the air before falling between the two booths. From then on, it was only in shadows and to the rhythm of the lights in the room that I saw him reach the bench and settle between his two conquests.

"He's a friend of yours?" I asked Emmett, my eyes still riveted on the silhouettes behind the veil.

"Eddy? I've always known him."

I turned to him, stunned.

"What?" he said in surprise. "You look astonished."

I couldn't help but nod. He'd always known him? Wow! How could someone endure this jerk for so many years and be as friendly as Emmett?

"Yet it's true. We've known each other ever since we were kids. We lived recklessly back then," he added with a hint of nostalgia.

"Really? You and Cullen?"

"Yep, gorgeous. We were young and we liked joking around… But why all those questions about Ed and I?" he asked suspiciously.

_Because this guy takes a wicked pleasure in driving me crazy and because he's beautiful as a god, he exudes sex and I want him! ...Oops, I'm raving!_

"Uh… nothing… It's just that you two are so different. I was wondering how you could get along so well, actually."

"We're not so different, you know."

_Wooow! Our dear Emmett must have fallen on his head!_

"Is that so?" I said in amazement.

"You don't know him as I do."

_Well, obviously not…_

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I sighed.

It went without saying that aside from the few close contacts we had had, I didn't know Edward Cullen. Yet I could draw a fairly detailed picture of him, and mostly very unflattering, containing all kind of birds names.

_I'd rather have said: full lips, skillful fingers, striking muscles… _

"Who are you talking about?"

Alice interrupted the ravings of my inner voice.

"Ah, you two are back among us!" Emmett called out. "We really thought we were going to have to pour shots of cocktail on you so that you'd remember you're not alone in the world."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alice took offense. "Oh, I love this song!"

Poor Jasper suddenly found himself drawn toward the dance floor.

"Those two are going to make a baby before the end of the night at this rate," Emmett joked. "Come on, the dance floor is awaiting us."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not comfortable on a dance floor."

"Don't worry, I don't know how to dance either and that's not going to prevent me from having fun."

"Okay," I sighed. "But just one dance, then."

I grabbed the hand Emmett was offering me and let him guide me to the dancing crowd.

_This is great, really… It would be nice if you avoided breaking a leg._

I had to agree that just this once wouldn't hurt. Then again, put me on a dance floor, and you had the perfect recipe for disaster. But strangely, intoxicated by the many cocktails I'd already drunk, I just let myself being carried away by the music, guided by Emmett. Jasper and Alice, entwined, were shimmying sensually to the rhythm of the notes. Emmett wasn't wrong; those two were going to make a baby on the dance floor if they continued like this, and they hadn't even kissed yet!

My favorite coach grabbed my hips and pulled me into a choreography of his own. I let the music carry me, moving in rhythm with him and giggling every time I nearly face-planted on the floor. Thankfully Emmett watched me carefully and caught me at the last moment every time I was going to slip.

I felt so good that I had almost forgotten Edward Cullen. Almost…

Our dancing had made us move among the crowd. We had left its reassuring center without me realizing it to find ourselves at one end of it. Twirling slowly in Emmett's arms, I suddenly found myself facing _his_ booth. I froze at the view its three occupants were offering me as Emmett continued to swirl around me.

Edward Cullen sat with a drink in his hand, watching the crowd intently while the two Barbie dolls were taking very good care of him. The one to his right was sensually bent on his neck, trailing myriads of kisses while her hand caressed his stomach under his shirt. The silicone doll sitting left to him was sipping her cocktail while one of her hand was navigating dangerously on his thigh, from his knee up to nearly reaching a certain part of his anatomy.

_Go up a little further and I disfigure you, bitch!_

"Your friend doesn't look bored one tiny bit," I told Emmett.

He followed my gaze and realized whom I was alluding to.

"Damn Eddy! Always in good company!" he laughed. "But what else to expect? He's handsome, wealthy, and renowned. No one can resist him."

That was the moment _Mister _seducer chose to catch my stare in the crowd. As usual, his perfect little crooked smile spread on his face.

_Ahhh! I want him but he's so irritating!_

With his free hand he grabbed the face of Barbie number one and, looking at me deeply, he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

_Bastard! I hate him. I want him but I hate him. Argh!_

Of course Barbie bitch saw it as an invitation to go further. She clung to his neck, ran her hand through his hair and glued herself to him outrageously while her tongue danced in rhythm with his. After seconds that seemed endless, he finally put an end to that kiss, leaving his partner breathless and panting, to go right to the other, conquering her as well. Following the same ritual, he grabbed her golden hair and brought the girl's face against his, kissing her without restraint.

_Tell me, do I have the right to take one and use her to hit the other?_

My blood was boiling with rage in my veins. I was angry because he was able to affect me once more with his attitude of perfect cad and bastard archetype. Why did I always react like this in front of him? Couldn't I just pass by without even reacting? Instead, I stood frozen, staring at him, completely unable to look away.

_You're right, it's wrong to stare at people. Maybe you could take part of the action, no? After all, one more or one less won't make any difference…_

"Bella!"

I jumped at the sound of my name. At least it made me look elsewhere than toward that dreaded stall. I saw a man approaching me with a big smile, the very same guy who had openly flirted with me the previous night before my dear boss made his move upon me.

"What a pleasure to see you again tonight!" he shouted, hugging me as if we'd always known each other.

_Uh… just let me go!_

I cast a quick glance around me, slightly distraught by 'the assault' of this man whose name I didn't even remember. Yet I had used him as an alibi earlier in the day with Alice. In the corner of my eye I saw Emmett wiggle a little further away. He hadn't noticed anything. In other words, I was all by myself…

I pulled away from the annoying guy enough to recover a safe distance and watched him suspiciously. Perhaps he would understand by himself that he wasn't welcome.

"Uh… Hi," I grumbled.

"Eric Yorkie, don't you remember me?"

"Yes, yes… Sorry, but I'm with someone."

I turned to Emmett, but to my utter dismay he had simply vanished.

_Shit!_

"It seems that your dancing partner has abandoned you. Maybe you'll grant me a little dance tonight."

_Help me!_

I looked for a loophole all around me, without finding the shadow of one. Where the hell was Emmett? And Alice and Jasper? As last resort, I even glanced at the dreaded booth. And what a surprise it was for me to meet the glower of an Edward Cullen apparently angry. What was going on with him?

Was it possible that…?

_Hello jealousy!_

"Okay for one dance," I said to Eric without taking my eyes off my boss.

I started to follow my new dancing partner who wasted no time and immediately clung to me, rubbing his body against mine whenever he had the chance to do so.

_Yuck! Don't touch! Gosh, what a girl's gotta do…_

To my alarm, the music became more languid and Eric Yorkie took advantage of it to embrace me. One of his wandering hands traveled from my shoulders to the small of my back, attempting an aborted approach to go further south. I couldn't deny that he was a talented dancer, but good God, what was I doing here? I found him neither handsome, nor charming, and not interesting in the slightest…

But just to see once again the exasperated face of the one who spent his time trifling with me gave me the courage to keep on with that masquerade. On my own initiative I tightened my arms around his neck, going as far as pressing my cheek against his. He must have taken it as an invitation because the next second his hand, which was resting obediently on the small of my back, migrated on my buttocks, to my outright consternation.

_Help!_

Mentally I repeated like a mantra to stay calm and not make a scene. With clenched jaw, I let him take his ease on my rear while a part of me rejoiced to be able to make Cullen jealous. Well, if it was indeed jealousy I had read on his face, that is.

_Better be that, or else Mister clingy is going to get off real quick!_

If I wanted this to work, I had to strike a blow. So it's with this in mind that I launched my last offensive.

"How about we leave this place and go elsewhere?" I whispered sensually to my partner's ear. He was a poor victim of this sick little game between Cullen and me.

I placed a kiss on the corner of his lips for a little more incentive to follow me, brushing my body against his at the same time. Better put all the odds on my side!

_Please, come help me, she's lost her mind!_

Eric, more than willing, was seemingly happy with the turn of events. I motioned to Emmett, who had just reappeared from God knows where, to let him know that I was leaving, and cast one last glance toward the famous booth. Edward hadn't moved; his face was tense, his jaw was clenched, and he was no longer paying attention to his two escorts who were sipping their cocktails each on their side. As for me, I was gloating. The roles could also be reversed! I then locked my gaze into his, winked at him like he did earlier in the evening, and turned around.

It's with a triumphant smile on my face that I left the room, holding the arm of my pseudo one-night lover.

**Huge thanks to my beta Lizzard43. I would be lost without you.  
><strong>

**Until next time (soon, I promise)  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Note from the translator: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters, and the lovely French author Drinou owns the story _Collisions_. I'm just trying to get said story known by more readers all around the world. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 13: Strange**

_It's with a triumphant smile on my face that I left the room, holding the arm of my pseudo one-night lover. _

Now I had to find a solution to get rid of Mister Crazy Glue hanging on my arm.

_And faster than that!_

Eric had been very useful to me tonight, but it was out of question that things would go any further with him.

_I'd rather die than… Yuck!_

Once we were outside the Zanzibar, Eric hailed the first cab that passed in front of us.

"Your place or mine?" he asked me with what was supposed to be a charming smile on his lips.

A wind of panic suddenly swept over me. I needed a way out, it was obvious, but I needed it fast! The first thing that crossed my mind was to invoke some sickness.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but I don't feel very well. I might be coming down with something. I think I'm going to head home and have some rest," I tried.

"Then I'll accompany you. I'm not leaving you alone if you're sick."

Dang. This one wouldn't let go so easily.

_Pretend to vomit on his shoes; that should make him run for the hills…_

I rolled my eyes. Even in those awkward moments, that dirty little inner voice wouldn't leave me alone. If only it could shut up rather than rub salt into the wound…

"Listen, don't take it the wrong way, but right now I really feel like going home _alone_," I told him, strongly emphasizing on the last word.

Maybe this time the information would sink into his brain and he'd understand that I didn't want him whatsoever. It was clearly not very fair of me after making him believe I was potentially interested, but to hell with guilt. He happened to be there when I needed a little help, and God, it had been so enjoyable to see Edward Cullen like that!

_Oh yeah, it was almost orgasmic! Although I'd have liked it to be for something else that I felt this way…_

As Eric was about to protest, I cut the conversation short by swiftly engulfing myself into the taxi impatiently waiting for us.

"Thanks for the cab," I said, shutting the yellow door.

I saw him break down on the sidewalk, gaping while I nimbly gave my address to the taxi driver.

I wasn't very proud of my behavior. Try as I might to tell myself I shouldn't feel guilty, I knew what I'd just done was wrong. And for what? For shutting up _Mister Perfect_ and his two dolls. The taste of victory had vanished as soon as it had appeared. I wasn't like him. I wasn't interested in making people suffer and I was already regretting my attitude of tonight.

_Regret it all you want, but it won't prevent said _Mister Perfect_ from getting back at you first thing Monday morning!_

I started panicking at this thought. The beginning of the week promised to be catastrophic for me. Standing up to Edward Cullen and rubbing him the wrong way was definitely not a good idea.

_It all depends on how you rub! I know some rather nice ways if you want._

I mentally smacked myself again. Anyhow, I had lost count a long time ago. This evening alone had already earned me an unimaginable amount of mental slaps. The Edward Cullen effect, no doubt.

Fortunately, the traffic was light at this late hour of the night and I quickly reached my small apartment. Exhausted, I dropped on my sofa bed without even bothering to unfold it. I took my shoes off with my feet and lay down full length.

It's roughly in this position that I woke up the next morning, all my muscles aching from having slept so stiffly.

**ooo**

The weekend came and went all too fast for my taste. Saturday morning was simply a huge blank considering that I had awakened stiffer then ever after one p.m. I devoted my afternoon doing research for my presentation. The rendering date was approaching quite rapidly, and so I spent the whole Sunday in a state of general panic, locked in my apartment, immersed in the reading of a huge book on the 'anthropology of communication.' This handbook had become my 'bible' of late, to my utter dismay, for that matter.

Consequently, I was already tired when I arrived at the Cullen Corps. Monday morning, a large mug of steaming Mocha in my hand, my hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, and my features looking drawn behind my sunglasses, which I kept glued to my nose for that very reason. A hangover wouldn't have caused more damage than an intensive day of research, taking notes and writing until four in the morning. A Bella with only three hours of sleep was really not a pretty sight to behold.

_It all depends on what caused the lack of sleep, honey!_

Suffice to say that I wasn't at all in the mood to suffer the 'attacks' of my dear boss, if there were going to be any.

I got into the elevator after grumbling a brisk hello to the guard in passing, pressed on the 60th floor button, and rest my head against the cool brushed aluminum wall of the lift cab that was empty for once. Finishing my night in this position, I let the floors pass by, pleading for a miracle in the shape of a perfectly mellow pillow while sentences such as 'cognitive and stylistic issues of hyper-textual organization' were still clashing in my brain clouded by the lack of sleep.

The characteristic 'ding' of the elevator indicated that my rise was over. I reluctantly left my makeshift pillow as I entered the lobby of the Cullen Corp. It was still early, which was a good thing for me as I was much too grumpy to talk, let alone to concatenate a litany of 'hellos' to each and every new person I met. I even snubbed the first person I came across without actually reckoning her.

_Warm and friendly much, Little Miss, when her hours of sleep have been stolen!_

As I unrestrainedly plopped down in my seat while reluctantly removing my sunglasses, an all too familiar silhouette passed in my field of vision. I immediately swallowed the grunt I was about to serve as a greeting and got ready to pounce at the first sign of animosity.

Today was definitely not the day for petty, arrogant and offensive sound bites, regardless of the instigator, and even more so if it was Edward Cullen.

I saw his eyes land on me. He stared intently at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I clenched my fists, waiting for the launch of the hostilities. Except they never came. He just gave me a nod, followed by a dull and tasteless "I hope you had a pleasant weekend, Miss Swan." Then he disappeared in the elevator, pulling behind him a suitcase on wheels of a prestigious luggage brand while uttering an indistinct "Have a nice day."

I remained speechless. What the heck? He'd got me used to everything… but that. And whereas I should have been happy to avoid a conflict, I was just dazed by this sudden lack of interest.

_Ah, see? I was right when I said you loved it!_

Love was quite a big word. I was far from being masochistic, loving his arrogant, demeaning and manipulative attitude, but now I was dumbfounded. He, who was extremely full of himself two days earlier, seemed like a completely different person today.

What's got into him?

I didn't have time to deepen my reflection, because for one thing, even though I was taken aback, I was still sleep deprived and on the verge of a nervous breakdown, an for another, the switchboard set off and the phone went berserk, driving me crazy.

_Because you think you're sane, perhaps?_

It's with great and undisguised joy that I welcomed Alice's arrival, synonym with my imminent departure and my long-awaited reunion with my pillow. Alice was beaming with happiness, a huge smile spread on her face. Apparently she'd had a much better weekend than I did.

_She got laid! Not like some…_

And mental slap number one! It had been a long time and I was itching. I'd held it off until 3 p.m. without a self slap. A record… Fatigue, probably.

"Bella! I spent a dreamy weekend. Jazz is the perfect man. He's so cute! And also… Ahhh, if you knew! He was so chivalrous, so considerate, so… everything!"

"I'm happy for you, Alice."

"We saw each other again on Saturday," she went on. "He invited me to a romantic little restaurant; everything was wonderful. I still see stars in my eyes. And afterwards, when we said goodbye, he kissed me. At last! It was FAN-TAS-TIC! Finally we went to my place and-"

"Stop! No details, please," I begged.

_Little player! I was right nevertheless. She did get laid, yes she did!_

I rolled my eyes. Alice took pity on me and stopped her monologue. Shortly after, I was finally released. Barely out of the building, I rushed into the first subway I passed and went home without further ado. And all I did once in my small apartment was to collapse full length on my still undone bed.

Tuesday was similar. I juggled between my work and catching up for my presentation. I had dreaded the return of Edward Cullen at the Cullen Corps, but he didn't show his face.

Wednesday was even worse. Jacob, claiming he hadn't seen me in a long while, forced me to go see a movie with him, and I accepted for fear of reprisals. This could have been nice if I didn't have to wrap up the damn representation for the next week.

I spent the Thursday, which was supposed to be my day off this week, between the library and my tiny apartment, working my ass off. My brain was now only working in 'communication management' mode and other crap around which I was hanging too closely these days. Suffice to say that I was on the verge of overdose.

So it's with an indescribable joy that I finalized the two hundred and some pages of my presentation on Friday night around 11 p.m. I still had four days ahead of me to wrap it up for good, but I was too eager to be done with it once and for all, so I made the most of my weekend to reach my goal.

After I thoroughly reread my work several times on Saturday, I reluctantly decided to return at the Cullen Corp. on late Sunday afternoon in order to print out and bind the eight copies that I needed. This way, I would at least save the cost of photocopying, a significant saving given the current state of my bank account.

After a nice relaxing shower, I put on a black sweater dress and my boots, and once I got my USB key, I grabbed my bag and my coat and promptly made it down to the subway.

The guard cast me a suspicious glance when he saw me pass the door of the large building on 1028 Water Street. One little white lie later – I was supposedly here to wrap up an urgent matter for the administration – I finally accessed the elevators.

_The week is not enough, now you must come here on the weekend too. Pfff!_

Finding myself here when the place was absolutely deserted was really strange. I put my stuff down, launched my pc, and started to get busy. I ought to tackle the task seriously if I didn't want to spend the whole evening here.

_That would cap it all!_

And frankly, I felt more like a relaxing evening in my bathtub, immersed in a warm foamy bath, rather than a lonely one spent with my dear friend the photocopier.

One hour later, with my iPod headphones screwed into my ears, I was shimmying to the beat of the music, waiting for the eighth and final copy to be printed at last.

_Page 81 of 263… Page 82 of 263…_

_God, it was awfully long!_

Taking this wait as an opportunity to relax a little, I started a choreography on the mesmerizing refrain of the tune playing in my ears. I whirled around myself while waving, singing and dancing… And it was so good! I had been tense for a week, but tonight I could finally release the pressure.

I grabbed the last stack of sheets completely out of the photocopier's depth and began to perforate them, one bundle of sheets after the other until the last one before binding everything together.

At last it was over.

I released the last onrush of pressure by singing at the top of my lung a song by _Jace Everett _that my iPod shuffle had selected.

"I wanna do bad things with you," I chanted.

I jiggled a little more while putting the last bound copy in my bag.

"I wanna do bad things with y…"

The elevator doors closed, revealing to my sight an apparition that turned me into a mute.

"… you," I finished in a sound that was more like a mix between a meow and a squeaking than a human voice, while immediately lowering my index finger, which was coincidentally pointing toward the apparition.

_Hmmm, yes, I, too, want to do "bad things" with _him_!_

The last time I'd seen him, it was on that memorable Monday morning when he had almost ignored me. He had disappeared ever since. It was my understanding that he was on leave of absence according to Rosalie Hale, his lovely assistant.

_You mean to say frigid, stuck-up, and unfriendly, right?_

What surprised me most was his appearance. Far away from the businessman I used to know, who was always perfectly dressed in his upscale suit. But even in a simple jeans and white shirt, he was divinely beautiful. His hair, even more disheveled than usual, brought a wild touch that enhanced him all. Yet the strangest thing was not his physical appearance but rather the drawn and sad features of his face. I had never seen him so helpless, for that's what it was; he seemed lost and totally helpless.

I hastily removed my headphones.

"Nice choreography," he said in a dull voice devoid of any humorous note, offering me a thin smile, one that was not even remotely resembling his trademark crooked smile which had a knack for flying me off the handle.

_No Isabella? Or Miss Swan? How strange…_

With these words, he went on his way toward his office, walking along the hall in front of me.

"I… uh… I've just… uh… I gather my things and… uh… I'm leaving in five minutes," I stammered.

"Stay as long as you want," he whispered before vanishing from view.

I was speechless again.

_Okay. He's really not in his normal state._

I stepped into the hall and saw him skirt the long line of empty tables and rush into his office, looking despondent. Intrigued, I nonetheless returned to my business and quickly gathered my stuff. I checked the final rendering of my intensive labor of the past few days one last time, and twenty minutes later I was ready to leave. My bag over my shoulder, some of the eight copies of my presentation inside and some of them in my arms, I took one last glance at the large office at the end of the vast open space. If I hadn't seen him entering it, I would have sworn this room was still empty.

No noise, no movement. The place was eerily silent.

I shrugged, powerless in regard to the situation, and I pressed the button to call the elevator. It was none of my business. After all, I was nothing more than the little receptionist he once had screwed against a sink in a luxury restroom, and whom he was having fun tormenting ever since. Why would I be concerned about him?

The 'ding' of the elevator pulled me out of my thoughts, and as I was going to get inside, a deliveryman exited it, holding a paper bag displaying the logo of one of the finest Japanese restaurants in New York.

"Good evening. I have a delivery for Mr. Cullen."

"Uh, yeah. He's in his office," I informed him, indicating the direction with a nod.

"Could you bring him this?"

He moved the bag in front of my eyes, giving me a pleading look.

"I'm overwhelmed right now and it would save me valuable time."

"Uh… Well… Uh… Okay."

The deliveryman didn't waste any time hastily shoving the prominent bag in my already loaded arms.

"Thank you, Miss. Have a nice evening," he said before vanishing.

_Great! Now I have to bring him his meal…_

I turned around, and one deep breath later, I walked decidedly toward his office. After all, there was nothing to be afraid of, right? All I had to do was get in, put the bag down, and get out again. I quickly crossed the distance that separated me from the room housing him, determined to get over with this as quick as possible.

What I saw upon my arrival in front of the wide open door stopped me in my tracks. The artificial and colorful lights of the cityscape behind him were reflecting on his thoughtful face. He was leaning over a silver object he held in his hand. One of his fingers was mechanically drawing each line of what appeared to be an engraving. Too far away, I could unfortunately not decipher what it represented. However, I could easily distinguish, by his attitude toward this object, that it seemed important to him.

I remained still for a long time, watching him silently play with the silver rectangle. He looked so vulnerable at this moment. Yes, that was it; he was more vulnerable than ever. The cold, arrogant, pretentious and manipulative man was currently replaced by a fragile and tormented human being.

The sudden feeling of violating an intimate moment not intended for me made me put an end to my quiet and indiscreet observation. I cleared my throat slightly to indicate my entry while slowly stepping forward to his desk. He straightened up swiftly, realizing my presence in the room. His green eyes made contact with mine, and the sadness I saw in them made me even more ill at ease than I already was.

"This was… uh… delivered for you."

I hurried to put the bag in front of him.

"Thank you."

_Nice and polite? This time there's no doubt, he fell on his head!_

"Okay. Uh… good evening then," I stammered as I turned toward the exit.

"Isabella?"

I froze midway between him and the door and I turned. He offered me a pale tortured smile, which, despite what he wanted to convey, didn't reach his eyes.

"I thought that perhaps…" he hesitated, "perhaps you'd like to share this meal with me?"

**Thank you, dear readers, for all your kind reviews.  
><strong>

**Thank you Lizzard43, for being there for me.  
><strong>

**Until next time  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ is a story by Drinou, a very popular and talented French author. Something tells me that you're going to love this chapter :0)  
><strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews, and good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 14: Delectable initiation**

"_I thought that perhaps…" he hesitated, "perhaps you'd like to share this meal with me?"_

_W-What?_

My eyes could have popped out of their sockets because they were so wide with surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in shock.

"Never mind," he eluded as he sat up in his leather armchair.

His face, now hidden by the ambient darkness of the room, gave away very little information on his expression. He put the silver paperweight down on his desk before jumping up and reaching the large window behind him at a rapid pace. The blue beam of his desk lamp brushed the small metallic object, revealing to me the drawing of a majestic eagle underneath which the words 'Knowledge is power in itself' prevailed, engraved in handwritten letters.

My eyes quit staring at the small object and I turned my attention to its owner. Silent, I watched for a moment the reflection of his face in the picture window. He seemed lost in his thoughts, like he was not in the room. This sense of vulnerability exuding from him disturbed me, and a strange feeling, a mix of compassion and sadness, started growing in me. I wanted to take under my wing the wounded bird that he seemed to have become since his return.

Standing in the middle of the room, I shifted from one foot to the other, torn between the desire to stay and the urge to leave this office so as not to succumb. My reason dictated me to run off, shouting at me to do so, even, but… I hesitated… way too much, for that matter. But this had gone on for too long, I had to leave the place or else I might regret it once again.

I stepped back, slowly making my way out without eliciting the slightest reaction on his part. That is, until I was almost at the door. Then I heard him whisper in a voice marked with a deep sadness two words that stunned me.

"Stay, please," he begged.

I saw, despite his apparent stillness, his eyes turn to me in the reflection of his face.

"Uh… I… I just…"

_Stay, you idiot!_

"All right," I finally said.

_Mazel Tov!_

His face lit up suddenly.

"Thank you."

_Edward Cullen who says "Thank you"? Wow, that's a first!_

"Uh, you're welcome," I replied, nervous.

At last he turned to me and motioned to the black leather sofa at the back of his office.

"Make yourself comfortable."

I put the stack of copies encumbering my arms down on the large conference table and sat in a corner of the couch. The word 'nervous' was more of an understatement to describe my current state. An internal alarm was imploring me to get the hell away as soon as possible.

I watched Edward's every move as he opened what until then I had thought was a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of white wine. Never had I imagined that this piece of furniture was actually hiding Mr. Edward Cullen's personal wine cellar.

_Edward? And since when do you call him by his first name, tell me?_

With a very deft motion, he uncorked the bottle and filled two large balloon glasses with the yellow gold liquid that he brought up to me.

"**Domaine Leon Beyer**, Cuvée des Comtes d'Eguisheim. 1990 vintage."

_Bless him!_

Was I really supposed to answer something to that? I didn't know a damn thing about alcohol at large, and even less so when it came to wines.

"I don't know the first thing about wines," I admitted, blushing.

_Why, it had been a long time!_

He walked around the coffee table and sat next to me, causing my internal alarm to panic.

"It's a prestigious Alsatian vineyards. Taste it," he ordered me while bringing his own glass to his lips.

I swallowed a mouthful of the yellow straw liquid and winced.

"Not like that. Take a tiny sip."

I did so, allowing only a trickle of wine into my mouth.

"Good. Now, let the flavors spread. Feel them as they penetrate your taste buds and bewitch your senses."

With application, I focused on each particular flavor perfuming my mouth.

"Do you feel the light floral touch of rose behind the stronger note of lychee, spices and caramel?" he asked me, moving slightly toward me, his green eyes scrutinizing the expression on my face.

I raised a brow. Had he really identified all this in a simple sip of wine, which to me had only seemed pungent? I discreetly swallowed the liquid, disturbed by the depth of his gaze on me.

"Uh… it was just acid," I confessed sheepishly.

He smiled a natural smile that I had never seen before.

"The art of oenology is acquired with time and practice."

He drank a sip and then he stood and reached his desk.

"Why are you here on a Sunday evening?" he asked while I glanced around me.

_Wouldn't you rather mean while you ogle his ass? ... Come on! Admit it!_

Damn exasperating little voice!

One mental slap later, I stammered my answer with difficulty.

"Uh… I needed to make… er… copies of a homework assignment for my studies… and I, uh…"

"You're studying in communication, right?" he asked as he sat back next to me on the couch, holding the bag from the fancy Japanese restaurant.

I was dumbfounded. How did he know that? Speechless, I cast him a questioning look.

"It was noted in the file that N.Y.E. gave me when you came here," he confessed offhandedly.

"Ah… Uh… Okay," I stammered again in surprise.

_Crap! I need to learn to express myself better than that!_

He unpacked the contents of the bag, which consisted in various trays of assorted sushi and other Japanese dishes, on the coffee table. I looked dubiously at those colorful little bites, eyeing with suspicion the small piece of raw fish that seemed to be staring at me.

_Was it too much to ask to fully cook this stuff?_

For once I had to agree. Just looking at the pieces of raw fish made me feel sick, so to imagine swallowing that…

_Yuck!_

Exactly. Yuck!

"You don't like Japanese food?"

Edward Cullen's voice startled me. The slight worried connotation it contained was nothing against the look on his face. Frowning somewhat, he was staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"I've never eaten sushi before," I confessed. "But…" I trailed off as I displayed a slightly disgusted pout.

Edward's face relaxed immediately.

"Oh, that can be easily addressed."

With an undeniable dexterity, he grabbed a small round piece made of rice, raw fish in the center, and circled by a thin black film. Using chopsticks, he placed a small slice of pink stuff on top of it, dipped it in a greenish mixture and a brown liquid and brought it all to me.

"Salmon Maki," he presented it.

I couldn't help but pout in disgust once more.

"One single culinary experience a day is enough," I replied.

He sighed loudly but without dropping the case, to my utter dismay.

"Believe me, Isabella, I know how to be very persuasive. Do you really want to play this little game with me?"

Suddenly it became harder for me to swallow. The sound of my name straight out of his mouth unleashed a horde of butterflies in my stomach, and the insistence of his gaze on my face only made things worse. He'd just made me go to pieces in a split second. All trace of rebellion had melted like snow in the sun under the fire of his glowing eyes.

"Open," he ordered me.

"I don't, uh…" I stuttered.

_Shut up, open and swallow. It's not difficult, damn it!_

Piqued, I parted my lips, fully aware that I didn't have much of a choice, and he gently laid the maki in between them. Strangely, whereas I expected to hate it, the savor that reached my taste buds was quite pleasant. Particular, but pleasant nonetheless, with a slight spicy note that enhanced it all.

"So?" he asked, watching me carefully.

"It's not bad," I replied after swallowing a sip of white wine.

"Not bad?" he said in an exasperated tone before he laughed heartily while shaking his head.

He nimbly used his chopsticks to grab another maki on the plate and brought it to his mouth. My eyes followed the movement without losing a beat. Well aware of the fact that I was staring at him, I still couldn't take my eyes off his face both sad and appeased. I was totally mesmerized once again. So much so that my trusty internal alarm seemed to be on standby while the safe distance between our bodies tended to decline perilously.

"Help yourself," he said, handing me another pair of chopsticks.

_Great, that's just what I needed... Oh hell, if I can't beat him, I might as well join him…_

I seized it with apprehension. Coordinating my movements had never been my forte, so trying to eat with those things might be… comical.

"You've got sushi, maki, and sashimi," he said to me, presenting each kind with the tip of his chopstick.

He quickly enumerated the different varieties of fishes or vegetables present in each of them, and then he insisted that I start my tasting.

_If I'm not in deep shit now, I don't know where I am._

I looked at the two pieces of wood in my hands without really knowing what to do with them. I tried to hold them as best as I could between my fingers, but one of the chopsticks slipped off and fell on the couch, which of course didn't escape Mister-Perfect-who-knows-all-trades.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm okay," I lied, hastily grabbing the runaway chopstick.

I put the two wooden sticks back in my hand and went to attack a maki in the wake, more nervous than ever. Of course the latter, barely stuck between my chopsticks, fell heavily back on the tray.

"Damn it!" I muttered.

I was about to try and fix my blunder when a hand rested on my forearm, causing the sudden hitch of my breathing.

"Let me show you."

I gasped in surprise and froze on the spot as his fingers slowly slid toward my hand, eliciting a chain reaction on my skin electrified by the soft touch. The horde of butterflies went crazy again in my stomach and reverberated throughout my body.

_Oh my God!_

In the most absolute silence, he intermingled his fingers with mine, nimbly undoing them. With one hand, he positioned them properly while with his other he held the chopsticks in place. Getting a little closer to me, he propped his face next to mine and adjusted my fingers to his one last time. His warm breath was tickling my neck at each of his exhales, inducing goosebumps of anticipation all over my boiling skin.

_Uh… Is it me or the temperature just rise a few degrees here?_

"That's it. Now you try," he whispered close to my ear.

_After that, I dare you to say you don't want to jump him!_

While holding my hand in both his, he directed it toward the maki I had dropped a few minutes ago and then let it go. Unsure of myself, I still managed to grab the small ball of rice and bring it smoothly to my mouth.

A smirk appeared on my 'mentor's face and, I had to admit that I also felt a certain pride at this achievement.

"Good. Now eat."

_Hmmm… That voice… Ahhh!_

The authority in his voice triggered once again that chain reaction in my body. A huge gulp of wine was necessary to calm the palpitations of my heart. This man would have my hide before the evening was over at this rate.

_It's not your hide that you need to give him, you idiot, but your whole body!_

It was really not the time for me to have lustful thoughts crossing my mind, especially considering that my mind already rambled enough by itself.

_Just imagine all what you could do alone with him in this room. Check out this mellow couch, the design coffee table, this desk in solid wood, the carpet… and the conference table… Hummm… Oh yes, the conference table!_

A powerful new mental slap later, I swallowed a sushi, hoping he wouldn't notice the unexpected blushing of my cheeks. My will was melting like snow in the sun. I'd better clear out fast.

_Hey, I don't agree with you!_

If he noticed my redness, he didn't say anything. As the minutes passed, the atmosphere grew heavier in the room and the silence reigned, only faltered by the sound of our chopsticks.

A few sushi later, I put the sticks back on the tray, having swallowed enough raw fish to last a lifetime. The silence mingled with his presence very close to me made me more than nervous and, while patting my knee with my fingers, I looked around me.

"Dessert?" Edward inquired after putting his chopsticks down in turn.

"With pleasure."

He then pulled out sliced pineapple wedges and diced mango from a package. I grabbed a small slice of pineapple and thanked him with a smile. This, at least, I was sure to like. I munched in the fresh fruit with delight, savoring the tangy taste spreading in my mouth. A drop of sweet juice ran down my bottom lip and rested on my chin. I was looking for my paper towel when a thumb brushed my chin to collect the juice stranded there. Edward then brought his finger to his mouth and licked it, holding my surprised gaze.

"Hmm, delicious."

_Ahhh! I want this man!_

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks at the insistence of his gaze on me. I jumped up, embarrassed. I had to leave this office before things got out of hand because I was sure that's what was going to happen if I stayed here.

_Let things get out of hand! And twice rather than once._

"I… I need to go," I said as I made my way around the coffee table.

I took a step toward the door at full speed. An iron grip grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"Wait."

His voice was firm, but it was also soft, a mix between an order and a plea. I froze with my back to him, well aware that if I stayed one more minute, I'd be lost.

_Lose yourself; no one cares, as long as it's in his arms!_

He pressed on my hand and pulled me slightly to him. His fingers slid down my hair, brushing it aside.

"Stay," he whispered against my neck.

I shuddered under the electrifying caress of his warm breath on my skin.

_Oh yes, stay!_

Encouraged by my lack of response, he swung me around to face him while holding me in his arms. I barely had time to meet his glowing eyes when his eager lips crushed on mine. In one motion, he swung us again and I found myself pressed against a smooth and cold surface. His tongue rushed without restraint in my mouth, caressing mine with an exhilarating fervor that made me groan against my will.

Keeping one hand around my waist, he trailed the other up along my ribs, reaching my neck. A move that was accompanied by a multitude of small shivers traveling up and down my back. He glued his body to mine, pinning me even a little more to the glass surface against which he'd pushed me. The rubbing of his pelvis against my lower belly left no doubt about what would be following.

_Oh fuck! Yes… yes… yes…_

It was a bad idea, a very bad idea. It would only bring me trouble, I was sure of it. This man was dismissive, arrogant, and full of himself… I could probably still find dozens of other qualifiers just as flattering before running out of ideas. He used people, employing them to his advantage without worrying about their lot. I knew it because I had already paid the price. And this time would probably be no exception to the rule.

Did I really want to go down that slippery slope again, knowing all that?

_Oh yes, you want it so stop whining and enjoy the moment, you stupid girl!_

Even with all the will in the world, I no longer had the strength to silence that little voice intentionally pushing me in the – oh so tempting – direction that my reason was screaming at me to avoid. And my reason was irrevocably shattered when the hand of my living fantasy clutched my buttock firmly, stressing at the same time the pressure of his manhood against my boiling lower abdomen. His tongue abandoned mine, causing an obvious growl of protest deep in my throat as he nibbled my bottom lip before purposely cutting off all contact between our two thirsty mouths.

"Tell me you don't want this as much as I do and I'll stop," he whispered, his lips brushing intentionally against my ear lobe.

He punctuated his touch with a slight thrust.

"No," I groaned.

His face, buried in my hair, left its shelter to stand before mine. His darkened eyes stared harshly at me.

"No what, Isabella?"

His left hand kneaded my buttock with dexterity, deepening the movement to reach my barely covered inner thigh.

"Don't stop," I begged him as his fingers purposely brushed my womanhood.

A smirk stretched the current object of all my desires, namely his lips, luscious, soft, and terribly sexy.

_Just his lips? This man is the embodiment of sexiness, honey. Open your eyes!_

In a brisk movement, he grabbed my buttocks fiercely with both his hands, pulling up my dress at the same time. My own hands went to meet his carefully disheveled hair and foraged it eagerly while our parched tongues danced a frenzied tango.

Too soon for my liking, his lips left mine, tearing off a frustrated lament from me.

"Turn around," he ordered me in a slightly breathless yet domineering voice.

Taken aback, I looked up at him, meeting his authoritarian gaze while doing so. A split second later, certainly tired of waiting for me to obey by myself, his hands grabbed my hips and he turned me to face the large window.

"Let yourself go."

_Oh Lord…_

His fingers went up along my ribs, taking my sweater dress with them. He made me raise my arms and before I had time to realize it, I found myself in my underwear. One hand against the bare skin of my stomach, the other wandering up along my spine to the hollow between my shoulder blades, he made me lean forward slightly with a delicate press, my back arching beneath his fingers. Without never stop grazing my feverish skin, his hands joined in my back to better pull away, going along each one of my arms that he placed in front of me.

"Good. Now just feel, Isabella."

_Anything you want, baby!_

And as his words were penetrating my mind blurred by the dance of his fingers on my skin, his hands resumed their wandering along my body. The black lace of my bra suffered the onslaught of his caresses, causing an incandescent reaction in my lower belly; a reaction tenfold when he roughly pinched my hardened nipple with a skillful hand.

_Red alert! Imminent fire._

My back arched as the wave of pleasure swept over me. I tried to grab his hair, moaning, as he put a kiss on my shoulder, but he blocked my movement, preventing me from touching him and, with a swift motion, he put my arms back in front of me, pressing the glass. I groaned in frustration. In this position it was impossible for me to touch him without his volition. I was completely under his control. And he loved it.

"I said 'Let yourself go,'" he breathed against my ear before nibbling my lobe.

The clip of my bra snapped on my back and it immediately joined my dress on the floor. I was just a doll in his arms but all inclination to protest, however small it may be, left me when his hands explored my bare breasts, teasing its taut ends without restraint.

"Look Isabella. Open your eyes and look…"

My body was trembling and literally set ablaze under his caresses. Staring blankly, lost in the pleasure overwhelming me, I distinguished the New York nightlife scrolling through my half-closed eyes, a mix of luminous halos in movement and of more vivid and colorful lights that I could barely see in the ecstatic fog that enveloped me.

"… Look at all these people out there, just below…"

One of his wandering hands left my breasts swollen with pleasure.

"While you're here…"

Detour by detour, it began a steep descent down my belly. A free fall that ended at the edge of my boy cut panties that his fingers teased, pulling on its elastic before turning back, only to do it again the next second.

"… Naked…"

My breathing hastened in anticipation when his fingers finally crossed the barrier of my panties, sliding further south to reach my wetness.

"… Totally offered…"

A deep moan escaped my lips as his fingers deftly played with my clit, sending in bursts of devastating pleasure.

"… At my mercy…"

My arms went behind me without my consent and unrestrainedly grabbed his bronze hair, which was tickling the back of my neck. This time, and against all odds, he didn't stop me. I clung to his neck then, arching myself outrageously to accentuate the pressure of his fingers on my boiling core.

"And you love it, Isabella. Say it."

_Fucking hell, YES!_

He was right through and through. Since his lips had found mine, I was nothing more than a doll in his skilled arms and the worst thing was that I loved it.

"Say it, Isabella."

All of a sudden his fingers entered me.

"Y… YES!" I confessed, screaming with pleasure.

My ass against his impressive erection, I undulated my hips at each of the back and forth motion of his fingers in me.

"That's it. Let yourself go."

I was just a mix of blaze, screams and gasps. I caught on fire, completely carried away by his teeth nibbling on my ear lobe, by his hand mishandling my swollen and sensitive breast, by his thumb lazily coaxing my clit, by his fingers ardently moving in me…

It was good, so, so good.

I was close to climax and he knew it. He knew exactly how to make that very moment last before we went over the edge. He kept me on the edge, sometimes provoking my groans, sometimes my frustrated moans when his skilled fingers suddenly stopped thrusting in me. I then clung even more frantically to the nape of his neck, begging him to resume his sweet torture.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Don't… don't stop…"

He smiled against my neck.

"That's what you want?"

He punctuated his sentence with a round trip motion in me, at the same time rubbing his cock against my ass.

_Oh Lord. YES!_

"Oh… Y…Yes…"

His other hand suddenly met the first in my panties. He pinched my clit hard, triggering the spasms of my body, lost in the meanders of pleasure. Panting, I collapsed under the onslaught of sensations that had submerged me all of a sudden. His muscular arms held me back. He grasped my waist and brought me back against his body while I regained my senses.

_Just wow!_

Oh yes. Wow! And even more than that.

My legs wouldn't stop shaking. I was even struggling to catch my breath and calm the frantic beats of my heart.

No sooner had I regained possession of my faculties than I swung around in his arms and conquered his lips. I needed to touch him, kiss him and, above all, I needed to prove to myself that I, too, could take control, if only a little. Apparently he didn't expect such a reaction from me for his body froze as soon as my mouth touched his. Paying no attention, I continued my attack, running my tongue over his soft and sweet lips all the while foraging his mussed up hair that I soon abandoned to tackle the buttons of his white shirt. I eliminated one by one each of these obstacles that prevented me from accessing the muscular torso of my walking fantasy. In my rush, I even snapped one. So much for that.

_It's not as if it was the third shirt you wrecked. It is? Shucks!_

"Is the kitten becoming wild?" he whispered against my lips.

I let him talk, too busy undressing him. Immediately after his shirt was unbuttoned, I tossed it on the floor with my dress. I could finally let my fingers wander at will on his protruding abs, slowly going up to his chest that I stroked in a bolder way, using my nails to tease his sensitive nipples. A growl echoed through the dark and silent room, and the sound reverberated straight into my boy cut panties. Or at least what was left of them.

_Your panties has been dead for a while, honey. May their soul rest in peace._

His long fingers grabbed my hair forcefully. His tongue sought mine, teasing it then pushing it to better search it again. His kiss was rough, and brutal, and extremely intense, and it made me lose my footing. I was gasping for air, almost suffocating, but it was totally impossible to put an end to this fierce battle our tongues were engaged in.

My hands had started a steep descent along his chest, exploring each and every muscle perfectly designed until they reached this "V" shape, which had so often haunted my dreams.

_Hmmm…_

After struggling with the recalcitrant buckle of his belt, I tackled the button of his jeans that I undid in one jerk before doing the same with the zipper.

"Wild and impatient, this kitten is," he trumped while staring at me with a burning gaze.

His powerful hands grabbed my ass and lifted me off the ground before I had time to take his pants off. My legs wrapped around his waist on their own volition, creating a heavenly and frustrating friction between his shaft and my core. We moaned in unison against each other, kissing again and again.

My ass suddenly encountered a smooth and cool surface. Despite the euphoria that possessed me, my foggy mind didn't take more than a split second to recognize where he'd laid me.

_OH. MY. GOD._

Sitting on the edge of the famous conference table, Edward between my legs, I pressed my hands on either side of his hips to slide his jeans.

As his pants finally gave in to my attempts and reached the ground, Edward grabbed my hands and raised them over my head, holding them firmly.

"I like fiery kittens, but I prefer when they are docile."

_Bye-bye control, Mister Authoritarian is back. Yum!_

In one move, he pushed my arms back, forcing me to follow suit and lay down on the wooden piece of furniture. If earlier I'd felt at his mercy, it was nothing compared to now. While my back was in contact with the cool surface of the table, I saw him staring intently at my body, that perfect smirk on his lips. That's all it took for my blood to rush to my cheeks with embarrassment.

"Fiery, docile, and shy," he enumerated, resuming his caresses.

His hands traveled on my naked body. I literally shivered under his fingers running along my ribs. My breath hitched in anticipation. His hands had just reached the edge of my panties, the last bastion to my total nudity.

Without further notice, my panties flew through the air. I saw the eyes of my assailant darken at the vision of my womanhood completely revealed. Strangely, any form of embarrassment left me when his deft fingers went to find that little sensitive nub, which made me vibrate. The wave of pleasure I felt from this simple touch overwhelmed me with full force. A long, deep moan escaped my throat as my back arched outrageously to prolong the divine torment that he was inflicting on me.

"That's it, Isabella, show me how much you like what I'm doing to you."

He didn't have to ask twice. I moaned without restraint, responding to his every move. And as he was abandoning my heated core to go back up to my breasts – not without my audible dissatisfaction – I felt his manhood proudly erected rubbing against my seething wetness.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

_How dare he ask this question? YOU. IN ME. IMMEDIATELY!_

His hoarse and compelling voice echoed directly in my lower abdomen in fire and triggered yet another moan.

"You," I mewled.

"Where?"

_Do we need to paint him a picture or what?_

"In… me."

I punctuated my supplication by bucking my pelvis. A muffled grunt later, my lover's strong hands firmly grabbed my hips and he entered me with a jerk.

_Oh fuck!_

I gasped in surprise. Oh my God, it was good, so good to feel him inside me again.

I gripped the edge of the table with all my strength when he began a long sequence of brutal back and forth motion that made me scream in pleasure. Each of his powerful thrusts in me, mingled with his bestial grunts, triggered and incendiary whirlwind in my body.

Without stopping his pounding, he broke the grip of one of my legs around his waist and laid it on his shoulder. This new angle, deeper and more devastating, made me scream even louder. But it was nothing compared to my reaction when his fingers slipped between our bodies and reached their point of junction.

Eyes rolled back by all these heavenly and delicious sensations that were assailing me, I let go.

"That's it. Let yourself go. Don't hold back."

He quickened his pace. Powerful. Brutal. Wild. His fingers followed suit and it was the end of me. My body convulsed with force, sending me to cloud 9 for a moment. In an instinctive reflex, I clung to his arms as uncontrollable spasms went through me from side to side.

_Wow! ... Wow, wow, wow!_

A moment later, a husky rattle resounded in the room. My hips were taken in a vice like grip as Edward joined me in ecstasy. He collapsed on me, panting and sweating. We both struggled a few minutes to catch up our breath. Then, without a word, he gently took me in his arms and lay me on the couch, kissing my forehead.

**As always I want to thank my beta Lizzard43 for her precious help.  
><strong>

**I made an announcement a few days ago, and I mentioned the passing of my dear friend Just4ALE, who I'm still mourning. My friend yagalinus0420 has been following my ordeal and wrote a very nice and poignant story in memory of ALE:  
><strong>

**http(:/) s/8623684/1/Friends-For-Ever**

**(http:slashslashdoubleudoubleudoub leudotfanfictiondotnet/s/8623684/1/Friends-For-Ever)**

**Until next time **

**Milk**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ belongs to the lovely, talented, and popular French author Drinou. I'm translating it for the benefit of all the people around the world who don't speak French so they can enjoy it as well. This is the last chapter I will post in 2012. The next update will be in 2013, so I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a Happy New year in advance.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews, and good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 15: Difficult awakening**

When my eyelids fluttered, I was still in this sort of cottony fog characteristic of turbulent nights where sleep was far from being the main activity. I felt good, relaxed, and peaceful. I stretched slowly as a few erotic flashes from the night before came back to my memory. My cheeks were slightly reddened as I opened my eyes. Suddenly my bliss dissipated.

I briskly sat up on the couch where I was lying and scanned the room thoroughly, squinting to better see the details in the ambient darkness. The city lights bathed the room in a few luminous halos too low for me to discern the other end of the office. The remnants of our meal and my clothes still scattered everywhere were the only reminders of our nocturnal activities of the previous night as I was completely naked, barely covered by his white cotton shirt, and totally alone.

_You were expecting a romantic one-on-one breakfast, perhaps?_

My stomach contracted when I realized the obvious. He had left me in the lurch despite everything that had happened last night.

I got up, letting his shirt slide down my body, grabbed my clothes on the ground, and put them on swiftly. My eyes went in search of a hint, something giving me a good reason for this disappearance, but I found nothing. No message or note. His office was untouched by any recent activity.

Maybe he had an urgent call? An unexpected appointment?

_In the middle of the night? Wake up. He's gone, that's all._

I had to face facts. He had voluntarily left without a word.

I grabbed my cell phone in my bag and checked the time. 3:34 a.m. The best thing to do was to go back home, take a relaxing shower, and come back here at 9, well rested. And then, I'd probably know what to expect. My bag over my shoulder, I took my files in a hurry, and not without glancing behind me, I left the room.

One hour later I was at my place, showered, dressed, and horribly anxious. Last night, I'd had the feeling of having a glimpse at a different man, caring, sweet. Certainly maybe not in the first part of the night, but afterwards…

_Flashback_

Without a word, he gently took me in his arms and lay me on the couch, kissing my forehead. His gesture was sweet, in total opposition with the domineering attitude, even brutish, at times, that he'd had a few minutes earlier.

_Are you trying to make me believe you didn't like his little wild side?_

Eyes wide open I watched his face. He was so close and so beautiful. The smell of his skin completely mesmerized me. After a moment his gaze met mine and anchored in it, intense, strong, and absolutely hypnotizing. I probed his pupils, exploring each tiny golden brown flakes bathing in this emerald ocean and staring emphatically at me. I tried with all my strength to break this barrier and go deeper in him so as to finally decipher him.

What was I to him? Just a chick he had screwed? More?

_Don't get excited too fast, honey._

He was motionless and silent, encompassing me with all his beauty. I felt like he was waiting for me to do something, yet I really didn't know what. But he seemed vulnerable again, that much I could sense.

Slowly, I lifted my head off the couch and put my lips on his in a chaste and stealth kiss. I thought that in doing so I would retrigger the dominant and provocative Edward, but against all odds he allowed me. I did it again, applying a little more pressure on his lips, gently pecking them. Just as slowly, my hands went up along his arms until they reached the nape of his neck. From there they went to meet his hair, leisurely, tenderly. My fingers slipped into the silky mass, gently clutching it. Meanwhile my mouth slowly tamed his own one kiss after another, my lips caressing his soft skin. He let me have my way with him, not opposing any reaction. He was passive but also totally receptive according to the shivers that radiated his skin with each of my caresses.

I took his lower lip between mine, sucking and nibbling it, occasionally glancing at his impenetrable and yet peaceful face. Eyelids shut, he seemed serene, as if he was letting himself go in turn.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._

And enjoying it I would.

It was really strange to see him surrender, being carried away, opposed to being controlling and manipulating.

With a squeeze of my hands on his bare back, I showed him my need to feel him over me. My leg found its favorite place around his waist as he settled along my body, towering over me with all his beauty.

Once again he initiated no movement, no attempt while I was there, naked, at his mercy. He just looked at me with his stunning green eyes, staring at me intently like he was seeking some kind of approval from me. And the only one I gave him was a languid movement of my pelvis, inducing an electrical friction between his shaft and my core.

Grunt against moan, his hitching breath stroking my face, I pulled him to me, locking my legs firmly against his buttocks. One of his hands grazed my cheek as his pupils dilated by the desire clung to mine with a bewitching intensity and depth.

Intoxicated by the contact of his skin, my hands went to the discovery of his back while I commanded him to take me right away with a squeeze of my feet on his buttocks.

A long groan of pleasure escaped my throat when he possessed me with a slowness that was close to torture. I undulated beneath him, my hips accompanying the languorous pace of his pelvis.

It was good, intoxicating.

I moaned again and again. In and out he went, and with each of his thrusts a new groan of pleasure escaped my parted lips. Eyes half closed and my head tilted back against the armrest of the couch, I let the pleasure completely plunder me and run through my veins to pervade deep within me.

Eye to eye, our joined bodies continued this sensual and exhilarating dance. It was gentle. Far from our frolics on the conference table where he'd taken a wicked pleasure dominating me. Here we were on equal footing, so much so that I began to think it was not just sex, but something more.

_End of flashback_

I was slightly anxious as I pushed on the large swing doors of the 1028 Water Street and entered the vast lobby where the huge blood-red logo of the Cullen Corp. was enthroned like a king watching his court. I quickly greeted William, the guard on duty this morning, and called for the elevator.

Once at my post, I noticed that the indicator light on Edward Cullen's line was blinking, which meant that not only was he in communication, but also that he was already in his office. My anxiety intensified even more as I faced this finding while dozens of questions muddled my head.

How should I react? ... And mostly, what should I expect?

_Aside from great sex, I have no clue!_

I sighed. I couldn't tell myself that nothing had changed last night. Not after all that…

_Flashback_

With a final thrust, Edward collapsed on me, growling against my throat. Panting from my own orgasm, I wrapped my trembling arms around him while struggling to regain a normal heartbeat.

Everything had been so tender, so magical. The absolute opposite of everything I knew of him, usually so arrogant, pretentious and vile. This man would undeniably always be a mystery to me. Try as I might to decipher him, each attempt was a masterful failure.

Slowly he pulled away from me, leaving me with a strange sensation of emptiness. As if I felt complete when he possessed me, and suddenly something was missing when he was gone. Then he rolled over on his side, and still without a word, he leaned between the back of the couch and me and took me into his arms. I curled up against his chest, highly enjoying this new mark of tenderness on his part, and without further delay I reached the land of dreams.

_Hmm… Erotic dreams, I hope!_

_End of flashback_

Everything could have been so perfect if only I had woken up next to him this morning. Instead I had found myself alone in his huge office.

The morning activity started slowly, and little by little the hours went by without Edward showing the tip of his nose out of his office. On several occasions I felt like getting up and going to confront him directly, but each time a call would come through and I would give up the idea.

_As if you'd have dared to knock at his office!_

Alice arrived at eleven thirty so she had time to tell me about her fabulous weekend with her darling architect.

"He took me to a little villa on the coast throughout the weekend. It was truly magical and terribly romantic. He's really adorable," she sighed. "And what about you? What have you been up to?"

_Going to cloud nine several times in the arms of Edward Cullen!_

I silenced the calamity of my little voice with a good mental jab before masterfully evading Alice's question.

"I wrapped up my presentation."

_Yeah, between two thrusts of Mister Perfect._

I started to blush furiously which, of course, did not escape InquisAlice's eagle eyes.

"You worked on your presentation all weekend long?" she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all? You haven't seen the boy from the other night again?"

"What boy?" I wondered.

"You know, the one with whom you left the Zanzibar. You thought I didn't see you leave on the sly on his arm? Just because I was flirting with Jazz doesn't mean I didn't see you flirting openly with him on the dance floor."

A shudder of disgust struck me at the allusion of some possible one-on-one time with Eric Yorkie.

_Yuck! I feel like I'm gonna be sick._

"No, Alice. I've only been working."

_And getting laid too… Just saying, huh._

In a way it wasn't untrue. I had spent three quarters of my weekend working my ass off on my damn paper.

_The three quarters of the time, perhaps, but the remaining quarter… Hmmm!_

Certainly last night… But it was better that I keep it to myself if I didn't want to risk ending up like his former assistant: straight back to square one.

"All right Bella, we've got to do something, girl. We've got to find you a man!" she blurted out decidedly. "You can't decently spend all your weekends like that. You're young. Enjoy life! With all the male population in this place, haven't you found any man to your liking?"

_Um, if she knew…_

Unfortunately for me, the redness of my cheeks betrayed me patently.

"Who?"

"No… no one," I lied miserably.

Alice's suspicious look returned at full speed.

"Do I look like a fool to you? Tell me who?"

As I was looking for a name to give her, as far from the truth as possible, a slender figure with flaming hair came out of one of the elevators in front of us.

_What the fuck is that girl doing here?_

"Edward Cullen is waiting for me," she said disdainfully without even glancing at us.

I watched her walking past us with big astonished eyes. My fingers, holding a poor innocent pencil, tightened so hard around it that it broke without resistance under the anger that suddenly washed over me.

"This chick really thinks she owns the place and can do whatever she pleases," Alice huffed, her gaze following the feline and arrogant gait of the woman, as she disappeared at the end of the hallway.

What the heck was she doing here?

_Take your pick: a bit of nookie on the desktop, fooling around on the couch, giving head on the leather armchair… You want some more?_

My heart skipped a beat. I bounced out of my chair, startling Alice, making her jump as I strode towards the office that I had left this very morning. Without bothering to knock, I threw open the massive wooden door, slamming it against the wall.

What I saw then only accentuated the hatred that was now flowing through my veins. My fingers clenched in fists as Edward's and Victoria's faces, kissing hungrily judging by their intertwined tongues, unsoldered in surprise.

"Your employees have some nerve," she spat out, staring at me scornfully.

I ignored her. All my attention was on _him_. He and he alone. He, who was holding _her_ in his arms. He, who was still kissing her a minute ago. He, who had just fucked me and was busy with another one the next day. Him!

Edward's cold, hard, and unfathomable stare finished me off. The man capable of the feelings and affection I had a glimpse of last night had totally disappeared only to leave the despicable and heartless one, who was now looking at me with defiance.

"It's no longer a problem," I spat in return to the redheaded bitch gazing at me with contempt.

I returned my attention to the perfect bastard, who stood before me. My eyes, filled with anger and incomprehension, locked with his as I blurted:

"I quit."

I had uttered these words with determination and a harsh voice that I didn't recognize. And without waiting a second longer, I left the scene, slamming the door once again.

Nerves on edge, I returned to my workstation. Alice was waiting for me, standing at the reception desk, clearly worried.

"Bella, what's got into you so suddenly?"

I grabbed the few personal belongings I had left here and hastily shoved them in my bag while ignoring her.

"But what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," I said coldly.

I took my coat, put my bag on my shoulder and walked around Alice to reach the elevators that I called angrily by punching the button.

"Damn it, Bella!" Alice cried, all worked up. "Tell me what's going on."

"I need to get out of here asap," I confessed, staring at the brushed metal in front of me.

At that moment, the elevator's door opened and I engulfed myself in it without glancing back, tapping frantically on the 'L' of the numeric array.

A dull metallic sound startled me and I swiftly turned, finding myself looking into the furious face of Edward Cullen.

"And what were you expecting, Isabella?" he growled while holding with his hand the elevator's door which was trying to close shut.

"I don't know. Maybe a human being behind this," I spat out, pointing my finger up and down at him.

"I'm like that, Isabella. I want, I take, and I throw. It's as simple as that."

"Glad to hear it. Now that you've played as you pleased, let me go," I defied him.

Brows furrowed and jaw clenched, he moved away from the elevator. From her spot, slightly set back, Alice was watching the scene with amazement.

"Have fun. Use people as much as you want. Enjoy this power that you love more than anything while you have it. In any case that's all you're capable of doing."

"Welcome to my world, Isabella."

I pressed the button again.

"Your world, you can keep it, _Edward_," I breathed, emphasizing his name with all the scorn I could muster in my voice.

With those words, the elevator's door closed, taking with it all this rage that had allowed me to resist, and so I collapsed into tears at the back of the lift.

**So? Happy? Disappointed? What do you think is going to happen?**

**1-Edward realizes that he made a stupid mistake and tries to catch Bella in the street?**

**2-Bella turns back, slaps him and leaves the place for good?**

**3-Alice, who has witnessed everything, jabs Mister Perfect in the head?**

**4-Bella realizes that even though Edward is a bastard, she's got her mind set on him and can't leave him?**

**I want to hear from you :0)**

**Huge thanks to my beta Lizzard43 for helping me be a better writer/translator  
><strong>

**Until next time**

**Milk**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note from the translator: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and **_**Collisions **_**is a story by the very popular, talented and lovely French author Drinou. I'm translating it in English so more people all around the world can read it, and I really do my best to update on a regular basis, believe me. I want to thank you for your patience and all your reviews that keep me motivated. Good reading.**

**Chapter 16: Swinging cocktail**

"_Welcome to my world, Isabella."_

_I pressed the button again._

"_Your world, you can keep it, Edward," I breathed, emphasizing his name with all the scorn I could muster in my voice._

_With those words, the elevator's door closed, taking with it all this rage that had allowed me to resist, and so I collapsed into tears at the back of the lift._

**~ ooo ~**

Three weeks had passed since that fateful night and the disastrous day that had followed. Three long weeks, during which my favorite activity consisted in dissecting the classified ads in the local newspaper along with a hearty dose of chocolate ice cream. Tirelessly, I crossed out one by one each job offer I read through. Either I wasn't qualified enough, or the pay was too paltry, or I didn't have enough experience… In any case, there was nothing for me.

Aside from returning to work for the Starbucks Coffee that had employed me a few months ago, I didn't see anything on the horizon, at least not in the immediate future. Anyway, one thing was for sure; I had nothing to expect from N.Y.E. Not after my expeditious resignation.

Crestfallen, I took the day's newspaper and crumpled it in my hands. Once again today, I wouldn't pull anything from it. After aiming at the wastebasket and missing it, I shoveled a last – and gigantic – spoon of ice cream into my mouth and I jumped up. I had been pacing like a caged lion in this tiny studio for three weeks, but unfortunately I couldn't do anything else. Despite my urge to go out and get some fresh air, I remained confined here. No job, no pay… It was that simple. I was in deep shit!

_You just had to think twice before fuck up everything!_

I may have thrown my job down the drain without notice, but I had mostly put an end to a situation that couldn't last any longer. I had suffered the costs of this pseudo-relationship enough. Well, relationship… if there had ever been such a thing. And at this point nothing was less certain. After all, he'd used me then tossed me away like a grubby tramp the next moment.

_Are you implying your were not willing?_

I was probably all too willing, actually.

I had believed I saw a change in him. What an idiot I was! As if someone so abject and Machiavellian could change one day. Definitely not! My naïveté had earned me a free fall without safety net. His so-called sadness had me fall into a trap. He seemed so adrift, whereas he was just putting on a show to mollify me better. After all, it was as good a way as any other for him to achieve his goals. And he had pulled it off. In style! So much so that I had found myself believing I was not just a good fuck… Stupid girl!

The return to my apartment that day took place in a flow of tears. It's not because I'd caught him kissing that bitch with red hair or because of the sharp words he'd spouted that I cried. No. I cried because I'd been fooled like a kid. I cried because I hadn't had the strength to fend off this situation even though I knew it was inevitable. I knew far ahead of time that in letting go this way with him, I'd suffer sooner or later.

_He had at least the decency not to make you wait!_

And when I'd woken up alone in his office, I'd known once again that everything would end badly. After all, he was only giving me the coup de grâce – and what a coup! – kissing the redhead barely a few hours later… Gosh, I was such an idiot! A stupid and naïve idiot!

_Look at the bright side. At least you had a good time._

I may have spent one of the best – _if not the best_ – night of my life, it nonetheless left me with an indelible bitter aftertaste.

Alice, who had been the silent spectator of my hasty departure of the Cullen Corp. and of Edward's intervention, came to visit me that same evening, equipped with a big ice cream container and chocolate muffins. I greeted her with red puffy eyes and my cheeks still smudged with wet black marks, offering her a weak smile before I collapsed on my couch.

She didn't ask any questions. She just provided me with her support like a friend. Of course she'd heard enough to know most of what had happened, but she didn't ask anything. I was the one who wanted to know what had happened after I left that goddamned building. So, I started the interrogation.

"What happened after I left?" I asked her.

"Cullen returned to his office and the tall redhead left the place in the wake. I didn't see him again after that. Rosalie just informed me that I had to transfer all his calls to her and not disturb him under any circumstances."

"I was there late afternoon yesterday," I confessed. "I needed to do photocopies of an assignment and he arrived while I was finishing… He seemed different, sad and very lonely… One thing leading to another, I accepted his proposal and I stayed to eat dinner with him. And at the end…"

"Okay Bella. I got it, don't worry."

"It wasn't the first time."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"A few months ago, before I joined the Cullen Corp., I worked one evening as a waitress for a charity event to which he participated. I accidentally spilled his glass of wine on his shirt and I accompanied him into the restrooms so that he could clean himself. Things took a slippery turn… and then I got fired. A great moment."

"And you still got hired at the Cullen Corp. after that?"

I nodded.

"This is somewhat surprising. Oh well! Let's leave Edward Cullen and his miserable attitude aside and take our minds off things. You want chocolate ice cream?"

A knock on my door brought me back to the present moment. I quickly glanced at my clock. 7:48 p.m. Intrigued, I looked through the peephole to see who this unexpected visitor was. Alice's smiling face appeared to me.

"Alice?" I wondered as I opened the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Jasper for another of your weekend getaways."

"And you think I was gonna leave you like that?" She said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. "Alone and brooding on a Saturday night? Tut-tut-tut… I got a much better plan, and just for the both of us. But before that, we're headed to the bathroom, cause you need a makeover."

With these words, she grabbed a large duffel bag that she had dropped next to her in the hallway and she entered.

_Ouch! It's gonna hurt._

**~ ooo ~**

More than an hour and a half later, my ordeal was finally over. How come Alice knew the contents of my closet better than I did? Wearing a charcoal gray lace top revealing – a little too much for my taste – my black bra, a little skirt and a leather jacket also black, I struggled down the sidewalk by my apartment building to find a modicum of stability perched at the top of the five inches pumps Alice had hastily ordered me to wear.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned her for the twentieth time that evening.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Alice, I'm really glad that you're giving up your time with Jasper to distract me, but you know right now… I haven't found another job yet, so…" I began, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that. Tonight is a girls' night, sweetie. We'll have fun! And what's more is that I've found invitations, so it's free. Fantastic, isn't it?"

"Fantastic," I confirmed, playful.

A cab arrived at last and we rushed inside it one after the other.

"The corner of 9th Avenue and 45th Street. The Zanzibar, please," Alice said to the driver.

"What? Your girls' night out is at the Zanzibar?" I suddenly panicked. "Stop!" I ordered the taxi driver who had just pulled away. No way I was going to set foot in that place again.

"But what's got into you?"

"Listen, every time I've gone there, I've come across Cullen, so no, no way I'm going back. You can go, but I'm staying here."

"Well, since this club belongs in part to him, I'm not surprised that you ran into him several times there. But relax, it's a girls' night so there's no risk of seeing him around."

_That explains it…_

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"About the Zanzibar?"

"Oh! Well, I've been working for the Cullen Corp. for a while now. These are tidbits… You know me! Okay, enough talking about this guy; let's rather enjoy a night of debauchery among girlfriends."

"Okay," I sighed.

As she asked the taxi driver staring at us in the rearview mirror to hit the road again I turned toward the window, and stared momentarily at my reflection. Alice had really outdone herself tonight. I was of course not only talking about the outfit, all leather and lace, but also about my smoky eyes enhancing the chocolate of my iris, or the perfect curls that framed my face. She really knew how to highlight the assets of her 'guinea pig' and enhance them.

_Too bad it won't be much useful tonight. Girls' night out… Ugh!_

No doubt, the evening was one hundred percent female tonight. We had to get around a crowd of mini-skirts and stilettos to reach the door. It was even worse inside. Dozens of women clustered one against the other were jiggling in front of podiums where some men rather… uh, um… well sculpted and very lightly dressed were dancing.

_Ooh, I think I'll enjoy this evening among other girls after all…_

Firmly gripped to Alice's arm, I followed her as she cut through the crowd with thwacks of "Excuse me… Move over… Clear the way for the VIPs…"

"VIPs?" I questioned.

"Yes! A gift from Emmett."

The big burly guy blocking the entrance to the VIP room stepped back upon seeing the two pink and white passes Alice handed him. We then entered in the huge room, which had once again a brand new look. This time, no more African adornment or white veils; mauve drapery now covered the walls on either side of the room. Decorations in various shades of pink hung here and there, giving some relief to it all. As for the private stalls, they were separated from the rest of the room by curtains with silver threads reflecting in a myriad of small luminous halos the hundreds of suspended little lamps, which formed a perfect replica of a starry sky above our heads and bathed the room in a soft lighting. All of this was marvelously harmonized with the ambiance of the place. But the most surprising part wasn't that fake celestial vault. It was the huge cages suspended in the air where stunning muscular and sweating male specimens were dancing, each one doing his own choreography, their buttocks molded to perfection in sexy little white boxers.

_Oh yes! I'm definitely going to love this evening…_

Clearly, this place totally changed in appearance every time a private party was going on.

"Move Bella, our booth is over there," Alice shouted, loud enough to reach me despite the Placebo song roaring from the speakers.

I quit gazing at the gorgeous brown-haired guy dancing in his cage not far from me and followed my friend in this maze of moving bodies. Our booth was in the middle of the room, on one of the sides. Just at the right level to admire another lovely undressed gentleman performing one acrobatic after the other above our heads.

"Wow! Remind me to thank Emmett for those invites," I cried out as I sat on one of the huge fuchsia ottomans scattered around the table, where there had been large white sofas last time.

"You bet. It's worth it. And to think that Jazz and Emmett are having a pizza, beer and football night… Pfff! It's downright better here."

"Tell me about it! It's a change from the evening in front of the TV and the chick flick movie I was planning."

"Hola muchachas. Alejandro at your service."

A charming young man with brown hair, dark skin and a Hispanic accent stopped by our box and got around our table, holding a tray, and wearing only white boxers. My head tilted in front of this sight, which was most… Hmmm…

_Sexy. Hot. Torrid. You want some more?_

Could it be possible that I already longed for sex to the point of fantasizing about all the half-naked men that I met?

_Bingo, girl! And that's not what's lacking here._

I admired the protruding musculature of our sexy server as he leaned over Alice's shoulder to take her order. He was truly well built, and his little exotic side gave him a lot of charm.

_Yeah, but nothing like a charming ex boss with green eyes and a perfect body, who makes you climb to cloud 9 in three seconds flat…_

I felt my body tense at the thought. Would Edward Cullen still haunt me for a long time? Three weeks without seeing him and yet I still tended to ramble about him.

_Remember the feeling of his finger deftly brushing your womanhood and intruding into you slowly… Remember his hoarse voice reminding you how you were at his mercy in front of the bay window… Remember the way he filled you with his entire length on the conference table…_

I moaned. Pictures hot as hell came one after the other to disturb my mind already heated by the electric atmosphere of the evening. I was mentally slapping myself vigorously to silence the little obscene voice filling my head when a small squeal escaped me at the contact of an object both wet and cold wandering uninvited into my cleavage.

"Hmmm, caliente."

The waiter Alejandro's exotic voice sounded like a whisper in my ear.

_Wow!_

"Thanks, but… Oh Lord!" I blurted out while backing away.

All of a sudden I found myself stuck between his bare chest and his arm as he slid a small ice cube inside my bra, directly on my nipple, which hardened immediately. I gasped at the sensation of cold that took me by surprise. As for Alice, she was guffawing in front of me. Alejandro put his hand on my shoulder and massaged it lightly.

"What can I get you, lovely ladies?"

_And in addition he has an accent… Hmmm… Torrid!_

"A… Uh… A mojito," I stammered, glancing quickly at the cocktail list.

"A mojito and a margarita. I'll bring them right away, mi queridas."

I glared at Alice who was holding her sides from laughing too much. My revenge would be epic! In the meantime I had to get rid of the icicle dripping in my bra.

_Oh my, that was... hot!_

I discreetly grabbed the little piece of ice and threw it at Alice, who received it right in the forehead.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for making fun of me," I grumbled.

"All right, but you should have seen your face. Relax a little, Bella. Tonight's our night. Forget all your worries for a few hours and just have fun."

"You're right!"

"Ready to let go and splurge?"

I nodded.

"Perfect. Then the rest of the program will please you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see."

The little smirk she displayed didn't reassure me much. What exactly had she planned?

Alejandro returned to us about ten minutes later with our drinks. He placed the small glass of mojito adorned with a lime wedge before me, then walked around the table. He laid down the margarita in front of Alice, thrust his now empty tray under his arm, and in a swift and cunning move he unclasped my friend's bra underneath her top. She was so surprised that she jumped and reached behind to stop him. Huge mistake. Alejandro took the opportunity to completely remove the burgundy undergarment. My eyes were amazed by such swiftness.

Proudly swinging the trophy before him, he taunted Alice who was grumbling on her ottoman. As for me, I was doubled up. Ultimately it was not worth my revenge, as our sexy server took care of it for me.

In a surge of hope, Alice tried to get her belonging back, but Alejandro dodged her, teasing her even more, twirling it in front of her.

"I'm borrowing it for a few minutes," he shouted, wrapping the bra around his neck.

"Wait!" Alice stopped him as he was about to slip away.

She beckoned him with her little finger and whispered in his ear. What was she up to? I saw Alejandro glancing in my direction, offering me a sparkling smile while doing so, and then he answered Alice just as inconspicuously and left as he came, with my friend's bra in hand.

"Did you see that? He took it off so quickly. I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, voluntarily directing the conversation away from what had just happened.

_Still hmmm... such skilled fingers can leave a girl dreamy._

"What did you tell him?" I inquired.

"Nothing at all."

_Yeah, sure, and I'm the Easter bunny._

"Yeah, sure. Tell me what you're up to, Alice."

"Absolutely nothing, Bella. Trust me," she added with a little pout that said "You can't refuse me anything."

I remained skeptical nonetheless. Despite my concerns, I grabbed my cocktail glass and drank a swig of my mojito.

"Hmmm," I said, savoring the drink.

"If you don't like it we'll get you something else. It's almost like you're having an orgasm," Alice commented, mocking, while sipping her margarita.

"It's not my fault if this stuff is so darn good!" I declared, making my friend raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"That good, huh?"

"What? Didn't you tell me to loosen up tonight?"

Alejandro reappeared only when our glasses were empty, Alice's bra now hanging from his boxers.

"Would you like something else, lovely ladies?"

"I'll have the same," Alice shouted over the music.

I agreed with a nod.

"Anything you want, my beautiful girls," he smiled while grabbing Alice's hand and dragging it along his protruding abs to the edge of his boxers.

I could have sworn, despite the darkness of the place, that I saw Alice blush as her fingers flew over the white fabric that covered the anatomy of our sexy waiter. She hastily grabbed her bra and retrieved her hand as briskly.

"Um, are the girls' nights always that hot here?" I asked her as the waiter walked away.

"I don't know, but phew!" she cried out, fidgeting on her stool while putting her bra back on. "And what's coming next should be even more..." she trailed off, fanning herself with her hand and smiling at me, the little spark of mischief back in her pupils.

_What is the little walking electric battery hiding from us?_

I gave her a suspicious look. Unfortunately, I had little time to do more. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and next thing I knew I was up in the air, grabbing my kidnapper's shoulders.

"Hey!" I protested.

"And don't forget what you said. Anything goes tonight!" Alice yelled as I was taken away against my will through the dancing crowd in Alejandro's arms.

_Something smells bad here. Real bad..._

"Where are you taking me?" I squealed, seeing only too well the back of the room, where a solitary chair sat in the center of the small stage, closing on me.

He climbed onto the platform to the right of the bar, with me still in his arms. I turned my head, trying to find some kind of answer somewhere in the room, my eyes seeking the one who would pay dearly for this little surprise. But I saw nothing in this maze of bodies. I hated being the center of attention. This was just my luck! Gradually the curious stares of the crowd turned to us.

And this was nothing yet.

The music stopped, giving way to a different kind, a mix of piano notes and groans. I immediately felt myself turn white. Alice was going to pay a very high price for this low blow, that's for sure.

"Put me down," I begged Alejandro, who was amused by my panic. "I don't know what Alice asked you but I'm not interested, thank you. Do it to her, I'm sure she will love it."

"Sperm from the waiter has been ordered for you, mi querida,"

_WHAT?_

He pinned me against the wall in the back of the room, my legs wrapped around his waist. In the same movement he held my arms outstretched with his hands, and with large lustful thrusts he simulated a couple frolicking in rhythm with the loud moaning of the music.

_One would think that the wall pinning is a classic in this city._

"And I'm your waiter tonight," he said against my ear. "So you're mine."

_Oh crap!_

I cast frightening glances everywhere, desperately seeking Alice in the cluster of faces turned toward us. I was probably swaying between crimson and aspirin white. This thing was a true nightmare, and it was just beginning.

His hands released my wrists and immediately enclosed my butt, thus adjusting my height. His face brushed my chest. I stopped breathing.

"_Alice, I hope for your sake that you're a very fast runner because I'm gonna kill you," _I mused.

A pinch at one of my nipples pulled me from my vengeful thoughts.

"Oh shit!" I blurted without even realizing it.

Alejandro had just bit me through my clothes. This didn't bode well for what would come next.

"I want to get down," I squealed.

"Your wish is my command, miss."

With one swift move he took me back in his arms and put me down on the chair in the middle of the room. By the time my buttocks touched the polished wood, the erotic music that filled the giant speakers ceased and was replaced with _Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake. Alejandro initiated a dance worthy of a striptease around me, brushing his very scantily clad body to mine at every turn.

_Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us, sinners..._

I swallowed painfully. Apparently it wasn't over yet. Far from it, actually, which was confirmed when Alejandro sat down on me, his back against my chest, and grabbed my hands to caress his torso. He had my fingers wander along his prominent abs and round his pectoral muscles to tease his taut nipples. The least we could say is that he was downright well-built. My hands slid over his soft and silky skin, playing in spite of themselves.

_In spite, despite... don't push it. If you're going to endure, you should as well enjoy it, right?_

Except that while my left hand had stopped somewhere on his abdomen, the right one was dangerously dragged towards the south. A hot flash washed over me when I felt the fabric of his one and only piece of clothing under my fingers. He wasn't going to... Yes! My hand wandered outrageously over the rather huge bulge in his boxers. I was sure at that moment that a poppy flower would have seemed dull compared to me.

The enthusiastic shouts in the delirious room only reached me in a distant echo. As if my mind was ignoring these unwelcome spectators. Yet I knew they were there, all of them, reveling in this distraction.

At last my hand went back up, dragged by Alejandro's. I let out a deep sigh, my face hidden behind his shoulder. But once more, my ordeal was far from over. This time he slid my hand inside his boxers.

_Oh my God!_

My eyes widened and I protested briskly before I realized that he was actually wearing a second pair of underwear beneath the first. However, the sensation of being so close to his... um... manhood, increased my body temperature significantly. According to the whistling and other impulses of the 'public,' I wasn't the only one who had believed in this sensual deception. And as if to accentuate this indecent situation a little more, Alejandro began to dance lasciviously again, rubbing his ass against my abdomen while throwing his head back, against my messy hair.

_Damn, it's so sexy!_

Okay, now it was outright scorching. I could feel the fire radiating down my cheeks, mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. At each of his swaying, he pressed my hands against him, thus emphasizing the touch of his skin against the naked parts of mine.

Alejandro left the hollow of my shoulder and sat up slowly, not without imposing a friction to our bodies. Just when I thought he was finally done with me, he settled on my lap, facing me this time. Anchoring his dark gaze to mine, he gave me a predatory smile and then grabbed a can of whipped cream that another waiter had just handed him.

_Ohoh!_

I dared a tentative imploring nod. In vain. A long shot of whipped cream landed on my neck. The next second, Alejandro was licking all the cream on my skin.

"Oh Lord!" I whispered.

I let my arms dangling down my body. How was I supposed to react to that? I was totally overwhelmed by this performance. Had I had Alice on hand at this very moment, she would have paid dearly. Alejandro snatched me out of my murderous thoughts once again. I protested strongly as he slid the straps of my bra down my arms.

"No!"

I shunned his movements by crossing my arms against my chest.

"For the show, mi querida."

"No way! My top is almost see-through. No, no, no and no. You do with what you see, and nothing else and for pity's sake, end this quickly," I begged him.

"That's not playing fair."

Still he abandoned my straps to my great relief, but immediately took the opportunity to lift up my top until he reached my bra, thereby exposing my stomach. He spread whipped cream on it and had another feast. Plenty of whipped cream landed in turn on my neck, chin, belly, thighs... a true electrifying journey. Fortunately, Alejandro had understood my limits and had not insisted when I had objected to his attempt to raise my leather skirt.

Then he straightened up and dragged me with him. I was light-headed, mix of dizziness and heat stroke. My sexy waiter kept me in his arms, and while continuing the show he asked me if I was okay. Once reassured, he had me resume my exploration of his body and forced my hands down along his back until they reached his perfect and very firm little buttocks.

_Yummy!_

Without waiting, he turned me around and I found myself with my back against his torso, facing the crowd cheering us. His hands still leading mine, he stroked me with my own fingers. Only my hands were touching me but he guided my every move. It was both terribly sensual and horribly embarrassing. I felt all the eyes staring at me, every dilated pupil watching the show intensely. And I couldn't help but stare at them in return. I scanned the room, letting Alejandro playing with my hands. I still couldn't spot Alice, yet I knew she was there somewhere, watching the result of her little prank.

Some women were still enjoying themselves on the dance floor, wriggling to the sweet voice of Justin Timberlake. Others were turned toward the stage, envious. I looked at them one by one and I could bet that many would have liked to be in my place. I continued to glance around the room, and my eyes wandered to the opposite booths, mostly unoccupied, except for the one closest but off to the side of the stage. What I saw first were three sculptural blond women sitting together at a table littered with various documents. They seemed to enjoy the show, in the company of two servers who apparently were personally taking care of them. But what immediately caught my eye was the person facing them and staring at me.

A stern, closed and impassive face. It was him, here, in this room, although it was solely reserved for women tonight.

_What the heck is he doing here?_

I felt my face turning white. The blood that had flowed into my cheeks left them just as quickly and I almost tottered. This icy gaze on me completely destabilized me. Added to this 'show' in which I was both victim and conspirator, I just wanted to run away now. I could feel him scrutinizing me, judging me through his probing eyes. He didn't lose one crumb of the performance, yet he didn't seem to appreciate it.

I just wanted to forget about him... Cross him out as well as his perfect face, and move on. And then I found myself facing him here, and in this position to top it off.

_Take advantage of it!_

Alejandro broke this silent confrontation, lifting me off the ground. Regaining control of my hands, I gripped his shoulders as he turned me to face him, and to the beat of the music he simulated lovemaking anew. Breaking eye contact gave me the opportunity to recover my senses. Cullen had such an ease to trouble me. All in me hated him and wanted him at the same time. How could I respond like this to a man who inspired in me nothing but contempt?

"Your turn, my beautiful," Alejandro whispered, gently resting me to the ground.

"What?"

In response, he took the can of whipped cream and with a squeeze he spread a little of it on his neck. The next second, he grabbed my hair and drew me to him. I nestled my face in the hollow of his shoulder and put my hands on his muscular torso to steady me up, then I hesitantly licked the whipped cream with the tip of my tongue. Alejandro pulled me away from him to better start his maneuver again and sprayed a bit of this sweetness on his right nipple. And so the next moment, my face was glued to his salient pectoral muscles and I was awkwardly savoring the cream on the hardened peak.

_Oh... Wow!_

If a few seconds earlier I had blanched, this time I had regained my colors, according to the monumental heat stroke that the little 'scene' just inflicted upon me. Panting, I straightened somehow when Alejandro released his grip on my hair. He smiled at me, handing me the can of whipped cream.

"Have fun."

I seized it with a trembling hand. Did he want me to... No!

"I'm all yours," he added, offering me his tanned chest.

_Yes, that's what he wants!_

I dared a glance to the side. The glare that Edward threw me from the back of his booth only amplified my sudden resolve. After all, he was nothing to me and if this could displease him, then it would be perfect.

Determined as ever, I shook the can of whipped cream for a while before I pressed it and spread a long sweet trail over the abdomen of my 'guinea pig.' In a totally bold gesture, I crouched before him. My face at the level of his boxers, I grabbed his hips and, as slowly as possible, I straightened up, running my tongue on the soft skin of his torso, from the tip of his 'V' to the top of his chest.

This time, when I glanced at the private box of my dear former boss, the latter looked away and turned his attention to the three women accompanying him.

_Well done now. You put him right in his place!_

I also noticed that one of them was no stranger to me. I had seen her at the Cullen Corp. a few months ago. A client, no doubt.

"Congratulations mi querida. Now you're entitled to the waiter's sperm."

_Huh?_

Alejandro gave me no time to think. He grabbed a shot one of his colleagues had passed him and put it in his boxers. He motioned for me to kneel in front of him, holding my long hair in his hands.

_What game is he playing?_

He leaned toward me and, as if simulating an orgasm, he made me drink the shooter inside his boxers.

_Okay. I got it... Wow!_

The highly alcoholic liquid that flowed down my throat elicited a wince from me as Alejandro helped me stand up and hugged me.

"Thank you for the show, mi querida."

"It's over?" I blurted out, relieved.

This made my tenderhearted sexy server laugh.

"Yes, it's over and you did very well. Will I have the pleasure of knowing your first name?"

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, let me escort you back to your table."

And it's under the applause of the audience that Alejandro brought me back to my booth before returning to his service.

"So?" Alice questioned me.

I sat on my ottoman in silence. A long liberating sip of mojito later, I glared at my friend.

"So?" I repeated, ironic. "So I'm going to kill you, Alice Brandon! Are you crazy or what? I would have loved to see you there!"

"Jeez, don't be a party pooper, Bella. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

I grumbled.

"I'd even say that you enjoyed it. Am I right? Come on, admit it!"

"Yeah. Let's say it was quite boiling hot but also very unsettling. And for your information, miss Brandon, I hate being the center of attention."

With these words, I gleefully stuck my tongue out and returned to my mojito. I had deliberately chosen to evade the episode "Edward Cullen." It was useless. And in any case, he must have been so busy with his three blondes of the day that I didn't risk to see him again soon.

_One day with blondes, one day with redheads. It might be time for him to settle... _

**~ ooo ~**

The night had finished very late, at my place, around a cup of coffee. Alice and I had wrapped up our girls' evening as it must, chatting for hours about this and that. Girls' stuff!

We'd stayed at the Zanzibar one more hour before preferring leaving for calmer horizons. But actually I think Alice was mostly afraid of a hypothetical revenge from me. A perfectly rightful fear, by the way.

Awakened in early afternoon, I spent a quiet Sunday at home, between tidying, reading and peeling over classified ads. Of course nothing new was waiting for me. Therefore, faced with this reality, I resolved to return to see my former employer the next morning, in case there was a post available in one of the several Starbucks in the city.

_Wow... some verrrryyy hectic job it's gonna be!_

I was certainly not tremendously motivated, but the bills were dangerously piling up. I needed a job, and quick.

So it was with this in mind that I wallowed on my couch, buried under a soft blanket while a thunderstorm was in full swing outside. I intended to pamper myself this evening, cheered up with a romantic comedy that I launched on my screen.

As the two heroes were about to finally kiss, my cell phone vibrated at my side. After weeks of silence, it seemed that Jake was resurfacing.

"Hey there! I thought you were dead."

"Hi Bells! Yeah, I know it's been a while. So, what's up?"

Apparently Jake was completely in love with Leah, the girl he had met at the Zanzibar VIP party where he had taken me. This was proof that chance could benefit others. I took the opportunity of this call to give him the latest news and hear from him. It was during this trivial exchange, and between nonsense that made me giggle, that I heard two knocks at my door.

"Must be the pizza delivery guy."

"Let me guess: cheese and extra pepperoni."

"As always!"

"Admit that I'm the greatest, Bells."

"You're such a humble guy," I laughed. "Hold on a sec, Jake. I'll be back."

I stuck the phone between my shoulder and my chin, grabbed my ten dollar bill in one hand, and with the other I unlocked my door.

"Good eve..."

I froze on the spot and the smile that spread on my lips faded immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

**So? Who's hiding behind the door?**

**1. Edward?**

**2. One of Bella's ex boyfriends?**

**3. Her father?**

**4. Emmett?**

**In any case, I want to know what you thought of this chapter. Good or bad.**

**As always, I want to thank Lizzard43 for helping me be a better writer. You rock girl :0)  
><strong>

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ belongs to the lovely French author Drinou. As you can imagine, today I have a lot of thanks to make, because over the past few weeks this story became immensely more popular than it used to be. cutestkidsmom, you have all my gratitude for recommending this story on TLS, and for the wonderful review you put there when _Collisions_ was voted fic of the week last week. Of course it wouldn't have been voted fic of the week without all the readers who went on TLS to vote for it, so I need to thank all of you for making it happen. I'm extremely grateful for all the people who added me in their faves and all the reviews I've received lately. And of course I want to thank Drinou for allowing me to translate her wonderful story so more people around the world can read it. On with the show now...  
><strong>

**Chapter 17: Thunderstorm**

_I stuck the phone between my shoulder and my chin, grabbed my ten dollar bill in one hand, and with the other I unlocked my door._

"_Good eve..."_

_I froze on the spot and the smile that spread on my lips faded immediately._

"_What are you doing here?" I spat._

Edward Cullen, skinny jeans, black leather jacket, wet hair with drops of water running down his face, was waiting outside my door.

_Hmmm... He's already sexy as hell when dry, but now... Wow!_

I silenced my little inner voice. He might be in front of me, sexier than ever, but I remained totally disconcerted all the same, and also quite upset by his intrusion in my private life. What was he doing here, at my place?

"Hello, Isabella."

His expression was strange, a mixture of his natural composure and a slight apprehension, perhaps.

_Cullen apprehensive? You're dreaming._

I briefly took my eyes off of him and turned away to get back to my friend waiting on the phone, as he was staring at me with some assertiveness.

"I'll call you back, Jake."

"Who is it?" he asked me.

Jacob and his thorough interrogations... He would get along very well with Alice! Anyway, it wasn't going to be possible to say anything with Cullen's eyes glaring at me.

"No one," I evaded.

"Yeah, right, no one. Like I'd believe you. Don't forget that I know you, Bells. Come on, tell me who this is?"

"Jake..." I sighed, embarrassed by Cullen's inquisitive gaze on me.

"Oh, I get it! It's him, isn't it? It's that bastard Edward Cullen?"

_Bingo! Little Jacob is a very clever boy._

His voice rose a few octaves and I crushed the phone on my ear with all my strength, hoping that the conversation would remain inaudible to my visitor.

_It could be fun, though. He's a jerk after all, sexy as hell, certainly, but a jerk nevertheless, so why hide it?_

"Yes, that's right."

"You want me to come over? I can be there in less than ten minutes and beat the shit out of him."

I couldn't help but smile as I imagined Jake punching Cullen's angel face.

_Interesting..._

Very interesting. This might even be exhilarating. Actually, I was dying to invite Jake over.

"Everything's okay, Jake. Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'll call you back."

_Pfft! Not even funny._

"Bells..."

Before he could say more, I hung up on him, preferring not to prolong the conversation. He was likely going to make me pay dearly for that, but so be it; I had more important things to deal with right now than Jake's trampled ego.

Of course Edward hadn't missed even a bit of my brief phone conversation.

"A jealous boyfriend, perhaps?" he inquired slyly.

_Here we go!_

Naturally, the little hint of irony in my ex-boss's voice didn't escape me and I glared at him.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I repeated for Cullen who was still staring at me insistently.

"Will you invite me in?"

He'd asked me that question with his eyes anchored to mine, full of confidence, as always.

_The nerve of him!_

"No."

_Right on!_

Curt, straightforward, for once I didn't allow myself to be daunted by his natural assertiveness.

I saw the features of his face twitch at the sound of those two letters. The smirk he was displaying disappeared, leaving only an impassive façade.

"All right. May I invite you to dinner then?" he tried.

"Am I dreaming or what? Why? And besides, what's with you, coming over to my place? What's on your mind? You thought I was waiting only for you? For your information, I've got other plans."

_Wow! Calm down or you'll end up biting someone!_

See him there, so nonchalant, so confident after the way he'd treated me, it was utterly enraging me.

Unfortunately for me, the elevator's bell rang out in the hallway and the pizza delivery guy arrived at our level.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Bella Swan."

_Whoops! Totally busted, gorgeous._

"I can see that," my ex-boss said, holding back a chuckle.

While inwardly cursing, I quickly traded the pizza with my ten dollar bill and thanked the delivery guy who slipped away in the wake.

"Anything else planned?" Cullen trumped, eying me.

Having gotten rid of my cumbersome pizza on a side table next to my doorway, I stared at him, one hand holding the door, the other resting on my hip.

"I'd rather be alone than badly accompanied," I said, exasperated. "Go find one of your conquests, as I'm sure she'll be happy to keep you company."

With those words, I closed my door, which he firmly blocked with his hand.

"You don't know me, Isabella."

His voice vibrated. This time the mask of impassivity he wore seemed to crack to let some emotion filter. But it was too late. I didn't care about his resentment, whatever it was.

"Maybe. But I don't want to know you. I've already seen enough."

I thought I saw a flash of disappointment or maybe sadness in his green eyes staring at me with intensity.

"Okay. Then I wish you a good evening, Isabella."

He turned and walked toward the elevator.

"And what difference would it make if I knew you better?" I suddenly blurted at him as the elevator doors opened before him.

"Probably none. You're right."

And with that, he disappeared.

For a moment I remained stoic on the threshold of my door, eyes staring at the two aluminum panels that had just closed.

Had he really come knocking on my door hoping that I'd invite him in after the way he'd treated me?

_Looks pretty much like it._

Frozen, totally stunned by such nerve and ... vulnerability? It was tiny, almost imperceptible, yet once again I had the impression of sensing it under the thick layer of control and arrogance.

But any vulnerability he might feel, however small it was, would never erase the way he'd treated me all these months, let alone what had happened three weeks earlier.

Driven by my anger and my lack of understanding, I hastily seized my keys and slammed the door behind me. Tumbling down the seven floors as fast as I could without risking break a leg, I finally reached the street, the rain lashing my face immediately.

The storm was uncommonly violent. Each deafening thunderbolt sounded tenfold by the echo of the city skyscrapers and rumbled as if to make the earth quake. Lightning streaked the sky on and off, giving a cataclysmic aspect to this very dark Sunday evening.

Brushing aside the wet strands of hair stuck to my face, I scanned the street looking for his outline. I spotted him a little farther to the left, pulling up the collar of his leather jacket to protect himself from some of the downpour.

"So what?" I shouted at him over the din caused by the rain pounding the ground.

Startled, he froze, and then slowly turned in my direction.

"What were you expecting coming here tonight?" I went on in the same tone.

The few passers-by present on the sidewalk turned to me, but truth be told, I couldn't care less.

"Go home, Isabella."

_Pardon?_

Oh hell no, I wasn't going home; at least not without an answer.

"Do not tell me what to do!" I snapped. "You really thought I was going to greet you simpering and invite you home after all this?"

"In that case maybe you want to take shelter in my car?" He nodded toward a black Maserati parked in double line with the emergency lights on.

"I'm fine where I'm standing."

"Under this downpour? Allow me to doubt it. You'd be much more comfortable inside."

My gaze flickered between the vehicle and Cullen, trying to read him; to understand what he was expecting from all this. In vain, as usual. Why could I never figure him out? His face expressed nothing more than his habitual impassiveness. Without grinning, though. He seemed a little unbalanced, perhaps.

_Unbalanced, him? We're talking about Cullen, Mister 'I want, I take, I throw.' Did you forget?_

"Why do you use people like that?" I asked him point blank, every ounce of animosity vanished from my voice.

I just wanted to try to understand.

"And why not?"

His answer left me speechless. Especially if you took into consideration the slight defiant look that had just filled his eyes.

"If it amuses you," I whispered to myself.

"Why would I not take advantage of this power, tell me?"

Moving toward me, he was now facing me. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. I stepped back swiftly. The game had just resumed. I could feel it simply by looking in his eyes, which he locked into mine emphatically. He was playing. It was as if he still wanted me to better throw me away afterwards.

"You're running away from me? Yet you seemed much more compliant the other night in my office."

_What a prick!_

"That's right. Go on and play," I said wearily. "But it won't work any longer with me. You wanted me, you had me, now forget about me. I don't know what you're hiding behind that mask. I don't know what made you this abject person imbued with himself and with his so-called power. I can only hope it was worth it."

I saw something like a wave of sadness pass through his irises. Maybe I had managed to affect him. I didn't allow myself the time to check my assumption and I turned toward my building.

"And what if I don't want to forget about you?" he said to my back.

"We don't always get what we want. It might be time for you to learn that."

"Do not play that game with me, Isabella"

_Oh-oh, it seems he doesn't like to lose control..._

I stopped on the first step of the stairs to my apartment building.

"Who else is playing a game, here, except you, Edward?"

I could see the anger mark his face.

"You don't know anything about me or my life."

"I know enough already. You're incapable of feelings. Your life is only about control and power. You can't stand it when the situation slips out of your hands, as is the case right now. But let me tell you something, Edward: it doesn't work like that in life."

As I was saying those words, my steps had led me back to him and I found myself poking his chest with my finger.

"Tell me what you're doing here?" I asked once more. "Tell me why you left your glass tower and crossed the city on a Sunday evening to come knocking at my door?"

A glaring contest raged between he and I. His green irises struck mine with such ferocity that I would have completely lost all my capacities had I not been so mad at him. Who the hell did he think he was? One second elapsed, then two, then three... without neither of us ending this eye confrontation in the midst of an incessant ballet of black and drab umbrellas roaming the street. I was soaked to the skin, freezing, even, but I stayed there nonetheless, holding his murderous gaze. For once I stood up to him.

And then all of a sudden his eyes softened. Just a little. Enough for me to gain an ounce of hope. Hope that vanished as quickly as it had appeared when his everlasting smirk settled on his face.

_Hmmm... His wet hair, his smoldering gaze and his smile... This guy is a call for lust!_

And one good mental slap! It had been a while since I had to put myself straight. But now was not really the time to start rambling, even if the pictures running through my mind were very interesting.

He closed the distance separating us, at the same time trapping my hand between our two bodies, and leaned toward me. His face leveled to mine, his cheek brushing mine, he whispered a few words in my ear.

"Who told you the game was over, Isabella?"

And as slowly as he'd approached me, he pulled away, letting his lips touching mine in their path, glaring at me all along. My breath caught instantly in my throat, while my heart went berserk. The next moment he was by his car, quickly rushing inside. The engine of his Maserati roared loudly, and with screeching tires, he disappeared from my sight.

**As always, I want to thank my beta Lizzard43 for being there for me.**

**Until next time**

**Milk**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and_ Collisions_ is a story by the very popular and lovely French author Drinou. I know that you've been waiting for this update like forever, so on with the show. Thanks for all your reviews, and good reading.**

**Chapter 18: Trapped**

"_Who told you the game was over, Isabella?"_

_And as slowly as he'd approached me, he pulled away, letting his lips touching mine in their path, glaring at me all along. My breath caught instantly in my throat, while my heart went berserk. The next moment he was by his car, quickly rushing inside. The engine of his Maserati roared loudly, and with screeching tires, he disappeared from my sight._

**ooo**

I watched his car disappear down the street, stunned. "Who told you the game was over"... I still heard his whisper, his light voice breathe those few words in my ear. And the worst part was that I didn't even react when his lips had brushed against mine. Idiot! Yet I had stood up to him throughout our pseudo discussion. But I had let my guard down a little too soon and without hesitation he had taken the opportunity to 'regain power.' Because when it came to him everything was a matter of power.

I sighed while shaking my head, crestfallen. I had no resistance whatsoever. Even when I was all wound up against him, he seemed to always end up winning.

_You're mad about him, that's all. Deal with it._

"Where is he?" a voice growled behind me.

"Jake?" I marveled. "But what are you..."

Breathless and somewhat edgy, Jacob stood before me, soaking wet and all fists. It seemed like he'd just made his way from his place to mine running the entire time in the rain.

"Where is that bastard?"

_A couple of minutes sooner, that could have been comical!_

"He's gone."

"Damn! Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you? Tell me that you cut off his urge to hump on anything that moves with some high knee kicks in-"

"JAKE!"

"What?" he pouted like a child caught with a potty mouth.

I sighed again. I was mostly shivering, as was my friend.

"Come on. Let's go warm up at my place before catching our death from cold. I have a pepperoni and cheese pizza waiting for us."

**ooo**

A shrill beep brutally pulled me out of my dreams; a beep that was savagely interrupted by my fist crashing down on my clock radio, which died right away. If a crane couldn't pull me out, then I had no chance in succeeding to extricate myself from my bed at such an ungodly hour.

If the previous evening had started really bad, what with Cullen's impromptu visit, it had marvelously improved when Jake and his tense muscles had come to my rescue. We had a long chat and we talked about him, me, our lives and his brand new relationship with Leah... And between laughter and confidences, the time spun by at full speed.

Which brought about this result: me, my hair all mussed up, the still visible traces of my pillow deeply etched on the cheek, eyes glued shut, painfully snatching myself from under my warm and fluffy quilt. The sound of the rain constantly pounding the windows of my apartment didn't add anything to my already wavering motivation.

Even though my mind was still wandering between the events of the previous evening and their oh so sexy and Machiavellian source, the number one goal of this day was to find a job at all costs. And for that to happen, I had to put on my best pair of sneakers, and huddled under my umbrella as I scampered to the nearest subway station.

**ooo**

Never did a week seem as endless as this one.

I had wanted a job and I had found one on the very same day. But to what cost? Probably the one of having blisters for walking long hours. Unless it was the one of boredom? Anyway, I was back at Starbucks to serve coffee after coffee to all those stressed people in suits and ties who came here without a smile.

And to think that I almost had to beg Mr. Hawkins for that position back... Fortunately Sophie, his wife, had defended my cause, thereby allowing me to return to the team, which, by the way, had changed a lot in the few months I was away.

"Vanilla Latte Grande, please," a quite edgy customer spat when arriving at the counter.

_Oh, despair._

Even the last time I worked here looked like paradise compared to this. The patrons were all insufferable, in a hurry, stressed out, irritable, and so on.

Just happiness.

Thankfully I got along well with two new recruits freshly hired, which allowed for some good moments of recreation in between rushes. Christel was a European girl who came to the United States very recently to start over with her life, and Charlotte was a strong-willed girl from Texas who landed in New York to follow her downtrodden love. We were working together often, which allowed the three of us to get acquainted quickly.

I briefly glanced at my watch after ringing up Mister _I-swallowed-a-broom_ number three. You'd think that they all had the same idea to claim their dose of caffeine at the same time. It was only nine in the morning and I couldn't take it any longer.

_Help me dear Lord!_

"Hi Bells!"

My face lit up when I saw Jake in front of me on the other side of the counter.

"Oh thank God, here comes my own personal sunshine! You know I couldn't do without your visits," I said while heating three pancakes in the oven.

"Unfortunately all good things come to an end. My mission in the neighborhood is almost over."

"Is that so?" I pouted. "It's going to be hell here without your little daily visits."

"And what are we, chopped liver?" Charlotte, who was polishing the espresso machine not far from me, laughed.

I put the pancakes on a plate and handed it to Jake.

"Wow, that's what I call premium service. I don't even need to order."

"You'd have pancakes for every meal. Do I have to remind you that I know you as well as you know me?"

"Not even funny!"

With these words he grabbed his plate and as usual, moved to the nearest table so that we could continue our discussion. He would tell me the latest stories related to his current assignment while I put new pastries in the refrigerated display. I even laughed at one of his jokes, ignoring the arrival of a new customer since Christel, freshly returned from her break, had taken my place. It's therefore very naturally that I was enjoying my friend's visit all the while keeping busy.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" I heard from afar without paying much attention to it.

"Wait a second, you're telling me that they did it in the back of the limousine while you were driving it? ... Yuck!" I exclaimed.

Jake burst into laughter as he confirmed the information, very amused by my despondent look.

"I want that person to serve me."

The last cinnamon roll fell on the ground.

That voice. Oh no, no, no.

My gaze turned unwillingly to its source.

_Oh yes!_

"Uh, Bella, this gentleman wants you to serve him," Christel told me, very confused by Cullen's specific request.

As calmly as possible, I laid the now empty box of bake goods on the shelf behind me and went to the counter, totally forgetting about Jake who was probably wondering what had gotten into me.

"Hello, Isabella."

_Oh God, that smile._

For the survival of my sanity, I mentally slapped myself. Now was not the time for licentious thoughts!

_Hmmm ... that mouth..._

Too late.

Muzzling that nasty little voice to the best of my ability, I sported as impassive a face as possible before talking to him.

"Hello Sir, what would you like?"

_Unwise choice of words._

I noticed it for myself as I saw a small flash of dare passing through his irises.

"A dinner for the two of us tonight at my apartment."

"Sorry, we don't have that in stock. However I can offer you a very good Arabica directly from Kenya."

He laughed.

"No dinner? You're absolutely sure, Isabella?"

Without taking his eyes off me, I saw him slowly leaning toward me, his perfect face approaching close to mine; way too close to mine.

"Yet I thought you enjoyed the previous one."

Steamy images of our entwined bodies near the bay window of his office came back to my memory.

_Hum... that's an understatement..._

My treacherous cheeks took a wicked pleasure turning pink. Great! Of course this slight epidermal detail didn't escape him. And to amplify my embarrassment a little more, I could feel the intrigued look of my co-workers behind me. I was going to have a thorough interrogation when all this was over, I was pretty sure about that.

"One should never abuse a good thing," I retorted softly, hiding the turmoil in my voice with all the determination I could muster.

"Only good? I would have envisioned a more grandiose qualifier judging by your moans," he whispered in a low voice, so close to my face that his breath caressed my cheeks as he stifled a chuckle.

"A problem, Bells?"

I was so absorbed with this verbal sparring between Cullen and I that I hadn't noticed Jake approach. In fact I had completely forgotten his presence.

"No, it's okay," I stammered.

Cullen straightened up, smiling, and with a quick move he held out a steady hand to my friend.

"Edward Cullen," he introduced himself.

_Jake... Cullen... here... at the same time... Not good. Not good at all!_

"Cullen? Really?"

I saw the face of my friend tense in rage and at the same moment his fist crashed noisily on the cheek of Edward who, taken by surprise, took several steps back to regain his balance.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

"That's what you get for treating women that way," he spat out in a fit of rage.

Hands over my mouth, I stood frozen on the spot. Did he really just take a jab at my ex-boss and incidentally ex-lover on my work place?

Cullen, stunned, put his hand on the area of impact, wiping a drop of blood beading down his swollen lip.

"So you're not going to hit back? Where are your balls? Wimp!"

Jake sprang to his target again. I swiftly jumped around the counter to intervene.

"Jake, stop that immediately," I commanded him, sticking my hand on his torso.

"Bella, let me beat up this scumbag, maybe it will teach him to respect women."

I heard a clap followed by the noise of someone pushing a button behind me.

"Give me Jenks. Right away," Cullen ordered to the person he had on the phone. "Jenks, Cullen speaking. I want to see you in my office in an hour to file a complaint. Assault and battery."

_Great. That's all I needed..._

Jacob growled.

"Jake, get out."

"But..."

"Get out of here now!" I commanded, pointing my finger at the door.

"You and I are not done," he raged at Cullen while I pushed him toward the exit.

Once he was out of sight, I turned to my worst nightmare.

_Yeah, tell it to the Marines._

One sigh later, I grabbed a handful of paper towels, a bottle of green ice tea in the refrigerated display, and walked toward Cullen who was staring at me.

"Sit down."

"Where is the 'sir" and the formal tone?"

_Tell me, can I punch him too?_

If only.

"For God's sake, don't start with your damn thirst for power or whatever," I snapped. "Sit down, that's all."

"The wild kitten is back," he smirked as he sat down on the nearest chair.

A smirk that earned him a wince.

_Serves him right!_

"Let me handle this and relax."

I reached out to his cut with one of the paper towels.

"Usually I'm the one asking you to relax and let me handle things," he implied while locking his sparkling eyes to mine.

His implication once again caused the rebellion of my skin. In response I dabbed the paper towel on the thin gash that split his lower lip. He winced again. The skin of his cheek was beginning to turn slightly purple where Jake had struck with his fist. The least we could say is that he had not missed and had not been mild either.

I gently put the cold bottle of green tea on the purple mark, causing a sharp hiss from Cullen.

"Sorry."

"I will survive."

Slowly, I rolled the small glass bottle over the affected area.

"Jake is not a bad guy. He just... lost his cool," I stated, reluctantly leaving his perfectly sculpted lips to meet his eyes staring at me intensely.

Standing between his legs, my position created such promiscuity between us that I totally ignored the incessant waltz of customers behind me. I felt like I was in a bubble sealed from the outside world. He always had this power over me, the power to mesmerize me at the slightest glance.

"He's very protective," I went on.

"An ex?"

"Yes. No. Well yes, but..."

_Hey, you idiot. Who told you to justify yourself?_

I sighed. Truth be told, I totally infuriated myself.

"Is all that really necessary?" I asked.

"What is?"

"The complaint, the lawyer, the trial," I recited.

A smirk played on his lips.

"It depends."

_Oh, it clearly smells of foul play!_

"On what?"

"On you."

_Bingo! I'm too good at that._

I raised a brow, not grasping what he was implying.

"On you and my invitation to dinner tonight."

At the same time, his hand covered mine on the bottle of tea glued to his cheek. A shiver, mixture of surprise and anticipation, electrified my whole body.

_I. Want. This. Man._

I swallowed painfully, internally pounding on that annoying little voice with fast punches. Number one goal: keeping control of the situation.

_Yeah, go ahead and try._

I freed my hand from his without pulling away, his gaze keeping me captive.

"You mean that if I agree to have dinner with you, you won't prosecute Jake?"

"That's right."

"Really?"

"A simple yes and I immediately call my lawyer," he specified, showing me his phone with his free hand.

I shook my head, thunderstruck, and took a step back.

"Basically, you're blackmailing me."

"That's one way of seeing things. I'd rather say that it's another way to get what I want."

"By forcing people to bend to your will?" I retorted.

"I'm not forcing you to anything."

He stood up and put the bottle on the table next to him.

"Think about it," he added before moving toward the exit. "I see my lawyer in an hour."

I was dreaming. Yes, that was it; I had to be dreaming... I knew he was arrogant and manipulative but now, he was breaking records. Either I let him scram and Jake would certainly be in big trouble, or I agreed to his little blackmail and I'd be forced to dine with him.

_And what a horrible blackmail it is to have a one-on-one dinner with the sexiest guy on earth. _

And the worst part was that the completely masochistic portion of my mind was craving it.

_Oh yeah!_

"Wait!" I said before he passed through the door.

He stopped in his momentum and I closed the distance that separated us as he turned to face me.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate, Isabella."

His everlasting crooked smile returned to settle on his slightly banged-up lips.

"Maybe, but I still have one condition," I replied. "You don't file any complaint against my friend and in return I dine with you tonight, but I choose the place and it will certainly not be at yours. Take it or leave it."

"Your place suits me just as well."

I glared at him and in return he looked at me with a mock sad pout.

"On neutral ground then. It suits me too. Where?"

"At the corner of 3rd Avenue and 37th Street, at 8 p.m."

"Well, see you tonight then," he smiled.

"A meal, nothing else. And no more mention of your lawyer or anything like that. Are we on the same page?" I asked to be sure.

"You have my word, Isabella."

And with that, he walked through the door and disappeared into the stream of passers-by roaming the street.

Tonight, he and I were having dinner together...

_Hmmm..._

I returned to the table he'd just left and gulped the abandoned bottle of green tea.

Lord, help me!

**So...**

**Who wants to kill Edward? **

**Who wants to thank Jake for this masterful punch?**

**As for me, I want to thank my dear beta lizzard43 for her precious help.**

**Until next time**

**Milk**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note from the translator: the characters from the Twilight saga are the property of Stephenie Meyer, and _Collisions_ is a story by Drinou, a very talented, popular and lovely French author. I'm just the translator but I want to thank you for all your reviews and for your patience. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 19: On the wire**

_Tonight, he and I were having dinner together..._

Hmmm...

_I returned to the table he'd just left and gulped the abandoned bottle of green tea._

_Lord, help me!_

**ooo**

7:45 pm. I arrived at the corner of 3rd Avenue and 37th Street. Nestled in my black overcoat, I propped up against a US Today newspaper vending machine that stood in the middle of the sidewalk and watched the cars passing me like a linear ballet in shades of yellow and black. What was I doing here exactly, waiting for the man who'd treated me like dirt to arrive? Something was definitely wrong in my head. I was sure about one thing, though: Jake was going to pay dearly. Not directly, because of course I was never going to tell him what his overzealousness cost me, but I would get my revenge one day or the other.

I glanced at my watch, 7:50. Just ten little minutes before the fight begins. It was not only going to be a fight against Cullen and his scathing replies. The most difficult would be against myself, against the small part of my brain that acted its own way and thought only with its hormones.

_Stop hiding behind false pretenses. At least I take responsibility! _

Unredeemable. No doubt, I was totally and irremediably unredeemable.

"Good evening, Isabella."

A warm breath tickled my cheek. I jumped and turned quickly to the source of this voice I'd recognize among a thousand. I then faced a rather pleasant vision: Cullen, messy hair, skinny jeans and leather jacket.

_Hmm... Interesting..._

Only downside, the slightly purplish bruise that marked his left cheek, and his lip swollen by the impact.

_Hey, you're not gonna be picky, huh?_

"Hello," I murmured, straightening myself.

He offered me his famous smile. As for me, I just avoided his gaze.

_Maintain control... Do not be fooled... Keep your distance..._ That's a non-exhaustive list of all the recommendations I played over and over in my head.

"So, where are you taking me? I don't see any romantic little restaurant hereabout."

"We made a deal for a meal. We never talked about a restaurant."

His jaw clenched and I repressed a smile while nodding to the hot dog vendor who occupied the corner of the street.

_Got you. Apparently he didn't see that one coming._

"A hot dog? Really?"

I nodded, grinning. I saw him sigh and then noticeably relax, and his smirk made its come back.

"Why not. Okay for a hot dog then, but not here. Let me take you to a place where you'll enjoy the best hot dog in New York."

"A hot dog is a hot dog. Here or elsewhere..."

"In that case where is the problem?" he retorted.

It was my turn to sigh. Though I tried to keep control of the situation, he still managed to destabilize me.

"Listen, I..."

"Trust me."

He reached out to me. I stared at him in disbelief. Had he suddenly gone mad? Or was it his new method to coax me?

"I'm not going to bite you. The deal remains the same: a simple meal. We can even take it on the go if you prefer."

"Why do you care so much about the meal? Let me be clear; if your goal is to bed me, you can drop the case immediately."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me defiantly.

"Really? Believe me, Isabella, if I wanted to bed you, I'd be able to do so without a shadow of a doubt," he argued, smirking at me.

_I sure am not against it!_

Can someone please remove those unorthodox thoughts from my already greatly demented mind? Maybe I should ask Jake to punch me with the same right hook he sent to Cullen. That would put me straight.

"Right," I huffed, exasperated.

_Why does no one ever care about my opinion? Pfff._

But what was I doing here again? Oh yes, Jake. He was going to pay dearly!

"Believe me."

He breathed those two words so close to my cheek that my skin was electrified. Shit. A little self-control, still!

"Let's go eat that hot dog and be done with it," I evaded, passing past him to face the fast food stand at the corner of the street.

"All right, let's go, but not here."

I glared at him.

"Please," he insisted.

His intense green eyes staring at me were unsettling. Yet for once I didn't see any arrogance in them, just a slight hint of determination, perhaps.

I pondered quickly. What difference between here and somewhere else? All I wanted was to shorten up this evening, make sure that it went as smoothly as possible and without any slip whatsoever.

"It's far from here?" I asked.

"On 6th Avenue near the Jefferson Market Library. Approximately a ten minute drive."

A Drive? The confined space of his car... Closeness... Um, bad idea... Very bad idea...

_Come on, don't be prissy, it's not as if it was the first time you rode in the same vehicle as him._

I was reminded of the few minutes in his company in that cab a few months earlier. It was definitely not a good idea!

"Okay. Let's go eat those renowned hot dogs, but my own way."

"What would that be?"

"We take the subway. The Lexington station is a five minute walk in this direction," I informed him, tilting my chin north of 3rd Avenue.

"The subway? Do you really think I'll take the subway when my Maserati is parked within a stone's throw from here?"

"Actually no. But I will. Meet me there!" I said, starting to walk.

"Wait."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_Am I dreaming or he's taken aback now?_

"Hot dog and subway. What a package."

"No one is forcing you. Cancel your damn blackmail and you won't have to do either one or the other."

"Nice try Isabella, but I think I'll survive. This way, right?"

Nice try, perhaps, but apparently it didn't work. At least I tried. I nodded silently, hiding my sigh in the collar of my coat. The strangest thing is that I was unable to determine if it was a sigh of despair or conversely, a sigh of relief. When I said I was totally unredeemable...

Fortunately, the subway station was near. In five minutes flat, with ultra-fast walking, we arrived there. I think I'd never been in such a hurry to get to the subway as I was today, and luckily I'd put Converse shoes on and not stilettos.

_If you'd put on high heels you'd already be in the emergency._

That's about right.

We went down the stairs leading to the overheated station in single file, stuck on one side as the crowd was going the opposite way using the same stairs. Once there, I took a quick glance at the map and rushed to the gates giving access to the platforms.

"Could you be kind enough to guide me?"

Edward was waiting on the other side, eyeing the magnetic card that I had mechanically pulled out of my coat and placed on the magnetic reader.

Of course he didn't have one. What would be the purpose of a Metro Card for him? I turned around and went back to him.

"You can buy a card there." I pointed a finger in the direction of the self-service kiosk.

He went and looked at the screen closely.

"Should I take the weekly pass or the standard one?"

I raised an eyebrow and bit the inside of my cheek not to burst into laughter.

"You never took the subway or what?" I openly scoffed.

"Well, last time I took it was, uh... never, actually."

I was flabbergasted. How could anyone live in New York and have never used its huge underground transport network? But the most exhilarating part in the story was that for once I had the upper hand. For once I was the knowledgeable person who mastered something better than him. And for once I'd be able to take the reins.

"Leave it to me," I instructed, sliding between him and the touch screen.

I probably should have assessed the distance better, for at the moment I slipped between him and the machine and my butt involuntarily brushed against his anatomy, a shiver roamed over my body from the tip of my toes to the roots of my hair.

_Whoa!_

I ignored it as best as I could, hiding my brief turmoil in the collar of my coat, which was really very useful tonight. Snapping out of my haze, I quickly tapped the screen and inserted the money to get the yellow and blue plastic rectangle at last.

"And voilà! » I exclaimed victoriously, handing him the precious pass. I may not know much about wine or sushi, but at least I knew how to use the New York City Transit.

_Take that, Cullen!_

"Fear not, I still have many things to teach you, Isabella," he whispered, grabbing the metro card.

_Oops! We're even; it's a draw._

The subway arrived at the moment we silently accessed the platform. I was the first to rush inside, Cullen on my heels. Despite the fact it was past rush hour, the train still remained fairly loaded. I staggered between the passengers and went to stand at the back of the car. My ex-boss and incidentally fantasy on legs passed me and leaned against the wall, watching with a curious eye the crowded car in front of him.

"Welcome to the real world," I said.

Maybe it was time that he came down from his ivory tower. Life wasn't just luxury cars, traveling first class and five star hotels. Not for ordinary people in any case.

The train raced to its next stop, probably a little more brutally than usual. Unless it was the inquisitive gaze Cullen cast me, which made me lose my balance. Anyway, one second I was standing up proud and confident, and the next I found myself unsteady, my face crushed against Cullen's chest and my hands firmly gripped to his jacket.

_Next time, ask him forthrightly to take you in his arms instead of collapsing on him!_

"Anything broken?" he worried as he held me tight against him and straightened me up with a steady hand.

I stammered a shy "no," troubled by his scent, which had suddenly engulfed me, immediately sending me those images of the last time I had been able to smell his bewitching body fragrance. Face flushed, I tried to pull away from him but the train stopped again and the human grip behind me suddenly tightened. I was pressed against him, my nose into his leather jacket, shivers running through my body. People were pushing behind me to let even more people in, and with every newcomer, I was pressed a little more against Edward's muscular torso. His arms hadn't let go of my waist. He was holding me tight against him in a way I could have described as protective if I wasn't so suspicious about him. But mistrust or not, this was a taste of heaven, which I knew could quickly turn into hell.

The shrill beep announcing the closing of the doors resounded behind me. The train resumed its journey and I stayed in his arms like this, wishing inwardly that the three remaining stops never come, or else take a long time to come, but certainly not within the ten minutes as expected. And my desire to stop time spread when his warm breath caressed my cheek.

For a brief moment I closed my eyes and let myself be carried by the gentle rocking of the car on rails, by the heat of his body warming mine, by the pressure of his fingers on my back... I just savored the here and now, eager to make the most of it before he become _him _again and shatter this moment with a scathing reply.

"The subway was not such a bad idea after all," he joked.

I smiled at his comment. Even though I knew there was no hope, even though I still had reserves about him, I couldn't help but wish that he were alluding to my presence in his arms and like me, he enjoyed that moment. I wanted to pull off of him to look into his eyes and try to detect an answer, but it would definitely mark the end of this peaceful interlude.

Unfortunately, time hadn't stopped and we reached the Bryant Park station.

"It's our stop," I informed him, shifting in his arms to free myself.

He tightened his grip for a split second and I could have sworn he had just smelled my hair, then his presence around my body faded. He'd released me from his arms. It took me a moment to realize it and pull away unwillingly from his chest. I carefully avoided his stare and began to sneak between the travelers to reach the exit before the doors close.

In silence we took the escalator leading us to the exit. There was a special ebullience outside, troubled by an artificial rain. A defective fire hydrant was gushing gallons of water, forming a small, improvised geyser in the midst of the Manhattan buildings. In a slight leap, I deftly avoided the water cascading on the sidewalk and waited for Edward's instructions regarding our destination.

"It's one block down that way," he indicated with a slight pressure in my back.

Five minutes later, I discovered the famous best hot dog place in New York, a restaurant which glowing red sign could not go unnoticed.

"Gray's Papaya? It doesn't sound very New Yorker."

He ignored my remark and entered the fast food restaurant. Who would have thought seeing him one day in that kind of place, he who was so... so... so _him_! I joined him at the counter and greeted the employee in a red uniform waiting for us to order with a shy "hello."

"What would you like?"

Good question. I wasn't all that hungry, in fact.

"Um... A classic, thank you."

"That's all? No drink?"

I shook my head.

"You aim for the fastest, as I can see. Eager to be done with it?"

Ten minutes prior I'd have said yes without hesitation. Now I didn't really know what I wanted anymore.

"I'm not hungry, that's all," I evaded.

"It will be two classics then."

As soon as we got our order we returned outside.

"Bon appétit, Isabella."

I answered him politely. He stood still and gave me a questioning look coupled with a raised eyebrow as I tentatively took a bite in my hot dog.

"So?"

I think that the little sigh of contentment that escaped my mouth offered him the answer he was waiting for. He laughed and took a large bite of his.

"Um, not as good as I remember, but still."

This time it was my turn to laugh at the childish expression he just made.

"Good memories, it seems. Your last hot dog was that long ago?"

"Mm... years," he mumbled with his mouth full.

It was the first time that I saw him like this. He seemed so different, so free. As if the image he usually reflected just shattered to finally show who he really was: a twenty-eight year old man resembling a happy little boy.

_Beware though... We're talking about Cullen here. You know, the one who screwed you to better humiliate you afterwards._

"Well I guess I had a good idea after all," I laughed. "And you used to always eat your hot dogs at this fast food place to be so adamant that we come here?"

"Mm... No... Chicago..." he enunciated with difficulty between two bites.

"Chicago? You lived there?" I inquired.

In a split second his face, which was relaxed until then, shut off for a reason I couldn't comprehend. No more laughs, or even a smile, perhaps just a spark of sadness, stealthy and fleeting.

"What did I say?" I asked, confused by the sudden coldness of his eyes.

His mask had not shattered. It was only chipped for a brief moment and resealed almost immediately.

"Let's walk."

He punctuated his words with a nod, and in one motion he stood up and started to walk.

"Uh... Okay..."

_Then again, whether or not it's okay, I think you don't have a choice here._

I followed suit. He walked at a brisk pace in what appeared to be a random direction.

"So, Isabella, where does your passion for coffee come from?"

_What was that?_

"Excuse me?"

I stopped short. The little boy had disappeared for good to leave his place to this pure specimen of contemptuous authority. How the hell could he change like that, suddenly, without warning? Everything was going well, and all of a sudden, "bam," the one I hated so much had returned.

"You've got to have a special attraction for coffee to go back to working there, right?"

_What an idiot!_

I was struck by a lightning of fury.

"How dare you judge me? How do you think I landed there? Who's responsible for that?" I snapped. "You know what? I'm going home. We had a deal for a meal, you ate your hot dog so we're even," I said while backtracking.

I was really furious, full of hatred, even.

_A slap! A slap! A slap!_

"Oh, and since we are in a moment of truth: go to hell, Cullen! You and your fucking craving for power."

"Go to hell? Hum. Nice touch. Will you accompany me?"

_Come on, just a little slap..._

His smile was meant to tease yet it didn't reach his eyes.

"Do I have to remind you, Isabella, that any meal includes a dessert? Therefore I'll be forced to consider our agreement as obsolete if you leave now without completing your duty."

"Are you kidding me? You really think I'll stay here after that?"

"It's up to you. Either you stay a little longer in my company, or your friend will receive some news from my lawyer first thing tomorrow morning."

"You're just a... Ah!" I seethed. "A dessert?" I challenged him. "Okay, let's have dessert."

I walked up the street to the fast food place that we'd just left and went inside quickly.

"Two donuts please."

I was out the next minute, holding the sugary donuts in my hand.

"Here's your dessert," I smiled bitterly at him.

_To me it looked like you were pulling a face._

"I don't like donuts."

_Great._

"Damn, what is it that you want? You want to drive me completely crazy? In that case I can reassure you, you're very close to succeeding."

"I just want to spend some time in your company, Isabella."

"Belittling and insulting me? You were normal, and then all of a sudden you've become so... you."

"I am what I am."

"Well maybe it should be time to change."

"People don't change, Isabella. They are what they are, that's all."

I sighed. Arguing would be useless; he wouldn't change his mind anyway. I tossed the donuts in the trashcan and stared at the ballet of bright lights ahead.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shrugged.

"Please Isabella, tell me."

His voice was almost pleading now.

"I was thinking that I'd rather be anywhere else than here right now," I confessed.

It wasn't totally true, nor was it totally untrue. I just didn't know where I stood in his presence. At first this "date" was nice, I would even say it was enjoyable. And then it had turned to hell in a heartbeat, though I couldn't really fathom why. He was laughing and reminiscing, and all of a sudden...

Unless that's precisely what the problem was?

_Note to myself: avoid talking about the past at the risk of seeing Edward-the-authoritarian-asshole-Cullen show up at full gallop._

"Then go home."

A little contrite chuckle escaped my throat.

"So that tomorrow Jake receives a call from your lawyer? No thank you. I haven't done all that for nothing."

"I won't press charges."

_Wh-What?_

I looked up in surprise and met his eyes watching me with sadness.

_And here comes the return of the little boy. Go figure..._

That guy must have been completely schizoaffective to change mood so fast, if not... what else could it be?

"I thought that..."

"It was just an excuse to get a meal with you."

"But why?"

This time he was the one shrugging while I stared at him in disbelief.

"Probably a fad. Let me take you home, it's getting too late to ride the subway all by yourself."

"I take it every day, you know. And besides, I want to walk."

"Good. Let's walk then. But my car is closer from here than your apartment. I'll drive you home."

"I can mana..." I began to protest before he cut me off.

"Please."

_Admit that you wouldn't be against a little nocturnal ride in a Maserati._

"Okay."

He slipped his hand on my back and led me in the street. At first we walked in silence as I pondered this strange exchange. So I was a fad for him; just a whim, a fantasy. The petty toy that you play with for a while before becoming obsolete.

_Delightful perspective..._

I sighed. What mess had I gotten myself in once again?

"A problem?"

Cullen's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"No."

"Why did you sigh then?"

I gave him a quick sideways glance while continuing to move forward.

"Because I don't understand."

"What?"

"You."

"There's perhaps nothing to understand, Isabella."

I studied him more openly. He was staring straight ahead, progressing at a steady pace towards the 37th Street.

"I don't believe you. There's got to be a reason for you to be so..."

I purposely left my sentence unfinished.

"So what, Isabella?"

_Shit!_

Was I supposed to spill all the qualifiers that I attributed to him?

_Come what may. You can always run away if you need to..._

"Despising, presumptuous, arrogant, authoritarian, demeaning, smug, megalomaniacal, pretentious..."

_I would add bewitching, panty wetting, electrifying... incredibly and damn sexy too... or "best shag of the year"... and why not "official panties burner"... Don't you agree? _

I could have kept going on and on but I had portrayed what I considered as his main characteristics and so I ended my long list of shady adjectives there.

"Lovely picture."

"And you don't care?"

"Why deny the truth, Isabella. I told you, I am what I am."

"Maybe, though you seemed different just a few minutes ago," I pointed out.

"You think so?"

I nodded silently.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

I remained speechless. Either he was burying his head in the sand, or he was deliberately omitting the reality, but in any case he couldn't deny having been different for a short while earlier. And besides it wasn't the first time I perceived that glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

The first time had been that night... The one that had cost me my pride and my job... The one during which I had stayed with him despite my desire to flee very far away...

_The one during which you also had the best sex ever..._

"If you say so," I sighed.

He took a few steps then stopped again.

"If you don't want any dessert, perhaps you'd like a coffee?" he asked, pointing to a Starbucks across the street.

I frowned.

"See no implication of any kind," he added, catching the change in my mood. "I just want a hot coffee and I particularly like their lemon cake."

I was wrapped up in my coat and the prospect of a hot coffee seemed rather enjoyable.

"Okay for a coffee," I sighed.

He smiled at me slightly and we crossed the avenue, his hand on the small of my back while mine were thrust deep in my pockets. The familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee seized me when we entered the place.

"What would you like?" he asked me in a soft voice.

"A hazelnut latte, please."

"Nothing to eat?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. Have a seat. I'll be right back."

I took off my coat and sat on one of the unoccupied seats. I started tapping the table nervously with my nails to the rhythm of the background music. Finding myself face-to-face with Edward Cullen after such a chaotic early evening was certainly not a brilliant idea on my part. What else could happen before I finally got home?

He returned just a few minutes later with two very hot cups in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Thanks," I said as I brought the latte to my lips.

I drank a few sips, letting the steaming liquid warm me up before I put it down on the table. Edward slid his share of lemon cake towards me and offered me to taste it.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

He then cut one piece with his fingers and brought it to his mouth still slightly swollen from Jake's punch.

I was quiet and somewhat anxious. Walking straight ahead down the street by his side was one thing, but now it was taking a more intimate turn that I had absolutely no idea how to handle. I returned my attention on my cup, as it was less dangerous than the devastating look of the sexy, mysterious and incomprehensible male before me, watching me carefully between bites of cake.

_Just sexy? This guy is simply a call for sex, and in addition he's a living god in this field!_

I mentally gagged myself. It was definitely not the time to remember how gifted he was with his body.

"You're very silent, Isabella."

Lord. Why did my name in his mouth sound so sexy when he whispered it so languidly?

"You're not any more talkative than I am," I pointed out to him.

"Touché."

He took a long sip of his coffee without looking away. I did the same and drank in turn before putting my cup down in front of me. Edward's hand suddenly came to my lips. I spontaneously pulled back a few inches so that he could not reach me and glared at him.

"Relax, I won't bite you," he whispered.

_Hmm, too bad..._

One mental slap, one! Honestly!

His hand moved closer to my face, slowly, softly, as if to not scare me, and gently his thumb brushed above my upper lip, caressing my skin. I shivered slightly. My widened eyes, staring at him with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation, blinked under this soft touch as his thumb imperceptibly migrated over my lips and laid a fine droplet of coffee stranded on the tip of his finger. My breathing hitched along with my pulse, which suddenly started racing. For a brief moment I had a vision of my lips parting slightly, allowing his thumb to wander in between, my tongue welcoming it with delight as I licked it sensually, sucked it fervidly, nibbled it ferociously...

_Oh wow... it's hot, isn't it?_

I blinked to regain some composure and pulled away from his hand before my brain fried all its neurons and go on strike. His dark green irises scrutinized me as a smirk loomed on his face.

The bastard. He affected me and above all he knew it. And as usual, he was fully amused by it.

"I need to go!" I exclaimed in a more piercing voice than usual.

I grabbed my bag and my coat and got up hurriedly.

_Hey! Are you crazy? You put everything back down on the seat, your butt included!_

"Why are you suddenly in such a hurry, Isabella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am, that's all."

He took another long sip of his coffee and stood up in turn. Shit! He wasn't going to drop the matter!

"I can fend for myself. You don't have to accompany me," I tried.

"I know."

Still, he grabbed his jacket and put it on as he walked towards the door.

"But you do it anyway," I sighed.

"Exactly."

Let this evening end asap!

_Bella-killjoy, the return. Great!_

Fortunately we were not far from the 37th Street. The sooner I got away from him, the better. My subconscious had too big of a tendency to get carried away and to slip back on that slippery slope.

_Admit that you like it and stop being in denial; it will be a nice vacation for me!_

I walked at a brisk pace, watching the intersection of the 3rd Avenue and the 37th Street looming on the horizon. A furtive glance left, then right, and I hastily crossed it.

"Here we are at the starting point," I said nervously, scanning the horizon.

"My car is right over there," he stated, pointing to the north of the 37th Street.

"I'll take the subway from here."

His face hardened conspicuously.

"Isabella," he murmured as a rebuke, "my car is parked a few yards from here and it will take you home faster and more safely than the subway."

"Maybe, but I..."

"You said it yourself, I am, and I quote, 'authoritarian' and 'demeaning' among other things, so please let me take you home."

_Say yes, you idiot!_

"No."

_Pfff!_

"Isabella..."

"Listen, you take your car and I take the subway and everything will be fine."

"I'll take you home no matter what happens, whether it be by subway, on foot or in a car."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you gonna come back here with the subway all by yourself? I can already see the headlines tomorrow: _Edward Cullen, lost in the subway_," I giggled.

His jaw clenched but his apparent anger didn't reach his eyes, which remained playful.

"Glad to make you laugh but I think that the cab option will be less risky for my little self, unless you would just let me drive you home?"

_SAY YES!_

I swung awkwardly, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Should I say yes? It was by far the most risky but also the most tempting option. What to do?

"Please," he added, holding out his hand before me.

I laid my eyes on it and studied his long, slender fingers. I was probably totally crazy. Downright nuts, even. But...

"Okay," I whispered.

Taking one last look at his outstretched hand, I moved forward, carefully avoiding it, letting my arms dangling down my body. I felt his hand landing on my elbow as I walked passed him, and then down along my sleeve until it brushed the palm of my hand with the tip of his fingers. My breathing caught in my throat at this soft electrifying sensation that reached up to my chest.

_And he just brushed your hand. God in heaven, I want him!_

I ignored this sensation, continuing straight ahead until his shiny and luxurious Maserati appears along the sidewalk.

_Wow, nice wheels!_

I glanced quickly at it. I didn't even dare to imagine the price of such an acquisition. In all likelihood it was the equivalent of several years earning, perhaps even a full decade. Suffice to say it would probably be the first and last time I got in such a vehicle.

Gallantly, he opened the passenger door and I timidly climbed in, at the same time admiring the red leather of the bucket seats. A peculiar smell, which was none other than his own, filled the enclosed space. My entire skin reacted to this bewitching fragrance. He climbed in and without a word, started the engine that roared loudly.

A soft melody immediately flooded the interior, relegating the engine noise into oblivion, leaving only the majestically sad notes around us. Goose flesh electrified my skin. It was simply beautiful.

"What is it?" I asked shyly, not daring to speak too loud to not disrupt the music.

"Le Onde by Ludovico Einaudi, an Italian pianist and composer. You like it?"

"It's sublime."

"I didn't think you liked classical music. I would have pegged you more as a pop/rock lover."

"I don't know anything about classical music but this is just... wow."

He laughed heartily, a light and sincere laugh. It was so uncommon of him that I could only join in, and so we ended up laughing together. Edward reset the melody to the beginning and I listened to it attentively, allowing each note to pervade and carry me, and far too soon for my taste the vehicle stopped in front of my building.

He parked and after a moment's hesitation turned to me and offered me one of his smiles, but this time without a hint of contempt or scorn. It was just a simple and dazzling smile.

"Thank you for this evening, Isabella. It was worth the punch I received," he added, slightly rubbing his swollen cheek.

"I can ask Jake to do it again if you want," I laughed. "I'm sure he'd be overjoyed."

"Um, no, I think once will be enough."

I smiled at him and opened the door timidly. The outside cold bit my face as I left the warmth of the luxurious car.

"Good night, Bella."

I froze in my tracks, my heart speeding up suddenly in my chest. Bella... Not Isabella, but just Bella. He'd never called me that before. I turned in surprise, but I only had the time to see a slight smile before his face tensed and he tore away, disappearing down the street.

**So?**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Edward's shell is cracking even though it's not obvious yet.**

**What do you think is going to happen now?**

**Will Bella return to him by herself?**

**Will they end up together or not?**

**Until next time**

**Thanks, Lizzard43. For everything :0)**

**Milk**

**ps: at this point I feel the need to tell you that I'm not the one who decides when the update is to be posted, I always have to wait for the author's approval, which sometimes can take weeks, so even though this chapter was ready to be posted by the middle of May, I just couldn't publish it yet. Sorry for the delay...**

****In response to some of my readers who suggested that I start translating the next chapter while waiting for the author's approval, I'm am in the process of moving to another city at this time and I can't focus on my translations (I'm working on 4 translations) as much as I would like to. You'll just have to be patient.  
><strong>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and Collisions is a story written by the lovely Drinou, a very popular and very talented French author.  
><strong>

**I know it's been a while since my last update. However, the chapter you're about to read was finished at the end of June. I'm telling you this because I received many reviews asking me to update soon. Just keep in mind that I'm not the only person involved in this translation; I also rely on my dear beta reader, and it so happens that she's been very busy this summer, and could not come back to me with the edits before mid-July. Then I sent the chapter to the author for her to read and give her approval, but she was on vacation and couldn't read it until she was back home. Now, I know that some of you suggested that I translate the next chapter as soon as I'm done with the current one, but you see, this summer I moved to a new city (Atlanta) and I've been very busy with all the moving process and settling in my new house, so I haven't had the extra time to continue the translation of this story, but now everything is coming together and I will be able to return to my old routine. **

**With that said, I thank you all for your reviews and your patience, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 20: Alcoholic showdown**

"_Good night, Bella."_

_I froze in my tracks, my heart speeding up suddenly in my chest. Bella... Not Isabella, but just Bella. He'd never called me that before. I turned in surprise, but I only had the time to see a slight smile before his face tensed and he tore away, disappearing down the street._

**~ X ~**

The next morning, I was severely sleep deprived when I arrived at my work. Unfortunately it wasn't because of a too exuberant nocturnal activity, as my colleagues had suggested. I had just spent the evening, and a good part of the night, trying to understand, or to understand _him_, to be more accurate. Between the first class bounder and sad little boy, I was totally baffled.

That "Bella" had haunted me all night long. What did it mean exactly? Besides, did it really mean something? Why had he called me so? Why had he fled just after uttering it?

Why? ... Why? ... Why? ...

_Ahhh!_

My head was full of "Why?" Great! The guy was going to drive me completely crazy!

_Uh, is it not already the case?_

Nose in my cash drawer, I even found myself looking up, heart pounding, at the sound of the front door, hoping that the new customer was _him_. If any doubt still remained, this time I was sure, I was totally unredeemable.

_Ah this... I've been telling you all along..._

"You can go, I'll take care of closing," Sophie, my boss, said. "Go enjoy your Friday night as you should."

"Are you sure? There's still a good twenty minutes before the end of my shift."

"The accounting is done, the supplies are stored; I'll manage the rest. The afternoon was quiet, there's no reason for it to change, so off you go before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Sophie!"

"You're welcome. Go now, shoo!"

I grabbed my coat and my bag from the back room.

"Good night, see you tomorrow," I said as I left the place.

Once outside I pulled out my cell phone. There was no way I was going to spend my Friday night alone moping around.

After a small, unfruitful chat with Jake, who, for that matter, was surprised not to have heard from Cullen's lawyer, I selected Alice's number on my directory.

"Bella, you're right on cue!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Alice, I'm glad to hear from you too. How are you?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No time for blustering, I need your help. This is a code blue, Bella."

"Code blue?"

"Yes, an emergency; a case of absolute necessity, if you prefer. Emmett lost it, he's gone downright crazy!"

"Emmett?" I repeated, completely clueless.

"Emmett. The one and only guy capable of proclaiming overnight that he wanted a grand birthday party. Mister woke up this morning and decided it would be nice that tomorrow all his friends be gathered to celebrate his 29th birthday with him. He's really nice, yes he is, but it is me, I mean _I_, who must organize everything," she concluded in a shrill voice, on the verge of hysteria.

"Whoa, calm down, Alice, or you'll end up in apoplexy."

"I don't have time to calm down, Bella. This is a disaster. I have to organize the caterer, the decorations, the... I don't even know anymore because I have too many things in my head. Mister is only going to make the invitations himself. When I left him he was not even up to the letter 'D' of his repertoire and he had already more than thirty positive responses."

"I didn't even know it was his birthday," I realized aloud.

"Neither did I. He didn't say anything to anyone, and suddenly "poof" he wants a super mega party!"

"Listen, I just got out of work and I have no plans for tonight, so if you..."

"Oh Bella, you saved my life," she cut me off. "Meet me at Jasper's place, it will be our headquarters tonight. Be there in twenty minutes and make a detour by East Houston Street, at Katz's, to validate the order that I just placed. Oh and add fifty pieces of each appetizer, it will be safer."

Then she hung up without waiting for my answer.

_Damn devilish pixie!_

**~ X ~**

A glass of champagne in hand, I leaned against one of the pillars of the room while beating out the rhythm of _The Time_ by the Black Eyed Peas, slightly nodding my head. I looked all around; the crowd was dense. Emmett was very popular, and the hundred people present tonight proved it.

I observed with satisfaction the decorations that we had accomplished with Alice. It was a mix of glamor, nightclub trend with a masculine touch to suit our host. In a hurry, Emmett had negotiated with his friend and boss of the Cullen Corp. to organize his little party on the 8th floor, which was the one occupied by his gym.

After an evening of preparation at Alice's famous "HQ" and a day of work, I had spent the end of this cloudy afternoon right here, turning the gym into an ultra trendy reception hall with a profusion of decorations 'Made by Alice' who had transformed into an utter despot for the occasion.

_And still, you're being nice. Tyrannical dictator demon like would be more appropriate._

The day had been exhausting. The room was emptied of its torture devices, which were placed behind the DJ's mixing desk for the time being, and we had added tables that were draped with white tablecloths crossed by a silver table runner and covered by a multitude of trays of appetizers and drinks ordered the day before at the caterer.

_And let's talk about the caterer... and the number of speedy trips I had to do because Madame Your Highness wanted to taste everything before making the final decision... Pfff!_

Alice had insisted that the ambiance of the place has the atmosphere of a nightclub. In order to do so, she had rented a disco ball that wasn't far from measuring three feet in diameter, and which reflected against the windows of the building and the mirrors of the room. In keeping with the theme, she had me make various ornamentations, from the garland of turquoise feathers to the small embellishments for the tables, in feather as well, and she also had me blowing up balloons and then scattering them all skillfully around the room.

_Hey, isn't the mad imp a little obsessed with feathers?_

Hum ... Yes indeed.

Spots of light were placed here and there to soften the room, which made it intriguing but warm. To complete her work, Alice – aka Despot Girl – had added huge silver club chairs, so as to enhance the masculine side of the decorations.

_And all this in one day and one night... That chick is crazy!_

It was strange to be here. So many things had happened in that building. I had spent so many hours venting on these machines from hell. So many things... until that fateful Sunday night... – _hmm, I'd eat one or two sushi, me!_ – The awakening had been so brutal...

"Hey, Bells, you didn't have to load that much feathers. I'm going to pass for a sissy with all those frills and flounces!" Emmett exclaimed, joining me near the post, holding a plate full of appetizers.

_Ah, you see. What did I tell you..._

"Sorry Em, Alice's order, and you know we can't negotiate with her in this kind of situation."

He grumbled and I giggled before taking a sip of champagne. The timing had been tight to get everything ready. Besides, I would never have thought that we would get to wrap everything in time. It had been total panic a few hours earlier when the DJ, the deliverymen, the caterer, the florist and the servers had all arrived at the same time while we were still hanging the balloons.

"You could have planed a little more in advance about this evening instead of freaking out our dear Alice with such a delay. And besides, what's got into you wanting to throw a birthday party at the last minute?"

Emmett's pouty face suddenly lit up with a broad smile.

"The heart has its reasons of which reason knows nothing!" he trumpeted theatrically, covering the music with his big loud voice.

_Huh? _

"What? You're in love? With whom?" I strafed as I straightened up, thrilled by curiosity and the lure of a scoop.

"Jealous?" he said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Pfff! Of course not. Just curious. Someone I know?"

_Is he really looking down? No ... impossible, not Emmett!_

"I know her, isn't that right?" I shouted victoriously.

"No ... you ... well ... "

He paused and growled before continuing.

"Yes, you know her... Satisfied?" he said in a sulky tone.

"But that's great! Come on, tell me who it is."

I then launched myself in the enumeration of possible 'victims.'

"Katy from accounting? Elisa from the legal department?... Hmm, no, I know... Tara, the one who gazed at you with enticing looks every lunchtime from the top of her elliptical bike."

Emmett shook his head, laughing.

"No? Shit... Come on, tell me," I begged him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"You'll spill everything to Alice and then I'll be screwed."

I stood in front of him and stared into his eyes to prove my good faith.

"I swear I won't say a word to Alice, even under torture. She won't know unless you decide to tell her; I'll be as silent as a grave, count on me."

"All right, all right... It's... It's Rosalie."

I frowned, searching my memory for said Rosalie... But as much as I racked my brain, I only saw one.

_And what a bane!_

"Rosalie... Rosalie Hale?" I asked to be sure.

"Herself!" Emmett exclaimed proudly.

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped like a Tex Avery cartoon, and no sound came from my throat. Gosh... Emmett and Rosalie – _bitch _– Hale... Why did I suddenly feel nauseous?

_Well, must say it is quite scary..._

Emmett gave me a flick on the forehead to get me back down to earth and at that instant I saw the statuesque blonde approach us like a cat.

"Hello Emmett, this party is grandiose, you did wonders," she said in a sensual voice.

_Yuck... I'm going to throw up._

"Well, actually I did nothing except the invites. It's Bella and Alice you need to thank for the organization and the decorations."

With a disdainful look, my ex-boss' assistant sized me up from head to toe, and then she went back to Emmett.

"Ah! That one finally managed to do something with her hands!" she said with contempt and pretentiousness.

My blood ran cold. Okay, Emmett had a crush on her but it was no reason to let her walk all over me! Seriously.

"_She_ is right in front of you, so you can talk to her, address _her_ directly. And _she_ was able to do way more than you think with her hands," I hissed to her before turning on my heels, furious.

Emmett was a great guy. How could he want to be with a girl as nice as a prison door? I couldn't understand what he could find to such a bitch.

_Aside from a gorgeous body, right?_

I accosted one of the servers and grabbed a mojito from his tray. With the straw between my lips, I inhaled a huge gulp of the soothing liquid. I looked up to see Emmett flirt with my former colleague – _colleague is a mighty big word. Vital space polluter would be more accurate_ – which instantly caused a rise of bile in my throat.

_Vision of horror..._

I removed the straw of my glass and brought the cocktail directly to my lips to drink a long swig.

_Oh yes, alcohol and fast!_

In the rush and with my legendary clumsiness, a mint leaf slipped between my teeth and slid viciously in my mouth. Feeling it down my throat, I spat the liquid, stifling me. The young woman who was passing before me right then saw her dress covered with my sip of mojito and I caught sight of the mint leaf responsible for my strangling triumphantly clinging to my victim's shoulder.

_When you're clumsy, you're clumsy... You don't even know how to drink a mojito without causing a catastrophe! _

"I... I'm sorry, sincerely," I apologized as I approached to remove the mint leaf from the young woman.

"Keep your paws off, don't touch me. You've done enough damage as it is," she hissed, slapping my hand away.

She turned on her heels grumbling and I dove back to my drink, shameful, not forgetting to slip my straw in it again. The evening might be long, very long even.

After my third drink, I still hadn't moved from my place, slightly hidden by a column. Alice pulled me out of my loneliness, along with Jasper. She was smiling as much as I was downcast.

"Come on, Bella, don't make such a long face, the party is a success. Look, everyone is having fun."

"A success... yeah, right!"

"Why are you being so sarcastic?"

"Well, first of all, I was bullied for two days to organize this birthday party, then I found out that Emmett... Pfff! And finally I almost choked with my mojito before spitting out some of my cocktail on a complete stranger. How could it be worse? You can tell me?"

_Note for later; do not drink as many glasses when you're angry, alcohol gives you an air of Sue Ellen, depressed and depressing! You just need the lovers and you can be hired on the set of Dallas!_

"I see that you're in an Olympic shape. How many drinks did you have to get you in this state? Frankly Bella, you're at a great party, there's a fantastic atmosphere, a dance floor, and you're moping in your corner. Believe me, I won't stand for it."

Before I could react, she grabbed my hand and crept among the bodies moving to the beat of the music. In less time than it takes to say it, we found ourselves in the middle of the dance floor and my body started moving, swaying and wriggling on the Latino sounds booming from the speakers.

_Did you see what you look like when you've been drinking? Deplorable!_

For over an hour, I didn't leave the dance floor, probably still carried by the alcohol vapors remaining in my body. I scanned the room for a moment, wishing to get back to one of the servers and steal a drink from him to quench my thirst. I managed to reach my goal with difficulty, the bodies of the numerous dancers creating a human barrier, but I waved my glass victoriously when I finally succeeded in catching one.

_Mojito!_

I saw Emmett greet a few people, and noting that Barbie Hale wasn't next to him, I approached him, trying my best to walk straight. He offered me a stunning smile while staring at me strangely.

"Didn't you have a bit too much to drink tonight?"

_Me? Noooooooo... _

"Uh... no, no. I manage perfectly," I assured him.

_Liar!_

"And it's not every day that you turn 29, so it's something to celebrate," I flattered him to change the subject. "Besides, I haven't had the chance to toast with you yet, so..."

"If you'll excuse me for a minute," he cut me in my tracks.

Emmett walked around me all smiles. I turned, my glass hanging in front of me, ready to launch my aborted "clink," and that's when I saw my best fantasy coupled with my worst nightmare coming towards him.

_Oh oh... Damn mojito... We are in big shit!_

"Hello, Emmett."

_Is it alcohol or his voice is sexier than usual?_

"Edward! I didn't expect to see you tonight."

Emmett greeted him with a manly handshake before quickly hugging him with his free arm.

I suspected that I would come across him here; it was his friend's birthday after all. And I had to admit, part of me really longed for it... But to see him there, a few steps from me, his bright smile, his hair carefully disheveled, his perfectly fitting suit, his tie slightly loosen...

_Hmmm ... Mamamia!_

Completely unredeemable.

I was watching the scene in silence when Alice joined me by surprise.

"Hey, you ran away from the dance floor."

"I was thirsty."

I showed her my glass before drinking a long sip while staring at the two friends.

"And you get an eyeful at the same time, right?" she whispered in my ear, laughing.

The sight was suddenly marred by the appearance of Rosalie Hale in my field of vision. She clung to Emmett's arm while greeting her boss very politely.

"Uh... what's that?" Alice asked me softly.

"What?"

"That."

She pointed at Rose and Emmett in front of her.

"A long story..."

It's that moment that Jasper chose to join us, two glasses of champagne in hands. He gave one to Alice and subtly drew her a little further away, in the lee of a pillar.

"This is a very successful evening, Emmett, truly," Edward complimented him. "Nothing better to celebrate your birthday worthily."

_If I may... You ... Me ... A conference room ... Isn't it tempting?_

And a mental slap, one. Oh please no, no totally outrageous subliminal pictures now... Not with an abundance of alcohol in the blood and my fantasy on legs less than a yard from me. Who, incidentally, is totally ignoring me.

"Thanks, but actually I did next to nothing. Alice and Bella did everything."

Emmett pulled away and turned to me with pride, smiling broadly. I couldn't say the same of his friend. His eyes rested on me, and soft warmth invaded my cheeks. I thought for a moment that he would greet me, but instead of that, I simply had the impression of being transparent. His gaze brushed over me a split second before he frowned and immediately turned his attention back to Emmett.

I swallowed another gulp of my favorite cocktail, hoping to alleviate the malaise that had encroached me. Decidedly I would never understand this man.

"I just came to wish you a happy birthday, I can't stay. Have a good evening, Em."

"Thanks Edward, I'm glad you could come, even if it's just to breeze through."

"Rosalie, have you recovered the file from the Bradford Inc.?"

"Of course, it's on your desk, Mr. Cullen."

"Perfect. Good evening."

With these words, he went to the elevators while Rose went in search of a new glass of champagne from a server passing a little further away.

"Yes... Good evening..." I grumbled.

"A problem, Bells?" Emmett wondered seeing my scowl.

"A problem? Nooo. Besides, why would there be a problem? It's true, I love to be considered like a... a ... – _an idiot?_ – a less than nothing," I blurted.

"Whoa! First, immediately put down the mojito; you've had enough for tonight. Then..."

Emmett tried to grab my glass. I dodged quickly, baring my teeth.

"Don't touch my cocktail!" I barked before snapping up my straw to suck the entire contents of my glass until an unsightly slurping sound had resulted.

I got rid of the glass on one of the tables next to us without elegance and continued my hateful spiel intended for Emmett.

"And you know what?" I flared up. "I'm fed up! I'm done! I've had enough of all that shit!"

I went around a dazed Emmett, who was staring at me without understanding what was going on, and I headed toward the elevators in turn. I literally banged the call button while raging against the slow lifts. When the doors finally opened, I dove in and hammered angrily the button for the 60th floor.

"What's your problem," I hissed, barely containing my anger, entering the open office of my ex-boss like a bomb.

Cullen, bent over his famous file, started at the sound of my voice, surprised by my sudden burst into the room. But the surprise lasted only a fraction of a second. It was immediately cleared to make way for the impassive and scornful face that I hated so much.

_Hate... Hate... Right away the big words!_

"My problem? I would say: failing to close the door to my office," he replied defiantly.

I couldn't help but let out a mean laugh. I ended up striding across the room and put my fists on the ebony of his desk, leaning to his level, locking my angry stare to his impassive one.

_Thank you, gods of mojito and champagne, without whom this moment would have never come! It's more fun anyway when there's a little action, right?_

"A simple hello would have flayed your mouth, perhaps? Were you afraid it would get stuck in your throat, is that it?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side as if assessing my reaction.

"The drinks were good?" he retorted.

"Excellent. Especially the champagne."

His eyes narrowed.

"Because you like champagne now?"

_Huh?_

Where did he get that?

_Stay focused on your goal, you idiot! Don't you see that he's trying to destabilize you?_

"You refuse Dom Pérignon but you drink that Pommery?"

Oh... Now I see.

_Dom Pérignon... 'Wild Savannah' night at the Zanzibar... Cullen... garter... wall pinning... mojito... shirt... I'm hot!_

And one more mental slap. It really was not the time to bring such memories in my mind. Currently, I craved to jab his smirk.

"Oh, but I like champagne, except when it's a dirty arrogant asshole who offers it to me."

_Ouch! In the teeth. Swan: 1 Cullen: 0._

He arched an eyebrow and then his smirk came back with a vengeance.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's _the _dirty arrogant asshole who offered the champagne _tonight_."

_Oops... We're even once again._

"Oh, what goodness. Who would have thought that the great Edward Cullen could have a heart?" I said with irony, straightening up.

"I have work, so if you've said all you had to say..."

"Oh no, I'm not finished, I'm just started, actually."

I took a few steps into the office before turning to him. He was silently following my every move in the room, his arms crossed against his chest.

"You see, try as I might, I just don't understand. Yet I'm trying, but no, still nothing. I don't see why you're acting like such an asshole."

"That's it, you're done?" he snarled as his apparent composure began to crack and show an expression that was a little angrier.

I waved my pointer finger from right to left in front of him.

"No, no, no. I'm not finished at all. Don't try to shorten this great moment, please."

"You're drunk."

"Certainly. But you know what? Who cares? Leave my alcohol level alone, it's something that is at least out of your control, Cullen."

I resumed my stroll, walking along his 'wine cellar' while scanning with a curious eye the few pictures stored there. Nothing personal, just a few lucrative contracts signatures with other major CEOs.

"Let me thus take stock of the situation," I went on, turning around to face him.

I raised my left thumb while pointing at him with my right index finger.

"First you meet me at a function and you... _fuck_ me in the restrooms before leaving me like a piece of dirt."

_Well, Bella, how rude!_

I had spat out the word 'fuck' more than anything else, combining a disgusted pout to the loathing in my voice.

"For what I recall I didn't hear you complain," he retorted.

_What a jerk!_

I ignored him, preferring to continue his list of misdeeds.

"Secondly," I evaded, raising a second finger in the air, "I magically find myself here one month later – _would the magic not be named Edward Cullen by any chance?_ – and you make me live a hell, on the edge of sexual harassment, to end up once again _fucking_ me, right here."

"Again, I don't remember having heard you protest."

_Ahhhh!_

"And thirdly, when I finally quit," I still ignored him, "you come to my place for whatever reason, then you blackmail me to spend an evening with me. And all this to despise me a little more tonight?"

"So what?" he challenged me with a shrug.

I saw red. In a few steps, I found myself in front of him. Then I put each of my hands on one side of the big black leather armrests of his chair and leaned towards him. He remained stoic and impassive.

"That's what you like? Belittle people? Humiliate them to better satisfy your lust for power?"

"Where is the problem?"

I remained totally flabbergasted by so much nerve and contempt.

"Where is the problem?" I exploded.

I banged my fists on the armrests before straightening up swiftly and taking a few steps back, under the shock of his words.

"I'm dreaming. That's it, tell me I'm dreaming! Don't you have any respect for anyone?"

"I've never hidden my modus operandi from you, if I recall correctly."

I was completely hallucinating. Even the vapors of alcohol soaking my brain could not dispel the impact of his words.

"Before or after you left me naked in the men restrooms of a five star hotel as my boss was about to burst inside?"

He winced slightly before recovering, still comfortably settled in his minister armchair.

"I don't know what you expect of this 'discussion,' but anyway it's over now. When I want something, I take it. If you didn't agree, you just had to say NO, which you did not. Now I would ask you to get out of here. I'll call you a cab."

"You can stick your cab where the sun never shines. Oh, and while I'm at it, take that as well."

I grabbed three twenty-dollar bills in my little evening bag and tossed them at his face.

"What..."

He seized them one by one as they were stranded on his chest.

"Now we're even," I said as I was about to leave.

"Why $60? I don't want your money."

"You just had to think about it before. Mister probably wanted to mark his territory a little bit more by giving me the damn bill. Well don't worry; it ended up torn to shreds on the same day. But here is something to reset the counters to zero. Now I don't owe you anything anymore, and mostly I don't want to see you ever again."

"What bill?"

_Fucking dirty arrogant asshole, and amnesiac to top it off!_

"Does the great Edward Cullen have some memory problems? Didn't you get any payment reminder from the dry cleaner, perhaps?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. This is exactly what your attitude inspired me that day. 'Oh, what a jerk!' to be more accurate."

"What did you expect exactly, Isabella?" he called out to me as I was passing the door of his office, my body trembling in anger.

In one single movement I both clenched my fists to the point of hurting myself and turned swiftly toward him.

"Isabella?" I laughed nervously, walking back to him. "It's strange how old habits return at a gallop. I think I have already answered this question the very day I left this place slamming the door. But stay at the top of your ivory tower, Edward, stay at the summit of your empire and keep on not caring about anyone as you do. Manipulate, demean and humiliate as you wish. Enjoy the power that you love so much. Enjoy it a lot because if one day your magnificent glass tower collapses, you won't have anything left."

He glared at me with his piercing gaze, yet I continued in my momentum, resolute to spill everything.

"I don't know why you hide like this behind that mask of cruelty and contempt, but I sincerely hope it's worth it."

"Who told you I was hiding, Isabella," he spat in turn. "I'm like that whether you like it or not."

"You can say what you want, I know it's not true. I've seen the real you twice. Two very short and fleeting moments where you've shown yourself as you really are. So go on, hide your face, play the perfect bastard that fits you like a glove if you feel like it, but I know there's something else behind it," I emphasized, pointing a finger at him.

"Don't take your desires for the reality, Isabella. What you have before you, it's me as I am. I love the power that is mine and if you don't like it, nothing is keeping you here."

"You're not keeping me here? Well in that case don't stop by my place ever again, and even less so at the Starbucks on Pine Street. Get out of my life once and for all, Cullen."

"I think it was you who came to me tonight."

_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm the center of the world!_

"Unlike you, I have friends, Edward. Real friends. Not some money sniffing leeches," I piqued him, pointing a finger toward one of the frames hanging on the walls next to me, portraying Edward in a perfectly fitted suit shaking the hand of a man with graying hair, a freshly signed contract proudly displayed on the table before them.

It was all so bland... He'd succeeded in life, really well even, but what else did he have at the end of the day?

"And when these friends celebrate their birthday," I went on, "I do my best to spend this moment with them even at the risk of crossing your path. Your company, it's all you have, I hope at least that your family is proud of you."

In a split second his deceptively impassive face twisted in anger. In two quick strides he was glued to me while his fist sent a stack of files that rested on his desk waltzing with an angry movement, before crashing against the wall behind me with a thud. I startled briskly, stepping back, suddenly stuck against the cold surface of polish concrete.

_Uh... Help?_

"How dare you?" he growled. "You don't know anything of my life... Anything at all! So do not judge it."

_Tell me, can we go very far, very quickly?_

Those words, virulent and hateful, sounded almost like insults, vibrating to the sound of the anger filling his voice.

"So tell me," I tried, all trace of alcohol now gone.

"What do you want me to say? That with you I lose control and it's driving me crazy? That's what you want to hear? You know nothing, nothing at all!"

_Wh-what?_

I swallowed hard, torn between the desire to flee the office at full speed to hide far away, or push him a little more into a corner. He didn't give me time to decide anything. He grunted his anger, pressing his fist a little harder against the wall.

"You know why I love my power so much? Why this control means everything to me?" he went on defensively. "Because it allowed me to survive, and without it I'm nothing. How do you think I achieved that?" he argued, motioning to his desk with his fist. "How do you think it was possible for me, at 28, to keep it all?"

His fist crashed once more near my ear.

"You know nothing," he spat before pulling back.

He grabbed the keys placed on a corner of his desk and without another word he left the room while I was still pressed against the wall. I released the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding all along.

_That's what I call blowing a fuse in due form._

He had scared the hell out of me, but beyond that, he had also surrendered himself. Violently evidently, but all this anger hid something. Something deeper.

And what did he mean by "With you I lose control?" I didn't understand anything.

At last I decided to budge. Adjusting my little black dress, battered by the turn of events that just played, I walked toward the exit. My foot stumbled against an envelope stranded on the floor when the tidal wave named Cullen had sent everything flying to the ground. I was going to step past it when I saw my address noted on it.

_One thing is for sure; this can't be a dismissal letter._

Intrigued, I picked it up and saw that one, it contained a flat square object, and two, it wasn't sealed. Might as well put an "OPEN ME" sign in flashing capital letters before my eyes. My curiosity more than whetted, I plunged my hand inside and pulled out a CD of _Ludovico Einaudi_ and a card that I quickly read.

"_Bella,_

_In memory of that moment,_

_Edward."_

**As always, I want to thank my dear beta Lizzard43 for her precious help.**

**Until next time**

**Milk**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all things _Collisions_ belong to Drinou, a very talented and popular French writer. Again I want to thank you all for your reviews and your patience. Good reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 21: Reality bites**

_Intrigued, I picked it up and saw that one, it contained a flat square object, and two, it wasn't sealed. Might as well put an "OPEN ME" sign in flashing capital letters before my eyes. My curiosity more than whetted, I plunged my hand inside and pulled out a CD of Ludovico Einaudi and a card that I quickly read._

"_Bella,_

_In memory of that moment,_

_Edward."_

I was totally flabbergasted. After the evening that I'd spent, his attitude towards me, and the argument we just had, now I was landing on this note.

"_In memory of that moment"_

I looked at the CD a little closer. I remembered the artist. It was the composer of the beautiful melody that I had heard the other night when Edward had offered me a ride home. I had truly found it magnificent, sweet and captivating. We had been having fun together, him gently teasing me, and me, giggling heartily at his childish look.

"_Oh, Edward, who are you really?"_ I thought. This man would remain a mystery forever. Sometimes despicable, sometimes so touching.

_Stop over thinking and run after him, silly you!_

I shook my head briskly. With this note in hand, I had a proof that he was something other than this heartless cad he claimed to be, but how to make him confess? And above all, what would be the point in the end?

I slowly exited the room and found the row of elevators, opposite to the reception desk, which had been my workplace at one time. It seemed such a long time ago suddenly.

When the metallic doors opened to the lobby of the 8th floor, the music deafened me. I was no longer in the mood to celebrate. So I headed directly to the makeshift checkroom, which we had installed earlier in the day, on one side of the large hall. I juggled between the dancing bodies, zigzagging to pave my way.

"Oh, you're back!" Emmett exclaimed, suddenly appearing on my left. "Where have you been? I didn't quite understand earlier, I really thought you were going to eat me alive."

I chuckled. As if I had the slightest chance against the pile of muscles that was Emmett.

"Sorry about that. I was... uh... upset."

"To say the least! So who did you eat in the end? Who was the unfortunate victim of Bella the ogre?"

My cheeks instantly took on a pinkish hue.

_Damn! Let's hope he doesn't notice anything..._

"Oh, oh, what's that? Tell everything to Uncle Emmett. Whom did you lash out at?"

_Screwed._

I whined.

"No one Emmett. No one."

He put his big paw on my shoulder in a friendly gesture while squeezing me against him.

"You know that today is my birthday, Bella. It's _my _day. And on this blessed day you have to pamper me, you know what I mean?"

"Emmett," I sighed, "have I not done enough in organizing this party with Alice in bully mode?"

"Tut, tut, tut. Don't try to mollify me. You tickled my curiosity, now you'll have to assuage it."

Shit.

_Should I remind you that Emmett is, how to put it... Alice's monozygotic twin when it comes to curiosity?_

Then again, who else besides him could enlighten me on the mystery that was Edward? He seemed to know him well, or at least enough to appreciate him despite his arrogance and contempt for others. He could probably guide me. But it also meant that I would have to inform him of what "bonded" me to him... Crap.

"Edward," I whispered, looking away.

However, his lack of response forced me to stare at him again. His eyebrows formed a pleated line that marked his disbelief.

"Which Edward?"

_Pffff. He does it on purpose or what?_

"Cullen. Edward Cullen," I said in an exasperated tone.

"Holy shit."

_Tell me about it!_

"You went to find Edward to yell at him?" he continued, more doubtful than ever.

"Let's say... uh... that I went up to see him just now to... uh... have a little chat and ... uh... that's it."

He raised a suspicious brow while dragging me a little further, back away from the crowd.

"A chat? With Edward? The enigmatic and lonesome Edward Cullen?"

"Uh... Yes."

"I see. Actually no, I don't see at all. I think you need to explain to me!"

I pulled away from Emmett's arm, and with a sigh I sat on one of the big silver club armchairs.

"I... uh..." I stammered, blushing even more.

_Repeat after me: I got my kicks with your buddy, who incidentally was also my boss, and I fucking loved it._

And one mental slap, one. Enough is enough!

Emmett pulled a second armchair over and sat in front of me, gazing at me with his cerulean eyes.

"So, Bells, just tell Uncle Emmett," he pressed, sipping his orange red cocktail.

Shit and shit again. He wouldn't drop it. I fiddled nervously with the hem of my dress. He was the only one who could put me on track, direct me. To hell with my embarrassment. I had to override my bashfulness and tell him everything.

I took a deep breath and launched myself:

"I went up to see him because... uh... let's say I had a few grievances against him... because of... uh... Damn!" I said, all worked up. "I slept with him."

"You... WHAT?" he cried out.

I hid my blushing face with my hand, ashamed.

"Did I hear right? You... Wow... This conversation is going to become very interesting."

Peeking between my fingers I saw a huge smile settle on his face.

"Perhaps even rated X. Wanna give me some details?"

"Emmett!" I growled.

He sucked up a sip of his drink while watching me carefully with his little nosy stare. I wanted to disappear...

"Come on! You started it; you must go on now! Spill the juicy details. And don't bother glaring at me with your stormy look... I don't know if you noticed, but you can't compete against me. So you slept with Edward tonight."

"What? No," I panicked. "It was before I worked here... and ... uh... also during my time here."

If he already looked surprised a few seconds ago, now he seemed completely taken aback.

"You slept with Edward... and more than once."

An impressed whistle escaped his lips.

"The little Swan is on fire! I must admit that I'm in awe. You've been hiding your little game pretty well."

I banged his knee in protest.

"Whoa, calm down tigress! And so tonight... it was for...?"

I nervously replaced a strand of hair behind my ear.

"A few months ago, while I was working as a waitress at a gala dinner given in the honor of Edward, I... uh... met him, so to speak. Then N.Y.E. offered me a job here just after firing me. In short, we have... uh... it happened again once."

_You're no longer red, you're downright crimson my poor girl._

So be it if I looked like a peony; it was such a relief to finally be able to speak about it. So much so that I didn't stop at the mere mention of the situation.

"But what drives me crazy," I continued, "is his behavior. I can't figure him out. When I put him in the category of obnoxious assholes, he does something that destabilizes me and makes me change my opinion. And the next moment, the contemptuous bastard is back. How can you put up with him?"

"Years of experience," he laughed before suddenly looking more serious. "Edward is... how to say... special?"

"You've got that right..."

He put his glass down and leaned forward.

"You're interested in him huh? You just want another shag with him or..."

_Oh my... That's a touchy topic!_

"I don't want anything at all!" I retorted with alacrity. "He just drives me nuts. He's so calculating, manipulative and arrogant. He's infuriating! And on the other hand... He can also be charming, considerate... Pfff, what a shit!" I blurted out.

Damn, it felt good to be able to get it off my chest.

"Honestly, maybe there's an opening. Perhaps he even cares about you."

_WHAT? _

"WHAT?" I shouted.

_Hey, are you done stealing my lines?_

"Breathe, Swan, you should see your face," he giggled.

I buried my face in my hands. What a silly idea to tell Emmett about my sex life. I was such a fool!

"I'm no expert in Edward Cullen, but I'm sure of one thing: Edward never dips his cookie in the same mug twice in a row, if you know what I mean... So, somehow, I think he cares about you, or at least he's interested in you."

_Cookie? It's downright the whole packet of cookies, yes! He must have never seen "the Thing" in action._

Oh no, no licentious thoughts now. I gave myself a nice mental slap, to put me straight. Emmett was enough to manage and I didn't need to add more.

And first of all, was he into me? Not a chance. Aside from having been a little distractive challenge, I hadn't served any other purpose.

"I want, I take, I throw away," I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"No, nothing. He's not into me; he just loves to play. He wanted to have me for whatever reason, he took me and that's it... It ends there."

"If you say so. But the only other person with whom I've seen him many times is this Victoria and frankly, brrr, this chick gives me the creeps."

I raised a mocking eyebrow. Emmett frightened by Victoria, who would have thought!

"I saw you, Swan. If you dare openly make fun of me again, I assure you that I will get the juicy details on your fooling around with your boss."

_Well done!_

Oh shit...

He burst into laughter.

"It's too easy," he chuckled.

"Very funny, McCarty. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"It's not my fault. You're the one winding me up."

He calmed his laughter before continuing.

"What I meant to tell you, Bells, is that Edward is not the kind of man who opens up. So if he did open up to you, even just a little bit..."

"Hey, there you are, you two!" Alice exclaimed, leaping toward us.

Damn! Alice had unknowingly cut Emmett off in his tracks and I knew beforehand that our little chat was over.

"I've been looking for you, for a good ten minutes Emmett. It's time for your speech. You didn't think you'd escape me now, did you? I expect you to thank me in front of everyone for this party, so move your ass and run to the mike."

The bossy little pixie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with all her strength to have him stand up.

"Calm down pipsqueak. I'm coming! I'm going to give you your moment of glory."

She released her grip, satisfied, and retreated to the crowd where she waited for Emmett to join her.

"My duty calls," he apologized as he got up, "but if I may give you some advice, go find him. Maybe he's an arrogant asshole, as you put it, but he's also my closest friend, and I know that behind his confident stance and cold appearance, he's a good guy."

"Go find him?"

"Hmm hmm... Listen to the voice of the wise man that I am."

"Very funny! You really think I should go after him?"

"It's up to you."

"In order to go find him I need at least know where he's gone like a fury," I retorted.

"He's no longer in his office?"

"No, he left after we had a squabble earlier."

"Well, Swan, we go from one surprise to another with you. A woman of character, I like it! He was angry?"

_Uh... Berserk? Close to breaking? Completely alight? Freaked out... might be closer._

"Quite angry, yes."

"Then he will most certainly be at the Zanzibar."

"Emmmetttt!" Alice yelled impatiently.

"Commmiiing! One last thing. If you ever want to take my advice and go find him, you'll need this."

He plunged his hand into the back pocket of his black jeans and retrieved a card from his wallet.

"You will most definitely find him in one of the VIP box of the Zanzibar. It's usually there that he takes refuge to... um... _relax_. This is my permanent access card. With that you can enter without an invitation. Just tell Elliot that you come on my behalf," he said, handing me the black and silver rectangle.

"Elliot?"

"The bouncer at the entrance."

"Uh, thank you."

"One more thing. I know Ed and, if he was furious when he went there, then he won't be alone. He will certainly have company... feminine company."

_Great... Brainless Barbie doll version or the option with integrated neurons?_

"Oh... Uh... Thanks."

He slipped away towards a bustling Alice.

My eyes were locked on the card between my fingers. Should I go or not?

_You want a kick in the butt or what?_

Screw it!

Suddenly walking decidedly, I went back to what was my original destination before Emmett had waylaid me and raised doubts in my mind. I recovered my coat in the checkroom and promptly left the place and then the building.

A little over half an hour and a taxi later, I reached the club's now familiar entrance. I was starting to feel like a regular. Yet the first time Jake had taken me here was not that long ago. Only a few months had passed.

_But what months!_

I entered and walked along the room, zigzagging between the guests, and soon I found myself at the door separating the trendy bar from the ultra select VIP club.

"Invitation?" Bellowed a giant African American guy from the top of his seven feet.

_Wow... Better not annoy this one._

The famous Elliot was rather the impressive kind.

"Good evening, Mr. McCarty lent me his card for tonight."

I handed him the small black and silver rectangle that I had been fiddling with for more than half an hour. After a quick glance, the bouncer stepped away from the large door. I thanked him politely while pushing the huge black door panels that lead into the large room, which had once again been metamorphosed.

I pushed a large white curtain aside; amazed, I admired the decoration. High glass columns, filled with a multitude of bluish and white translucent marbles, furnished the access to the different booths on either side of the dance floor. The columns were all decorated with small twinkling lights running along the crystal. The walls, draped in shiny silk, enhanced perfectly the lighting effects of these luminescent pillars.

As usual, the dance floor was packed with raging dancers who wiggled to the rhythm of the Trip-Hop music broadcasted by the huge speakers. Crossing their tangled bodies proved to be a very laborious task. Not without difficulty and after a few changes to the itinerary so as to suit the moving crowd, I finally managed to reach the large counter at the back of the room. I took a moment to discreetly ogle the rather attractive male specimens working there and looked more attentively at their outfit of the day, a black sleeveless vest and a bow tie, before calling out one of the bartenders who was approaching me.

_Yum!_

"What can I get you, gorgeous?"

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen."

The handsome guy with steel blue eyes enhanced by eyeliner paused, quite surprised, and then, leaning over his counter, he leered at me from head to toe.

"You're not his usual style."

_What?_

What was he talking about?

"He's in the second box on the right, with one of your colleagues. You've got some competition tonight, pretty girl," he laughed.

_Am I dreaming or he just took me for a high-class prostitute?_

Oh!

"Uh, no, it's not what you... I know him... We've worked together... I mean I've worked for him."

"Yeah, I have no doubt about it."

He snickered and turned to another customer.

_Asshole!_

I was stunned. As if I looked like a... Ahhh! I looked down at the little designer dress and the 200$ pumps Alice had lent me for the evening. That barman was just a moron!

_Perhaps he's a moron, but he's sexy all the same._

Now that my target was located, I made my way among the clubbers. Oddly enough, it was easier for me to slip through the crowd than extracting myself from it. In a nervous gesture I smoothed an invisible crease at the bottom of my dress and, taking a deep breath, I got around one of the illuminated columns for entering the private booth.

_Oh hell!_

A blonde, skirt lifted to mid-thigh, was outrageously swaying her hips, sitting comfortably astride my ex-boss.

_Too bad if I ramble but... OH HELL!_

She was bestirring herself in the crook of his neck, leaving only her peroxided locks to my view, assembled in a bun, while she was savoring him from his jaw line to his collarbone, which was left bare by his slightly open shirt. An arm raised on the back of his seat and the other resting on the arm of the couch, Cullen relished the moment, a drink in hand.

_And a castration by kicking at the right place, you think he'd relish it too?_

Breathless, I stifled a gasp of astonishment. After all, what did I expect? Had I not just been mistaken for a high-class call girl, the likes of the scantily clad specimen playing 'rub and touch' under my nose? Seeing that kind of display with your own eyes was pretty... uh... baffling.

Fortunately neither one had even noticed me; they were too busy with their joint activities.

_It proves that the earlobe nibbling requires great focus... Ah! I'm going to whip her ass. I'M GOING TO WHIP HER ASS!_

I quickly repressed my murderous thoughts and chose the 'incognito' option instead. Carry out a discreet retreat seemed like a much better idea. Yet my legs remained bolted to the floor.

_Give me a weapon to kill her! Hey oh... DON'T TOUCH!_

I was disgusted by the situation, but I still remained there, motionless, my eyes fixed on them. I didn't want to leave without having this semblance of the discussion I came here to get. However, the timing was probably not the best...

_It depends for whom, cause it seems pretty okay for both of them._

Just when I was stepping back to leave the booth, Edward raised his glass to his lips. While taking a sip, his eyelids unsoldered to land directly on me as I was standing straight like an "I" at the entrance of his private box.

Oh shit.

_Whoops!_

His expression swept a whole range of emotions in a split second. From surprise to anger, it was all there, until his gaze congealed in a cold and remote expression that froze me on the spot.

"Isabella?" he rasped.

_Uh... How do you breathe?_

I painfully breathed some air in.

His sharp voice at least had the effect of stopping the lascivious movements of the other earlobe sucker.

_She doesn't only suck earlobes if you ask me..._

"Laura, leave us."

"My name is Lola," she whispered to him, slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Regardless, leave us. Immediately," he commanded her.

The blonde complied. She stood up with ease, unfolding her endless and perfectly sculpted legs that gave me complexes, and offered me a disdainful look before leaving the place.

_Oh yeah... I'm the one who stays with him and not you!_

Cullen motioned me to settle on the seat in front of him. I sat in silence, quite nervous and intimidated.

"Did you forget some reproaches on your long list to come all the way here?" he asked in a tone that was meant to be mocking.

However, the joke didn't reach his eyes. Locked on me, they seem more suspicious, cautious even.

"I just came here to talk in a civilized manner."

"Civilized? Come on... A drink?"

He grabbed the bottle of bourbon on the small table in front of him.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Would you rather have a cocktail?"

"Neither. No more alcohol for me tonight."

He poured himself a glass and almost gulped it while staring at me attentively.

"So, what exactly brings you here? You want to further explore a specific point mentioned earlier in my office?"

"No, not really."

"I'm all ears, Isabella. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

I inhaled sharply. A woman's gotta do... I rummaged in my bag, pulled out the kraft envelope, and placed it carefully on the table between us.

The effect was immediate. As soon as he recognized it, his jaw clenched.

"I see that snooping into other people's stuff is an integral part of your definition of the word _civilized_," he hissed.

"I didn't snoop into your things... You dropped it and I noticed it on my way out of your office," I justified myself.

"And you've presumed that since your name was on it you could have it? It didn't cross your mind that there was a reason why I hadn't sent it to you?"

His glass slammed on the table.

_Okay... It's going to be mayhem._

"Tell me a little bit what's in that head of yours, Isabella. I can already see you rejoicing at the thought that I'm interested in you."

Staring at me with a look dark with anger, he leaned toward me like a wild cat pouncing on its prey. The table was the only object precluding us. I remained stoic, both petrified by his reaction and just passive, waiting for the storm to abate.

"Do I look like I'm rejoicing about anything?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"You're nothing else than a girl I picked up during a benefit dinner and that I screwed to take my mind off things."

_Ouch, that hurts._

My breath caught in my chest. A jab in the stomach would not have been worse. I swallowed my tears. He wanted to hurt me, to make me suffer. But I wouldn't let him have this pleasure, or at least I wouldn't let him see that he'd reached his goal.

Everything was so predictable. So why did it hurt so much?

"You've been a simple pastime, Isabella," he went on vehemently. "You were there when I needed a diversion. I fucked you, you loved it, period."

I swallowed his words unflinchingly, too stunned to react. Each of his insults, of his cheap shots, showed me my helplessness. His shell was built out of reinforced concrete. Unshakable, unbreakable... Totally impassable. And so I had to face the facts; I was no match to fight against it.

"This," he added, pointing a finger at the envelope, "is just a moment of weakness that I've hastily eradicated. I'm an arrogant and manipulative asshole, you said it yourself, so get this through your skull once and for all: you were only a _distraction_ that is beginning to seriously get on my nerves."

I abdicated. The CD and his little note had just been a slight crack that immediately clogged, leaving only a cold wall between him and me.

"I see," I enunciated calmly.

I grabbed the bottle of bourbon, and with a steady hand I poured myself a glass under his stunned and surprised expression.

"Thank God I was only a distraction. I would have felt so bad to have caused an overflow of joy in your sad and dreary existence."

I drank my glass in one gulp, swallowing a grimace when the brownish liquid burned my throat, while enjoying the astound expression that I had brought about in Mr. Absolute Control.

"It's giving yourself way too much importance, Isabella. You were and will always be just a poor little clumsy waitress to me."

_What a jerk!_

"Your attacks and blows below the belt no longer reach me. You can say whatever you want, Edward, this," I said pointing to the object of contention, "speaks for you. I won't have the pretentiousness of saying that you care about me, no. However, I note that as always, you're burying your head in the sand. You hide behind this arrogance and this contempt. How I pity you, Edward."

I quietly put my glass on the table and, just as quietly, I left my seat.

"With that being said, I wish you a good evening in the company of... hmm, what's her name again? Oh yes, _Lola_. I'm sure she will know how to _entertain_ you wonderfully."

I turned to the entrance of the private area. From the corner of my eyes, I spotted the so-called Lola who was passing nearby. I then told her, a little louder than necessary, "He's all yours," sure that it would reach Edward's ears.

Then, without looking back, I left the private box and the Zanzibar.

Once outside, I avoided the clients huddled on the sidewalk and reached the street in stride. I motioned to the first taxi that turned onto 45th Street, eager to put as much distance as possible between this place and me. The vehicle stopped at my level. Luckily, it was vacant. I was about to open the door when a powerful and angry growl shouted at me.

"ISABELLA!"

I froze, my hand hanging in the air. That voice... It exuded such anger that I shuddered.

But this second of floating was enough for me to remember his words. I blinked, taking back the control of my body and my mind. I had nothing more to hope for from him, nothing more to expect either. So why bother having a final confrontation? He wasn't going to change. Ever.

Bolstered by this awareness, I opened the cab door, ignoring his call – or should I say barking? With a weary movement, I slid in the back seat and rested my head on the cold window as I asked the taxi driver to pull away without delay.

At that moment, I jumped and quickly sat up as a thud resounded inside the cab. It was the sound of Edward Cullen's fist crashing on the body.

"Speed up," I ordered the driver.

As the vehicle slipped into the rather fluid traffic of this New Yorker night, I turned to the Zanzibar. On the sidewalk, Edward, clenched fists and tense jaw, was staring at my taxi moving away.

**Thank you, Lizzard43. For everything.  
><strong>

**Until next time**

**Milk**


	22. Chapter 22

****Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all things _Collisions_ belong to Drinou, a very talented and popular French writer. No, you're not dreaming, this is the long awaited update! Again I want to thank you all for your reviews and mostly for your patience. Good reading.****

**Chapter 22: Hangover**

_As the vehicle slipped into the rather fluid traffic of this New Yorker night, I turned to the Zanzibar. On the sidewalk, Edward, clenched fists and tense jaw, was staring at my taxi moving away._

**~ X ~**

After a long, relaxing shower, I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, ready to slip into the warmth of my thick duvet. I opened my sofa bed and curled up comfortably amidst my pillows.

What a night!

I replayed the events of the last few hours in my head. Everything had spun so fast. First the frantic race through New York for Emmett's party. Then my bust-up with Mister Iceberg, followed by Emmett literally sending me into the lion's den. And lastly, the grand finale, the icing on the cake of this wonderful day: my rip up, cut into thin slices by a social misfit without any feelings coupled with a potential misogynist.

_Perfect! _

What could be better to brighten up your life, right?

I sighed loudly and turned off my bedside lamp, letting the darkness pervade my studio and my mind. I'd always been told that sleep was remedial, so I might as well plunge into it headfirst. Perhaps it would allow me to forget that awful day.

**~X~**

I was somewhere in a huge purple and blue forest, chased by a giant strawberry shortcake, when a big muffled "boom" pulled me out of my strange dream. I grumbled, my face crushed against my pillow. Did I leave something unbalanced in the bathroom? No... not that my foggy brain could remember.

_Possiblyaripariannuisance_, I thought before I let myself being sucked into sleep again.

"_Boom"..._

_What the hell is that?_

I sat up quickly, on alert, my tousled hair cascading down my face. The thud echoed once again throughout my studio. I fumbled to find the small switch on my bedside lamp and winced when the light invaded my one room apartment. A peek at the digital screen of my microwave oven made me swear. Who was the idiot making such a racket at 4:42 in the morning?

The knocking resounded again. Someone had apparently decided to play _La Cucaracha_ in my hallway. And, according to the shrill cries coming my way, which were absolutely incomprehensible and in addition loaded with a strong Asian accent, I would have easily bet that the target of this heavy pounding was none other than the wall in front of mine.

I growled, slightly crabby. After a shitty day, even my night promised to be bad. But what better than admiring the old hag that was my neighbor shouting at the top of her lungs, risking apoplexy? When you're curious... I extricated myself from under my soft and warm duvet, quickly tied my hair into an approximate bun and, while freezing my toes on the cold tile floor, I went to stick an eye onto the peephole. It was the best location to not miss any dismemberment of the unwary person who dared to mess with the brainless crazy woman.

The shock.

I blinked frantically; I even rubbed my eyelids vigorously once, twice, three times before sticking my eye back to the opening.

_What the hell?_

No, no doubt. It wasn't a hallucination straight out of my mind completely clouded by these three little and insufficient hours of sleep.

The effect was immediate. I went from sleepy and curious to awake and furious.

In one movement I activated the lock and opened the door, instantly finding myself bathed in the yellowish light of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted as a very drunk Edward Cullen staggered in front of the door facing mine.

Stunned, he tottered dangerously before turning his head in my direction, then towards the neighbor's door, then back to me.

"Isaaaaabellaaaaa!" he bugled in a hoarse voice with unfeigned buoyancy.

_Well, there we have it..._

After three failed attempts, he finally managed to get his balance back and swayed towards me.

"There you are!" he cried out halfway, almost dropping the jacket he was clutching in one of his hands. "I thought you were over there... Pfff, it wasn't the right place."

He pointed a finger in my direction, which made him lose his semblance of balance. He reeled; then laughed as he regained a steadier position.

"Whoa... Don't spin like that..."

_It gets better and better._

This guy was totally crazy! And mostly, seemed completely inebriated. Farewell the sexy attitude he always sported. He looked more like a dropout with his shirt buttoned askew, coming carelessly out of his pants in some places. Not to mention his hair, which usually was cleverly disheveled. Not now; now it looked more like a messy pile badly flattened on his head than a hairstyle worthy of the name.

"Go home Edward," I ordered him as he swayed in my direction.

"I just wanna talk to you... You know, you, me and..."

I motioned for him to be quiet as his loaded breath came to me in waves.

"I have nothing to say to you, and certainly not at five in the morning when you can't even stand up straight. I don't know how you got this far, but now you have to go home."

He frowned and staggered even more. As he opened his mouth to retort something, I stepped back and closed the door behind me.

I pressed my head against the cool wood. Decidedly, every time I thought the story was over, a new act was being played. What could have possibly brought him here in such a state?

A scratching noise caught my attention. He was still there, behind the door. I had no idea what he was doing except that he was scraping the wood with his nails. I clambered back on tiptoe to reach the peephole.

"I see yoooou!"

I couldn't help but smile when one green eye, slightly bloodshot, blinked on the other side of the small opening.

_Oh boy, he's definitely totally soaked. _

"Isabellaaaaaaaa... I see yooooou..."

Shit. He was beginning to make a hell of a racket. And of course my dear neighbor resumed hollering with greater intensity on the other side of the hallway.

_Shitty evening..._

She went out from her hideout like a fury, armed with a... uh... a flip-flop? And she started screaming in a way fairly close to hysteria. Normally during her rare quiet time I could barely understand her, but now it was just Chinese to me, no pun intended, of course. The only words that seemed clear in this squalling mess were "racket" and "nocturne." Unless it was in fact "planet" and "Saturn?" In any case, her appearance had at least the merit of calming Edward, who looked at her with big googly eyes.

Unfortunately, his calm was short-lived. He burst out laughing and engaged in an unflattering impersonation of my very dear neighbor.

I was still watching the scene from my peephole, torn between the desire to see Edward being cut into pieces by the other crazy, and the one, incomprehensible, to help him avoiding bloodshed.

Either all my other neighbors were heavy sleepers, or none of them dared to show up. Anyhow, no one came to his rescue.

"Oooooh, a grumpy dwarf," Edward chuckled.

The waxy face of the berserk neighbor enhanced by huge horn-rimmed glasses turned scarlet red. All this topped by a greyish tuft carelessly tied, which looked more like a filthy helmet than actual hair.

_Lord... The old hag could be really scary!_

I caught the word "police" as well as my name among the fair amount of insults accompanied with flying spittle that the crazy old woman bellowed.

_Yuck._

This time it was enough. I swung my door open, hands on my hips, and I went to stand in front of the crackpot.

"Shut up, you old hag!" I spat.

Of course it only increased the verbal attacks from my dear and loving neighbor. I rolled my eyes. _Lord, what have I done to deserve this?_ I wondered. I must have been very bad in a previous life.

"Watch out Bruce Lee!" Edward intervened, still as fresh as a pack of beer in the sun. "Don't piss her off... She looks like a little kitten but... no no ... She's a real tigress... Yes Ma'am!"

_C'mon..._

"Okay, that's enough," I decreed.

It was time to defuse the situation and for lack of anything better, I only saw one solution. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him back to me.

"You, come with me. I'll call you a cab. As for you... Go back from where you came and choke on your flip-flop; it will give us a vacation!"

I quickly dragged Edward in my apartment and slammed the door.

That's over and done with!

Second step: get rid of Edward Cullen, and fast.

I grabbed my phone and quickly called a taxi, all the while watching Edward from the corner of my eye reeling amid my single room and looking everywhere.

"THIRTY MINUTES?" I yelled on the phone. "Can't you be here sooner than that? ... I know but... But... This is a matter of... You don't... All right then."

I hung up, disappointed and on the verge of hysterics. Thirty minutes of waiting! There really had to be a problem with my karma tonight. My fingers strummed nervously on my wood laminate worktop while I was looking for a hypothetical fallback.

"It's soooo nice in here!" Edward cried out, marveling at my studio.

_Thirty long, endless minutes..._

"Why, you're interested in interior design all of a sudden? Look, I don't know what you came here to do, but one thing is for sure: I have absolutely no desire to see you. So you're gonna sit here and we'll patiently wait for the damn taxi to arrive, so that I can finally go back to bed and forget this crappy day."

Edward turned to me, frowning so much that his brows formed a single pleated line.

"Oh! You're angry," he stressed, agape, staggering slightly.

_Me angry? No, not at all. I'm absolutely and irrevocably delighted to see you appear at my place in the middle of the night drunk as a skunk, dark moron!_

"Angry?" I squeaked, my voice rising in the treble. "Why would I be angry? It's not like we'd gotten into an argument twice tonight and you'd treated me roughly like a big piece of shit. So yes, certainly, I'm absolutely delighted to have you here, and completely drunk to top it off."

"I'm not drunk... I just had a little too much to drink. Besides, wouldn't you have something to drink?"

"Bromide? Arsenic? Hmm ... I might have some very corrosive household products to serve you."

"Oooooh... Some anger."

"That's an understatement," I whispered, pulling a white wool sweater over my tank top.

I filled a large glass of water and slammed it on the counter.

"That's all the house can offer you. You can settle in the chair while waiting for the taxi. I'm going to... Ah! ... I'll be back."

I walked around the farther side of the counter. Why was my studio so small? Unfortunately, the bathroom was my only escape to clear my mind. I slammed the door and sighed deeply. Eyes closed, I gradually evened my breath, until I regained enough calm.

_Perhaps you should have let him languish in the hallway with your crazy neighbor?_

Yes, perhaps I should have. It would have been easier to manage; two earplugs and the case would be settled. Instead, I found myself stuck with him in my microscopic apartment for the longest half hour of my life.

Well done!

The thought of being locked here until the end of time became quite attractive. Unfortunately, staying hidden was not a solution. So I worked up the courage and returned to my living room.

"For God's sakes!" I muttered.

Edward was comfortably lying diagonally across my bed, on his side, feet dangling and his face relaxed in sleep.

Had I been locked in my bathroom for so long? A glance at the clock gave me the answer. Not far from a quarter of an hour. Great, now I had to wake him up...

"Edward," I called out.

No reaction. I tried a little harder. No doing. He hardly had his eyes open when his eyelids closed again. Alcohol had completely stunned him. Perfect! That's just what it took on top of this royal day.

"Edward!" I insisted, shaking his arm.

A sleepy grunt was his reply.

_Try the tickling; it always works._

"Get up! The cab will be here soon," I shoved him.

"No... not moving," he grumbled.

"Come on! Get up!"

Instead of getting up, he freed the arm I was tugging and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me abruptly on the bed. I landed heavily on the mattress, surprised by his sudden surge of energy.

"Don't go away."

"Edward, let me go!" I demanded while wriggling to free myself from his grasp.

"No ... If I let you go, you'll leave like everyone else did..."

"I'm not going anywhere, but you, on the other hand, must go downstairs to wait for the cab."

"Don't leave me. Need you, Bella," he blurted in a stirring voice as his green eyes, reddened by alcohol and sleep, stared at me intently.

"You're not making any sense."

"Don't leave me. Everyone always leave and I always end up alone... Everyone... Alone... Don't leave..."

"Nobody's leaving, Edward. You just had too much to drink and you don't know what you're saying. Come on, help me out a little," I begged him as I tried to free myself again.

"Yes... It's always the same... Always... They all abandoned me..."

His voice broke, like it was torn by too many emotions.

"Don't abandon me too," he whispered, burying his face against my thigh.

This simple little sentence ripped my heart. Despite all that I had to endure today, the desire to comfort him took over. I gently slid my fingers through his tousled hair and softly tried to soothe him.

"I won't abandon you, Edward," I assured him as my phone was announcing the cab's arrival. "I'm right here, next to you."

The pressure on my waist loosened, his breathing calmed down. He fell asleep peacefully, resting against my leg.

"Who are you Edward Cullen?" I whispered, staring at the mysterious man who was squatting my sofa bed.

I continued to soothe him for a few minutes, playing with the auburn hues of his hair, before slowly freeing myself from his grip and sit up.

Edward protested in his sleep without waking up, too comfortably settled in dreamland to emerge.

I watched him for a while, so peaceful and carefree. He seemed so far away from who he usually was when alcohol inhibited the armor of coldness that he constantly wore. If only he could leave it in the closet more often...

I made a brief assessment of the place. My bed being squatted by a surprise guest a bit invasive, I was left with few options to host myself until dawn.

_And why not keep him company? You don't want him to catch a cold..._

I mentally gagged my nasty little inner voice. It was way too early for that kind of innuendo.

There was no way I was going to sleep in the same bed as Edward Cullen, even though said bed was mine. Well, my old club chair with its all shredded brown leather would do for the few hours that still separated me from the shrill beep of my alarm clock.

I picked up Edward's jacket, which was strewn in ball at the foot of the bed, and folded it carefully; then I gently removed his dress shoes and pulled the quilt up to his waist.

_And to think that you could be his blanket... Killjoy! _

Absolutely. Out. Of. Question. I'd rather spend the night perched on a stool than put one toe on this bed.

I went to get a throw blanket from my closet, snuggled into my chair, and after a last glance at Edward fast asleep and curled up, I turned off the light.

**~X~**

God, what a short and ankylosing night! I ached everywhere from staying still and embedded in this chair for so long. So, at the first light of day, I had painfully unfolded myself. So be it if I was ahead of my alarm clock, I couldn't spend a single minute more in that damn seat.

Tip-toing, I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. First a restorative shower, and then a good strong coffee. It would take me that, at least, before gathering the courage to wake up the Sleeping Beauty with the face smashed into the pillow.

Unfortunately even the hot water, usually so beneficial, didn't overcome my many body aches.

Once I had my sweater and jeans on, I returned to the living room. There we were... I turned the coffee maker on and started the percolator.

The effect was immediate! The human wreck asleep on my bed came back to life with a growl of protest.

When the second cup of coffee was on the way, I loudly put the first one down on the counter, next to the bottle of aspirin and glass of water waiting for him. You can never be too careful...

"Damn!"

The hoarse and slurred voice growled over the purring of the coffee flowing from the percolator.

_Difficult awakening..._

"Coffee's ready," I said, swallowing the first sip of mine.

"Damn!"

_Ooh, verrryyy difficult awakening!_

With all the trouble in the world, he raised his head from the pillow and rolled on the bed.

"Too much light... Shit! But where... Isabella?" he wondered while I was biting my lips to keep from laughing at his expression.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed with sarcasm at his not very smooth-spoken tone.

"But what is... Fuck!" he growled as he sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his palms.

"Um, a real trooper! It's quite lovely," I said.

He ground his hair harshly before assessing his situation with a reddened eye.

"Shit, I remember absolutely nothing," he complained. "What am I doing here?"

"No wonder, you were way over the legal limit! And truth be told, I have no idea. I meant to ask you the question, actually."

I filled the coffee maker for a third time and poured myself another coffee. With the night I had just spent, I would need at least a gallon to stay awake.

_Try an IV; it's more efficient!_

"Argh, tone it down!" he growled while pressing is hands to his temples.

I opened the bottle of aspirin and dropped a tablet in the glass of water that I handed him.

"Drink this," I advised him.

He stood up as nimbly as his condition would allow, grabbed the glass, and drank it in one gulp while grimacing. I smiled at his withered face: his hair more tousled than ever, his shirt as wrinkled as a cloth, not to mention the magnificent pillow mark encrusted on his cheek for at least the next couple of hours. I slowly sipped my coffee while he eyed his with disgust. In the end he chose to abandon the idea of drinking it down and slouched back on the bed, one hand still pressed to his aching temple.

"Damn, what the hell did you do to me?" he grunted.

_Yeah, right, now it's my fault..._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I gritted.

"Not so loud," he complained, the masterful migraine he was enduring making him wrinkle his forehead.

"Stop using me as a scapegoat and maybe I'll speak softer. You show up here drunk, all high and mighty at four in the morning, you create mayhem in the neighborhood, all that because Mister The-king-of-the-world decided he wanted to see me in the middle of the night, and I just have to stay calm and keep my voice down? Jeez, what world are you living in?"

"Fuck... not so loud... Argh!"

And now I found myself in the same edgy state as the previous evening. He had certainly a gift to get me all worked up in record time.

"People are not at your disposal or at your service, Cullen, all rich and powerful that you are. And definitely not me! You were very clear about what I represented in your eyes last night, so now that you've sobered up, go home and leave me alone!"

"If I was that clear, what am I doing here, Isabella? Why did you put up with me if you no longer want to see me?"

"Why? Because I had no choice, you moron!" I snapped. "Because you were making such a racket in the hallway that my crazy neighbor was ready to call the cops, and once you were in here, you collapsed like a shit, whimpering like a baby "Don't leave me... Everyone always leave... Don't abandon me too... blablabla..." I mimicked him.

But his reaction stopped me dead in my tracks.

My diatribe pulled him out of the hazy torpor of his hangover. He straightened up, a scowl etched on his face. A simple stride was enough for him to reach the kitchen bar, which he walked around to face me.

_Uh... Help?_

"Interesting. And what else did I say, Isabella? Nothing more... um... juicy?

He put his hands on either side of my hips, on the cabinet behind me, surrounding me with his arms.

"Fuck you, Cullen," I said, pushing him away.

He smiled.

"It's so kindly asked... But let things be cleared Isabella, I wasn't myself last night, and whatever I may have told you is to be put on the account of alcohol. Is that clear?"

I glared at him.

"It's perfectly clear. Now that you made your point, I just need to show you out," I stated, pointing the door.

"Ooh, how aggressive," he laughed, walking a few steps away. "Don't worry, I'm leaving."

He felt the pocket of his pants for a moment, then, satisfied, he headed toward the front door, holding his keys.

Stunned, I watched him grab his jacket as if nothing happened.

"Don't tell me that you drove here in the state you were?"

"It would seem so."

_Public danger!_

"Bravo, very responsible of you. You were lucky to get here in one piece."

"I'm sure you'd have missed me if it weren't the case. Have a nice day, Isabella."

With these words, he unlocked the door and slipped out.

"Yeah, that's it. Have a nice migraine, Cullen!" I grumbled, nose into my coffee mug.

Even with a hangover, this guy managed to drive me crazy. It was no longer the arrogant asshole world title that should be awarded to him; an interplanetary class should be open just for his category.

_Edward Cullen, intergalactic asshole._

How could he be both so irritable and so fucking sexy? Because I had to admit it though, as wrinkled and dowdy as he was this morning, with his messy hair, red eyes and pale face, he was still damn...

_Appetizing?_

And a little morning mental slap; nothing like it to put me straight.

_Oh yeah!_

Too bad that the urge to gut him alive ran through me every time he uttered a word.

I finished my coffee in one go, then I started drinking the one left by Edward while I tidied up my studio a bit. Nothing like a little household chores to calm things down.

I'd just converted the sofa bed when someone knocked at my door. A delivery man, perhaps? Although I wasn't expecting anything special...

I placed the last cushion on the sofa and ran to open the door.

"Uh, hello?"

_Farewell sweet benefit of household chores._

Anger resurfaced immediately in my veins.

"What are you still doing here?" I instantly scowled. "You decided to spoil my life today? The little "humiliate Bella" session of yesterday was not enough for you? Just leave me the fuck al..."

"Stop!" he cut me off, his fingers pressed against his temples. "For pity's sake, stop."

I sighed, swallowing back my murderer instinct to try and regain some calm.

"What do you want?"

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, suddenly looking bothered.

"My cell phone's battery died and I need to make a call."

I stared at him. Did he really expect that I be at his beck and call?

"And?" I inquired.

"And could you let me call from here?"

_Doesn't he realize something is missing here? _

I impatiently tapped the door with my fingertips, gazing at him insistently.

"Please, Isabella."

_There you go; it wasn't that complicated._

"All right, but hurry up. Ordinary people are not sitting on wads of cash. I have to go to work soon."

I opened my door wider to let him pass.

"It never crossed your mind that..."

"That what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. May I use your phone?"

I picked up my cell phone on the counter.

"Here."

"Would you happen to know a cab company number?"

"A cab?" I wondered. "You didn't drive after all?"

He ruffled his hair once again, pulling hard at one of his strands, while suddenly heading toward my one and only window to contemplate the view blocked by the building opposite.

"Yes, but it seems that my car has accidentally met a lamppost."

"Oh!"

I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing heartily, leaving just the outline of my smile show with dignity on my face.

"I'm delighted to cheer up your day."

"Press on 'redial' and you'll reach the taxi company that I contacted last night."

His call was brief, just long enough for me to pour myself yet another coffee, causing Edward to wince disapprovingly as he just hung up.

_Whoops! The joys of a migraine..._

"So?" I asked.

"The cab should arrive in fifteen minutes. I'll go down and wait for it."

"And what about your car?"

"I'll call my assistant to take care of it."

"Rosalie?" I wondered. "But it's Saturday."

"So what?"

"So it's the weekend and she's certainly got better things to do than take care of that little detail – _like getting laid with Emmett, perhaps?_ – No but seriously, aren't you old enough to call the tow truck yourself?"

"Miss Hale is paid quite highly enough to take care of this kind of 'detail,'" he retorted with emphasis on the last word.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so."

He walked around the counter, handing me my phone.

"I'll wait for my cab downstairs. Thank you, Isabella."

"Um... You're welcome," I stammered, surprised by this unexpected thanks.

I watched as he walked around the central island again to reach the front door.

"You can wait here," I suggested without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Your taxi, you can wait for it here rather than staying a quarter of an hour in the cold. Well, if you prefer to go downstairs..."

"I thought you had to go to work," he said with surprise.

"Yes, but I still have a little time and I was about to make breakfast. Toast?"

He winced and, while letting go of the door handle, he shook his head slightly.

"No thanks."

"Unfortunately I don't have much else to offer you except maybe an omelet," I offered as I quickly inspected the contents of my fridge.

"Actually, I couldn't eat anything but another aspirin."

"Oh, okay... I should be able to find that for you."

Mechanically, I grabbed the bottle of aspirin that I had put nearby and I threw it at him. The tube bounced off his chest before he had the reflex to catch it. I quickly filled a glass of water and placed it on the counter in front of him. Then I resumed savoring my coffee, watching him as he prepared his analgesic, looking embarrassed, almost sheepish, especially when he thrust his hands deep in the pockets of his pants while waiting for his aspirin to dissolve in the water.

"Thanks. I hope it will alleviate the herd of elephants in my skull," he joked, showing the hint of a smile on his drawn face.

Strange how the atmosphere had changed, going from a forced politeness to a shy friendly exchange.

"Ouch," I sympathized, burying the hatchet for a moment. "The bathroom is over there if you want to refresh yourself."

"Good idea!"

I led the way, entering the small bathroom to give him a towel.

"Thank you."

I smiled shyly at him in response and closed the door behind me as I exited the room.

I went about my business, putting two slices of bread in the toaster. I devoured them as soon as they were out of the toaster, along with a swig of orange juice to wash it all down, and my breakfast was a done deal.

I was quickly cleaning up my dishes when my cell phone rang.

The cab.

"The cab is there," I yelled through my little apartment before even answering my phone.

"Tell him I'm coming in a minute," he stated to my back.

I jumped and spun around in surprise. I had not heard him exit the bathroom. Yet his damped hair and the fine translucent droplets running down is jaw to get lost in his stubble could only confirm that he was coming from there.

Driven by my total lack of response, he put his hand on my back and slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans. I stopped breathing, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on my buttock.

_Oh Lord..._

He retrieved my phone that I had slipped in there and brought it to his ear, leaving a strange burning where his hand had brushed against me.

"I'll be there in a minute," he declared in a clear voice before hanging up as abruptly while staring at me attentively.

He quietly put my phone back in my pocket and, while keeping this strange eye contact, he rummaged through his damp hair.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here last night despite my drunkenness, Isabella. I guess you could have done without this little... overflow. But fear not, I won't bother you like this again."

His face hardened slightly as he paused.

"I wanted you to know that you were not just a distraction for me."

_Wh-what?_

I was stunned. What did he just say? Damn brain, why was it bugging now?

"What?"

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispered in my ear before walking away. "Have a nice day, Isabella."

By the time I regained my senses, my apartment door was closing behind him.

_Shit, what was that?_

**To be continued...**

**Thank you, Lizzard43. For everything.  
><strong>

**Until next time**

**Milk**


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and Drinou is the author of Collisions. I'm just the translator...**

**Chapter 23: Taking the hint**

_He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek._

"_I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispered in my ear before walking away. "Have a nice day, Isabella."_

_By the time I regained my senses, my apartment door was closing behind him._

_Shit, what was that?_

**-X-**

Three months later.

Lost in my thoughts, I was absentmindedly watching the snowflakes falling from my office window. Winter was really rough this year. It dragged on forever, and the busy streets of Manhattan had been covered with its white coat for several long weeks.

And what weeks it had been...

Everything had gone by so fast since that little "_incident_" involving alcohol. I had made use of a break to somewhat recharge my batteries at home in Forks, making my father overjoyed at the same time. Then I had started an internship here, at _5W_, a rising public relation firm.

I had been working for them for almost two months now. Although initially my duties were hardly glorious, the arrival of a huge project, as urgent as unexpected, had required all available manpower; my nearly obtained degree in communication had allowed me to participate more actively within _5W_. The stacks of files crowding my desk tended a little too much to prove it, unfortunately.

But with the outcome of this famous project, tomorrow night, I would also complete my internship. My eight weeks of immersion among publicists and communication managers were almost coming to an end. All I needed to do now was to try and score the goal that could glamorize my CV and help propel it a little higher in the pile of my prospective employers.

After all, in four months, if all went well, I would graduate. So why not anticipate a little, right?

In the meantime, unfortunately, I still had to keep my little side job as a waitress. My internship was truly fantastic in every way, except for the financial aspect. And to make ends meet, I had to cumulate the hours I was doing here at _5W_ during the day and put on my green apron after nightfall. Suffice to say that my social life was almost nonexistent.

Metro, internship, job and, if time allowed me, beddy-byes.

_Just happiness!_

I couldn't wait to finally meet Alice somewhere other than between two cappuccinos. Perhaps we could even have a girls' night out. A dream! Especially given that she had extolled the virtues of a new underground cocktail bar with the theme of the Prohibition.

_Mojitos!_

In retrospect, my last night out was a long time ago. And it had turned into a total fiasco. Three months later, I still hadn't figured out the strange turn that the heated discussion between Edward and I had taken. And to be honest, I had not attempted to get in touch with him to have an explanation. _"But fear not, I won't bother you like this again..." _he had said, and for once, he had kept his word. Although the curious side of me would have liked – just liked? – Okay, would have loved to know the true meaning of his words, I was too tired of this eternally conflicted relationship to try any approach. It was a lost battle; I had learned at my expense. So it was best not to bring up the words he had said when he had showed up at my place in the middle of the night, soaked as a keg of beer.

_Killjoy!_

"Swan, I want a full report on the results of the last mailing at the 6pm meeting!" Carl bellowed. He was the communication manager in charge of the launch of _Black Empire_, the new fragrance from _G&G,_ the current trendsetting brand. Incidentally, he was also my boss.

"The closure of the all-public part is only scheduled for tomorrow morning at 9, and the stats have not even been released yet. How..."

"Pre-closure!" he cut me off. "This product launch is the Holy Grail, Swan, the marketing coup long overdue for _5W_ to blast its corporate image and market share. We can't leave anything to chance, understood? Pre-closure in forty minutes! The stats will be in your box by then."

"Okay, chief! I'll start right away."

I cast a glance at the clock at the bottom of my screen. 5:20 pm. It was going to be a long evening once again. A very long evening.

A strong coffee, that's what I needed. A very large, very strong coffee...

**-X-**

The doors of the great hall of the _Roosevelt Hotel_ had been open for several hours. The guests were strategically sailing between buffets and stands, enjoying the various activities offered during the evening. Stress, which was at its peak a few hours earlier, seemed to begin to gently recede within the organizing team. Everything was under control and, better yet, everything seemed to be going swimmingly.

"Swan, ready to wrap up your presence among us?" Carl called me out.

"Of course, chief. Do you need another gallon of coffee? An update on the inputs? Or an activity report?" I listed, ready to meet his request quickly.

"Nothing like that. Kevin has just informed us about a lack of demonstrators in zone 3."

I stared at him dubiously without quite understanding his request.

"Can you take care of tantalizing the ladies and gentlemen with the product?" he explained.

"You want me to spray perfume on the guests?"

He nodded.

"I know it's not part of your transversal role, but if you do us this favor, I can promise you that you'll get a solid letter of recommendation for your future job interviews."

_Oooh!_

"How could I refuse such an offer!"

"Perfect. Find Kevin; he'll tool you up."

_Great..._

Come to think of it, maybe Carl's guidelines were not overzealous. _"Evening dress required for all!" _he had imposed. _"Even for the team behind the scene." _I understood why better now. I even suspected him of having planned his coup. Or else he could thank his caution because my jeans and sneakers would really have stood out awkwardly amidst the beautiful outfits. Instead, my little black sheath dress, embellished with crystals in the hollow of my cleavage, blended perfectly into the décor.

Armed with my little black and gold bottle, I zigzagged amid carefully selected guests, mostly from the New York fashion world.

"Sir, would you like to discover _Black Empire_, the new fragrance by _G&G_?"

With a little pressure, I sprayed a light cloud of perfume on a middle-aged man. Then I continued my walk and perfumed other guests while smiling.

_You will have earned your recommendation!_

"A note of _Black Empire_ for you?" I suggested once more.

"Isabella?"

_Oh Lord._

I turned toward the voice so particularly mesmerizing, which I recognized in less than a thousandth of a second. He was suddenly in front of me, his gaze radiating with surprise.

_What a surprise, indeed..._

"Edward?" I wondered. "But what are you doing here?"

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm delighted to see you too, Isabella," he replied, a slight sneer in his voice. "You've returned to work for NYE?"

"What?"

He indicated the black and gold bottle in my hands.

"Oh! Uh, no. Actually, I work for _5W_. Well, I'm an intern and I'm doing them a small favor to compensate for a lack of staff," I spouted.

_Wow, calm down Swan. Don't tell him all about your life either!_

He nodded, his green eyes scrutinizing me.

_Oh boy..._

"And you, what are you doing here?" I went on.

"Curious?" he smiled, small wrinkles marking the corners of his eyes. "I was invited. Or rather, my partner was."

_Oh... _

I then saw the silhouette of a gorgeous blonde molded in a long ruby red dress, making her way toward us, a glass of champagne in hand.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

Her face was not unknown to me. I must have seen her before, without being able to place where. She was also probably wondering about me, for she was staring at me shamelessly.

"Your face is familiar to me... Ah yes, I remember... wasn't it her who had tried to kiss the carpet in your hall?" she asked Edward.

Suddenly, images of this highly shameful moment came back to me, bringing with them the identity of the skank. An urge to empty the bottle of cologne in her eyes swept over me. Seriously, what a... Ahhhh!

_Bitch! You can say it._

"Isabella was one of our hostesses, indeed."

"I see that your career took off... Now you can stand on your own two feet?"

_There are some slaps going to waste right now... Hit her already, dammit!_

I glared at her, ready to get into a personal, ultra-violent vendetta, and which would obviously be fatal to her manicure. Edward was watching the scene with delight, and I was almost certain that a small mud fight between her and I wouldn't have displeased him.

I decided to catch her at her own game.

"Edward, I can hardly believe that this delightful, incidentally rude and obviously Botoxed bimbo is your partner!" I said in a mocked surprised tone.

"Isabella," he growled, frowning.

"Really? So you two are..." I began, pointing my finger at them alternately.

"Together," she finished for me, a victorious smile on her lips.

She clung a little more over the arm of her escort, making me boil further more. Edward turned his attention away, looking at something behind me, surely hoping to get over with this as soon as possible.

"What a lovely couple," I said with sarcasm. "It's new?"

"Isabella, this is not the time..."

"Edward and I are very happy," she cut him off. "We are living a wonderful story."

"Well of course!" I smiled bitterly. "Indeed, I can imagine that it must be nice to be with a man like him. Such a loyal, caring and thoughtful man."

"Are you jealous?" the dumb blonde giggled.

"I have to admit it, yes. A little. Passing after all those women who had the privilege of his favors... It must be quite rewarding."

A smile stretched my lips. I felt Edward's probing eyes on me, but I ignored him in order to bring the coup de grâce to my attack. A waiter passed next to me and I stopped him to pick one of his glasses of champagne. The peroxided blonde pulled away from Edward, casting me a furious glance, ready to gut me.

"I think it's worth celebrating," I said gleefully with a smile. "To the Cullen Corp. hall's carpet... The only thing I really regret from my old job!"

I pretended to trip over my feet, and the contents of my glass spilled across the minx's skintight dress.

_In the teeth, Barbie!_

Revenge is sweet after all. And so delectable.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized mockingly. "How clumsy of me! The restrooms are just over there. Edward should accompany you since it's a place he particularly enjoys."

Beside me, I heard Edward stifle a laugh while I wiped my hands.

"I wish you a good evening. Edward, it was a pleasure to see you again. As for you..."

I trailed off, giving her a despising look.

Thereupon, with a happy smile on my lips, I left them to resume my perfume assignment, all the while hearing the raging squawking of the Barbie doll.

_Hmmm ...What an enjoyable moment!_

Who would have thought that such an unfortunate happening could turn out so well?

**-X-**

Bringing this minx down a peg had put so much balm on my heart that I finished my stroll around the room with a smile on my lips. However, I carefully avoided the danger zone, so as to not come across her again, or her escort. Holding my head up high once was okay, but it was best not to engage in round two so soon.

It was around three in the morning when the last guests left the great hall of the Roosevelt Hotel. The cleaning crew was still busy in there when the whole _5W_ team crossed the room, about to go celebrate the success of the evening at mad46, the lounge bar located on the 19th floor of the building. With the gruff thanks of my boss still in mind, I followed in their footsteps and entered the elevator, ready to sip a nice cocktail in their company.

Once past the first room, still crowded at this late hour, we accessed the terrace and entered a heated bubble opening onto the rooftops of Midtown. I was speechless.

_Wow!_

The trendy décor and warm and cozy atmosphere provided by the burning braziers completely broke away with the urban jungle and snowy surroundings. A radical contrast that was breathtaking.

I had heard of these rooftop terraces landscaped into bar or restaurant before, but the often exorbitant price of the drinks had convinced me to go my way. And what a shame! The view of the buildings all illuminated was really impressive from the top of these nineteen stories.

The whole _5W_ "field" team gathered around a table and we clinked our glasses of champagne with dignity to the successful launch of _Black Empire_. However, the heat reigning in the small protective cocoon, added to the exhaustion generated in recent days, made the small alcoholic bubbles of my drink go directly to my head. _Phew! _I decided to go get some fresh air before I was completely tipsy, and I took the opportunity to explore the half-floor with a breathtaking view, praised just now by a waitress.

So I slipped out in the sly, my coat in one hand and my glass of champagne in the other, leaving the gentle warmth to reach the biting cold of the New Yorker winter nights.

The waitress had not exaggerated; the view was magical in here. I closed my eyes and let the cold wind drag on my face and bring to my ears the continuous buzz of the New Yorker streets, interspersed with muffled sirens. The city that never sleeps was aptly nicknamed. I tightened my arms around my coat, seeking a little heat while listening to the strange urban melody that could only be appreciated here.

"Are you following me, Isabella?"

I stifled a scream with my fist.

Edward, hidden in the shadow of the building, revealed himself a few steps away from me.

"For God's sake, Edward!" I swore. "You scared the hell out of me!"

He smiled, seemingly proud of the terror he had just inflicted upon me.

"I couldn't resist the temptation," he admitted, a carnivorous smirk on his lips as my heart was still pounding.

_And one heart attack, one!_

"What are you doing here?" I said aggressively, my voice still strangely raised in the treble.

"I went out to get some fresh air. Like you, I guess."

I gradually regained a more assertive posture, straightening up to face him completely. Under the effect of surprise, I had adopted a doubtful look that was a mix between defensive and ready to run for the hills.

"You lost your other half?" I inquired, scanning the darkness behind him."

"My what?"

"Half. You know, the tall blonde who was hanging on your arm earlier?"

"You mean the one you _'accidentally'_ splashed your champagne on? Half is not really the right word, but she's probably still fulminating against you, somewhere in Manhattan, I suppose."

_If you say so, Cullen._

I preferred to leave it. After all, his private life was none of my concern. So it was best to keep it light, and for that I could thank alcohol.

"You know me, I'm _such_ a clumsy girl!" I said with a mocked exaggeration.

He laughed.

"Yes, I think I know what you mean. Besides, after the demonstration that I witnessed earlier, perhaps I should be wary," he teased.

Edward Cullen in a light mood, this is something unusual, I mused.

I'd have rather thought that he'd be resentful for my unflattering words towards his companion. But no, he just seemed amused. This man was definitely inscrutable and totally unpredictable.

Still a little tipsy, I decided to take advantage of his apparent good humor. I raised my glass of champagne in his direction, a defiant look on my face.

"Especially since I'm armed and dangerous," I braved him, clinking the glass with the tip of my nail.

"Indeed!" he noticed. "How about we raise the white flag? It would be a shame to waste such a good champagne."

_Gee..._

I arched a brow suspiciously.

"A truce, really?"

"Just long enough to save my coat."

"I thought so... That said, I guess I'm quite done with your wardrobe," I smiled.

He returned the smile.

_Oh boy!_

"And forsooth, it's true that this champagne is delicious," I concurred, supporting my claim with a gulp of the sparkling liquid while leaning my back to the railing. "It would indeed be a pity to spoil it."

"A wise decision!"

He then came to lean on the railing as well, quietly watching the scenery.

What a strange feeling to find myself like that, isolated on this small belvedere, in the company of a smiling and friendly Edward Cullen. No attack, no cheap shot, at least for now. It was nice and really confusing.

I turned around to face the huge illuminated buildings, Edward at my side. The sound of a few laughs coming from the heated space below reached us from time to time, carried by the wind and, combined with the distant muffled traffic noises, I really felt like we were alone in the world, sheltered on this small secluded terrace.

"The view is magnificent here," I whispered.

I saw Edward shrug from the corner of my eye.

"It's similar to many others in this city."

"I've not been here long enough to be jaded by what surrounds me. Sometimes, I still feel like I'm just a tourist," I confessed.

"And where are you from, Isabella?" he asked, his eyes leaving the urban scenery to land on me.

I blushed. We had never exchanged anything about our lives. At least not as freely as tonight.

"I'm from a small picturesque town lost in the vast forests of the far north west of the country. Just the opposite from here."

"The state of Washington?"

I nodded.

"Indeed, it must be very different from here. I have to confess I don't know much about that region."

"Well, the Olympic Peninsula is the wettest part of the country. In other words we don't see the sun very often," I explained. "Just for that, I much preferred Arizona. Over there at least it doesn't rain 360 days a year."

"Arizona? It seems you've traveled extensively, Isabella."

"I wouldn't call it 'traveling' but I've liked living there a few years. And what about you? Where did you grow up?"

I saw his face, barely lit by the dim ambient light, tense imperceptibly.

_Way to go, idiot!_

Yet I should have known by now that asking personal questions to Mister Mystery was generally not a very clever idea. It was the best way to bring up the contemptuous asshole that he could be...

"I lived in Chicago when I was a child, and then I landed here," he listed quietly whereas I thought he would snap at me, despite the fact that his features were drawn.

I studied him for a moment, lost in his thoughts, his dreamy gaze staring at a point in front of him. For just a second I thought I saw the lost little boy again, so far from the arrogant man he showed to people.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I whispered.

He silently quit staring at the horizon and turned his eyes on me, nodding in a barely noticeable way to give his consent.

"Why... why do you always seem so... so sad when you mention your past?" I ventured.

His lips twitched into a smile that reflected no joy.

"I guess we all have our share of regrets."

His words vibrated with a certain emotion, all restrained, like they were smothered. As for his eyes, they were watching me, scrutinizing my reaction.

"You should go back inside to the warmth."

"What?" I wondered.

"You're shivering."

"Oh..."

I had not even felt the cold numb my limbs to the extent of shivering. I tightened my arms around my body to calm its trembling and find a little warmth.

"True," I noticed while rubbing myself.

"Would you let me buy you a last drink at the bar?"

I remained speechless. I was expecting anything from him except an invitation. The surprise must have shown on my face for I saw his darken.

"Uh... It's getting late and I've been up for something like forty hours..."

_Accept, dammit. You'll rest when you're dead._

"... But my glass is empty and I have to admit that I'm not against another drink, so why not?" I conceded, defeated by this dark and totally mesmerizing look.

He smiled. Just a slight stretching of the lips, yet it spoke volumes about his mood. Nonetheless he studied me for a moment in silence, as though hesitating.

"What?" I inquired, suddenly on the defensive.

"Can I ask you a question, Isabella?"

"Yes, of course."

"How come you're still here?"

I frowned, not sure of the meaning of his question.

"What do you mean?"

My concern deepened when he took his eyes off me to answer, preferring to look somewhere next to me and not encounter my gaze.

"Well... I've not been very respectful towards you, yet you're still here tonight, willing to have a drink with me?"

Oh...

I was speechless once more. How to respond to that when I could not even explain it to myself? Maybe I was a tad masochistic to accept all this? Go figure.

_Just a tad?_

"Well, actually, I don't know..." I hesitated, devoting a sudden admiration for the shoes of my interlocutor.

I felt the fire make my cheeks blush despite the freezing cold and I regretted not having let my hair loose so I could hide behind it. Fortunately, the faint ambient light did not really allow for noticing such details.

But then again, why should I be ashamed? I had not gone after him, and we'd found ourselves here, together on the roof, by pure coincidence. It was best to confess the truth, at least the part I was able to pinpoint.

"Part of me tells me to flee and stay as far away from you as possible," I continued with more confidence, "while the other, more curious and mindless, can't help but stay."

His gaze reflected some incomprehension.

"Why do you want to stay then?"

"One must know how to live dangerously, so why not?"

He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to understand my words.

"You're so enigmatic, Isabella."

"Me, enigmatic? Likewise!" I replied, taking offense and offering him a small smile shivering with cold.

"Let's not stay outside, you're freezing. Here, take my coat."

"No, it's okay, I'll warm up."

"I insist."

He didn't give me the time to protest furthermore. He took his long black coat off and put it around my shoulders. For a few seconds our bodies were mere inches from one another and I felt like the air was suddenly charged with electricity.

_Wow._

I closed my eyes, enjoying the exquisite warmth provided by his coat.

"Thank you," I whispered, engulfing half my face in its collar and discreetly nuzzling it to relish the slightly lemony fragrance emanating from it.

Edward put his arm on my back, and with a light pressure he prompted me to move forward. We silently made our way back to the heated part of the terrace downward and then, crossing the room, Edward led me to the bar.

My colleagues from _5W_ were still gathered around a table celebrating their success. One of them spotted me and winked at me, raising two thumbs up while doing so. I laughed inwardly as I thought about what she must imagine. If only she knew...

"Would you rather sit at a table or stay at the bar?"

I hesitated a few seconds, but all things considered I preferred that we stay in the 'neutral' zone near the bar rather than isolate ourselves at one of the tables in the room.

"Here will be just fine," I said, pointing at the two vacant stools at the counter.

I quietly settled on one of the stools, removing the coat Edward had placed on my shoulders. I thanked him with a smile and handed it back to him. The almost summer heat in the room had allowed me to warm up quickly. Besides, my own coat soon became unnecessary as well. I took it off and placed it on my lap when the bartender came to us.

"Hello, what can I serve you?"

"Champagne?" Edward suggested.

I pouted a little. The bubbles from my last glass were still dancing in my head.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather have a mojito."

"If I may," the bartender said, "I recommend you a Mad Mojito, Miss. It's a specialty of the house made with rum, lemon, soda, mint and coconut chips, served with a chocolate stick."

"Uh... all right then, why not – I'll have a Mad Mojito. Let's get mad!" I joked.

"And one Lagavulin," Edward ordered.

"We have a 16 year old, Sir."

"It will do," Edward approved.

I was inconspicuously watching him, sitting on his stool, when he turned to me. He stared at me for a long while, as if he was appraising me from head to toe. Soft warmth took over my cheeks under his inquisitive gaze.

"What's the matter?" I asked, ill at ease.

"I was just thinking it's a nice coincidence," he smiled as he continued his 'evaluation.'

"What is?"

"You, here, tonight."

"Oh! Uh... Yes, indeed. That I came across _you _here, I mean. I had to go over the guest list a hundred times for various mailings, so finding you here was not really planned."

"Does it bother you?"

"You being here?"

He nodded, his eyes locked with mine.

"No. Well... I would have done without the little skirmish with your girlfriend but..."

"Tanya is not my girlfriend," he retorted in a reproachful tone, his stare suddenly harsher.

"Yet she seemed convinced otherwise earlier," I whispered.

"It's complicated."

"Whatever," I cut him off, preferring not to get into the details of his pseudo relationship with said Tanya. "Your presence at the launch did not bother me; it just surprised me."

"Me too," he admitted, smiling at me once again. "A lovely surprise."

Strangely, my epidermis chose this exact moment to tint a pretty bright pink on my cheeks.

_Uh... Did he say what I think he said?_

Without a doubt.

"You look ravishing tonight," he went on, his smile still proudly settled on his lips and in which I didn't notice any sign of arrogance or contempt.

Just a natural and absolutely... – uh... liquefying? – ... captivating smile.

_MAYDAY... We just lost Bella!_

"Oh... Uh... Thanks," I stammered, my cheeks reddened, when the barman brought us our drinks.

_Just at the right time!_

I threw myself on my cocktail as if to hide behind it, trying somehow to conceal my embarrassment in my glass. Why did I always have this tendency to lose control of my body in his presence? A compliment from him and I melted on the spot with my cheeks on fire. Pathetic!

I took a sip of my cocktail to give myself a minute of respite and I grimaced. This stuff had really an odd taste.

"A problem?" Edward inquired as he casually sipped his whiskey.

"It's... peculiar," I stated for lack of a better qualifier for my cocktail while glaring suspiciously at the little white chips floating on the surface.

"Actually, I was not referring to your drink."

"Oh... And what were you referring to then?" I asked with concern.

He put his glass on the counter and turned to face me.

"I meant your reaction, Isabella. Why are you suddenly so... troubled?"

Oh Lord... Were we really back to the place where we had to reveal the truth and nothing but the truth? I thought this was reserved for the isolation of the roof terrace... but I was wrong.

I started fiddling my dress nervously with my free hand while tightening my grip on the damn cocktail.

"Isabella?" he asked, his voice showing a slight inflection that I recognized as anxiety.

I looked up and met his eyes. No doubt, he seemed strangely anxious about my silence.

"Third round of the minute confession?" I said, hoping to lighten the mood and my heartbeat.

"Something like that, yes."

"All right," I whispered. "In that case, let's play fair. So let's just say that in your company I always tend to look for... how to put it? ... To look for the moment when... Good God!" I cried out, embarrassed.

"When?" He pressed.

_Uh... Help?_

"When you gonna turn into an arrogant asshole," I blurted out.

_Done and over with. Can we go now?_

I wasn't lacking the desire to flee the place without looking back. Quite the contrary.

"Oh!"

I nodded, slightly upset in front of his face both surprised and contrite.

"Yes, _Oh!_" I confirmed, swallowing another sip of my dubious tasting cocktail. "I never know where I stand with you. You can be so unpredictable..."

"So you like to live dangerously, while remaining on your guard."

"Uh, yeah, that's about right."

"It was only a compliment, Isabella. Nothing more."

"Maybe, but there's no way of knowing with you."

He turned his attention to his glass of whiskey and, with jaw clenched, he emptied it in one gulp. He motioned to the bartender to have another one.

"Would you like something else?" he cut me off a little curtly.

_Uh... You, naked, lying on the bar, with some salt on the abs, tequila in the navel and a lemon wedge further south, is it possible?_

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I gave myself a good mental slap. It was clearly not the time to ramble.

"No thanks. I'm good."

I put my glass still full on the counter, keeping only the little chocolate stick in my hands, twirling it nervously between my fingers.

"Bella!" a female voice called me out from behind.

I turned and spotted Sacha, my thumbs up colleague from earlier, motioning at me as she walked toward us.

"Good evening," she said to Edward once at our level.

Then she turned to me and went on:

"Most of the team is ready to leave, and since you came here with me, I wanted to know if... I'm giving you a lift or... if you..."

She nodded conspicuously toward Edward.

_Perfect!_

"I will escort her," Edward asserted without even consulting me.

"Edward..." I tried to protest before my colleague interrupted me.

"Wait a minute, Edward... _The_ Edward?" Sacha whispered, as unobtrusive as a bull in a china shop would be.

I turned white on my stool, nodding surreptitiously to confirm the identity of the man sitting next to me while praying inwardly for her to shut up.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sacha," she introduced herself.

Edward eyed the hand she was offering him with an unfriendly look then turned his stare to the glass that the barman had just dropped in front of him and took a sip, not giving her the time of day.

"Okay... I see you didn't lie to me about him. I'm giving you a lift?"

"Your apartment is on my way, I'll drop you," Edward cut her off, planting his gaze into mine.

"But..."

"Good night, Sacha," he curtly dismissed her.

"Actually, it suits me better," Sacha replied. "I think I will get lucky with Kevin. I leave you with this dear Edward. Good night to you both!"

And she disappeared as if she'd never been there.

_Quitter!_

"You didn't have to be so rude, you know," I accused him.

"I don't like to be bothered. So you spoke to your friend about me?"

_Shit!_

"Once or twice, on occasion," I evaded.

"And what occasion, Isabella?" he asked, a smirk on his lips as he brought his face to mine.

This attitude, as familiar as it was on his part, instinctively put me on my guard.

"None in particular. I spoke of you, period. There's nothing more to say."

"Relax, Isabella. You're so... tense. I'm flattered."

"Of what?"

"That you spoke of me, even though it must not have been very complimentary."

I raised an eyebrow. He had caught me in flagrant delicto of mud-slinging and he was flattered. I must have missed the boat.

"It means you've been thinking about me," he enlightened me, "if only just a little bit, during these few months."

He smiled genuinely, his eyes rooted to mine.

"And I like this idea a lot."

He leaned toward me a little more on his stool, until his face was next to mine, his mouth close to my ear.

"A lot," he whispered.

I closed my eyes as his warm breath caressed the thin skin in my neck while an internal alarm started screaming in my head.

What game was he playing now? I didn't know whether it was the resumption of hostilities between us, or if he was just being engaging. All he managed to do was put me ill at ease.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Doing this."

"Doing what?"

I sighed. _"Being you" _seemed such a good answer.

"Playing. I'm no longer in the game, Edward, so stop."

"Who told you I was playing?"

"This last drink was a bad idea," I countered. "I'd better go."

I put my glass down and stood up. Edward grabbed my arm.

"Wait, don't go."

I froze, static, casting him a questioning look.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he confessed, seeming suddenly embarrassed in turn. "I just wanted... Damn! It's as if I really don't know how to behave with you. I'm sorry, please, stay."

We stared at each other in silence for a moment, during which I studied his features. He suddenly looked more concerned than a player. Was my presence at his side so significant to him? This man managed to confuse my mind with just a glance.

"_Sorry_ and _Please_? All of that for my little ol' me and within one single sentence. Wow!" I bantered, purposely lightening my tone.

The smirk that appeared on his lips strengthened me in my strategy.

"You deserve them."

"Is that so? And Sacha doesn't? Poor girl."

"I don't know Sacha, but I do know you. And yes, you deserve my apologies."

"You don't really know me, Edward. No more than I know you."

"Yet I've entrusted you with more things about me than I have told the people around me, over the past decade."

_Wh-What?_

"How so?" I inquired as I sat back on the stool.

Edward took a sip of his whiskey, and for a few seconds he seemed lost in his thoughts.

"I do know you," he blurted abruptly, amazingly avoiding my question.

"No, you don't. What you know about me, it's not what I am."

"I already know that you like challenges, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Challenges?" I laughed. "You're not a challenge, Edward."

"And what am I then?"

Good question. A friend? No, not really. A lover? That was perhaps the case for a split second on that damn couch in his office. An acquaintance? Even that was not the right qualifier.

"I don't know," I admitted. "You're too complex to define to fit in one box."

"Still the arrogant asshole, right?" It was his turn to laugh.

"You've got it," I smiled back.

I tried to suck down at my tampered cocktail again while Edward was lost in contemplation of his almost empty glass.

"I only know that," he whispered, looking serious.

"What's that?"

"That," he repeated, making round trips between us with his hand while staring at me intensely. "My rules, Isabella. These are the only ones I know."

"Oh..."

"That's all I am."

I refused to believe it. I had already seen so much more in him. His words and attitude tonight proved that he was much more than that. Hidden somewhere behind the mask of control and arrogance, there was someone else; I was certain of it.

"That is not true," I declared.

"What a stand. Yet thou art proof, Isabella."

"Precisely, I'm the proof that here and tonight, you're not an arrogant asshole."

A shy, almost embarrassed smile appeared on his lips, followed by a short silence during which our eyes remained connected.

"Would you teach me your rules, Bella?"

**Huge thanks to my beta Lizzard43 for everything.**


	24. Chapter 24

****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and Drinou is the author of Collisions. I'm just the translator...****

**Chapter 24: Fatal Negotiations**

_A shy, almost embarrassed smile appeared on his lips, followed by a short silence during which our eyes remained connected._

"_Would you teach me your rules, Bella?"_

_Christ Almighty... Bella?_

Did he really just call me Bella? The only time it had happened, it ended in carnage, but... _Shit! _My rules, really? Which rules exactly? Were they the ones that my extremely perverse and undeniably twisted mind led me to think of?

_Fucking shit!_

Panic blew wildly in my head.

"My rules?"

"Your rules," he confirmed, his stare anchored to mine.

"It's not that simple, Edward."

"Why?"

I could feel my anxiety skyrocket. And his intense gaze on me was far from helping me channeling my apprehension.

"Because I don't trust you in the slightest," I breathed.

"And what if you gave me a chance to earn your trust?" he offered without blinking, not even for a nanosecond.

As for me, I remained speechless. My trust, really?

"You want to earn my trust?" I asked to make sure I had not misunderstood him.

"I'd like it very much, yes," he said assertively.

I quit looking at his far too intense gaze and lost myself in the contemplation of my fingers, which were fiddling nervously the hem of my dress.

"You're asking a lot from me," I blurted out. "I don't think I want to... I've already tried and you have..."

_Hurt me_ or _wounded me_ seemed to perfectly characterize my feelings at the time. Yet I refused to let any weakness show.

"I have...?" he inquired.

I shot him a meaningful look.

"The arrogant asshole yet again?"

"In all his glory!" I cried out. "A real firecracker."

He winced.

"I told you, I don't know how to act otherwise. Though I'm trying. With you, I'm really trying."

His hand rested suddenly on mine, stopping abruptly the compulsive fidgeting of my fingers.

"So, will you teach me your rules?" he asked me again, his deep green eyes lost in mine.

"Give me one good reason to do so," I ventured, seeming all of a sudden much more self-confident than I actually was.

"For the challenge?"

I arched a brow.

"Each discussion with you is already a challenge in itself," I acknowledged.

"I thought, one must know how to live dangerously?" he pointed out.

"Not when it's doomed to failure," I muttered, like I was talking to myself.

"Give me a chance to try."

I sighed. Should I listen to the primitive part of my brain that was shouting at me to say "yes" without delay, or should I listen to the more sensible and thoughtful part of my brain, which had already put on its sneakers, ready to run at full speed away from this offer?

_You say yes, that's all!_

If only it was as simple as a little "yes" uttered here... If I knew one thing, it's precisely that nothing was ever simple with him.

I withdrew my hand from his grip. The touch of his warm, soft skin on mine was really not helping me to focus. Instead I seized my abandoned glass on the bar to give me a little countenance and flee his disturbing contact.

"And your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"The blonde girl. Ta... Ta-whatever-her-name-is."

"Tanya."

"Yes, Tanya. What's her part in this story?"

"I don't see what she's got to do with anything."

"Really? It seems pretty obvious to me."

"Jealous?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course..." I sighed. "You're asking me to trust you and at the first obstacle... You... What the heck are you doing?"

My eyes widened in surprise as I watched him take out his phone and dial a number.

"I'm making a phone call," he replied evenly.

"At four in the morning?"

"Businesses never sleep, Isabella. Moreover, the group is located in Italy."

His face hardened as soon as he had his interlocutor on the line.

"Mr. Denali, please... Mr. Cullen..."

He waited a second before he went on.

"Hello Bruno... Good, but let's cut this short. I'm breaking off all negotiations with you... Yes, that's right, all of them... The contract and the rest... I'm withdrawing from the deal."

Having said these last words, he hung up.

"It's done. Do you have another question?" he asked me, while putting his phone back in his pocket.

_Uh..._

What exactly had just happened? Who was this Mr. Denali? And why had Edward suddenly made a professional phone call in the middle of a private discussion about his minx of a pseudo girlfriend? He had totally lost me once again.

"Actually, I haven't grasped everything," I confessed. "How would breaking a contract answer my question?"

Edward gulped the rest of his whiskey before answering me.

"Bruno Denali is the CEO of a huge Italian real estate development company with whom I was going to sign a partnership for a large residential project."

"And?" I prompted him to continue, still completely at a loss.

"And Tanya is his daughter."

_Oh!_

"Okay. And so you're breaking those negotiations because...?"

"Because Tanya was just a foil. A fast and efficient way to approach her father and achieve my goals."

"All right," I whispered, stunned. "And it's supposed to get me to trust you?"

"No, but it's supposed to prove you my sincerity. I am what I am, Isabella. I use people to my purposes. That's what I've always done, and I will keep on doing it, if it's in my best interest. I want to learn your rules, for your sake. I don't want to change my Modus Operandi with regards to others."

"I see."

Actually no, I didn't really see. I was rather embedded in a complete blur.

"Tanya was an obstacle and now she's offside. It's what you wanted, right?"

"Uh, yes... I guess. I was expecting some crying and screaming rather than a breach of contract between two multinationals, but I reckon it works like that in your world."

"Generally speaking, yes."

I nervously tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Okay," I sighed. "It's a little too much to digest for tonight. I think I'll head home."

While getting off my stool, I realized that I had no means of transportation.

"Uh... and since you dismissed my driver..."

"She didn't inspire confidence in me," he said jokingly as he got up in turn. "Would you let me accompany you home?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it was just a rhetorical question."

"That's what I thought," I smiled.

**-X-**

A few minutes later, Edward guided me in the hallways of the Roosevelt Hotel basement. The headlights of a gorgeous red coupé flashed when he pressed his key.

_Uh... Wow!_

"Your Maserati didn't survive its encounter with a pole?" I asked as I admired the curves of the brand new Aston Martin.

"I've got the feeling that you're ruining most of my relationships with the Italians," he bantered while opening the passenger door for me.

"I find them a little too flashy," I ventured as I slid tentatively in the shining interior.

Everything, from each command to every seam, was oozing luxury in this car. Edward shut my door and walked around to join me.

"Very good point. That's why I chose a more... sophisticated model."

With the push of a button, he started the engine. He put the gear on reverse, and then, leaning slightly toward me with an expression that was both mysterious and mischievous, he went on. "It's so much more... _surprising_."

His stare couple to his voice, both warm and rough, electrified me.

"I would have never thought you were the kind of guy who appreciated 'surprises.'"

"Oh but I do like surprises, when they are good. Like this evening, for instance. Besides..."

Speeding up, he left the parking. I sank a little more in the ultra comfort of the bucket seat and focused on what was going on in front of me.

"Would you like to make it last a little longer?" he continued as he found a slot in the New York traffic.

"Uh... Now?"

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

"We could prolong the night somewhere else. At my place, for example."

_Woah... Let's rewind a second so I can concentrate on... AT HIS PLACE?_

I tensed instinctively on my seat, as stiff as a board.

"At your place?" I choked out.

"For example," he repeated, glancing in my direction.

_Bad idea... Very bad idea!_

"Well, bad example," I refused flatly.

Whereas his face still looked serene and relaxed, his knuckles, whitened by the pressure he exerted around the steering wheel, expressed just the opposite.

"All right, maybe at your place then?" he tried again, his voice more tense.

From the corner of his eyes he watched me biting back my astonishment as we were stopped at a red light.

"Just as bad as an example," I stressed.

"You're a tough negotiator," he commented with clenched jaw. "But I like negotiations; it's even been said that I shine in this field."

"Of that I have no doubt," I mumbled, "but right now I just want one thing: going home, _alone,_" I felt compelled to specify, "and sleep all day long."

For a few seconds, silence floated in the car where only the roar of the powerful engine resounded. Then, as he was driving up Madison Avenue, Edward spoke again, a new strategy seemingly in mind.

"Let's leave on a good night's sleep, which brings us to tomorrow night. Will you let me invite you to my home?"

I sighed. Clearly, he wasn't going to drop it easily.

_You've got the power, honey... Make him wait for a little while!_

"No."

"So how about a dinner in one of the best restaurants in town?"

"No."

"You know that's not the way you'll get rid of me."

"And how can I hope to get rid of your acumen for negotiations?" I asked, dreading the answer beforehand.

"By agreeing to one of my proposals."

"Of course!" I grumbled.

The headlights of the other cars as well as the orange gleam of the streetlights allowed me to look at him more intently. Focused on his driving, his expression didn't show anything particular, yet I could sense the blood boiling in his veins. His annoyance was only revealed by an involuntary sigh.

"I'm not going to bite you, I'm just offering you a dinner."

_Hmm ... what a great pity!_

And one mental slap! Manifestly, any close contact with this man doomed me to a total mental drift. Pathetic!

"So what do you intend to do now that your internship is over?"

Edward's voice pulled me out of my musing. The radical change of topic confused me for a moment. I, who was ready to argue all the way home about these "negotiations", was borderline frustrated with his sudden reversal.

_When I tell you that you love the arrogant asshole._

Yeah... Maybe not to that extent either.

"Hum... Focus on my studies, I guess," I replied. "It's the final stretch before graduating, so I can't leave anything to chance."

"And in what area would you like to work afterwards?"

I thought for a few seconds about the answer to give him.

"I don't know... Actually, I'm not completely decided yet. I enjoyed working at _5W_ a lot, so perhaps I will head toward that branch," I reckoned.

"And the real estate industry? We're always in need of good P.R. people."

I instantly shifted from my slumped posture to a straighter one.

"Are you offering me a job?" I winced, my claws ready to come out at the slightest sign of any attack.

"Don't show your teeth, tigress!" he smiled. "I'm just presenting you with an idea. The Cullen Corp. is not the only company in this industry. Though if I knew you were working for a competitor, I'd certainly be forced to crack down in our future negotiations," he pointed out, a smirk stretching his lips again.

He seemed to have regained his composure, or at least it appeared so.

"It's good to know... So you think there will be more negotiations in the future?"

"I do hope so."

The car stopped in its momentum and Edward turned off the ignition. Surprised, I turned my attention to the surroundings.

"This is your stop, Miss Swan."

For a second, I thought I was back to being employed by the Cullen Corp. He hadn't called me that since my express resignation.

"Well, thanks for the lift," I said as I reached for my bag at my feet.

"It was my pleasure."

I was about to open my door when he stopped me by placing is hand on my arm.

"Hold on a second, I'm not done with you."

_Wh-What? _

Leaning over the central console separating our two seats, he stared at me, smirking.

"How's that?"

"Seems to me that we're still negotiating."

"Oh..."

"And I don't make it a habit of letting a matter so close to my heart slip away."

"A matter?" I grumbled.

"Close to my heart," he stressed.

I couldn't help a small smile spread to my lips.

"How about having coffee with me, say, tomorrow night?"

His usual assertiveness had, within a few seconds, given way to a look a bit sheepish that destabilized me. I really wanted to leave him to stew... Not give him satisfaction right away... But I had to confess that, as usual, I had as much resistance as a mollusk.

Yet I got a grip on myself. Well... somewhat.

"It would have been with pleasure but I'm not free tomorrow night."

"Really?" he immediately scowled.

I nodded.

"Yes... A matter of negotiations and rules... I really don't know what I bargained for," I sighed.

I had to repress a smile, biting the inside of my cheeks at Edward's puzzled look.

"Isabella..." he began to scold me.

"I work," I admitted, laughing. "I have an afternoon shift at Starbucks tomorrow and I'm going to finish late. But the idea of a coffee is tempting."

Edward's face relaxed and, as he was going to speak, I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"See you next time," I said.

I got out of the car and when I turned to close the door, I found myself facing a surprised Edward. He probably didn't expect me to act like this. Truth be told, I had surprised myself.

"Good night," I said before walking away.

I had barely taken a few steps when I heard the sound of is window being lowered.

"Isabella?"

I turned to look at him.

"Tomorrow evening, after your work, you and I will go for a coffee. And this is not negotiable."

He restarted his engine.

"See you tomorrow," he said before pulling away in turn.

Had I really thought I could overpower him? Well for now it was obviously not happening.

I took my pumps off my aching feet and walked the last few yards to my apartment building door barefoot.

This evening had really brought its share of surprises.

**-X-**

The next day, night had long since fallen on the streets of New York when my shift came to an end.

And during all that time, I found myself watching new customers, in the strange hope to see Edward appear in the doorway.

The previous night had left me wondering. I had rarely seen him as restrained, both relaxed and cautious, as if assessing the situation. He seemed to have changed or, at the very least, he was trying to change. And that was what made all the difference from the one I had known a few months earlier.

Yet it was better that I keep my reserves. How was I to know if that change would last? I had already had too much taste of the cold – even icy – shower of his moods.

But any resolution put aside, it didn't prevent this totally irrational part of me to hope. As a proof of that, I glanced sharply at the front door as soon as it opened for a customer.

And still no trace of Edward.

With a little twinge in my heart, I wrapped my mind around the thought that it definitely couldn't last and that the coffee wasn't meant to be.

I folded my apron and put it away in my locker in the back room before retrieving my stuff. I greeted my colleague responsible for closing and left, my cell phone in hand to listen to the message Alice had left me a little earlier. I had just turned it on when it started to vibrate, a small insert appearing on the screen. I stopped in my tracks as I read it.

_[Have you forgotten our date?]_

I looked up suddenly and peered around.

A new vibration in my hand caught my attention.

_[Look behind you.]_

I obeyed and turned. Edward was leaning against his Aston Martin, a smile playing on his lips and his BlackBerry in hand.

"Good evening," he greeted me when I was at his level. "You were hoping to sneak away?"

"May I know how you got my phone number?" I inquired.

"Same place as your address. In your file," he replied. "So, where were you going like this?"

"Uh... home. I thought you invited me in a haste and that it was no longer valid."

"Well, know that I never do anything in a haste, Isabella. Ready to have coffee with me?"

"I never say no to a good dose of caffeine."

"Good. In that case... hop in," he ordered me, opening the door of his car.

I did as I was told and waited for him to be seated in the vehicle to question him.

"Where are we going?"

"Not far, you'll see," he eluded, enigmatic.

Was Mister Mystery back? It looked like it anyway.

"Okay... Let's go for a riddle then. A clue? In what neighborhood is the coffee shop located? Tribeca? Soho?"

Edward just stared at the road ahead, ignoring me completely.

"All right, no clue then," I grumbled, as intrigued as I was curious.

"We'll be there within five minutes," he informed me.

I stopped questioning him, preferring to watch for any information on traffic signs along our ride. Whereas I thought he was going to head north, he went south, leaving the business district for the more touristic one of Battery Park, at the extreme south of Manhattan.

"There we are," Edward said as he parked near a boarding dock.

I looked around suspiciously.

"Uh... There's not a single café here. Edward, what are you up to?" I worried.

The smirk that appeared on his lips didn't help to reassure me.

_Hum... hum... What have you got yourself in?_

"I thought you liked adventure?"

That's what I got for driveling in a fit of panic!

He got out of the car first and came to my side to gallantly open my door. The cold air from the seaside immediately stung my cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here now?" I asked once out of the Aston Martin.

"We're going to have coffee."

"Where? In the middle of a snowy lawn?"

He chuckled.

"If you feel like it... But I have a better offer for you."

He pulled out a bag from the trunk of his car and then he came closer to me and pointed to a spot in front of us with is gloved finger.

"Look out there."

I followed the direction of his finger, flabbergasted. No! I must be wrong... Yet, after a brief glance to either side, I was left with no doubt. There was not a soul in the vicinity, except... there.

"How about we board to get warm?" He offered.

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You've chartered a yacht to have coffee with me?" I said, somewhat frightened.

"Not quite. Let's say I enlisted the crew for the occasion."

Mister _Delusions of Grandeur_ in all his glory...

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't like we were living in a small hamlet devoid of shops. Manhattan abounded with cafés, ranging from the infamous sordid boozer to the most fashionable posh shops.

"You didn't find what you were looking for in town, right?"

"You've got it. Come on, it's freezing cold tonight," he urged me.

Edward led me to the private dock where the yacht was moored, and then he got in first, holding out his free hand to help me. Once past the narrow side alleyway, we entered a large and luxurious room furnished with light wood, large white benches, and traversed over its entire length by long windows overlooking the distant lights of Staten Island on one side, and the towering skyscrapers of lower Manhattan on the other.

An impressed "Wow!" escaped me.

"Welcome aboard, Isabella," Edward warbled, smiling and proud as a peacock. "How about a tour of the yacht?"

**To be continued... hopefully.  
><strong>

**This was the last chapter ever posted by Drinou. I don't know when or if she will ever update this story, but as long as she doesn't, there can't be another update in English.  
><strong>

**Milk**


End file.
